The Pyramid of Life
by PoolHero
Summary: A determined man is reincarnated into the MCU, what does he seek? Immortality? power? godhood? Why not all. pseudo self Insert as Miles Morales in an alternate MCU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nithing all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators

This is intended as a work of fiction.

The pyramid of life.

Chapter 1. Origins:

I woke up in a different world ,I woke up in a different world...sighs you won't understand what it feels like to know that everything you have is gone and I mean everything that nice girl,those sweet games,the awesome food,those wonderful friends,the adorable pets,the slightly racist grandma,

your life its all gone.

How did it happen?

I actually wasn't walking home I was free running hell yeah pakour for the win,it should be mentioned that I wasn't a pro tho I actually was an armature.

What motivated me? One of them was the one the only BATMAN, I know sometimes he is overestimated and raised up to pseudo human levels but one thing everyone agrees on is his willpower and persistence.

The other is SAITAMA damn straight one punch man.

I'm sure by now you can see the pattern,humans who have overcome their limits by pure willpower and unadulterated persistence really get me high,don't get me wrong I like the man of steel but I just have a soft spot for humans and what we can become when we push the limits or enhance pur bodies. so I'd take spiderman on any day because although he got empowered by the spiderbite he put in effort to get to where he is.

And don't get me started on tony stark the IRONMAN.

Anyways back to my untimely demise,

I couldn't be batman cause I wasn't wealthy I was smart tho but I knew that money makes the world go round.

So I did the next best thing keep my body at peak condition, transhumanism was one of my interests.

Now I wasn't a radical transhumanist I'm realistic I'm not going to put machines that my body would reject down the line or mods that served little purpose but I knew what I wanted

After reading the "singularity is near"by ray kuizwell I got a better picture of the things I wanted so I took up meditation sometimes under the influence of bineural beats,chess,exercises things that would keep my mind and body active. That was when I had a self realization it was beautiful it was scary it was otherworldly I understood self yes self my self my being my existence my spirit.

Why am I telling you all of this well its ties up to how I woke up in another world.

So there I was free running home jumping from roof to roof feeling the wind as the goes against my face inhaling the fresh night air when I saw the strangest cloud I have ever seen it was red with a mixture of purple and yellow and and orange?lightening " what?!" When it struck me quite literally the orange piece of shit lightening stuck me.

I knew I died when I couldn't feel my body but rather saw a somewhat charred corpse that I assumed was mine.

I was looking down at it when I realised that I was outside my own body looking down at it certain of my impending doom my helplessness at the situation.

The first thing to go through my mind was my grandparents they raised me and I promised to make them live like royalty but look at me now where's the immortality I was so after this is !y demise!? NO! I held my spirit together encompassing my soul suddenly I was in this woovy wonky wormhole a bit of my spirit dispersed and I knew I forgot relatives important to me,that was not good so I tried to Reexperience the self realization the feeling of existence and from there I was in a state of flux when l saw the tiniest ball of warm light I felt it would suffice as nutrient for my tired soul and so I approached it and shrouded it with my spirit slowly starting to assimilate it on instinct it wasnt easy it wasnt fun it was tedious but for every piece of it i devoured I found peace the lightening must have had an effect on my soul. I'm not gonna lie I knew I had taken a life because that's what it felt like although I was sorry i had no regrets I had to survive it was a battle and I won it was you or me.

For that little period of time I found peace. Time has no meaning here there's just a period of sleep and consciousness.

Then I was born I couldn't make out clearly the bombardment of light shapes and sounds was all blurry and I screamed I heard vague noises and voices I felt myself being passed around and then I felt them the welcoming aura around them the radiating love from the people I came to call my parents.

And that kids is how I came to a different world.

*minor corrections and rewrites*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.

This is a work of fiction.

Its been a month since I was born and hands down my mom is as beautiful as an angel I think she might be of peuto Rican descent and my Dad is most likely African american.

I'm starting to notice things that didnt exist in my pre world like Stark and h.a.m.m.e.r industries and other specific words and phrases that only existed in movies.

Then the realization finally dawned on me when uncle "Aaron Devis" aka "prowler" came to visit there was no more self denial after that for I am Miles Morales. The first thing I felt was anticipation and then came the fear caused by the kree,skrull and chitauri invasions,the hero civil wars,captain hydra and Thanos and all other planetary devastations.

So I had to find out which universe I was in.

In the MCU Tony reveals himself as iron man in May 2, 2008 and the hulk happens that same year sometime in June. There might be deviations from the specific date so I'll have to watch out for that.

If I haven't mentioned it yet well I am still a baby and I know I'm developing faster than any other babies my age because I can clearly hear and my vision is as developed as a 3months old baby's. What that means is I can function beyond I should be able to, I also have a lightening shaped birthmark on my arm this all leads me to suspect that the same lightening that caused my rebirth must have influenced my soul which in turn is influencing my mind and body.

Well what else can I say I'm a baby,being a baby sucks after you've been an adult once.

Its the damn boredom ughh the boredom. It might be shameful to admit but I laugh when I'm played with, Yay human interactions.

Since I can't quite exercise my body yet I am focused on my mind. To pass the time I've been doing both basic arithmetic and number counting at the same time this increases my cognitive abilities and allows me to develop a multitasking ability. I'm aiming on becoming a genius and with the enhancements I constantly receive from whatever the orange lightening did to my soul I am advancing at a prodigious rate I broke through the 100s today on both sides. Multiplying from 1 to 100 while counting at the same time yeah I'm definitely a genius in the making.

I've also been meditating it did save my life after demise and helped me be reborn into marvel verse.

There is something special about this universe maybe its magic or chi or the availability of exotic energies that interact with matter or it could just be my sensitivity due to the extraordinary circumstances of my birth but every time I meditate I feel a warm sensation in my abdominal region...no baby didn't make no dodo. This is a form of energy that is currently being slowly accumulated in my abdominal region

Hey iron fist's yellow hand and Miles' venom strike almost look similar,fundamentally it might all boil down to the same energy manipulation.

I've been trying to slowly move it towards my torso but little progress so far what ever energy this is its not child's play manipulating it. ( get it child's play cuz I'm a baby... Moving on)

I imagine it a an orange orb the size of a grain gradually rotating drawing more energy towards the centre and compressing it then imagine it radiating as waves outwards to my entire body.

Yes I monologue a lot its because of the boredom I am my best consultant after all.

No no way in hell is am i a narrator or my life a form of entertainment for people On the internet I have read a multitude of fanfics. My life definitely can't be one,Is this how deadpool feels is my life in the hands of someone on the internet...

Yeah no way I mean I get that this universe is a form of fiction but my life can't be one dammit I don't want to experience death again that feeling of oblivion and nothingness it was utterly disgusting that feeling of helplessness but no not anymore, I am going to transcend human limitations I will become the epitome of a prime example of what happens when humans push their limits through science,magic, technology and persistent hard work,look at me saitama sama I will succeed.

So what do I know for certain about Miles' life?

well he wasn't mentioned extensively in the MCU but we do see his uncle in spider man homecoming movie.

From the comics he became spider man when he was 13 so that must mean that the year is probably 2004.

Giving me four years till tony unveils himself .

His..rather my Dad and uncle were involved in crime and once went undercover for shield which they later left.

He got the spider power package as well as the venom strike and blast, bioelectric threads that come out of his fingers they will become useful when I get to make my web shooters and camouflage that extends to his clothing. His spidey sense has the ability to cloak him which allows him to be stealthy...so basically a ninja version of spider man.

The ultimate Norman did say that using the ozformula would grant immortality and he did use the ozformula to create gene altered super spiders that constantly escape from his lab haha guess karma works in mysterious ways.

Well one thing is for sure and that is if my uncle doesn't become the prowler then I'll have to go to oscorp and get my spider because there is no way in hell am I going to be an average joe in the marvel verse.

I am not taking up the spider-man moniker we can't have two spider-men with the same spider names in one Marvel verse, I'll think of a name when I get there.

I'm doing all this monologue while still doing my mental exercises,I am genius.

I have a feeling that this is going to be the MCU so no unkillable green goblin for me.

Well my plan for entry level immortality and power involves,

#1. TrainBut I have a feeling that this is going to be the MCU so no unkillable green goblin for me.

Well my plan for entry level immortality and power involves

#1. **Train like there's no tomorrow** channel my inner Bruce and Saitama sama to work on both my mind and body, also self defence and martial arts. Might as well get college level books and head there at the ripe age of 16 ahh I love Marvel's bullshit genius levels.

 **# powers.** Getting involved with Peter Parker's school life? nope I'm not going to be baby sitting no one. Peter's experiences made him the great hero he came to be. What I am going to be doing is shadow him to the school expedition where he gets his spider bite at, when the spider bites him and as he screams to draw attention I stealthily nab it and have it bite me as well I know it'll need some ironing out but we'll get there no I'm not being greedy I'll get my gene altered spiderbite as well but it'll add on to the existing spider enhancements it might not double it but it will increase it and combine that with my constantly mysterious lightening enhancement on my physiology ahh the bliss.

Then comes Extremis ahhh the bliss I'll have good dreams tonight.

Don't forget to memorise the evil overlord's list,common sense is undersold.

*thank you all for reading please leave a review, I appreciate your constructive criticisms and praises as well. It gets me going. I hope you all enjoy the ride. Victory!*


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.

this is a work of fiction

 _ **Confirmed:**_

The year was 2003.

I was a year old now and boy am I glad.

I keep using my childish charms to get books in my parents's study they seem to think that I just like looking at the pictures and sum it up to curiosity but ha! jokes on them I'm totally reading it but the book really does have interesting images.

I've gotten to a point where I can think two separate thoughts at the same time it's absolutely wonderful,ahh the bliss,the multitask training is working out after all.

my meditation has proved to be useful as the grain orb of energy is now roughly the size of a marble I can already tell that my five senses and physiology are being augmented, I did make a breakthrough with the energy waves instead of allowimg it to just radiate through my body I allowed it to travel through specific channels the hard part was locating said channels and making sure they weren't clogged allowing it to flow to every part of my body enhancing my mind,bones,muscles and body as a whole and although it has the consistency of a hair's width it is making changes to my physiology I am a very healthy baby, ahh the damn bliss this is all possible because its the marvel verse as well as the effects of my enhanced soul so thank you higher power lightening even though you caused my demise I forgive you because you are making it up to me.

I've been crawling around the house exploring every where I can get to . I was able to confirm earlier in the year that I was in the MCU from seeing Robert Downey Jr on the news about some arms deal it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was Tony stark and that cemented it all for me the fact that I had to survive or that I could be immortal or the fact that I could overcome all these bodily limits becoming an augmeted human or even becoming an evolved,the MCU has countless opportunities and I am very opportunistic nuff said.

My parents have been suspiciously busy today I wonder why?

"Jeff honey could you get the door" my mom Rio asked my dad.

"sure hon no issue" he replied as he came out of the kitchen and when to the front door.

who would that be,its not like we get a lot of visitors and it is Sunday today,I got over to the path when my dad noticed me and picked me up

"hey buddy where're you off to" dad said smiling. I made grabbing motions towards the door and uttered some gibberish,which got him to chuckle

"look at who's a big boy " he said in silent laughter.

we got to the front door when he opened it and I saw the one man I was going to thank after getting my spider powers. with a look of happiness on my face I opened my hands wide saying in my mind come here my sweet smooth criminal.

"gyahh gahh!" I said to my uncle Aaron Devis.

"woah woah you're really happy to see me kiddo" Aaron said handing my dad some gift bags after coming in and raising me from my Dad.

ohh you don't know how joyful of an occasion it is every time I see you with a bag just hoping a spider crawls out of it I thought with a look of joy spread across my face.

"Aaron, took your sweetime" dad quipped

"You know how it is Jeff new York and all" Aaron replied.

"Who is it Jeff" mom asked from the kitchen.

"it's Aaron, sweetheart" replied dad while my uncle walked towards the kitchen.

" you look as gorgeous as always Rio " Aaron complemented while trying to dip his finger in the pie to which my mom slapped his finger away.

"sweet talking will get you nowhere el Casanova" mom said to which I giggled,earning their gazes on myself.

"I swear its like this little guy understands everything" said Aaron which gets them both laughing.

"he's my ñino genius" said mom

Now I saw the spiderman homecoming movie and Donald Glover was Aaron Devis in the parking lot scene with spiderman but that version of Glover didn't looking fit at all but this version of Glover is absolutely ripped, not heavy body builder type ripped but a guy who looks like he's been in the field type of ripped and he is tall what the heck is going on did the movies nerf him? is this an alternate version of Aaron? is this an AU MCU? guess I'll have to find out eventually.

Anyways back to the matter at hand,why is mom making pie?

what's the occasion?

we head to the sitting room where I see quite the sight there's gifts on the centre table around a cake with a single candle stick in it and then it begins

" Hppy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you,happy birthday dear Miles Happy birthday to you!" they all sang in unison

"wahhh!" I beamed happily,I couldn't believe it its my birthday a whole one year in the marvel verse without doom or disaster occuring in my home.

I am glad and greatful it really isn't bad at all I could get used to this...who I'm I kidding without power you will had no peace in marvel.

"Alright Miles blowout your candle" dad said putting me before the cake.

"pufffssspppit" and I huffed and puffed and out went the candle. "Hahah hahahah" they laughed at my antics.

that was a joyful day I never forgot.

We got to slice the cake,took tons of photos and overall it was a happy blessed day.

I was left with some toys while my Dad and uncle grabbed beers mom went to the kitchen to get some food when I over heard them talking about the good ol days.

my Dad seem to be reminiscing they laughed about it with uncle Aaron going on to say

"you know I saw Maria on one of my trips"

my dad stares wide eyed "really? shield"

"yep they are still active" said Aaron

"well good for them cause I'm happy here with my family" dad replied.

"yeah but you could always use a little extra" Aaron added

"No Aaron I'm great here and I don't need it" he said gloomily.

"no need to be so defensive I'm just saying there's an offer waiting for you take it and you're settled" Aaron stated

" don't think I don't know what you've been up to **_prowler_** and I'll have none of that shit you hear me" dad said with a sneer and an angry undertone.

"OK OK chill already the kid's looking" Aaron said

as they both look at me.

"ghaga" I giggled and raised a toy car to which they smiled at and got back to drinking

whoah what a save pheeeuww.

so my uncle is already the prowler? nice. well that means that the Morales spider bite will happen,sweet.

But it doesn't in the MCU or maybe it will in the homecoming sequel? yeah not a problem as long as I get my powers, might as well study magic, teleportation alone is damn overpowered but commonsense is really undersold.

they mentioned Maria as in Maria hill of shield.

That settles my combat training, definitely have dad and uncle Aaron teach me.

now where do I find a base...maybe when I'm older.

*thank you all for reading I appreciate it. what do you guys think of the little Spanish in there, tbh I don't really know Spanish and google translating it might be out of context to the sentences. I love your feedbacks so pls comment,review,like,favorite, just reach out thank you all.*


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.

this is a work of fiction

 _ **Small Miracles I:**_

Its been six years now since i was born and the baby is now a boy, a big boy and I mean a big bad boy,not fat or chubby just execptionally healthy,

I've got my mom's dark brown eye's which compliment my sharp facial features. I have short black hair with I keep neat with a crew cut and side fades.

My body is still developimg but I built just like a mini athlete. I am very healthy and in top condition for any individual my age says the doc.

Guess Training with my Dad pays off.

I don't have the strength oo an adult yeah not that freaky but I wouldn't lose out to tweens.

Did I mention my intellect. I am a bloody genius.

I don't know how developed my brain is compared to a normal person's but I have a very noticable edge.

I would know since I was once an adult,its like there aren't any obstacles anymore,

when I say I understand stuff I actually understand it.

its just amazing when you learn and actually understand what you learn.

Speed reading and retention was where I started to notice my edge, I have absolutely no troubles recalling what I've seen once even at a glance which leads me to conclude that I have acquired a form of photographic memory.

The thing is I don't know ,what I don't know so don't expect me to understand molecular biology if I haven't read a thing about it,

but what ever information I have acquired can be regurgitated with perfect understanding of the concepts as long as I have enough info concerning said concepts.

My intellect is actually my most noticeable enhancement so noticeable that I'm being called a boy boy genius.

You might be wondering why I'm still in preschool then,that is because even with all my genius I know that human interaction is fundamental to developing mental faculties as well as acceptable behavior.

I do understand that not all "acceptable behavior" is actually necessary or useful some of it will just needlessly hold you back and limit your creativity and self expression.

I am doing it to gain patience and self control as well,

see most geniuses become too arrogant and believe that everyone not up to their standard is below them or too stupid to be unable understand a simple concept.

I say everyone has their strenghts everyone is unique the way you see the world won't be the way another individual does,

so take a look at the problem from their perspective and work up from there.

No one is stupid...ok some people actually are stupid,Einstein did say stupidity is infinite after all.

I'm a regular at the library there's so much knowledge available, genuinely advanced knowledge all for a little fee, its free for students.

The thing is, the science of marvel is honestly very advanced than that of earth prime(home verse).

With genius scientists and researchers the likes of Dr Samuel Sterns or Otto Octavius, the infamous Dr Wyndman to the mad scientists like Armin Zola.

The marvel world has a rich scientific background and a very solid foundation is available for any sciencentific aspirants.

Combine that with genius level intellect that allows you to assimilate info and you have me.

Ahhh the damn bliss...

I see now why people hate geniuses,

for a normal person after putting tons of donkey hours blood sweat and tears just to get to where you are, someone just shows up one day starts from where you did and advanced so much in the fraction of the time it took you that all you get left with is the dust.

yeah some of the adults in the library give me the stink eye for apparently

'reading books I know nothing about just so I can look smart'

what the hell!? you're aldults and I a 6yr old kid is more mature than you are.

common sense is undersold -I just can't say that enough

Thank that lightning strike for My mutated soul.

None of this would have been easy without it.

its no secret that I did put 6years of effort into it to get these results I wasn't just playing around.

On rainy days with lightning storms the lightning shaped birthmark on my upper arm feels warm it's almost like a feeling of belonging.

My energy orb hasn't really seen much radical improvements its constantly circulating but its just roughly bigger that a marble now.

When I focus hard enough I catch glimpses of a yellow-orange glow.

The width of the energy flowing through my channel has increased where there was just a strand before it now has multiple strands together making a sort of wire.

Its giving my body the same improvements I had as a baby but with slightly more developed senses now.

I haven't called the energy chi because I'm not certain that's what it is. It could be magic but I doubt that even more or It could be the source of miles bioelectricity after he gets bitten. one thing I do know is that its beneficial to my body.

'I'm very sensitive to energy thanks to my mutated soul.

I remembered that in the MCU the iron fist chi looks like a yellow version of extremis from iron man 3.

is it just a coincidence? I'll have to check on that.

back at school

I have...well I want to say friends but wouldn't that be too shameful I know I was reborn but its just that a grown ass man calling kids friends is just...this is why you lose your memories so you can start over,

well to hell with it .

I have friends cute little kids that make your heart bleed every time they talk with those cute little voices

its more like I'm an older brother to them tho, but this kid called James has really grown on me,I'm just a sucker for curious kids.

He asks me the funniest stuff,

"what do clouds taste like Miles" with a serious look

And I would reply with a "oh maybe like water and ozone I never have tasted it" and then he goes

"what's an ozone miles?" Man he is just a little scientist isn't he.

The year is 2008 I know the iron man movie happened in May but this version of MCU must be a slightly AU version so I can't trust my metaknowledge a 100%.

But what exactly do I want from Tony well its the plans to his armour as well as the primitive version of the arc reactor.

I actually don't need it. I just want it,

it would make heavy lifting easier.

Why do I want it? the hulk will strike soon.

and Harlem isn't very far away from Brooklyn so we might suffer the aftermath as well

I won't be able to fight but I can run away carrying both my parents...

where would I acquire the materials?

where would I get a lab to work in?

I thought of all that earlier and hence comes the reason I am widely acknowledged as a boy genius.

I won science faire prizes and scientific competitions

Ever heard of the google lunarxprize?

the milestone that I was interested in was to me by far the most fun experience I've had building things.

Soft Landing Milestone Prize— The spacecraft must transmit data proving it soft-landed on the lunar surface to win $3M

Being a genius is nice although there were other milestones, I'm not that complete all the projects.

doing that will draw all sorts of attention towards me both good and bad so this prize fit me perfectly.

my parents really trust my genius and maturity

although I'm just a child they noticed early on that I wasnt a normal kid, a four year old solving calculus problems is anything but normal.

so they supported me all the way giving the best education they could afford,always praying for me and saying they were proud and here I am now on a great scholarship going to a private school and seeing their happy faces just feels me with love they are the only people on this planet I didn't want to dissapoint and so far so good I've kept that promise.

but enough of that and back to the spacecraft

although it wasn't very large but it still cost a lot of money to build and launch and my parents didn't have that much to spare so we went dumpster diving at a scrapyard filled with electronics and other machines

to get some parts we would need and we lucked out I sometimes forget that this is the marvel verse,

so what does that entail well I'll say it again

"common sense is undersold" not to everyone but majority of these people seem to loose most if not all of their cognitive abilities when under stressful situations.

we found scaled down version of a falcon X space shuttle fully functional with rocket boosters it was inngreat condition the only problem seemed to have been a broken connector right under the control all commands void so it wouldn't function.

fix that connector and boom good as new but no,some person had to throw it all away well I'll put it to good use now so thank you anon.

from there we worked our asses of to get this moon ready it was refitted with a solar sail to act as a chute and simple versions of external inertial dampeners that took up a lot of area but it reduce a significant amount of motion.

and we were ready.

"OK dad this is what it all lead to, all our hard work, sweat and tears all the sleepless nights through shine through rain so I ask are you ready for launch!" man I was hyped up

"woah buddy nice got you keep surprising me" he reached down and pat my head and said

"if it wasn't for your mom it would have been hunger filled sleepless nights instead" I giggled

"yea mom made sure we ate and got enough rest"

"yes son your mom is a saint" he smiled and looked at me.

" you gotta believe son believe in yourself and your this one doesn't workout that doesn't mean that you should give up right? No you get back up and try harder! until it all comes through and works out in the end. Always know that we are very proud of you."

he sets down the tablet and hugs me

"you're the best thing that came into me and your mom's lives"

"dad!you're getting sobby again"

"hahaha I love you son"

"I love you too dad"

" alright buddy count down t minus 10seconds.9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2...1...and launch."

the rest is history but we did become 3million dollars richer

and moved to a nicer larger apartment that was in the cleaner parts of brooklyn nice neighborhood and all that.

they did get me a present me a surprise turning the basement in to slightly stocked lab with most of the essentials,

what can I say my parents knew me.

I did go on to win other science faire's they were of a smaller scales so not for the money no these I won for the prizes included tools,materials,and the needed instruments.

that was how I got a fully stocked lab although it now looks more like a work shop.

ahhhh the bliss

*Thank your all for reading. I will say this tho this is my first fic and its not perfect but it gets better. I appreciate all your views I hope you have a wonderful day. Victory!*


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer:all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners.

this is a work of fiction.

 _ **Small miracles II:**_

It took me a while to be able to figure out the Spiderman web formula which I modified to suit my preferences.

It was a really tedious process,

expose that shit to air or the environment outside its casing and its chemical composition totally changes.

some problems include getting stiff and hardens being useless when it should be flexible,or miss a step and the tensile strength becomes all messed up and it won't dissolve at all,making it vulnerable to being analysed by unknown people.

It took me months to perfect it but I was successful in the end.

I had to do research on a multitude of spiders, their charateristics,habitats and web productions.

Did you know that spiders are damn cannibals these creatures just aren't team players.

And that's where I fell inlove with The golden orb spider which has the strongest web and is now my favorite arachnid.

My parents saw my fascination with the. spider to get me a pet golden orb weaver spider that I call Robin.

I feed it my blood so it can become augmented..." hahaha"Just kidding I saw too Mary horror movies to try that route of suicide.

I did take some inspiration from its own web to create my very own GoldLine web which reflects light to give out a golden shine and it is .Heck! the tensile strength is absolutely off the charts I even used a permanent formula version to create a multi heliocidal layered structure bullet proof vest, that's flexible and slim enough to be lite and not impede movement,this will become my armour. when I was experimenting on it and thinned it out to strand like widths it became a very lethal wire weapon when drawn taut like razor wire,good to know.

I combined the goldline web with graphene to make a superstrong and semi force absorbent web composite I made it specificly with the hulk in mind to try restraining him or to just hold him back for some seconds guess it'll work on super strong individuals too,anyone else without super strength would have to wait for it to dissolve that or having a power that allows you to escape like phasing through solids.

The only noticeable downside is production without specialised tools and the right conditions it's absolutely impossible to create and once exposed to the environment the chemical composition changes like the normal webs, which is a property I very much am thankful for,

that settles my worries on copycats.

All special gadgets I build are kept in a secret compartment of a secret compartment.

The one with a finger print scanner is the dummy version that only contains the useless stuff made to look good, it also alerts me if someone unauthorized is trying to gain access to my stuff.

The second one how ever has a bioelectric scanner that sends an electric signal through my arm and reads the feedback which it then responds to.

My mutated soul,energy orb and the mysterious lightning shaped birthmark affects my body,my very being itself.

So unless you have my exact same energy characteristics (good luck getting struck by juiced up orange lightning then dying and coming back to life)and birthmark you won't open a thing. And to top it off even if you're perfect clone of me,you can't clone souls and my mutated soul is one in the whole universe and it's not even from this universe,

try to brute force it and it self destructs along with everything inside of it, alerting everyone, and taking your life as well.

I took up hacking,computer programming, various forms and fields of engineering,biochemistry,molecular science and robotics and after a shit ton of books and I mean a shit TON and months I can say with pride and a 100% certainty that I became an Expert.

I just need a little more time to become a master(chifu), I read and understand the theory, concepts and ideas the scientific papers try to portray involving those specific fields.

this is why being a genius is heavenly,and since this is the marvelverse it checks out and totally makes sense.

ahhhhh the damn! blissss.

just imagine you're a super genius,

your 20% is an average guy's 120%

Now Imagine what your 120% will reap.

Most companies put up bounties for people to find vulnerabilities that they might have missed in their systems and/or electronic products.

This became my honey pot.

The thing is I can remain anonymous online and still make cash.

I don't have a bank account what I have do have is a coin account so I get paid in coins and other forms of online currency.

BEING A SCIENTIST IS NOT CHEAP.

all this is in preparation for the Iron Man blueprints I'll be stealing and the hulk situation.

with a smirk on my face I went back to work on my most important project yet.

It was 3 months later in May that it all happened.

Seeing Tony in his iron-man suit got me fanboying hard! his epic fight against Warmonger,man what a sight.

Too bad I'm looking at if from a computer screen,why aren't I on site?

like hell I'm going anywhere near midtown Manhattan tonight,no you see,

I saw on the news that Tony had been attacked by terrorists and some months later his subsequent escape from said terrorists and I knew that the start to the MCU was about to kick off so I went around stark industries planting my micro bots all throughout the immediate vicinity.

This was while Tony was still in captivity of the terrorists.

I imagined Stane was too happy to care about security,thinking that he then owned stark industries.

I even got in once, told the security I needed to use the bathroom.

I did make a dump... a dump of beacons in the chance that something might interfere with the signal controlling the bots.

Who would stop a nice curious looking kid who spoke very politely?o one that's who.

just dial up the childish charms to 11 and be polite and respectful.

I spent alot of time and money building these microbots, the now mastered robotics and engineering helped significantly. They were Top of the line filled with all the needed tech and the Queen had my most stealthy,vicious and adaptable computer virus programmed with a self destruct mechanism wired into the software as well as all the Microbots set to go off after the mission is accomplished, if the building explosion doesn't wipe out the evidence then the self destruct will.

Mastering all the knowledge I took up didn't come easy but hard(smart) work pays well.

I am not being paranoid just prepared.

I know batman would be proud.

As the fight continues on.

my bots are already on the move and I can focus on multiple activities because I can multitask simultaneously

yeah the training was useful after all.

Back to business.

If stane had a hard-copy of the blueprints of his iron monger suit then he must also have soft copies.

I would be too noticeable if I went in there to get the hard copies but getting bots to do the job would work just fine.

They year was 2008 computer security would seem to be impenetrable to anyone else but I had ample time to prepare.

I knew it was coming and I was ready plus Stane is not Tony Stark and he is not a stark level genius programmer so his computer security should be hackable.

I remember a scene from the movie where pepper hacks stane's computer for Tony.

Hence how Tony finds out about his suit being remade which leads to this very fight.

In the lowest level some workers and scientists are busy escaping from the building and screaming l, running for their dear lives it's absolute pandemonium.

But wasn't the building empty in the movie?

This is the real world not everything in the movie applys here.

We all know that most scientists would prefer to work till they drop of exhaustion,because for them their work is their life,guess that's them.

One of my bot manages to spot Pepper hurrying along towards the large reactor.

I'm on a schedule here gotta hurry up on to the first floor...yep there it is stane's office.

His name was on it.. heh. Makes it all more easier.

Now for an important question.

is the power still available and connected?...YES!

GREAT, queen now on to the the computer...

good climb queen you're doing a great job.

see queen is the most essential part of this plan she's the queen of the micro bots unit that makes her the brain and heart of them all and she has the virus necessary for the completion of this mission.

Now queen connect to USB interface and initiate the project...

#initiating#.50%...100%...#files located#...

#commemcing extraction and download#...2%...10%...

Why I'm I so sweaty...Thank GOD stane isn't Tony because this guy's defences to a genius with hacking mastered is just moderate.

...35%...42%...

come on we are on the clock and Im too young to die of heart attack.

...63%...69%...

ohhhh Tony and Stane just flew to the top of the building, and stane is taking his sweet time talking about his plans..typical villain I just have to say this common sense is undersold.

..77%...84%...88%...

The fight continues.

Tony jumps on the warmonger's back and starts pulling out important components

...92%...98%...

He slides across the roof and says something to someone who I assume should be Pepper.

And she hits the switch the large reactor is becoming unstable

...99%...100%.

#operation successful#

and I got a files received alert notification on my computer screen...

YESSSSS! IT A SUCCESS! I GOT THE FILES!.

NO! no don't celebrate too early, now for my tracks.

#self destruct initiated#

Good. the virus destroys itself and leaves no traces behind.

Queen leaves the office and self destructs, then like dominoes

All the bots begin to go offline self destructing one after the other.

The last bot to go out shows a moment's footage of the

The reactor blasting warmonger to bits and pieces before the building is engulfed in flames with all traces clean I disconnect the computer from the network.

And look at the files...perfect.

now I can celebrate.

MY FIRST TARGET ACCOMPLISHED!

I yell happily as I pump my fist in the air. I am being affected by my childish tendencies after all.

It's OK the lab is sound proofed.

I head upstairs to see my parents focused on the now breaking news about stark industries and the explosion.

"Hello world" I quietly say to myself.

Next Target.

Blonsky...

*thank you all for reading. I appreciate your support,positive criticisms and praises. it wasn't easy with the dates because the mcu timeline for phase two has some issues but it was all good.

what do you think about the portrayal and of the character.

so the MCU kicks off and from here on out things get bombastic and action packed. victory!*


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It wasn't easy but I enjoyed every piece of it. Writing fics is a new experience for me. I wanted to conclude the first halve of this current arc hence the double chapters today.

I included his childhood and interactions to humanize him. Its not going to be a Marty stu he will work for all his abilities, but he is opportunistic as well.

He won't have any love interests till he's teenager he's too focused on powers and enhancements for now ,but he is human he will make mistakes.

I won't be making him a strictly spider themed hero. He will explore various fields and concepts.

He takes inspiration from Batman mostly and other hardworking heroes because he understands the values of hardwork and preparedness. That's why he makes plans but things don't always work according to plans do they? No Murphy makes sure of that.

Stick around and enjoy the ride


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice '_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation

 _ **Discovery & Acceptance **_: 

It wasn't until three weeks after acquiring the blueprints that I managed to build an extremely downgraded version of the exoskeleton.  
Warmonger's armour was mostly mechanical which was great for me since I didn't have access to all the fancy advanced components needed to build a more advanced armour.

The exoskeleton looks just like a slimmer version of the Japanese "Hal"exoskeleton.  
It is nothing like an armour it has no protective plates or any of that rich stuff  
it was just a purely basic powered exoskeleton aka a poor man's version made for very specific purposes.

So no rockets,no arc reactor,no super strength to lift cars clear off the ground like toys, and the only protective gears on the exo were the black web vest I made prior to it and a Repurposed half face visor which was retrofitted with micro intense image projectors and control units, it doubles as a HUD(heads up display) as well.  
Hooked up wirelessly to various sensors and then fitted onto a black closed mouth ski mask.

But it still was a powered exo,  
it had enough power to lift two times my weight which isn't that impressive when compared to Stark's or Stane's but regardless it's still appreciated.  
It was of relatively little weight,light enough to wear while unpowered and mobile enough to not get in the way when performing complex moves.  
I designed it with flexibility in mind as  
I was going to be using it in conjunction with web shooters.

I had very sharp tipped claws fitted to the end of the glove piece which will enable me to scale rough surfaces,  
I took inspiration from lizard claws, And the ceiling glitch ninjas are known for.

Since I didn't have an arc reactor to power the exoskeleton I just used a normal highly efficient battery pack.

No I can't build and arc reactor... yet.

where would I get the money to do that?  
I was not rich at all neither was my family we were just comfortable mid class citizens.  
I wouldn't go hungry but I couldn't spend cash like it didn't matter either.

The pen testing job and white hat hacking bounties? I wasn't the only computer expert in the world  
this is the marvel verse for goodness sake I wouldn't be surprised if somebody uses computers as an extension of themselves and companies also did have their own tech teams.

what happened to all the money I made before? the microbots happened dammit.  
looking at it now  
I might have gone a bit overboard with a whole unit of microbots,but it was worth it just to acquire the blueprints.

Even if I did have the money where would I find connections to acquire materials with radioactive elements for the reactor that would otherwise be illegal to even have in your possession.

Back to it then.  
The battery pack for exo after being switched on only has enough power for about four hours of operation. Beyond that and it ceases to function.

Looking at the finished exo,now that I think about it, it is kinda cool looking like a less bulky version of the one Matt Damon wore in Elysium.

* * *

I had managed to locate Dr steins' lab.  
I actually found his address online and monitored his digital footprints by hacking into his computer.  
I knew he would be talking to banner so there would be much more dedicated data usage to that end and his lab would be consuming a lot of power due to the gamma rays machine and computer systems.  
I was then able to trace the connections and power usage back to his lab which I had then found.

I then proceeded to bug and rig Steins' place in Harlem,  
the reason is that I want to get blonsky's blood before he gets the gamma treatment.  
blonsky was injected with a low dosage variant of the super soldier serum which gave him enhanced speed, strength, agility,and healing.  
I say it's a variant because after hulk delivered a Spartan kick(heh) to him,his bones were destroyed and he healed it all in a day.  
I know for sure that Captain America doesn't exhibit such feats of regeneration.

I might have borrowed some of stein's equipment while I was at it rigging his lab.  
Ones he wouldn't need for the procedures really just the spares or rarely used ones.  
I'm on a tight budget so just cut me some slack plus it is for a noble cause.

Not like he would notice it, with him being so occupied with banner and the antidote.

It took a month for the events at Culver University to occur,  
It was never on the news.  
I had made an online bot to search for specific phrases such as "green monster" "army" "culver university" and it paid off.

People online, most likely the students were making posts and threads on forums as to how they saw a green monster and footage was posted but everything related to the topic was either taken down or banned with immediate effect it was all buried and made to look like an online hoax but I knew this was the government trying to cover up the events.

I came up with various plans but all of then would either lead to my _quick_ death or to my painfully _slow_ death.

So after a week of pushing my mind to the limits I came up with

operation " **Vampire** ".  
it took some time to iron out the edges and streamline it but it was a solid plan.  
Now I wait...

* * *

2 weeks went by and everything was falling into place.  
It was late in the evening,  
I was geared up to the teeth wearing my exoskeleton and my costume underneath it,Which consists of a black jacket with a hoodie covering the ski mask and visor on my face, under the jacket is my web vest for any stray bullets , and a metal canister strapped to my side.

Black jeans and to top it off all star converse sneakers .

I didn't put any symbols on the jacket

Because I didn't want to be recognised .

I just want to get what I came here for and leave.

Now fully prepared and lying in wait in my hiding spot

I'm focused on watching the live feed on my visor of Bruce banner and Betty in Stern's lab where the antidote had been successfully administered to banner.

Blonsky comes in with his unit and proceeds to beat the shit out of Banner.  
 _Vindictive_ isn't he. Guess they didn't show that scene in the movies.  
It's a miracle banner doesn't hulk out.  
Banner and Betty are then secured and taken to the helicopter by blonsky's unit.

Blonsky remains behind and then proceeds to demand that sterns give him a dose of the Banner's gamma radiation procedure. Sterns warns him that the  
combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be  
unpredictable and that could turn him into an "abomination",but I think he notices that Sterns is curious and interested in what the outcome of the procedure would be.  
Blonsky doesn't even bat an eyelid he then continues to strip and lies on the bed.

This is where my plan comes in,

See I thought about various scenarios like should I attack blonsky with my power exo and get his blood? Nope he'll kick my ass and then kill me.

Should I convince him to give me his blood? Nope he has shown signs of increased aggressiveness and why would he even trust me. He then proceeds to kick my assignment and kill me.

The plan I could come up with and accomplish within the specified timeframe without getting my ass kicked or killed was to rig an automated device that would push a needle fitted to a vacuumed tube deep into his muscles to draw blood and this device would be rigged under the the lab bed. Then after he transforms and leaves I head in,grab my tube and head out.

Would it hurt him? Yes immensely since I wanted the blood to be drawn before the gamma bombardment I made the vacuum in the tube really really really high.

He would notice it but I was hoping he passes it off as the super serum fixing him during gamma bombardment.

After blonsky gets strapped to the bed

I push the switch for the device he grunts a bit but sterns starts talking and hitting switches here and there the gamma machines are revving up

and my device is done extracting the blood it's sealed and ready for extraction

now I just gotta wait for abomination to leave.

This is the day Murphy bi**h smacks me.

Abomination is growing too large and at this rate he will crush the bed destroying the tube of blood. I had to get in there and get my tube out before that happens.

I power up the exoskeleton and burst into the lab and using my web shooters I fire a goldline web grabbing the sealed tube and pulling it towards me, I looked over it thanking God that it wasn't broken and stashed it away in the metal canister strapped to my side.

And then I looked up and I wish I didn't, I should have just ran instead of looking. Sterns doesn't notice me at all his eyes are glazed over there's drop of blood on his forehead.

Abomination is standing in all his 10ft of terror looking down at me and then at the metal canister. He is absolutely menacing with bones protruding from his limbs the movies don't do justice to to show you how terrifying and horrifying he is.

Into his eyes I peered and they looked back at me with a sick amusement written all over them.

"HOLYSHIT!" I voice out freezing from head to toe I an absolutely terrified my thoughts revolving around my death

' _I am going to die, I am really going to die, why didn't I just stay at home and live a peaceful life, why am I here doing this, Now I am going to die,I'm too young, I don't wanna die!,I won't die, I won't die'._

' _CALM DOWN!'_ I scream mentally

' _just do something'_ I tell myself

Meanwhile the abomination is about to take a step towards me and my mind goes to over drive pushing my panic back.

' _WEBS_ ' I thought of the ones I made to specifically hold back the hulk.

I shoot his feet with my golden-graphene super webs and start to Bolt the hell out of there, jumping over cars looking for any breathing room I could get.

I turn back to see him rushing towards me just bulldozing everything in his path there is nothing stopping his momentum at all. I notice the golden-graphene Webs still attached to his feet but I saw that they were pulled along with the flooring.

' _He ripped out the damn floor!'_ with only his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I try shooting at him again with the goldengraphene webs but the web shooter nothing comes out the canister is...…...empty.

' _IMPOSSIBLE !'_

' _what did I ever do to you Murphy'_

' _FOCUS! Man FOCUS'_

Abomination takes a wide swing with his arm I know I'll die if that thing connects with my body.

I then switch to the normal goldline webs, shooting it towards the buildings and whatever platforms there are and I pulled, I pulled with every fiber of my being I pulled the web so hard my arms hurt.

Parts of the exoskeleton arms were broken and rendered useless but the was enough and I was propelled through the air,

His finger misses me my mere inches but the shockwave sends a force through my body that leaves me missing my landing,overshooting and slamming through a phone booth instead.

I see him running towards me and all I can think is that ' _Even if I'm done I won't die lying down_ '

with tears in my eyes I push myself to stand , when I spot a light approaching him and he catches it and pauses to look at it,

then it explodes and engulfs him in flames I use that as a distraction to shoot my webs at the opposite building pulling hard and shooting my body through the window.

It's been about 10 seconds since I burst into this building but it feels like an hour to me.

I'm Sprawled across the floor taking deep breaths while staring at the ceiling I notice the paintings and graffiti on the walls ' _the tenant must have been an artist '_

I Slowly sit up and take account of my condition.

My left exo arm is busted, I have some bruises here and there,

a bruised rib as well as some minor injuries overall I'm thankful it could have been worse.

The canister is safe and soundly strapped to my side.

So in a good condition but a very bad situation.

' _Abomination almost killed me, I nearly gave up on it all, I don't want to die,but I don't just want to survive I want to live.'_

' _I'm doing all this so I could be immortal and powerful but I almost died. I'll have to be more careful from now on,_

 _Without power you're a just like a sheep in a slaughterhouse'_

This is a wake up call _._

I'll have to deal with this later right now

I can hear screaming outside and the explosions going off as the deafening roars get louder and more primal, hulk must be fighting abomination.

I stand to look through the window to check if it's as bad as I imagine it to be and it is worse that I could have imagined,I witnessed the most heart-rending and sorrowful sight that I have ever seen. I have never seen so much destruction you'd think it looks cool in movies but in real life it's on the level of a natural disaster.

I get now why fury was so paranoid.

' _This is just unbelievable'_

Harlem is devastated.

Broken and burnt bodies in cars litter the streets.

These are the ones that couldn't escape fast enough.

The Parents, the brothers and sisters the children,the sons and daughters,the lovers, the friends, people with relations to someone alive ou there one way or another.

The people Who never expected their lives to end so soon, such unexpectancy.

What a sad sight it is indeed.

I raise my hands and check my web shooters.

' _I have the power to help_

 _I may not be able to save everyone but there's nothing stopping me from trying._

 _Someone I save today might rescue me tomorrow._

 _I know what the cold grip of death feels like and it's something I never want to go through again._

 _So seeing all these innocent people die people who couldn't even put up a fight._

 _Swept away by the waves of the powerful._

 _I may not be a saint or a saviour but I have the ability to help._

 _It's not right for me to ignore someone's call for help when I can help them._

 _I was given a chance,let me give others as well._

 _Such fragile lives we live.'_

I silently say to myself.

I feel the energy orb begin to rotate

' _I think I'll call it chi from now on_ ' I mused

It's like something lost has been found.

Something out of place before now clicks in perfectly.

I feel my soul evolving and growing it's a gradual process but this is one of the fundamental steps necessary to my development.

I feel very comfortable in my body it's like the empty slots are being filled with my soul .

My chi that was the size of a marble is now the size of golf ball the energy is brighter and more intense than it once was.

My wounds are slowly getting better and the bruises are healing,and I feel energized like I was never even tired begin with.

' _I'll have to find a teacher to guide me on using it_ '

I feel it now ,I have just been scratching the surface before,but now I feel that

it's deeper than what I thought it to be.

I need to be able to access this. I need a teacher.

I push the exo off of my arms and

I take my jacket off.

I grab one of the red spray cans in the room and went to work on my it.

Drawing the outline of a red spider with the fore tentacles overarching all the way to the front of the jacket. I took a moment to admire my work and then wore back the jacket and put on the exo.

I look out the window and saw parts of buildings on the verge of collapsing but with people still in it and others trapped under debris and car parts.

' _Let's help people first.'_

I then jumped out the window

web shooters drawn out and

weblines shot through the air.

' _Time to be a Hero.'_

* * *

*That took a while to finish.

I hope you all enjoyed it.

Things won't always go according to plan for Miles' he'll have to learn to improvise on the spot to solve his "spontaneous" problems and the unknown variables.

Thank you all for sticking around through it all. **Victory** *


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

 **Look before you leap:**

It's 2009 and I'm 7yrs old now.

it's been a year since the hulk happened.

The events of that night were unforgettable,

I had nightmares where the abomination bursts into my home and grabs me in its arms raise me up to its face that has his sinister grin plastered across it I never know what happens next because I always end up awake before it ends.

The Harlem even was overall just a bad day with some good moments.

Turns out the chi Power Trip was temporary.

I guess it was just the residual waves that got released into my body when the energy evolved.

It's still in the advanced state but I can't tap into it at all.

I was lucky enough to able to stash the gear,costume and tube of blood in my lab before the exhaustion got to me.

I got some nasty bruises from the falling debris when I was trying to rescue people.

My body felt well and truly beaten.

The whole hero stuff is all very new to me, I had zero experience apart from the ones I saw on TV and read in comics.

Yeah it's not as hyped up as it is made out to be, reality has no montages.

My Parents were scared and angry when they found me passed out from exhaustion because,

#1 I snuck out.

#2 came back home with injuries .

This led them to conclude that I was involved in fights and other misdemeanors.

My mom even called my grandma to come over, and it was **intense** ,

In comparison my parent's words were just a slap on the wrist.

I was so grounded that I couldn't even leave the house without my Dad secretly tailing me.

I actually accidentally found out about it from a taxi's side mirror on my way to the library which was the only place I was allowed to go out to aside from school.

I had to take out the trash.

I had to clean parts the apartment.

I had to eat instant noodles for dinner for a week.

I had to take the dirty laundry out and do the dishes as well.

Even My lab rights got taken away till after I was done being punished which was for a **whole** month.

It did kinda set me straight **I do not** want to go through that all a second time.

It's the damn noodles my goodness the noodles were good the first three days but after that I got sick even thinking about it.

My Dad eventually stopped tailing me when he didn't find anything like me being involved with gangs or bad groups.

It was a late evening when I went out with my dad to the park.

He sat down on the bench and I sat next to him.

"You know me and your mother love you" he said

"yes I do" I answered

" it's just that doing what you did shouldn't go unpunished I don't want you to end up like your uncle, cuz when we were kids he'd do stuff like this, I know you really like him but we don't want you to end up like him"

' _Yes he really isn't a good role model_ ' my uncle is brought up in times like these moments when my dad wants to show the results of being a delinquent,a menace to society.

"he is a bad influence he has no regard for rules at all Miles' don't act the way he does.

We need you to be better than us"

' _I…. Just want to doing all this to not only survive but to live and protect my own. I will try to not disappoint you.'_

" you get me Miles, you understand?"

"I understand"

" I love you son"

"love you too dad".

As a last shot to me my grandma signed me up for…... _ballet_ classes.

Says if I was going to be jumping around I should do it with style.

Let's not talk about it anymore alright not the positions not the jumps and definitely not the laughter nor the shame that came after,

I'm flexible now, so it's done, no need to talk about it.

* * *

Nothing much has been happening lately.

There has been news of an up and coming cooperation that has been pioneering in genetic engineering,pharmaceuticals and other forms of biological research.

It was probably formed after the hulk event.

They must've seen what hulk became through genetic engineering and they might be trying to do such as well.

I wasn't bothered by it ' _I should have been_ ' I just don't think that they'd be successful since if they were it would have been shown in the MCU.

And I was too busy working on blonsky's blood to really focus on anything else besides enhancements and things beneficial to me.

I used some of steins tech I had _borrowed_ to try to extract and synthesize the serum essence from blonsky's blood the way Steins synthesized banner's blood and it, was a very slow,complex and frustrating process I wasn't even halfway through it after all this time.

I didn't consider using the serum at all.

my parents were already suspicious of my activities,

Growing taller overnight would have been unexplainable.

But something good did come out of looking banged up.

My Dad started to teach me self defense to protect myself, which was very appreciated.

Although I wasn't a combat genius I was learning fast since I could study my opponents fighting methods to anticipate their next action, I must have gotten it from my dad because I knew that in the comics he was such a great fighter that he worked for the kingpin as an agent under Fury,till the kingpin was taken down by shield.

I couldn't always anticipate moves accurately but it was still very useful.

This prompted him to take me to a Dojo of his old friend where I began to learn Muay thai for my agile build and judo to fight against larger opponents.

Ever since that night in Harlem I hadn't gone out to actively rescue people.

I did stop a few alley muggings in my immediate proximity it was useful in testing my fight skills, that was until I nearly got stabbed.

Turns out without the exo I couldn't even over power adults and I didn't have enough fighting experience to be untouchable.

That really hammered the reality nail for me.

Rushing into things will only get me killed.

I'm a genius but I keep making stupid decisions.

I am putting my well being first tho.

I mean I'll still help people, I do need to build up a public image of myself it'll make doing the things I'm about to do easier for me in the long run.

Imagine it,Who would suspect the great and noble superman of theft or murder no one that's who(batman might,but they'll say he's paranoid) that's the power of a public image.

* * *

It wasn't till it was nearing the end of 2009 that I finally got the super soldier serum from blonsky's blood,

I still haven't administered it to myself because the changes would be too pronounced so I decided to wait.

To extract the serum it took 9 months, 9 full months of hard work and I finally managed it.

The papers steins published were the one of the many essentials that got me set on the right path to acquiring the serum.

The quantity of the variant super serum I could synthesize from the blood wasn't much I only had enough for one shot,but was enough for a body of my size since I was still a developing child and not an adult.

The serum's effect on the body is to increase the molecular density of cellular fibers (skin  
and muscle) through synthetic proteins. However, the serum not only enhances the body and mind, but personality and emotional traits are also amplified.

The mind deteriorates if the personality of the individual isn't compatible that's why Erskine was looking for a good man when he chose Steve Rogers.

I was lucky that I had come to the decision to consolidate my resolve pushing a change which affected my personality making me compatible for the serum.

I now understood why blonsky was so insane.

He wasn't compatible for the administration of the serum and  
the serum dosage was too little to go through with the whole process of body enhancement so it only completed the essentials not fully acting on his brain making it deteriorate as a side effect, this caused increased aggressiveness and slight mental instability which is then worsened by getting hulk's gamma rays making him go insane.

He should have realised it since a peaceful scientist like banner went on to get split personalities and anger issues from the procedure.

* * *

 **2010**

I'm 8 yrs old now and I look **great**.

With all the training I had been through I am fit as heck and flexible,I have abs, abs on a 9 yr old combined with my boyish charms made the maternal instincts of women around me trigger.

I get pinched on the cheeks so much that they might just fall off.

Nope no sexual harassment I do get an ass pat here and there but I know they are just being playful.

But I am not going to allow myself getting left alone with any priests, no sir I am not that trusting of humans.

Things are going alright at home.

I do visit my uncle,its at his place I can watch really violent movies you know the stuff my parents won't let me, we talk about a lot he talks about girls all the time but one thing he never mentions is his job but unlike the old Miles I knew his job.

My parents don't know about I've been visiting him, if my dad ever did he'd kill me.

I don't know the day miles becomes Spiderman so I have to go there every chance I get who knows when he'll rob Oscorp.

Talking about Oscorp, remember the news I talked about of the rising cooperation leading in genetics and pharmaceuticals...

Yep it was them,it wasn't always called Oscorp in the beginning.

The crazy part was how it happened.

Business rivals mysteriously dying or disappearing,

Business Partners and major shareholders going to jail when sudden incriminating evidence surfaced about their illegal activities,people leaving the cooperation and signing off their shares to one person,this all led to

Norman Osborn coming into power as the largest shareholder,solidifying his foundation, then taking over the cooperation and rebranded it to Oscorp.

It was all just too coincidental.

Some people thought so as well and tried to make it stick that Osborn was behind it all,but unfortunately they just didn't have any substantial evidence to prove such claims and with no-one amongst them with enough power to really oppose Osborn they were eventually silenced by the news of all the great meds Oscorp was producing at cheap affordable prices, basically being the Stark industries of medicine instead of tech.

I knew this was an AU universe but why is it so divergent.

Is it what the ultimates universe was to Earth 616?

Is this a like a near Ultimate version of the MCU.

I used to think that although I couldn't trust my meta knowledge of the MCU a 100% I could still trust it for the 70% because the differences were little but this is huge my meta knowledge will only be useful as a general outline of this Ultimates MCU not in anyways the accurate settings of future events.

Since there's an Oscorp,there could already be a Spiderman or mutants but I found nothing on them.

I am not going to even remotely try and hack shield or any government agency since I value my life very much thank you.

The stark Expo is a go since it is currently happening over in queens.

I am currently watching it on TV with my parents.

It just begun with Tony's damn awesome hero landing and subsequent speech.

And it's off to a great start.

'let the armour wars begin'

This should have been where I'd normally get to planning but my parents saw the look in my eyes the ones I had when I snuck out.

So they said no, I didn't even get to make an excuse they just said no.

They would have gone with me but they have jobs.

So what do I do now? I wanna sneak out but the previous punishments still make me shudder…..

I am doing this for my survival I have to go.

I give them my bright smile and said "sure I won't" I know I'm betraying their trust but this is necessary I need the arc reactor it makes things so much easier.

And so I got to planning.

* * *

It was the time for h.a.m.m.e.r industries to showcase their tech which were the drones and the re-branded Iron patriot.

I was close to Expo but I was in hiding, I used a mapping software to find out the best place to hide that's closest to the Expo which is where I currently am,

I was also able to build a micro Emp device it would act as a signal jammer which I would then stick to the drone I would be stealing the arc reactor and repulsors from , making sure that it doesn't go off when Ivan triggers the self destruct mechanism.

I told my parents that I was tired and would be taking an early nap.

I put a doll head fitted with speakers and a microphone under my sheets so that I could remotely talk to my parents

I also rearranged the pillows to look like my body and hope they won't realise I'm not around and of course I locked the door I most certainly will not bait Murphy.

We're back at the Expo there's a sound of breaking glass and then comes Tony who just landed and is currently trying to get people to evacuate and vanko must have activated the drones because they just came online and Rhody is pointing his weapons at stark.

The fight begins from there on.

They head to the skies as the shooting starts .

People are in panic trying to leave the Expo,

there are screams,falling drones and explosions now is the perfect time to act I wait outside until I spot my target,the kid who's wearing the iron-man toy mask and and repulsors, a drone lands in front of him and raises its arms to the kid when Tony comes in and blasts the drone down.

The kid is picked up by an adult who then begins to run as well.

I went towards the drone and attach two of the Emp jammers one its head and chest, I don't have time to take a full drone I'm just here for the reactor and repulsors.

I have to get home before my parents find out about my night activity.

I have to get the reactor before the panic lessens and someone spots me.

I used the tools I brought to open the chest piece but it was a piece of work so I used the claws on my exo arm to make a tear in the chest piece and work on from there.

I was able to get the whole glowing and fully functional arc reactor and now all I need was the repulsor which I couldn't even get off the hand of the drone so I just stomped on the arm of the drone till the wrist broke off and there my repulsor was.

' _I have wasted enough time already need to leave'._

I put the loot in my backpack,took the jammers off the drone and I then made a run for it.

' _This was surprisingly easy'._

Maybe everything doesn't have to be as difficult as the Harlem event.

Until I felt my backpack growing warmer and it could just have been me sweating,but getting an arc reactor that easily that was too good to be true

' _there is no free lunch'_

I should have known I really should have known.

I toss my backpack all the way over to the other side where a drone is dangerously close to it and that was when it exploded.

Stealing an arc reactor from a drone yes right,like vanko wants to share his toys.

He must have prepared for such a scenario where someone would try to steal his stuff and maybe made the arc reactor itself unstable when outside the chest piece.

The drone I threw it towards exploded into fireworks.

If I had stuck around long enough I would have maybe realised that someone was watching me.

I head home from there and all I can think of is that all my hardwork was for nothing,all the planning on various scenarios on all the situations and how to respond to them, the arc reactor exploding was the least likely.

I should have taken a full drone but that would really be dumb,where would I even hide it how the heck do I even carry it,my exo isn't that strong.

Take along the chest piece? It's casted not assembled hence the reason it was so hard to open in the first place.

' _sighs_ '

I'm just tired let's get home.

When I got to the house I stashed my exo away and threw the clothes I was wearing in the garbage can.

It reeks of sewer,which was where I also had to hide before the fight began.

I climbed outside to get to my room window and after climbing in is when I notice my door was open and my dad was sitting on the other side of my bed.

"Miles"

Yep of course he'd catch me he was a shield agent even if it wasn't official.

"Miles I know you wanted to go to the Expo….that's why me and your mom planned on surprising you tonight."

' _Damn you Murphy you sick sadistic Murphy'_

"I knew it was strange that you wanted to go to sleep early, no your mom doesn't know it'd break her heart if she ever did. Tell me Miles,what were you doing and why do you smell like shit"

I couldn't say anything because I could already notice the disappointment radiating from his voice I really was sorry, I really was regretting it now.

The dam holding back my tears was broken down by the overflowing emotions.

"dad I… I'm… sorry"

" I know I didn't do right and I'm sorry I'm very sorry please just… "

"miles come here"he said it in such a peaceful voice that I would've thought he never even noticed me sneak out.

I came close to him and he held me in a hug.

We stayed like that for a while in the silence with my sobbing interrupting the momentary silence.

"son I know you're smart,i know you're a genius but you're too young to be doing and smart enough to know it,is it Aaron?"

"no dad it's not"

" I know you realised your mistakes and I forgive you for this, I did do worse when I was your age,but actions have consequences and there are rules that society lives by, you can't just break them without consequences.

I need you to be better than us Miles"

" now go take a bath and head to bed see you at 5 in the morning"

That was the start to an excruciating training regimen which was one of the many "consequences" of my actions.

* * *

*thank you all for reading, I appreciate your support it helps me sleep at night. don't forget to like, follow and just caress that fav button show it some love.

I just want to say that I am writing this for fun, and posting it here for people who would like to read and enjoy as I do.I am in no way being paid and I don't need to be to do this. I am thankful for your views but please do not read this story if you do not want to it'll only irritate you,and then you'll take it out on me. I have feelings too.

 **victory!** *


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

 **Elevation:**

There's nothing as painful as watching ganke try to dance,he raises his arms with a serious look on his face, and then brings them down dramatically.

He then tries to taps his feet to the tempo of the beat emphasis on the word tries,

And he jumps then starts to sway his body from side to side while his arms are doing this spaghetti move where they wobble around he then steps,and slides and he is sweating heavily you can clearly tell that it's hard work for him but he enjoys it.

He is this chubby Korean kid who recently became my best pal.

Damn it's like he provides the comic relief in my life.

We became best friends last hear after I told him he had great looking sneakers (they really were) and then he tells me his dad is a sneakerhead aka fanatic but he himself loves Lego he likes that he can create whatever he wants to and Legos are his medium of expression,turns out we don't live that far from each other,he brought his Lego set over and we got to building and hit it off from there.

I am 9 years old now and I think I just began to hit puberty with all the mood swings and the hormones pumping around my blood are really kicking in my body is developing fast because since when did 9yr olds hit puberty? but I remind myself that this is the marvel verse it could be for a multiple of reasons,it might be one of the passive effects of the chi or maybe it's my body adapting to the stress of the torture called training my Dad and Dojo master have been putting me through since last year,all I can say is that I have a solid frame and body I know I'm still growing which only makes me more thankful.

They pretty much upped my body condition with training.

Because of puberty I started growing taller as well I may not be tall tall but I'm no longer midget sized(^=^) maybe some inches shorter than Holland's Spider-Man when he was in homecoming.

It's just that the training never gets easy the only thing that stay the same is the early morning runs everything else from the weights to the fighting are constantly being raised to higher levels even in the dojo which I am happy to announce I am a certified blue belt under way to getting a blue and white belt, I have been going through the body conditioning process it's just a fancy way of saying going through hell.

See he does it in such a way that my it doesn't adversely affect my body or growth but at the end of each activity I am left truly almost dead.

I did cry secretly sometimes it was just so hard with the aching muscles and occasional soreness,the times when I wonder why I still continue when I just want to give up,but I never stopped I knew that this would be beneficial to my body and hence my survival, your hard work never betrays you,this world rewards the persistent, I was grateful for the chi since it did help my body and although I can't tap into it it's still in my body so it has various passive effects such as healing it's not at a prodigious level of healing like mending broken bones in hours or the like,my body just heals slightly faster than normal.

I did have to supplement it with necessary food to build up enough nutrients needed for the growth and healing.

If I remember correctly Spiderman never had combat training or strenuous exercise activity but when he became spider Man all his attributes were immensely amplified and they still grew over time due to all his activities.

Now imagine a fit, physically excellent body being enhanced by the Spider bite.

Concerning my intelligence I did take an IQ test and the results are that I had 248, I was a genius and my intellect might probably increase as I grow older,but I knew that this world had greater I didn't grow complacent.

Peter Parker was probably smarter than I am I remember it taking me longer to make webs than he did.

But why was he even in high school in the movies?

I had my reasons to still stay in school but if my mental capability is anything to go by he should be in college and still be ahead of his colleagues.

Why did he make himself suffer so much?

He could have been wealthy,the guy created web formula out of household chemicals he could have invented something that would change the world and make money off of it.

Maybe he was looking for validation or friends I mean he was kinda nerdy and lonely before he became Spiderman and that had an effect on his confidence which is then restored by him becoming Spiderman.

But one thing I am not that Peter Parker is,is naive,I don't know if may and Ben where too old to notice it but Spider-Man was very naive,he does grow out of it but it wasn't a smooth process.

I applied to the Brooklyn visions academy under scholarship.

And today is the day I get to receive the reply letter.

It was in the afternoon when it came in.

There's an almost tangible tension in the air as I hold the letter and look into my parents eyes,eyes filled with worry and expectations at the same time.

' _I know I already got in I'm a bloody genius, let's mess with them'_

I take the letter and slowly raise it up to eyes I then proceeded to open the the letter one step at a time,I suddenly stopped and looked back at them and their eyes say more that they could.

I hold back a laughter.

I then get back to opening the letter all the way and then I took out the paper with the contents I held it up to my face and then made a depressingly deflated look.

I can tell that they are already thinking of ways to comfort me.

I hand my Dad the letter with a still depressing look on my face.

As my dad reads the letter I see his expression do a whole 180 changing from surprise to satisfaction and then to peaceful tiredness. I just couldn't hold it back anymore

"hahahaha!" I burst into laughter

My Dad with a tired smile on his face still sighs at me

"miles really? "

My mom is clearly confused about the whole situation when my dad says

"he got in rio" she looks at me with a faux anger and then taps my head.

"you little devil" then she hugs me and says "we're proud of you son"

"you did great little man" my Dad says with pride.

"yeah I know you say it all the time, it's not like they would have even rejected me"

I may sound a bit arrogant right now but I have the ability to back it up. I mean come on I deserve to be sometimes,but it's different from being self conceited.

That is something I won't even try.

"alright little genius go get some ice-cream and treat yourself you've earned it."

I decide to head to uncle Aaron's place might as well tell him the good news and hang around.

I get a lemon strawberry flavored Popsicle stick on my way to Aaron's place.

You would think he lives in downtown somewhere but nope Aaron lives in the a large building development called the Baruch houses,running along Franklin D. Roosevelt Drive. Right on the East River. It's a clean place that should be way out of his pay grade but I guess crime pays well.

I reach his apartment and then knock on the door "yo uncle Aaron it's Miles,open up"

The door opens up and he welcomes me"little guy come on in"

" I'm not little anymore uncle"

"haha boy you just taller you still little, or did you get a girl" he says with a smirk.

"no I haven't,let it go" I said walking past him after closing the door.

"oh you icey huh,haha little guy sup today"

"I got in"

"what you got game!? Since when"

I just gave him a blank look and asked

"what?"

"what" he replies

"you….why is it always girls with you… you know what just forget it.

I got accepted into the BVA"

"for real?! baby Einstein" surprise written all over his face.

"yeah"

" well great job, you gon make it big lol man,this calls for a celebration" he says with happiness while walking towards the kitchen.

I'm getting comfy on the couch with my backpack beside me and Popsicle in hand.

Watching Jackie Chan in drunken master which is my favorite Kung Fu movie,Jackie is a legend period.

Some minutes into the movie I feel a sensation on my hand now I could just ignore it and dismiss it as nothing important but this is Aaron's house and I'm Miles Morales I'm leaving nothing to chance, I glance down at my arm and see this large black looking tarantula with vibrant markings on it.

For that moment my mind goes blank

I was about to toss it off my arm but after the realisation of what was happening, excitement and anticipation hit me I push the Popsicle in my mouth and use my free hand to slowly open my backpack grabbing the container that's when the spider bit me,

I instantly bite down on the Popsicle and for a moment the brain freeze overwhelms the pain that spreads over my hand.

I can feel the fangs penetrating and piercing the flesh on my hand when the pain spreads.

It hurt so much so damn much.

I never had flaming needles inserted into my arms but this feels worse it's like an electric shock moving slowly frying my hands from the inside and then spreading out slowly towards my whole arm.

I bite down so hard on the Popsicle it breaks again the brain freeze it gives me allows but a moment of clear thoughts that was all I needed to hold back my instincts screaming at me to throw the Spider off my arm,

I then proceed to jam the container over the Spider on my arm trapping it within,everything starts blurring and distorting

I use all my willpower and the very last of my strength just to put said container back into my backpack. And that was when I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out for but I woke up to yelling and melted Popsicle juice staining my mouth and clothes.

I see my dad and uncle arguing,

My Dad demanding an answer for what he did to me,

And my uncle denying it saying he did nothing to me he just came out of the kitchen and saw me passing out.

' _Now to make sure that I leave no loose ends'_

I subtly hide my arm by holding my backpack making sure the bite stop isn't seen.

My Dad sees me getting up and asks me what happened.

Alright time to end this scene

"dad he didn't do anything to me, I'm sorry I made such a scene" I bow my head, pull my backpack closer to my chest and start sobbing.

" I was just tired, I couldn't t sleep for a while now, I was anxious waiting for the letter because I knew how much it meant,I'm sorry"

" see I didn't do a thing" Aaron says,my dad shot him an angry look.

"it's alright son, me and your mom would still love you even if you didn't get in" he stands and gently holds my hand

"come on let's go home." we get up to leave.

"bye uncle Aaron"

"stay safe little man,no pressure"

' _you're lucky you didn't See Me get bitten,you'd have died if you ever tried to use me'_ I think while looking at him.

From the things I told my dad my parents assumed that although I was mature for my age I was still a child.

Which was exactly what I wanted them to think.

Now no one knows what really happened no one knows about the bite.

And the Spider is still in the container, I remember that the Spider that bit Peter died after biting him.

So this spider could die soon or be already dead but I just wanted to study it and see what I can learn from it.

If it's alive I also wanted to know what happens if you get bitten twice.

About the container with everything that has happened to me so far you didn't think I'd let the Spider be and hope it dies or Aaron kills it did you.

No I learnt my lesson so well that I always carry it with me I don't know when Miles gets bitten or if he even will this is AU to be prepared I always carried it,I even had a backup container.

The container was made to capture insects or arachnids like a spider it had a soft claw that would hold anything that triggers it and then the bottom would then close up and in holding the arachnid in place.

It looks like a cubic pokeball.

People would think that's it's just a toy.

The Popsicle was a lucky occurrence I can't be thankful enough for the distraction it gave me.

I am in bed imagining all the things I could do with my Spider powers as I wait for my parents to go to sleep and then I lift the blankets off my body,

I turn to the wall observe it then I glance down at my hands nothing's different about them.

I stand on my bed and Place both palms on the wall then I pull upwards…

' _HOLY! this is awesome_!'

I put my feet on the wall and pull some more, and I am wall crawling

it's like my body is on display,I can feel and experience increased sensory from every single part of my body from the crown of my head to the tip of my toes.

My weight poses absolutely no burden on me at all it's like everything is just easier.

I know they say flying is like nothing else in the world but crawling on walls must be the sister to it.

I was excited, I was elated I was just feeling amazing,coming from a world where none of this would have even been thought possible,from a world where physics is GOD to a world where people constantly break it.

The feeling of power is unparalleled, they say 'power drives you mad' I understand now, without sufficient willpower you would want to just hoard all these abilities, all these enhancements you would do anything to get your hands on them becoming obsessed and missing the big picture but ,the feeling of being empowered is unlike no other,knowing that you have the strength and power to do things unimaginable makes you feel on top of the world even if it's not all powerful you have the ability to determine Your Own fate,but you can't let these feelings control you, too much of it and it's poisonous, rotting your principles making you no different from a wild beast, this is why self control is necessary.

I have never felt such freedom.

I climb and climb till I reach the ceiling I then hang upside down using only my feet sticking unto it and I feel absolutely no disorientation none at all, I have this feeling that all my senses are dialed to 11,I can process things clearer and faster it's just easier to analyze and conclude results, I can clearly hear the rats rummaging through the dumpsters,I can hear the heartbeats of my parents who are soundly asleep, I can see the tiny black ant on the far corner of my room going through the carpet which is as tall as grass relative to it.

I then slowly climb down the walls, I open my backpack and from it I grab the container where the Spider is being kept and head back sitting on my bed.

But lemme just try this one thing before I begin, I raise my hand to my face and I think of hiding,of disappearing and not being seen, my body begins to turn invisible I can see through my hands, I should repeat that, I can see through my hands and I am invisible this is for a lack of better words CRAZY how is my body even doing it? What exactly did the Spider bite alter did it push my evolution? Is this just one of the next steps for human evolution? ,invisibility alone is a messed up ability combined with spider powers it's just insane.

I'll have to wait till tomorrow to properly test out my abilities.

I then open the container and inside of it I see the Spider,The Spider that gave me my new abilities, the Spider that enhanced me,still held in the softclaw and it looks like it's on the verge of death gradually losing colour.

It probably would've died had I left it for tomorrow.

I wrap an edge of the blanket and push it in my mouth it's taste bland spreading across my taste buds,I then bring the back of palm close to the fangs of the Spider and my arms are just shaking.

I'm slightly afraid of going through that pain again but the greatest pains bring the greatest gains.

I push my the back of my hand towards the Spider to try and agitate it or maybe scare it into biting me and I didn't have to do it a second time.

I feel the fangs parting my flesh as they pierce through the same electric sensation from before passes through the back of my arm and spreading out again like the previous bites but this one is less intense than the previous but it's still painful I bite down on the blanket taking deep greedy breaths to try and lessen the pain and to stop myself from screaming and when the spider takes its fangs out of my skin it clearly looks like it would die any moment now I watch as its tentacles close in and fold towards its own body and it gradually loses all its vibrancy.

I was still in pain but it was bearable,

so I close the container and put and toss it under my bed, I then lie on the bed to try and sleep the pain off when a wave of dizziness and nausea hits me

I try my best not to puke on myself or choke on my own vomit and I partially succeed before reaching the bathroom and emptying my stomach into the toilet.

I can hear my parent's talking and then their door opens ,my mom walks out and heads towards the bathroom she pats my back and asks

"Miles hon are you alright" worry clearly evident in her voice.

" I'm fine mom It's probably indigestion" I gave her a disarming smile.

I'm sure she thinks I was very concerned about the results of the letter and now that it's all settled the stress from before has caught up to me.

She walks me to my bedroom and then brings me a glass of water.

She smoothly caresses my head and I just feel peaceful.

She looks at me and smiles.

"it's alright baby,mom's here ok" she says with gentleness in her voice.

I slowly drift off to sleep looking at my mom's beautiful smile.

It was blissful.

*thank you all for reading.

we have crossed a Milestone, now that Miles has his Spider powers what does he do next? Stick around to find out.

 **Victory**!*


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

 **Prepared** :

I looked into the mirror and asked how old I really was if my muscles were developed before I don't know what I can call this state,if you've ever seen Bruce Lee shirtless that is a very accurate description of my current state.

My muscles look as defined as my body could allow.

The spider bite made my muscles look like they were chiseled by the very hands of da Vinci, I have a Slim build with super defined muscles that no one would notice unless I'm wearing form hugging cloths or I take my normal clothes off.

This proves my theory that if a physically fit person is bitten by the Spider it massively amplifies their already fit physique to levels that defy common sense.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the sky was sunny, the air fresh, and I was currently headed to one of many abandoned places in Brooklyn.

I had till next month before school began, I decided to use the month productively by properly testing out my new abilities,getting the necessary gears and needed tech and making a better costume as well. I would channel my inner batman to make sure I was prepared for everything scenario I could prepare for.

This is the marvel verse and once you have powers,trouble starts looking for you.

I reached the abandoned railway and I observed it's condition which was noticeably bad,rust was covering the dilapidated tracks, only a handful of train cars remained,scattered across the area some still standing the rest of them tipped over on their sides with grass growing on top of them, their paint peeled off,only rust,indistinct colours and unreadable letters remained on it.

The pillars of what were once parts of high buildings looked to be still standing with blocks from the buildings they once upheld fallen at their sides.

' _It's looks to be around 16 ft tall.'_

I walk around the area observing it and planning on what to do next.

First let's test my jumping.

I stand before the pillar and give it a good look and I put power in my legs and I leap way higher than I wanted to, higher than the pillar even I leap so high that I was scared of landing there is a momentary pause before my descent begins, the wind blowing against my face making sounds as it passes my ears, I get closer to the piller I do a perfect hand balance on top of it the strength coursing through my body my heart pumping with adrenaline as I do a perfect handstand on such a small surface area, I then lift one of my hands off, I still balance perfectly on the pillar using only a single hand.

I put strength in my arm that is balanced on the pillar and push off of back into the air and landing on the ground after doing back flip and crouch.

All I can say is that it was amazing I feel absolutely energized with zero fatigue.

I begin to run and jump over the train cars leaping from one pillar to another from place to place with a look of pure joy on my face and the wind singing in my ear and my heart pumping.

' _I could get used to living like this'_

Without the Spider powers none of this would have been possible,it grants you amazing balance,reactions and reflexes not allowing me to make a single misstep.

The processing ability allowing me to calculate my trajectory, landing and executions without lag.

I wanted to try something different,so with one of the pillars in sight I start running towards it, two steps away from it I plant one of my feet on the base and the other above it and with the momentum from my run I start running up the face of the pillar my feet sticking to it with every step making sure I don't fall off and my momentum propelling me ahead then putting power in my legs to push off the pillar and doing a side flip before landing.

I feel like the flash running up buildings.

Spider parkour is underrated I know webs are awesome and all but the rush from doing this is stunning.

I decided that it was then time to test my strength, research says spiders can lift 170 times their weight while upside down, and the Spider bite made Peter able to lift on average 10 tons and with full effort around 60 tons although he was in his late teens or early twenties by then. He lifted a whole locomotive.

I weigh about 75 lbs I should be able to lift close to 6 tons going by the Spider proportionate standards but I was bitten twice that should amount for something right? It may not be double the power but it will be slightly more. which means I can lift close to 7 tons and with full effort it should be around 12 tons.

I know it'll increase the older I grow, because it's spider powers that's why.

The train cars look way heavier than 7 tons,I head to one of the standing train cars,I'm not trying to lift it over my head I'm just trying to flip it on its side.

I dig my arms under the train car and then I lift! I put strength into my arms back and legs and with everything I have I push and the train car starts to strain trying to maintain its integrity as it slowly tips over to the other side and eventually falls overs.

"Haaaa" I exhale and then take a deep breath. That was exhausting but I recovered quick enough.

Spider-Man was strong enough that a full powered punch of his broke off Tony Stark's helmet and that's only in the comic books.

He has to constantly pull his punches when fighting or else he would kill thugs with only a single punch.

Superior Spider Man tore a villain's jaw off with a single punch.

I again stand in front of the pillar, breathing in I drew my hand back and positioned my body for an efficient punch with a sharp breath I threw my fist at the pillar watching as the point of contact blows apart with my fist going all the way through, pulling my fist back and looking at the ripped skin which is already beginning to heal I notice that the pillar starts falling.

' _let's have some fun'_

I run ahead and catch the end of the falling pillar with both hands and swing it wide.

The opposite end connects with one of the standing train cars breaking the pillar into rubble and tipping the single train car over.

The noise I'm making must be drawing attention by now, so I go into my camo mode climbing a building and then running and jumping across rooftops

"Spider parkour! For the win" I shout out.

The one ability I haven't tested yet is my venom strike.

When I find what I was searching for,

I climb down the building and return to visibility.

I then walked into the pet store, it was looking somewhat rundown the paint already faded,cages where lined on shelfs,cages filled with animals and a single large fish tank occupying the centre , the cashier looked to be a bored teenager whose eyes were glued to the phone in her hands barely noticing me as I walked towards her, I avoided a conversation and so did she,

I told her what I wanted,got it and left, no small talk no unnecessary contact I'm on a schedule.

What I bought where medium sized white mice in other words,lab rats, the lab rats would be necessary for testing my Bio-Electrokinesis on.

It's not safe for me to have my lab at home in the foreseeable future ,I've been looking for a new place to relocate my lab to but I just haven't been lucky yet.

I was going to anonymously contact my uncle Aaron for an off the books storage unit but I decided against it, because it wouldn't really be a smart decision, there is no honour amongst thieves eventually someone would try to rob that " _unknown_ " storage unit.

So I was still on the watch for any available places.

While I was on my way to the lab I knew someone was watching me for a brief period because my Spidey sense was tingling it was a weird sensation at first and it took some time to get used to it,it was the essential cheat of all Spider-Men, since the Spidey sense wasn't going off intensely it led me to believe that it was someone who didn't want to harm me….yet.

I wouldn't be betting on benevolence I was going to be prepared for every outcome I could.

I wondered who could be watching me? It could be SHIELD with their eyes on everything, I might have slipped up somewhere, or it could be an unknown party but who ever it was I wasn't going to be taking it sitting down.

Back in my lab I took out one of the mice which I got to call #1.

I wanted to test if I have electric abilities of Miles so I focus and it came to me I just innately knew how to use my bioelectricity outside my body.

I held out my index and middle finger together, tugging at the bioelectricity and I watched as yellow sparks with thin silver outlines danced around my fingers that was new I don't remember seeing any silver in the comics or cartoons, I proceeded to touch mice #1 and watch it instantly drop,it was still breathing but it was paralyzed, it was kinda funny watching the look of confusion in its eyes as it tried to move ' _I wouldn't want to be you right now'_.

Other than the utter joy and elation I was feeling I didn't feel any different there was a slight tingling in my hands and I felt a soft sensation coming from the lightning shaped birthmark on my arm which would normally only occur on days with lightning storms.

I can't try my venom blast here.

The venom blast would be powerful enough to destroy the whole lab and probably parts of the house.

I wanted to test the venom strike that has delays I grab mice #2 from the cage and repeat the same process but changed the final step.

Instead of making it continuous I made it a fast travelling shot,I give it a fast simple tap and for a moment nothing happens when a few sparks danced on its fur as it also dropped but this one was dead probably from heart attack,

It seems that the delayed venom strike was more powerful than the instantaneous one.

The bioelectrokinesis of Miles Morales travels through most mediums even some insulators as long as contact is made on the same surface,but what I was looking at were the bioelectric organic threads that came out of my fingertips, I discovered it accidentally when I was reaching out for mice #3, the threads were golden in colour almost seemed to be luminescence and had the proportional strength of an actual Spider web meaning they were strong,they conducted my bioelectricity like an extension of my body and when I cut it off the threads would dissipate, but didn't mikes get that later in life?

Was it because I was bitten twice and some abilities are now available earlier than they should be.

To test this out I put mice #3 on the table I put my fingers out and shot a thread out through it and I watched as it hit mice #3 and got attached to it, I pushed the bioelectricity and watched as it instantly affected #3,sparks travelling along the thread constantly impacting #3 burning some of its furs till it eventually dropped dead as well.

I would keep this ability of mine as a hidden card making sure that it was kept a secret only used as a very last resort.

While I was doing all of this I felt my chi energy stirring and calling out for a channel desiring a way to interact with my bioelectric ability even if it was temporary,so I focused on a way for them to connect and I let the chi flow through that path.

I felt my chi energy supplementing the bioelectricity and enhancing it, the form of interaction was crude due to the channel but it was functional and it could be refined.

The two energies working in harmony.

The sparks became more pronounced and intense.

the silver sparks getting noticeable amongst the glaring yellow.

I touched mice #4 for some seconds and took my fingers off of it, there was a moment of lag when suddenly intense yellow sparks with outlines of silver started dancing around its body the mice convulsing blood dripping from its tiny red eyes, the sparks gradually increasing until the mice just blew up into chunks of flesh and gore, blood splattering across my table, some getting on my clothes and the goggles on my face.

This means a lot. Using my chi energy I can supercharge my bioelectricity to act as an electric bomb with a single touch.

As long as there's energy available it can be used what matters is the focus it requires and the activation time.

After a multitude of unsuccessful attempts to actively use my chi my bioelectric ability made a path for me.

Taking off my goggles and seeing my reflection in the still blood stain.

A smirk slowly begins to spread across my face ' _and so it begins'._

* * *

My spider suit.

I've been working on it since before I got my powers, just completed it a week ago after a lot of hard work and a very large amounts of graphene, some of them remade pencil graphite just to finish my suit.

The graphite was necessary since it could be altered to graphene after I ran out of stock.

I needed all that graphene to make a multilayer which I had to use to lace the spandex of my costume giving it stunning properties.

The graphene layers would make it very durable as well as giving it water and heat resistant properties, graphene has a melting point of 4510k think about that.

Graphene is a great electrical conductor even better than copper and its adjustable.

The electrical property will be useful for onboard circuits and for making them flexible, and the thermal properties will keep me warm by distributing my heat throughout the costume,by utilising the properties of graphene the suit can be expanded or minimised with electrical charges granting it the capability to fit all sizes accommodating my growth should I grow larger or taller, also making it easy to hide and carry around.

It would also allow easier conductivity of electricity when I'm using my venom strike.

The suit is all black having been completely enveloped with vertically aligned carbon nanotubes absorbing 99% of radiation in the visible spectrum the substance is usually called vantablack.

Vantablack has thermal,UV and visible(in the dark) camouflage making it that when I go invisible with my camo mode it would grant me true stealth, I'm going for the intimidation factor,batman would be proud.

Unless the enemy has radiation viewers that can detect the non visible spectrum of radiation, no one will See Me coming when it's dark out or I'm in camo mode.

The design on the suit is the classic red spider of the Miles Morales suit with a spider on the back having overarching fangs coming all the way over the shoulder to connect on the lower chest below the front Spider, webs spreading from the head to all over the fang enclosed areas with red highlights over the eyes I added a thin sliver outline on the spiders complementing the red, making the spider and the webs light up as red with a silver tint when activated.

The Spider emblem on the chest has most of the control units and processors for the suit.

The power source is a flat graphite battery pack that is located on the back of the suit inside the red spider design which has a power port and is also coated in red nano but highly efficient flexible graphene solar panels, the battery only needs minutes to fully charge for 12 hours of usage.

It might seem amazing but compared to normal marvel tech it's just alright.

The suit has its own low profile utility belt having various compartments with smoke pellets that release a thick smoke after exploding,microbot drones with trackers that have audio visual capabilities allow me to track,scout and monitor, electrostatic explosive pellets that stick to many surfaces and then explode, spider shuriken (because batman that's why) instead of leaving notes I would leave my shuriken at the scene making it my mark, web cartridges of goldline,golden graphene super webs, expanding/exploding webs, lethal lines(web razor wire), and a hack-it-all USB stick that interfaces with mask.

My face mask consists of micro image projectors on both the eyes enabling a heads up display with a mapping functions also connected wirelessly to the microbots, the face mask is connected to the microprocessors in the suit making it a screen for the micro computer on my chest piece and beneath my mask is another half face mask I've seen Spider Man lose his mask countless times I don't want that to happen to me,it comes equipped with a voice modulator, earpiece,and an air filter made using graphene layers.

Under the suit is my protective web chest piece and On the hands of the suit I put web made slim knuckle gloves with black circles around the red fingers and retractable hidden blades on the knuckles.

Yes blades,I will use lethal force,no this isn't DC with it's hypocritical "no kill rule" this is the Marvel verse I'm not naive to believe that killing is wrong, killing mindlessly is wrong,in here people will die heroes or villains, people will die and if it comes down to it I will use lethal force, I will live.

Back to the suit.

I couldn't add other protective gears because it would conflict with the suit's functions making it less streamlined and too hard to hide.

Where did I get the cash for all this?

Robotics competitions, I won cash prizes and equipments, and my invention, the invention is actually just a simple water filter made using graphene.

I was able to restructure the graphene layer to make a simple water filter that could even filter the salt molecules from water, when damaged or about to expire it would clog up, not allowing any liquids to pass through. I patented it and licensed it to companies for affordable prices, I did donate most of the money to orphanages,after the Harlem terror a lot of kids became orphans from that night,

I remember kids crying while holding the cold….cold bodies of their parents.

I also made the patents freely available for Third World countries because they needed it the most for clean drinkable water.

My parents were happy and proud, the money was appreciated as it made our lives a little bit more comfortable.

I know what you're thinking, isn't this overkill? If I had my way I would've even added more gears to it, you can never be too prepared,this is marvel,

Dreams become reality with the nightmares included.

The lesson hardwired into me thanks to the various situations I've been in,

Technology is lovely but only if you bring it, pack according to the more complex it is the easier it gets disabled.

No plan survives contact with the enemy so make a backup for the backup.

And always have a flexible escape plan.

See if I'm going to be a "hero" I'll need to do it smart and make sure that people are able to recognize my marks and scenes of activity I am helping people but I need the public image that comes with it as well so it's a give and take relationship.

* * *

It has been a month since I've started schooling at BVA, the place is alright it's not all that perfect like it is in the comics, it does have some disappointing aspects such as the rare subtle racism, or the know it all arrogant teacher,

but I guess this is real life so it won't ever be perfect.

It's a boarding school so I only get to visit my parents on the weekend.

I share the room with Ganke, the room itself is slightly furnished with a closet, a bookshelf, some nightstands, a large desk with drawers and study lights, some chairs, and a bunk bed,

Ganke did put up some posters of Lego constructions on the walls, I brought a flower pot that we placed on the windowsill,the room was painted a cool blue it had a clean and calm feel that was until ganke brought his Lego bricks.

I haven't told anyone that I got powers not even ganke.

I know he was a great helper to Miles but ganke is still a kid he will eventually blab it to a girl or someone he thinks should know,plus I don't really need a sidekick nor do I want someone to be put in dangerous situations because they know my identity.

I wasn't going to be sticking around long in the 7th grade.

I would have to administer the serum on myself soon, preferrably before I turn 11, the dosage is only enough to fully enhance a child without any of the adverse effects that come with it.

I had enough time before but since I became empowered by the spider bite,

it might become insufficient for my body and there will be complications.

And after using the serum I would no doubt grow taller not as dramatic as Captain America but I would be tall enough to not fit in the 7th grade.

So I couldn't sit around in the 7th grade for long I was going to be jumping a grade before using the serum,this would allow me to be in the 9th grade where my height won't be too noticed.

I already talked to the principal about it, I told him that I was too advanced for my current grade and I would like to be in the 9th grade, I took a lot of tests and exams which weren't a single hassle for me, so after acing all of them he agreed but it would have to be after the summer break which wasn't till 2 months from now.

There have been no mentions of Spider-Man,which leads me to believe that uncle Ben is still alive, because Peter Parker fully becomes Spider-Man after uncle Ben's death when he told Peter about the great power great responsibility mantra to which Peter responds to by becoming Spider-Man.

Since I want to help people now that I have the power to and I need the public image to further some of my agendas I decided to try the hero business.

* * *

It was another night of patrolling the streets of Brooklyn, swinging from building to building my suit systems fully functional, even with the wind going against my body I still feel moderately warm,the air not impeding my breath due to the function of my mask, the earpiece in my left ear keeping up to date on things happening from the police radio focused on Brooklyn.

Some people pointing at me after noticing my webs and the red Spider symbol on my suit.

Tonight was as hectic as any other, the crime rate of downtown Brooklyn has been on a steady rise since this week began, I got info earlier from a downed thug that some crime boss was overthrown by his right hand man who is now trying to consolidate his power and here we go again.

The road is devoid of any cars except the Police vehicles which are positioned together forming a barricade, police men behind it with their guns drawn against the incoming vehicle.

The thugs in the vehicle notice the barricade as they pull out their guns and fire some shots,the driver further accelerating the vehicle.

I swing down to the roof of the car, the thugs hear the noise of my landing and one of them sticks his head out,

"there's sum sonofa bi*ch on the roof!"

"SHOOT HIM"

My Spidey sense warning me before the bullets burst through the roof as I quickly jump to the driver's side of the door "Hi" I said, the voice modulator making my voice heavier than it really is,surprise and fear written on his face as he gets a good look at my mask, punching through the glass, grabbing and tossing him out of the car,all in one swift motion, webbing his feet to a lamp pole"Bye" I said.

The occupants in the back seat try to shoot at me and in their panic a stray bullet goes through the shoulder of the other thug seating in the front "Argh!" he screams holding his shoulder.

' _he'll live'_

I web the barrels of their guns effectively jamming it.

I web the brake pedal to the floor and pull the handbrake all the way back before jumping off the car landing with a front roll and quickly getting up,

watching as the car jerks to a stop the resulting momentum from the earlier rush causing it to flip over and land upside down.

I walk up to it and pull out the doors, it is clear that the thugs are disoriented and one of them is bleeding from his bullet wound.

I pull them out of the car, webbing the hands of the two and calling a medic for the third.

"Medic!" I call out and point to the bleeding thug.

The police who have been frozen from the whole fiasco start to become coherent and a brave medic runs over to check on the bleeding man,the rest of them point their guns at me gazing silently at my mask and black suit, I really didn't think of what to say so I am silent as well.

"who are you?" one of them asks.

"...The Arachnid" the voice modulator making it sound deep.

I went into camo mode, throwing and embedding my Spider shuriken into the hood of the foremost police car before they began to open fire at the sudden movements but I had already swung away into the night.

I land on the rooftop of a high building, laying on the bare roof I begin to take deep breaths

'that was insane!' I felt like Bruce Lee after kicking ass.

' _Wow_ ' the feeling of being a hero and rescuing someone really is addictive I had no god or saviour complex but it really did feel good.

Here in the marvel verse all things are possible.

Ripping out the door felt badass I feel like a badass. "haha"

I lay on the building's roof looking at the bright stars in the clear night sky ad at that moment I feel great, what's the reason for acquiring power if you never use it.

I helped, and now a father or a mother get to return home alive to their kids tonight,

A son or daughter to their loved ones, just by my small actions of tonight.

We define good or bad but using our abilities to make the world a better place even if it's a small contribution can have large effects ,

I want to be immortal on a world that will be worth living in.

I don't want to live forever on a world that has turned to shit, I want to live forever in a world with a bright future, a world of prosperity, so doing what I can now might make big changes later.

' _Or I could just move to another planet in the galaxy'_

Let's just do earth first and see how it turns out.

Getting up and dusting myself,I swung towards the academy .

I went into camo mode sneaking back into the dorm, entering the room through the window, I made sure ganke was asleep before I became visible again pushing the expand button on the suit I got undressed and hid the suit,it was lights out as soon as I hit the bed.

* * *

"wake up Miles"

"huh"

"dude we're gonna be late"

" for what"

"class man what do you mean what?"

"no way gank, I just got on the bed"

"Miles man your alarm went off like five times this morning"

'Shit' I jump of the bed and head straight to the bathroom took a fast shower while brushing my teeth.

Rushed back to the room and got dressed then head to my chemistry class with Mrs Khalil.

"Miles you're late" she was standing in front of her desk about to address the class.

"Sorry Mrs Khalil, my alarm broke"

She just gestured for me to take my seat and continued,

"alright class settle down, today we'll be talking about chemical bonds"

The day went by pretty fast nothing notable happened other than getting some weird looks from a girl who was my seat mate.

It was 3 pm when I snuck of the dorms.

I snuck out earlier that I usually did,

my Spidey senses were buzzing up a storm I knew something was about to go down.

I was busy swinging from place to place and It didn't take long for my worries to happen.

I saw a grotesque looking monster man, canines like those of a saber tooth tiger going down its face, saliva constantly dripping from its mouth,dark green patches of what looked to be a type of reptilian scale all over his skin.

Arms the size of adult thighs hanging low all the way past his knees, it was hunched over and it was still 6ft tall with a look of pure rage on its face, it ran towards cars beating down on them flattening the roofs, breaking it apart and slamming it aside to continue on another one, people running out of their vehicles screaming, some huddling together in stores.

I swing towards the monster and delivered a two leg dive kick towards its chest watching it slam and embedded into another destroyed vehicle.

I land and shout at the people

" get out of here"

Going to cars where people are trapped and ripping out their doors and tearing off their seat belts helping them escape from the cars.

I saw a mother trying to get her child out child of the baby seat, the monster was already stirring, angrily removing itself from the damaged car and with a roar it went back to rampaging around, I noticed that it was getting too close to the mother and child pair,

I webbed it's face temporary blinding it,

Giving me enough time to get the pair out of harm's way and into one of the safer areas.

The monster had already ripped off the web with pieces of its flesh missing from its face that were soon regrowing back on it.

It gave out another deafening roar and ran towards me I proceeded to jump over it making it slam into an empty bus nearly breaking it in half.

I got on its back delivering a venom strike and jumped back off.

After some seconds of delay sparks were dancing on its body causing it to become slower.

The fight continued I had to incapacitate it, before more people get hurt.

It grabbed an already flattened car and tossed it at me. I jumped causing the car to impact another as the monster comes barrelling towards me hitting me in the chest.

I went crashing down onto the hard asphalt floor rolling back into my feet, bruising my ribs and fracturing multiple bones.

It jumped and swung down trying to crush me, my Spidey sense warning me beforehand as I flip over watching it impact the bare ground forming a small crater.

I webbed its hands together using the golden-graphene webs making use of the chance created,I deliver another venom strike to its neck finishing it off with a brutal round kick to its face as the force is enough to throw it back towards another car the venom strike goes into effect causing it to yell and spasm.

Steam starts rising from its body as the monster gradually reverts into a normal Caucasian male looking to be in his twenties, ' _what's happening'_ I ask myself

I walk towards the man who looks to be in pain and is evidently scared he is visibly trying to say something from where he's lying down I get on a knee trying to hear what he wants to say and with what seems like all the strength he has he says

"O...os...corpp" I repeat after him

"Oscorp" his eyes tell me yes and I watch as they lose colour and his pulse gradually slows till it stops, whatever they did to him was at the cost of his life, his body could not take the resulting strain of his rampaging state.

And I knew who it was that was behind it all, Norman Osborn.

I put my hands on his face and close his eyelids

' _i couldn't have saved you, the damage was already done_ '

I hear the sirens approaching I rise from my kneeling position, shoot out my webs and swing away.

I had already run his face in the police database he was filed under a missing persons case four weeks ago.

He mentioned Oscorp which can only mean that he was captured and experimented on, probably wasn't contained securely as he managed to escape.

Norman must be using humans as lab rats for his experimental oz formula.

Norman needs to be taken out of the picture.

* * *

*wow another chapter done! I hope you all enjoy it. The Spider adventures begin with Oscorp kicking it off.

Tell me what you think about it.

I appreciate your constructive reviews and you praises (^_^).

Caress and tap the follow and fav button show them some good love.

I hope you all have a lovely time.

 **Victory**!(for earth) *


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 **Climbing** :

I am currently lying on the soft padding of the lab bed.

My arms held to the sides by reinforced straps, a gum shield securely fitted in my mouth.

The injectors positioned on the specified target that is designated on my body.

I am lying upwards,staring at the blue light that is shining down from the ceiling.

The room smells of sterilizers, ' _of course it does after every nook and cranny was thoroughly cleaned and scrutinized_ '

a laptop on the far desk recording and displaying my body's condition.

The countdown begins on the laptop screen "5….4…...3…..2…...1..commencing"

I watch through the corner of my eye as the injector pierces deeply into my neck releasing it's contents into my body.

A sharp pain jolts through my system, going away as soon as it comes.

For some seconds there isn't anything no feeling of pain no burning sensation no muscle spasm or body pain, no that came after the first 5 seconds.

If someone said that this was as close to hell as you could get I wouldn't deny it.

My screams were being stifled by the mouth guard I bit on, tears running down my face which was contorted due to the pain.

I was relentlessly trying to rip off my restraints trying to find any source of comfort from this pain that instead drove me to more pain, my body felt almost dead I couldn't properly control my own body as it spasms against the bed.

I felt as though my raw nerves were being drawn across barbed wires constantly.

Waves upon waves of pain washing over me spreading throughout my body,my organs felt like they were on fire.

My vision turned red and I passed out.

How did it all come to this? Lets rewind back a while.

* * *

It's been sometime since I last fought the monster.

I still went out on patrols but today I was deep in enemy territory.

School was closed for the summer holidays.

I already made sure my parents left town.

I had gotten them to win an all paid vacation to a five star resort.

It was an online competition that wasn't hard to hack into at all.

They wanted me to come but it was a two person only trip I made sure of it.

I told them I would be alright that I would be leaving for a science and tech camp and conference.

It wasn't hard convincing them,with all the competitions I've been in they've already gotten used to the idea of me going away for a while and since I'm mature for my age they trusted me.

I even showed them a website with all the info and numbers.

My Dad did call just to be sure, I anticipated it, so after a tweak of the voice modulator it was all settled.

It took time, energy and a lot of sneaking around but I was able to acquire enough info on the crime boss.

Turns out the right hand man was a guy called hammer head and he was working for his boss from their early years, he disappeared for a while and when he came back he started to gain power and authority which ended up with him killing his former boss and taking over the gang, as a result of his betrayal some loyalist gang members of the former boss were going against him while he was trying to consolidate his newly acquired title and power.

His disappearance played an important role in all of this.

During the gang shootouts,he never took cover but none of bullets were able to harm him.

Meaning that he was enhanced one way or the other.

By tagging his base of operations I found out that he was providing human guinea pigs for Oscorp.

Oscorp likely enhanced his skeleton giving him all he needed to take over the gang and in return he would work with them.

The work would consist of dirty jobs like murders,kidnappings and all Oscorp would need him to do.

It was all leading back to Oscorp.

I was currently sticking to the ceiling in camo mode, I watched on as hammerhead and his goons were planning on which territory to attack next and about getting the "shipment" to oscorp which would be going down 5 days from today.

The "shipment" were people who are currently being held in a small cell which was being guarded until now.

This was the moment I had been waiting for, the moment when all of them were gathered together to discuss their next course of action it was also when they'd changed shifts.

I dropped a couple of smoke bombs watching as a cloud of smoke began to fill the room.

"What the hell is this?"one of the shouted as the smoke was gradually becoming thicker,obstructing their vision.

Taking out my shurikens I then took the lights out.

Leaving them effectively blind.

They pull out their guns trying to find any target.

"boss someone's here" one of them said as they gathered together forming a circle with hammerhead in the centre,showing that they had some form of training.

I extend out my arm aiming at one of the men.

"arghh!" screams one of the men as he is drawn all the way to ceiling where I knocked him out.

Guns blazing throughout the room as the panic starts eating at them.

"come out and fight like a man you bastard!"

I go into camo mode standing at the far corner of the room positioning my web shooters again, this time grabbing two of them and pulling them towards the wall their upper bodies colliding with it,knocking them out and probably giving them concussions.

"bam bam bam!" a barrage of bullets being fired at my previous location.

' _maximum effort'_

I web the couch and use as a swing, smashing and tossing most of them, destroying their circle.

' _why don't I just use swords'_

I web up the ones still standing in the face causing them to drop their weapons, giving me the chance to finish them off with quick effective kicks and punches.

I web them all securely making sure they won't escape till the cops got here for them.

The largest one who takes my punch but is still standing is hammerhead.

I left him for last.

He takes off his coat and long sleeve.

With only a white singlet covering his upper body.

"really you think this is some kind of a standoff"

He looks at my general direction.

I pick up one of the dropped rifles and aim at him.

"I'll take the way that involves lesser efforts and high gains" I say before I start shooting at him.

I know what you're going to say, i'm a hero I should fight with honour.

Well to hell with honour this is a life and death battle and I'm not dying.

He bends down raising his arms using them to protect his face.

The bullets hit him but don't fully penetrate, they got stuck halfway through his flesh.

"it's never easy"

From my info, I knew he was enhanced but I needed to find out to what levels and this was enough proof.

' _l am not waiting for him to get up'._

I drop the gun and rush at him and deliver a sidewards heel kick towards his head which he blocks, but the impact is enough to get him rolling away, I didn't want to give him any opportunity to breathe but I sprained my ankle after the kick.

"heh you a smart one" he says with amusement in his voice.

He flips something at his location causing red lights to turn on.

He was now able to see me, he looked surprised and then elated at my height.

" ya justha punk! Im gonna enjoy hurting ya kid"

"I'm gonna put ya through pain and then I'm gonna kill ya and ya whole family"

He said with a sick amusement in his voice he runs at me headfirst with surprising speed.

I managed to jump out of the way but in doing so put more strain on my ankle causing me pain and a flawed landing.

He comes at me with a right swing to which I ducked under, taking a knee to the jaw.

The force from the knee strike causes me to bite my tongue, tasting the blood in my mouth.

I use the impact to flip backwards then going into camo mode giving me enough time to get my bearings.

"coward! Ya betta run back to ya momy"

He looks around but can't find me.

I jump down unto his shoulder locking my thighs on his neck, putting my hands around his head I venom strike him

"arghhh" he screams as he falls,I jump away with my ankle slightly better now it doesn't offset my balance.

He stands back up a bit wobbly and shoots me a nasty glare.

"was that a dad joke?"

I ask as he runs towards me again this time I web his face blinding him causing him to totally miss me,he crashes into the wall instead.

I capitalise on the opening and land a monkey kick between his legs

"grhh! " he grunts in pain holding his crotch as he turns around leaving his body wide open, I grab the web still stuck to his face and pull.

Drawing him downwards to my oncoming fist,Punching him in the eye with a knuckleblade, puncturing his eyeball.

"aaaarrgghh! aaarhh! " he instantly drops down holding his face and rolling over the floor.

" didn't see that coming did you"(get it cuz his eye and…...yeah)

He paid no attention to me as he was still rolling around in pain, blood smeared all over his hands.

I toss an explosive pellet at his arms which were covering his face and I watch as it explodes taking both limbs from him, terribly scarring his face.

An abundance of blood flowing out from his wounds.

I quietly watch as he goes into shock, he must be suffering unimaginable pain.

I take out another explosive pellet jamming it unto his face,watching it explode, brain matter scattering,blood dripping from his headless body, his feet convulsing and his body spasming.

See I thought about it.

I'm not batman.

I would do the necessary things like making sure a monster is put down.

He was a person yes but that ended the moment he treated human life as nothing.

The evidence I gathered on hammerhead showed him doing the horrible things he did, the ones only his closed circle knew.

He kidnapped adults,yes, but what about the kids?

Why weren't there any kids in his shipment?

Where did they disappear to?

He's a man of principles so no kids, if that's what you're thinking you are very wrong.

There were no kids because he would burn their bodies after he was done.

They called him hammerhead for a reason.

He isn't human it's a beast that just looks like a human.

I head towards his vault breaking it with a well placed punch, looking over the contents I grab more evidence concerning his business with oscorp, he probably kept dirt on them.

I took only the cash I needed placing it into a duffle bag that was there as well.

I walk back towards hammerhead's body, I wanted to spit on it but my DNA would have been exposed.

This is the mcu if you're killing someone, you make sure they stay dead.

I left his body and walked away.

I head towards the cell and break the door.

The people in there cowering at the very sounds I made.

They will probably be traumatized and most won't ever recover properly.

" it's alright now, I took care of them.

It's safe you can come out"

One of them raises her head and looks up at me I stretch my arm out and she reaches for it coming in for a hug she starts crying.

"its OK lady the cops are on their way.

It's OK everyone you don't have to be afraid anymore"

I lead them as I exit the door.

Slowly they start standing up and leaving through the door,some of them hugging each other crying,thanking me for their release.

I hand the lady over to an older woman who then begins to comfort her.

A guy heads towards me.

"excuse me uh..hero guy, but have you seen my daughter.

She's eight years old, has beautiful big blue eyes and red hair.

They took her away when they got me. "

I can already hear the sirens.

I don't know what to tell this man.

Thank goodness for my mask hiding my face.

"Sir the police will handle it all"

"but did you see her"

I did see her but not alive anymore her body isn't even in one piece.

"Sir the police will answer all your questions,just know that the ones behind all of this are going **down** I **promise** you."

I turn towards the people and say

"Im Black spider the Arachnid."

I could now see the police cars rushing towards us.

I hand the lady from before a USB drive.

"give this to the police"

I jumped then shot out a web and then swing away.

I had another location to be at.

The money was necessary I only took what I could carry and left the rest.

I had called Jennifer Susan Walters earlier.

If there's anyone who could take on oscorp and come out on top it's her.

She was a great lawyer so great of a lawyer that she went on to become a space lawyer. Yep she's the she hulk.

I wasn't sure if she was going to do it for free hence the reason for the money.

Well one of the reasons of it...being a hero isn't cheap.

I met her waiting at the location.

She was wearing her office wear with high heels that just accentuated her curves. She honestly looked sexy.

I jump down from the building and switch my camo off. She's surprised.

I take off my mask leaving only the half face mask on.

She mumbles something I couldn't hear.

"Miss Walters?"

"ln the flesh. Mr Arc,I thought you'd be... older"

"well I'm old enough to do right.

I have a proposition for you.

How would you like to take down oscorp"

"You have my attention,for the next five minutes"

"I have evidence here of all their illegal activities with gangs which include but not limited to human trafficking,assassinations,assault, human experimentations. And if that's not enough I will soon have more." I hand her another USB and the record books.

" I knew oscorp wouldn't be so clean but for them to be this dirty is quite disturbing"she said creasing her eyebrows

She looks at me "so are you supposed to be a hero?"

"well I am trying to be one" I reply

"with what we're about to do I guess it makes no difference" she shrugs

"so are you in" I asked just to be sure.

" Lets get started"

" Great, name a price"

"No charges, I just love seeing giants fall"

' _She's so sexy when she's serious,look at tho-'_

"Hey eyes up here"she snapped her fingers.

" right….I think you have something on your shirt"

'Don't judge me these people were comic book characters until they weren't, can you imagine how much better they look in real life. How does gravity even allow this'

" see you around Miss Walters"

' _puberty you're killing me here'_

I quickly got into camo mode and left the area.

Some of the money was sent to the parents of John, he was the guy that became the monster.

Turns out he was the only child of his parents,trying hard to get graduate college so he could get a great job and take care of his parents but oscorp destroyed that.

His parents were devastated, I sent the money to them under the guise of an anonymous helper it didn't lessen their loss but now they wouldn't worry about their welfare for a very long time.

The gravity of what I just did didn't hit me until I got home.

My legs went weak, my hands were shaking so much I couldn't take my suit off,I couldn't even reach the toilet before I puked on the floor.

" I took a life. It's all on me"

It was all on me I accept that I made the choice I pulled the trigger.

Was it good? No it wasn't.

But it was right, those children would never get their life back because I took his, but no other kids would have theirs taken away by his hands ever again.

My chi energy is the only thing keeping me calm,it has this cooling effect on my mind making me relax.

Even that wasn't enough it stop it lessened it but I was still shaking.

I got into the bathroom and took a cold shower my suit was still on around my lower body.

The water washing away the dried blood on my lips.

I calmed down and got back to planning I couldn't be moping around I had important things to do.

I had to catch oscorp before they pull out and hide.

* * *

Jennifer Walters had already gotten started on the case and it blew up into something immensely large.

Oscorp was facing all kinds of lawsuits and legal action.

There was talk that the board would remove Norman Osborn and then re-brand the company.

They were trying to push all the charges to Norman.

Getting into oscorp in the midst of all the turmoil wasn't hard for me, finding their secret facilities was a major pain.

My microbots came in handy I had them tag some scientists who were working on morally grey projects but we're never seen doing actual said projects.

They led me right into their secret lab.

I had already got all their research on the ozformula which was a mix of the super soldier serum,hulk blood and gamma rays.

It wasn't even perfected using it would only turn you into a disfigured hulk rip off.

That was what Norman would want you to believe see Norman had another serum that he kept, only a selected few of the select few people he chose knew about it.

The formula they put time and effort to.

The formula they worked on for so many years.

I found out by pure chance,one of the scientist I tagged was one of the very selected few.

Leading me to their real treasure.

The board of directors would be having a meeting with Norman today to discuss further actions.

I stayed in camo mode waiting for my chance to strike and when Norman left the area I went to work.

Neutralising scientists was a walk in the park.

Yeah this felt like bullying.

I was Standing before the real ozformula, in its sealed glass canister was a fluid with an cyan glow.

I took it and stored it safely on myself.

Then I altered the real chemical composition of it on the computer, synthesizing a flawed version. I erased all correct data on the original files planting a virus into them I called the plague.

It would self replicate further erasing and then replacing all other files I had missed making sure everything was useless and if you tried to read the useless files the virus would then infiltrate your systems.

It's other hidden purpose was to steal money from oscorp.

I know, save the preach for the congregation.

Norman is a thoroughly evil person but his money will be out to good use,oscorp is a billion dollar corporation it's not like they'll even care.

I'm just borrowing millions,sending some as compensation to the affected families an individuals and the rest comes into another plan.

It's not cheap being a hero.

I had already acquired video evidence of all their illegal experimentations and other unethical activities.

The other test subjects that were not human couldn't live past a week after their DNA were altered.

Only two spiders were recorded to have survived past a week and both were lost.

Of Those spiders one should have bitten Peter Parker and the other one I got.

' _Karma is a bi*ch to bad guys'_

Norman hadn't used the real Ozformula yet, he wanted to create super soldiers to take over the world, you know the typical evil world domination takeover plan.

The real ozformula was composed of another chemical that is termed as isotope 1, isotope 1 pushes the evolutionary process half a step forward.

It wasn't to the level of a God or a Demigod but an slightly evolved organism,raising your intelligence, granting longevity not immortality you could live to be 200 but you could still die, and correcting any defects you have.

Blindness? Gone.

Cancer? Cured.

Sickle cell? Cured.

And then the super serum would work on reconstructing your body.

The disadvantage was that it had a very high mortality rate at about 69%, if the body is unable to withstand the process it will die,

if your cells do not assimilate with it properly it would spread like cancer causing cellular degeneration throughout your system,killing you painfully in less than days.

I guess Norman wasn't ready to take the risk he was trying to raise the success rates at every opportunity.

It was a wonderful thing but Norman was just too blindsided with trying to weaponize it.

' _Common sense is undersold'._

He did have deals with shield, on making super agents like Captain America,but they still haven't given it a go since the ozformula he gave them was the flawed one.

Norman wanted to be in control of the situation at all times, if he was going to enhance them it would be after he enhanced his own army keeping the power in his hands. .

I won't be surprised if hydra Was the one behind the business deal.

It's been 4 hours since Norman went to the meeting.

I had to constantly reapply my webs on the scientists to keep them trapped.

It was time to leave, I was done doing all I had came to do.

Which meant it was time for Murphy to throw my plans out the window.

The doors slid open.

Norman was walking in with rage shown on his face when he stopped and looked at the restrained scientists in shock.

I had already gone into camo mode hiding on the ceiling.

"Joseph,Anna, what happened here!?, is the serum safe!."he said as he just ran past the scientists(cold bastard) and went to the storage unit for the serum.

He held the serum not knowing it was the newly synthesized version.

"Sorry sir but we were attacked"

I could see him grinding his teeth in anger.

" hydra betrayed ME!.

How were they able to find this room?

You led them here!, you all betrayed me! ALL OF YOU! After everything?!"

' _the meeting didn't go well'_

He turned towards the scientist yelling hysterically at them.

He attaches a syringe to the end of the serum.

" I'll show you all not to double cross me.

YOU ARE ALL GOING TO PAY"

I wasn't going to stop him the serum was a flawed version if he uses it he'll eventually die a painful death.

"no sir we never betrayed you! Norman you can't use that seru-"

" SHUT UP! You won't stop me. You won't steal my work! You won't take away my company you will not take what is rightfully MINE"

The board of directors must have removed him from oscorp.

" Sir the serum it's al-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Norman injected himself with the serum.

"aaargHH!" he lay in a fetal position his body changing, becoming bigger his skin colour turning green,two horns growing out of his forehead,he wobbly stood up in all his giant 7ft figure, muscle fibers looking strained against his skin like they would burst out at any moment,his tongue occasionally flicking out of his mouth saliva dripping with every flick, large massive arms fists the size of bowling balls, he looked like a demon straight out of Green hell.

Horror evident on faces of the scientists,

He looked at them with a vicious smile, and then he pounced, he came onto them like a wild ravenous beast.

"ahhhh AAah-!" Tearing limb from limb as the scientists scream in terror.

Blood staining the white walls,guts and organs littering the room.

Incomplete bodies left in the wake of his destruction.

I crawl . Crawling on the ceiling like there was no tomorrow.

The serum should have started killing him, he must be holding it back with pure rage the gamma rays must be working to stabilize it.

But where was he exposed to gamma rays and how come he didn't die?

' _Focus on the crises'_

I was in camo as I crawled past the directors who came with their guards to take Norman away, they had no idea that he had used the serum as they were outside the inner room.

"Norman this is just business it's nothing personal."

"we will take care of the company,just go with them quietly"

They had no idea of what was about to happen.

"Norman what is this madness!"

It was a massacre as the green goblin tore through them like pieces of paper they put up absolutely no resistance.

The green goblin then began running towards the exit where news reporters were crowded.

He bursts through the doors, shattered glass raining on the reporters, he stood,glaring at the them.

They realized the severity of the situation as they began panicking, trying to get as far away as possible from this monster.

I had to act before more people got hurt. "hey pick on someone your own size"

' _I know okay, but I'm not TV right now'_

I attach my webs to his back and pulling them, using all my strength I swing him towards the park.

He roughly slams against the ground.

The goblin gets up only to be smashed by a car.

 **BAMM**!

I stand aside hoping that was enough to take him out.

When a green clawed hand punches out of the wreckage.

' _I really should consider swords'_

It stands, straightens it's posture and looks right into my eyes, and I looked back,I see the green of his eyes filled with rage and anger.

This fight will define my life.

I reloaded my web shooters and tossed then a smoke bomb which temporarily hides my visage but that was all I needed to go into camo.

I put my hand on its neck and deliver a venom strike which puts in pain but with speed that it's body shouldn't have it quickly lashes out an arm I jumped over it only to be met by another impacting me in the chest as I am swung back.

Some of my ribs are broken.

I spot some reporters busy turning their cameras towards us.

My spidey sense warning me to move.

I launch a web at a tree and pull, sending my body towards it.

In time to see the goblin landing on my previous location.

" **RAAGHHH**!" it roars coming after me again.

I shot webs at its face which it rips off easily, I use my golden-graphene webs.

Shooting the whole cartridge at its legs

Slowing it down.

I jump towards it striking it's face with a park bench attached to a web line, the bench breaks on impact but the force behind the strike enough to push it down.

" **RAAGHHHHH** " it roars again angrier.

Hitting the web on its feet cracking it pulling and tugging to get it off.

I use that opportunity to try and deliver another venom strike but it surprisingly catches my arm.

It was intelligent.

My spidey sense blaring warning bells .

I frantically punch at its face but it doesn't let go, then using my arm as leverage it slams me to the ground knocking the wind out of me.

It slams me again this time breaking my arm.

Then it tosses me,after a moment of disorientation I impact the ground and I just lie where I land,my arm is broken my back severely hurts,my sides feel compressed,my mouth is filled with blood the top half of my mask is ruined.

I can feel my chi energy working to heal my injuries and my enhancements pushing my regenerative abilities.

It is absolute silence the only sounds came from the goblin who is busy trying to rip off the golden-graphene webs on its feet.

"I'm so tired". I was starting to feel sleepy.

' _GET UP!'_

' _GET UP MILES COME ON GET UP!"_

' _DO YOU WANT TO DIE AGAIN?'_

" **HELL NO** " I became fully awake.

The pain was still there but I pushed it back.

I use my good arm to rip my mask off my face allowing the fresh air to enter through my half face mask.

Slowly I get up. I wrap webs around my broken arm.

I stand back up fully straight.

I check my utility belt most compartments are broken.

The only available things I can use for this fight are the explosive pellets,some smoke bombs and the lethal line.

My web cartridges are flattened.

My microbots are destroyed,the full mask is destroyed so half my face is visible to the world.

I toss the smoke bombs all around us,

It formed a thick layer of smoke that was quickly dispersing since it was an open area.

I went camo.

The goblin has just broken the webs on its feet,its searching around for me.

I land on its back,my arm coated in bioelectricity and punch it in the neck.

The strike overloading some of its nerves making it scream out.

" **ARGHHH**!" I toss a multitude of explosive pellets into its open mouth sealing it with a well placed web shot.

The pellets explode smoke coming out of its nostrils.

It holds it's neck in pain scratching at it, ignoring me.

"big mistake"

I focus on my chi and connect it to the venom strike.

My right arm is coated in silver and yellow sparks.

I run towards it to gain momentum the sparks making the sound of thousands of swallows singing due to the air friction, ' _F*cking_ _ **chidori**_ ' I smile.

With full force I strike it square in the solar plexus the sparks dissipating into its skin the impact driving the air out of its lungs as it gets thrown back.

It slowly stands back up and it looks like the Chi powered venom strike does it no harm but then it happens.

Sparks start dancing on its skin, it drops on the ground convulsing and screaming in pain

"AAArrrgghh"

the sparks increasing in intensity.

The goblin is slowly reverting back to Norman Osborn.

I pull a webbed door from the wrecked car towards me.

I only use my left hand to toss another smoke bomb then jump on him

Slamming him with the door again and again till he reverts back to his semi human form.

I toss the broken door away,using my right fist to continually punch him in the face feeling his nose cave in from the force.

"s...sllr…slluwwy"

I stop….I can't continue it's...its like their a lump in my throat.

I let up.

I look down at him and I just can't continue this...no.. I just can't.

"GhaAagh" I groaned out as he stabbed me.

I can hear the people behind the camera gasping.

As I was about to get up he impaled me in the abdomen with a sharpened metal piece that must have fallen off the door.

The metal piece doesn't fully impale me because of my web protective vest but it still goes into my abdomen.

He couldn't push it all the way through,he was weakened due to the venom strike destabilising his goblin form allowing the altered parts of the serum coming into effect.

' _finish what you started. Lesson learned'_

"thank you,for teaching me"

I could've died in another fight if I had never went through this today.

I punch him making his hand slip from the metal piece.

Smoke fills the immediate area around us blocking the view of our bodies.

I put my hand around his neck.

I add more juice and focus another Chi enhanced venom strike unto his bare neck,which causes him to scream as his body is ignited by the sparks constantly moving through him,the smell of burning flesh wafting through the air.

I grab a horn of his and using my knee in a downward strike I break it.

"ahhhhhh!" he lets out a piercing cry.

Using it as a weapon I stab him in the chest right at his heart.

I'm not taking anymore chances, he could come back from the dead for all we know.

The smoke bombs hides his burning body from the news cameras.

As I had been secretly dropping them, I don't need people to see such scenes.

The second Chi powered venom strike thoroughly incinerates his body he can't move because his nerves and tendons are fried I drop the remaining explosive pellets into his now burning body I underestimated the force of the explosion because it was enough to send me slamming into a tree, dislodging the metal piece and worsening my condition.

I web the stab wound in my abdomen shut.

Looking at the what remained of Norman Osborn burnt to ashes bits and pieces of bones scattered around.

I then went into camo mode grabbing my dropped items and mask.

I walked towards the building moving around the reporters.

They were frantically turning their cameras which were focused on the park trying to find me after I was blown away and disappeared.

I head close to a secluded spot and grab the genuine ozformula.

I had stashed it before I threw the car at the green goblin.

My left hand was slightly better now so I was able to wall crawl to a high place.

Extending my webs and swinging home.

I posted the video evidence I had on oscorp online.

Sending the rest to Jennifer letting her do her job.

She wanted to talk about my condition but I didn't.

I struggled just to get all these activities done.

I really should learn stitching, I nearly bled out by the time I got home, the my spider enhanced body heals quite fast.

I still had to disinfect the stab wound, holding the alcohol liquid in one hand and in the other my web shooter.

Eminem is blaring on the speakers hyping me up.

"Till I collapse I'm-" "arghh" the music is cut off by the pain I'm going through quickly webbing the cut.

I just lay on the floor, I was feeling really sleepy I never even noticed myself drift off to sleep.

I woke up stuck to ceiling, I must have done it subconsciously.

Ever since the spider bite sleeping on the ceiling has given me new comfort, I sometimes make a web hammock when my parents aren't home and since they travelled it's been my go to sleep spot.

I took a shower, cleaned up my wrecked suit and retrieved the items in the utility belt.

Time to get to work

* * *

Winter was approaching.

Because of the Harlem event the homeless would be most affected since of the establishments were destroyed.

Some of the money taken from oscorp was used to fund homeless shelters and other establishments.

Mostly NGOs but I didn't neglect the public ones although I don't trust the government to be free of corruption but I knew they would still accomplish something,with NGOs someone will always be held accountable and I was already in their systems monitoring their activities so I knew where the money would be going.

The shelters provide the basic amenities,food clothes and a roof over their heads.

I also made donations to orphanages,it was all anonymous.

Buying out a store worth of toys and having them shipped to various orphanages, I could imagine the smile on a child's face as they got the presents.

It wasn't Christmas it wasn't even December but I wasn't going to stop just because of that.

If I had my own company it would all be easier but I wasn't going to get ahead of myself, these people have been in it for a while and have established their foundations they have the experience that I don't so let me help them do what's right.

I was going to have to get more physical, but for now let's do it on the computer.

Back at my lab.

The super serum had been added to the isotope 1 ozformula this would raise the success rate to over 45%,it did give the formula a more blue toned glow.

I already ran it through the computer the results were quickly available due to the fact that I already had acquired all the files on the isotope 1 ozformula from oscorp and I've been working on the variant super serum since 2008 I knew all I had to know about it about it.

Now to get everything prepared.

I cleaned the whole lab sterilizing every equipment and item I would use and the backup ones.

I put the serum into the automated injector,making sure the mouth guard is secured in my mouth, I set the wireless electrodes on my body connected to the laptop monitoring my condition, I set the countdown, I lay down on the lab bed as the reinforced straps close around my hands.

* * *

That is how it all happened leading to my current situation.

The straps are torn from the bed but still attached to my arms.

I sit up and I immediately notice that my height has gone through an increment.

I measure it against the height ruler on the wall and where I was once 4"7 I am now 5"4 yep a whole 7 inches taller than I was.

Don't forget that I wasn't a teen yet I was just 9 going on 10.

What excuses do I tell my mom? I have two for now.

#1 newly invented protein that helps growth invented at camp.

#2 well tallness runs in my family on my Dad's side, my uncle Aaron was a whole 6"6 like your average basketballer.

I facepalm in exasperation I'll cross the bridge when I get there.

I draw my palms back and I notice the dried blood on them, I head towards the mirror to take a look at my face.

I cried tears of blood. That was new it must have been a rip in my tear duct.

But my attention was drawn by my body,overall I didn't look that much different apart from the height and a little bit of added weight due to my muscles.

I lightly tug at the straps and they snap like twigs.

My strength must have gone through another increase.

The laptop results shows that I've had an increase in muscle fibre mass,bone density,tissue repair and my organs are functioning at extraordinary capacity, I don't read all of it because I was distracted by something.

I feel like there's something that I was forgetting I look around but I just didn't seem to remember I do notice the increased clarity in my eyesight I look through my mind noticing that my processing ability seems to have increased as well as my intelligence but I still can't seem to find it.

I close my eyes and breathe.

"Let's leave it for now"

I clench my fists to check myself out in the captain America pose.

"Lookin good Jr America"i say to myself as I alternate between poses.

Let's do wolverine with his claws out.

"Raaghh-Ouch huh?" I felt it, something was protruding from my wrists, slowly piercing through the skin on my wrist,two round rod like structures with a sharp pointed tip came out in full length droplets on each tip,one rod on each arm.

"WHAT THE HELL"

* * *

*woohoo! Done with that. Wow that was intense.

He has stingers! Is he a man or a spider? It's all in the serum.

I put a lot into this chapter I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

I appreciate all of your support, your likes, your follows ,your favs, your reviews thank you all for sticking around.

This story will continue getting better, giving you my utmost best.

Like ,follow ,fave and review show some love.

Your constructive words help me grow as a fic writer.

Stay around for the next chapter.

Thank you all once again, to **VICTORY**! and beyond.:)*


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 **Steps:**

It's been a day since the green goblin fight.

I was on a rooftop waiting for the man himself, Nick Fury.

Well I was 85% sure it would be Nick Fury.

Earlier today I got contacted by Shield, it was nothing fancy at all just a card and a note left under my door.

They tried to hack into my computer systems,probably to secretly monitor my activities and then scare me into doing what they want, guess they didn't bet on me having an AI.

Yes I made an AI.

Actually I've been making an AI since 2008 but all those were just Virtual intelligence that controlled the microbots,making them smart enough to operate as a swarm or individually.

What I have made is an AI artificial intelligence in all its glory.

It had assimilated enough info to grow from the mental capacity of a baby into that of a full grown adult and it is still learning so it can evolve.

It took a slick new tricked out computer I bought using the borrowed "funds", terabytes of data,a ton of coding and two enhancements later to finish it but my baby was born.

No it's not going to become skynet.

Marvel has very solid guidelines for AI since there are a lot of them.

Shield has one. Tony has one. Some tech genius probably has one as well.

What I'm trying to say is that although it's hard like genius level hard it wasn't impossible and it won't turn to "kill all humans" level.

The only reason ultron became ultron was because it misinterpreted its guidelines we have vision who followed the guidelines albeit tweaking them to fit into its parameters but it still followed the guidelines.

So even if it was evil my spidey sense would warn me.

She's called April and she's my baby.

Back to the matter at hand.

I'm in camo mode waiting for Nick to get here so I could maybe surprise him, going for the batman disappearing and reappearing act.

Huh look at that he's climbing the fire escape to get to the roof.

He's looking around checking his watch.

' _I'll stand directly infront of him'_

I slowly sneaked towards him making sure the sounds I made where minimal, I noticed that he was talking through his earpiece to people who I presume were other agents.

I stood some inches away from his face,

Looking at his eye patch and the faded scars running down from it, confidence radiating from his stature.

He suddenly stopped all his activities and he looked directly at me.

I would have been surprised but I was expecting it.

"Nice trick" he said.

"What gave me away?" I asked while decloaking.

" the pebbles"

"pebbles" I looked beneath me and noticed the displacement of some pebbles.

Guess there's a reason you became the director of Shield.

" Mr Miles Morales I thought you would be shorter"

" milk does wonders.

What exactly does shield want with me"

" No, it's what you want with shield"

' _I always wanted to know._

 _Was Shield inspired by Captain America's very own shield?'_

"I may be genius but aren't I too young and inexperienced to be a spy " I was acting oblivious to his claims.

"Not too young to try and steal tech at Stark's Expo.

Not too young to be at Harlem.

Not too young to incapacitate the " _green goblin_ "

I wasn't fazed I knew I would be found out, you gain some you lose some.

" I knew your Dad Miles,

Way back in the day, he might have mentioned it but I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out the situation"

" I'm sure your parents won't be too happy to find out"

Nope you won't threaten me.

" I beg to differ. Maybe you should try telling them.

Look Mr Fury you can't coerce me into doing what I don't want to.

If I'm going to be working with shield it will be on attractive terms.

Yes I said **with** not **for** you.

You need me, I need you, it's a symbiotic relationship."

" Do you have the ability to back those words"

" I do now"

He hands me a folder

" The black spider is needed for the Avengers initiative.

You'll find all necessary information you need in the folder.

My agents will get you set up on the contract" he says while walking towards the exit.

" Couldn't you have made this digital!.

Oh and Mr Fury don't try to hack my computer it would strain our relationship"

I went into camo leaving the area.

* * *

After looking at the results of my new enhancements the one thought stuck on my mind is,

Will I ever be able to go all out in sex?

I'd probably hurt any baseline human female.

Do I need to find a superheroine just to go all out.

I could control myself to use as little power as possible but what happens when I lose control? "Haaa.." I sigh.

Will my hands burn out.(kek)

Puberty I knew you'd strike me when I least expected it.

The isotope 1 ozformula, super soldier serum combined with my spider enhancements has granted me an increased superpower package.

The computer has run countless simulations on my current state.

The current me strength wise,is above Captain America and black panther

But still below Thor and hulk, ' _that's about to change soon'._

My durability is enough to tank a hit from the hulk and come out with broken bones that would then heal in less than hours but that is if the hulk is even able to land a blow,

I mean blonsky who only got the serum came out of it all healed in a day,

My speed,agility, stamina, durability, strength, endurance and healing have been raised to new heights.

My sense of balance and reflex has reached the realm of extraordinary I can't even begin to define it.

I used my fingers alone to horizontally balance my body off a tightrope without any disturbance on the rope itself.

And that's just trying one of the things I could think off.

After the enhancements my spidey sense was seamlessly incorporated with my body, and my body is able to immediately react to its inputs all at zero lag due to my increased reflexes.

I don't know why but my spider senses have become more potent after the enhancements, I do know that it stems from a supernatural source but why did it become more powerful?

Maybe it always has been,but I wasn't at the point of utilising it extensively since my body's reflexes weren't as developed as they are now, that would've happened in the future, but now that my body can keep up with It, I am able to utilize more of it.

Spidey sense is plain OP bullshit take it from someone who has it.

I wonder how Spiderman ever got hit,

Spiderman didn't get the enhancements I got so that's that but still,when your body knows where a hit is coming from before it even comes.

It warns you of dangers that haven't even occurred yet.

Guns or lasers about to shoot at you?

Someone is about to hit you?

Just let your body react **instantaneously** to every spidey sense warning and you become something close to a ghost.

The spidey senses could be affected by indirect attacks,or individuals not deemed as threats; parents and loved ones, unavoidable attacks like a bomb blast or an overwhelming attack that you can't avoid no matter what, which is why it warns you before the attack comes giving you time to prepare.

I don't know about traps and how they might interact with it.

With all this great abilities could the spidey sense can detect lies?

That's actually something to try out.

I've been training my spidey senses, I do that by blindfolding myself while doing other activities.

The intensity of the tingles adjust in response to each threat level.

The spidey sense even acts in my sleep,

Yea pranks gone wrong.

Since this is the marvel verse someone out there could counter it, I have to keep that in mind and prepare measures against it.

Spidey sense + camo = ultra lethal ghost ninja.

The isotope one pushed my evolution, that includes the spider parts of my genes as well, hence the reason for the stingers.

I might really be going down the superman ninja route why else would the changes head towards lethality.

My stingers where made for fatal takedowns,they are strong, very very strong.

The stingers(fangs?) have a neurotoxic venom that acts instantly, I tested it on myself and boy did it work I was paralysed for almost 30 mins it was scary but I trusted my healing factor.

My body developed an anti venom to it, so it didn't work a second time on me, this was probably due to the spider side of my powers working with my healing factor.

The venom could kill you by stopping your respiratory system if there was enough of it running inside of you or I could just stab thermeddy in the heart or any other fatal spot in the body while the venom acts in conjunction to it as well.

It was useful for incapacitating targets without killing them for that I just had to inject them with a little venom.

Let's see who tries to steal poisonous blood.

All of this is going through my mind to try and give me comfort from the impending doom called the destroyer.I couldn't do an inch of harm to him even with all my enhancements I did momentarily slow him down but it was what it was just a moment.

Why was I even here, where gods fought, their own battleground.

It's was a week after meeting Fury that Shield called me over saying they had a situation, well actually I wanted to be involved in this situation.

I knew that a town in New Mexico would be visited by the destroyer because that's where Thor crash landed at and ensuing conflict would occur.

I wanted pieces of the destroyer armour and god blood.

Yes that's right god blood.

I don't know a 100% of what it would do to my body but I knew it would give me something extraordinary.

I knew if I missed this chance I wouldn't have another one,Thor was as vulnerable as a human.

I was able to get his blood earlier today.

I was able to mask it with some scientific jargon when I was alone with Thor. I hacked into the devices present in Thor's cell making sure the images and recordings where what I wanted them to be.

Odin stripped him of his powers he was nothing different from a human on the outside but on the inside he was godson.

I knew he would get his powers back when he got his hammer.

After getting his blood I waited for the destroyer that was going to be sent by Loki.

* * *

Buildings destroyed, gods sprawled across the area shield agents running around helping and moving people to safety.

The destroyer standing over it all with Thor walking towards it.

Sacrificing his life for his friends.

He gives a smile as the destroyer closes it's visor dimming the flames as it turns around before smacking Thor with a spiked backhand, sending him flying. He lands roughly across the ground with deep gashes on his chest and face.

Jane running towards him screaming and crying.

Where am I with all this currently happening?

I'm pretending to be knocked out in a deserted building while secretly observing them.

The destroyer was like a fire breathing hulk.

Some parts of my costume were burnt or singed my flesh had already healed and I was getting up this was the time to move.

' _I am worthy'_

I have been conditioning myself consciously and subconsciously to know that I am worthy of the hammer.

April has also been using neural waves to complement the conditioning.

It's more like self hypnosis.

It's an experiment that might prove to be successful if the day comes where I need to lift the hammer.

Right, back to Thor.

I saw the hammer swiftly whizzing through the air approaching the fallen Thor.

Jumping out of the building I drew Jane who was still on Thor and Dr selvic who was trying to pull her off of him towards my location.

I watched as Thor stretched out his hand catching the hammer and then it happened.

The mother of all lightning storms, dark clouds painting the sky, winds howling all over,Pillars of lightning raining down the smell of burnt ozone radiating throughout, deafening roars of thunder shaking the very earth like the voice of God.

In all this I felt a tug of comfort, I felt like I was welcomed, the birthmark on my arm was calling for the lightning, the blood in the vial was resonating with the power of Thor.

What exactly is happening to me, why does lightning affect me.

Sparks were sporadically moving across my body.

"boss I detected a rise in your bioelectricity"the smooth slightly electronic voice of April waking me from my stupor.

I was suited up since I didn't want anyone other than the avengers crew knowing my identity yet, maybe till the chitauri invasion.

"It's alright April. Just an effect from the lightning storm"

"OK boss"

I watched as the destroyer reopened it's visor firing a shot at the already airborne Thor who deflected it with his hammer.

Thor then proceeded to form a tornado gradually making it more powerful dragging debris,flattened cars as well the destroyer off the ground.

The destroyer fired blasts that were continually deflected by Thor's hammer.

My vision would have been obstructed had it been normal human eyes but they weren't, I was able to see what was going on.

The fight had reached its climax with the destroyer firing an unending concentrated beam at Thor who used his hammer to defend against the blast while moving towards the destroyer.

The beam was eventually pushed back into the destroyer's head overloading it's containment capacity making it's head explode as Thor finished it off with his hammer.

I kept my eye on the pieces that were flying through the air away from the destroyer's main body.

' _Mine_ '

I went into camo running towards the fallen pieces.

The destroyer has god metal in it.

It may not be proto-Vibranium of Captain America's shield but it should be better than Vibranium in most ways.

I mean it was made with the same metal that made Thor's hammer, it will have excellent properties.

Touching it alone was enough to fill me with satisfaction.

There was a warm sensation that kept radiating from the metal itself, it could've been the asgardian magic that still resides in the essence of the metal itself.

I grabbed enough pieces to even wrap around myself my super strength wasn't actually necessary as the metal was light, I proceeded to hide the pieces in an already designated safe spot I had mapped out earlier.

Transporting the metal should have been a problem for me but I had a contract with shield granting me access to some very useful assets and facilities.

* * *

It was some days after the Thor event and my parents would be coming home soon.

I made sure everything was in order before I left the house.

They would think that I too just came home from the camp I went to.

Looking at Thor's blood it was unlike nothing I have ever seen before.

The blood is red and it wouldn't be an understatement saying that was the only thing it had in common with human blood.

Power was being constantly emitted from the blood.

It had a golden sheen to it that was never shown in the movies you had to have really special equipment to even notice or observe the characteristics of godblood.

I couldn't unlock all the secrets but the info I got from ones I uncovered were amazing.

Would my current body be able to contain godblood? No my body would collasp on itself.

The current me wouldn't be able to withstand it.

The destroyer metal was invulnerable to all means I had tried, the only way I was going to be able to mould this was to use Thor's blood on myself, gods have special characteristics in their blood that allows them to do impossible feats these beings have special reality bending privileges.

Just take a look at Odin. He made an everlasting enchantment on Thor's hammer with words alone.

Heimdall calls the bifrost bridge and is able to observe things across the seven realms let me repeat that across the seven realms.

The processing power alone would be monstrous.

That's why no one has been able to successfully get hold of godblood, there wasn't a single info on the uses of godblood what I would be doing is crossing uncharted territory if I managed to fuse it with myself.

My findings would be unprecedented and that's why I knew that Thor being vulnerable enough to get his blood would be a once in a lifetime opportunity of acquiring untold power.

I needed that type of power to move the world to even try to mould this destroyer metal into what I planned for it.

Ahh I can already taste it.

"Boss your parents are approaching the house" April gave me a heads up waking me from another stupor.

I have some free time to be lost in thought because I knew that April would watch out for me alongside my spidey sense.

"thank you April"

" no problem boss"

"Miles!" my parents called.

I ran towards the door opening it for them.

"Welcome home" I spread my arms wide with a smile on my face.

"oh my baby! What?... How? You're so tall. Jeff come take a look my baby grew up without me" she gasped in surprise a tinge of worry in her voice.

"oh come on Rio you're just surprised to see hi-. Miles wow you really did grow tall" his eyes rounded in amazement, pausing as he walked into the room with some bags still in his hands.

"I just hit my growth spurt, it's nothing big " I smiled grabbing some bags from him setting them aside.

" oh my baby, mommy's back now you can go back to being shorter.

Why grow up so fast?" with a faux hurt look in her eyes she hugged me.

"Rio the boy will be a man so let him.

I was his height too When I was his age" my dad smiled putting an arm on my shoulder.

" Take care of your mom son,she loves you more than she loves me" the

"shush you" my mom pinches him in the sides.

He laughs and plants a kiss on her lips.

"ugh yuck no guys please I'm still here"

"Hahaha"

" We got you souvenirs son" my dad went towards the bags

" I got you souvenirs" my mom snapped at my dad.

"Rio we agreed that it would be from the both of us" he quietly told her but I heard it all clearly.

" That was then, this is now" she kissed him as she walked past.

It really is refreshing having my parents back at home.

I haven't told them about my AI yet, I will tell them but not soon I didn't want them worrying too much.

* * *

Unbreakable skin.

This was by far the easiest of all the files I had acquired.

It took awhile to locate Noah Burstein but with an AI doing all the hardwork it was a piece of cake.

I got all his work on biochemical enhancements the man was a scientist not a computer genius, his defenses were laughable, the marvel verse made all these opportunities for acquiring power only if you knew where to look. The only reason that made his experiments unsuccessful so far was because of the heat. He never bothered changing the temperature to higher levels because that would kill any living organism.

What he didn't factor in was that the process would mend all the damages done to said organism as long as you had enough heat.

You needed an insanely extreme amount of heat to get the process to properly work.

Luke Cage was able to become a superhuman the because the guard dialed the process all the way to 11 trying to kill him not realising that he was actually helping him.

I knew exactly what to do to make the process even better.

I had to make myself as powerful as possible before the chitauri invasion.

I knew shield would call me in soon I had to be ready for it.

* * *

*Thank you all for your unfaltering support. I know that this chapter came late but I actually travelled to Ghana.

Yep I'm currently in Ghana it's a great country you should visit it as well.

Hit me up if you're here as well.

I have to set up things here so it might take a while for chapters to roll in.

I thank you all for your understanding*


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 **Reach**

The days went by as I was slightly enjoying the 9th grade but wow kids are mean, damn these kids are mean, not all of them but these kids are ruthless to each other,it's like a jungle out here friends backstabbing each other, teens giving into peer pressure making really awful decisions but it's all about learning from your mistakes I guess that makes you who you are. Ganke was pissed at me for leaving him hanging back at the 7th grade but he met a guy called judge and they hit it off so its all cool.

The chitauri invasion should be happening this year that's for a fact since my spidey sense has been ringing warning me of it. It does get annoying but it's easy to get used to when you can multitask.

I was hiding on the ceiling of the scorpion base still in camo mode,quietly observing my targets, mapping out the whole area for anything I might have missed I didn't want any unexpected surprises.

I was about to strike the scorpion gang.

It was a Mexican gang with little history in the U.S The Mexican mob boss came to Brooklyn running from an enemy gang in Mexico, he saw the vacuum of power left by hammerhead as his opportunity to rise again prompting the recent rising rate of crime and gang violence.

You know I try to be good I really do but when people turn to animals I really have a hard time controlling myself, I did give him a chance to take the easy way out but he spat on my offer so this is me showing him the hard way.

He was a vicious ,ruthless, homicidal man with a god complex the size of the moon, yes a god complex with the whole "leading you all to the promised land" speech, saying he was sent by fate.

Nasty scars covered his body some short some long, running from his head over one of his eyes others all the way from his back through his whole body, he was proud of his scars as he openly displayed them wearing only a tank top, black jeans and combat boots.

He had wide pierced nose, a very hoarse voice and he used a hook chain as his main weapon…...isn't this guy a meaner version of captain hook?

I was in stealth watching scorpion get drunk on beer with women on both sides of him, his goons were around the room sipping on alcohol loitering and laughing about.

I only had to take down the scorpion and incapacitate his goons.

I slowly crept down the ceiling no one noticing even the tiniest of movements I stood right before the man himself, scorpion.

He never noticed me as he was busy addressing his men.

"This is our opportunity to rise and expand our territory, these people need a leader and fate has brought me here for that reason, I will take you to New heights to our promised land(told you). Scorpions RISE!"

"scorpions forever!" his men shouted.

He never noticed the gun pointed at his head, he never noticed the bullet tearing through his skull splattering his brains all over the two women to the graffiti filled wall.

"what the hell! Boss!"

"Boss!Boss! motherf*cker!"

"f*cking coward! you b*stard!" the thugs shout over the screams of the cowering girls.

Aiming their guns at me as I got out of camo drawing all the attention towards myself, Everything starts slowing down as my spidey sense kicks in, my body using the most optimal path to respond to the inputs from my spidey sense getting the job done.

I move like a blur through them taking them out and restraining them making sure to not kill them, I only kill monsters, another reason is that mindless killings would draw the ire of Shield and other heroes but I guess the punisher would be proud. They would allow me leeway if I had principles on how I operated but if I was acted maniacal I would be very restricted.

I made sure the girls were OK didn't want collateral damage.

I take out monsters and that guy was one. What?should I have given a grand speech and fought to the bitter end standing victorious over my fallen foe? Yeah this is reality I won't act retarded, do what has to be done in the most effectively efficient way possible, the winners write history. But I do have to say since I went through the isotope 1 enhancement I have become somewhat less sympathetic towards killing, I did notice it was caused by the biological processes my evolved body has been going through I am not a normal human being anymore I am gradually changing evolving into something better.

I locate their safe breaking it open and taking all the cash available into a duffle bag. It was for the girls,the ones here, the dead ones and the ones still trapped.

Jenni had directed me to a good friend of hers who dealt with cases like theirs providing a shelter,training and jobs for them.

When did I start using guns? When I started to smarten up to better deal with the world. Spiderman brings hope I bring fear to criminals.

Moving out of the room by breaking the wall (no obstacles) directly making a path to the place where the girls were held through

"Boss I notified James earlier and he should be here soon" "thanks April"

"Gather around ladies, no need to be afraid it's alright now you're safe someone will be here to help you all. Here have this" I hand them all some cash prompting them to hide it in….places….moving on.

I could hear the sirens but James was already here his vehicle spearheading the others.

James Mathers a young energetic guy, had a bright personality the kind that makes the world seem like a better face but don't let that look fool you, he is one driven individual, his results spoke for themselves.

He parked his vehicle right at the front of the building as I was coming out with the girls. I could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

"Here, hide it" I hand him the whole bag which he does.

I don't need the money anymore I had enough of it using my AI to steal millions from mobsters to further my goals didn't leave me hanging dry and that's still me limiting myself if I ever needed to I'd steal billions.

"You know what to do, make sure you take care of the girls" he'll handle the situation well this wasn't our first time doing this.

"You make it sound like we're married"

I silently facepalm one thing exhausts me about James are his damn jokes.

He once told me he was waiting for a movie called constipation and just stopped the guy never finished the damn joke, how do I know if it came out or not.(get it cuz its constipation and…nevermind)

"t-..thank you...sir" I look behind me and notice a petite looking cutie(she was) of Latin descent looking up at me with one of many beautiful eyes I've seen in the MCU but it's the deep gratitude visible in them that overshadows all other feelings, for that moment everything seems quiet.

' _is this where we kiss? I'm not really into that'_

"Boss the schedule" April announced breaking the moment "right! No problem miss you take care of yourself." I say as I begin to swing away. "you know April you sounded almost jealous" "No such thing boss you must have imagined it" April this isn't an anime but let's just set it aside for now.

The moment my spidey sense went off April made an announcement "boss the western division shield base just blew up"

' _Loki is here'_

Here comes the chitauri and their tech, I know I know. Why not stop the invasion why not save all the people who would die.

For all of you that would die I am very sorry but if the invasion doesn't happen I won't have alien tech that I very much need. And if the invasion doesn't happen now then it'll happen later and they will come in larger numbers and more prepared to absolutely decimate the earth, Plus the invasion is the main reason the avengers even got together, what would the world be like without the avengers.

It was time for me to do what I've been putting off since last year.

Unbreakable skin was my next course of enhancement I wanted to be able to Fully tank a full hit from the hulk and just get back up without any substantial injury having nigh impenetrable skin would affect my whole physiology not only my skin.

All my powers will be augmented It would put me right at hulks level of durability with all my prior enhancements and abilities I will have an edge over him with my active spidey sense warning me of danger.

I could fight Thor but with a hit from his hammer the blunt force would do some damage before my healing factor kicks in.

It took this long because I didn't want shield knowing of what I've been doing to myself the only thing they know is that I stole some tech they have no idea how I got my powers or what exactly my powers were,that was great news for me and I would like to keep it that way it puts me in a great situation allowing me to state that all abilities I display are my powers evolving.

"April make preparations for project ironskin, and get the spider armour ready" yes spider armour no matter how much power you have sufficient armour always helps.

My armour would be like the Iron Man suits I would constantly strive to improve them and myself just because I have superpowers doesn't mean I can't have a super armour I won't throw away my common sense by abandoning protection just because it's not naturally part of me, advanced technology is one of the keys to acquiring godhood by getting to a singularity what I'm trying to say is that technology shouldn't be looked down on.

The spider armour mk 2 is a larger heavier version of my black spider suit with the classic red and vantablack colour scheme, heavy because of the added full body armour plates, the spider emblems were enlarged and very defined making the weblines now extend all the way to my torso I got rid of the ones around the head, leaving the eyes with a glow alternating from a demonic red to a bright white in respect to my emotional state, my web shooters have been improved into gauntlets with rotating cartridges no need for manual refills anymore it only needs the cartridge magazine from my utility belt, the arms of my suit have ports for my stingers to protrude from without destroying the armour.

Retractable slim profile thigh holsters like those of robocop on my thighs for guns yes guns I already told you why.

The helmet retracts sideways from the middle like that of the destroyer instead of downwards with my new and improved half face mask beneath it.

The utility belt had micro drones doubling as trackers as well now operated by april, improved techno shurikens, electroadhesive explosives, smoke pellets(fog,knockout gas, teargas) and alot more.

The suit was tricked out with tech that would guarantee an easier life of heroism for me.

The iron skin project was the luke cage treatment.

I had already gotten everything prepared for the process of Noah Burstein's electro-biochemical process. The equipment and needed tools weren't a hassle to acquire at all with money, milking my shield status for all its worth I knew the right place to get them.

The process was going to be messy very very messy so I had to get a secluded safe place which April had already done instead of erasing the paper trail she left a believable one behind that would lead any trackers in circles.

Let's get my parents out for the week so nothing seems out of the ordinary when I disappear.

They have been wondering how they've been getting lucky lately with winning dinners,trips and spa retreats "heh" they should know better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Let's get started.

* * *

The smell of acids and sterilizer assaulting my senses.

I was lying on the metal platform positioned directly above the tub of Burstein's electro biochemical solution.

I held on tightly since I had nothing restraining me any restraints on me would be useless when you have super strength easily breaking them apart I had already administered some substances to numb my nerves and reduce pain.

Mustering my courage I gave April the go ahead.

"Alright April let's start the process"

"Boss there is a high chance of failure are you sure you want to proceed?"

"April high risks have higher rewards"

"This is your life on the line boss you could die" I could sense something close to distress in her voice.

My spidey sense was warning me not to do it probably because of the pain I would go go through, the ringing sensation wasn't at the intensity of Mortal danger.

"April I know what I'm doing, commence the process"

"OK boss"

As the platform was slowly being lowered into the tub of chemicals I could have sworn I heard gloomy music.

"April speed it up, no need for dramatics" as soon as those words left my mouth I was lowered into the steaming hot chemical bath. I already gave April orders on what to do.

"Raising power to maximum" the chemical bath started boiling and bubbling eating its way through my skin introducing boiling hot searing pain to my senses. This was the critical moment and I made was going to make the most of it.

I activated my bioelectricity pushing the boiling intensity to new levels.

"Boss! the power level's going past maximum value" I turned up the intensity by channeling my chi into my bioelectricity.

My eyes started to burn as the chemical ate through the protection causing me to close them shut but not before seeing silver sparks dancing all over the bath.

My stingers involuntarily protruding from my wrist.

"Boss! The power has gone past the critical Max. Boss!" I knew April was saying something but I just didn't know what, I couldn't hear her over my burning ears, over the crippling pain, over the blaring spidey sense, I almost screamed but that would just kill me faster,I couldn't even try getting up because my body wouldn't listen to me.

' _April I pray to all things holy if you can hear me shut it off now'_

She didn't have to because the

My wildly trashing body destroyed the tub causing the contents to spill out of it I felt my body sliding to a stop.

It was all silent very very silent as I try to slowly make sense of my situation.

I just lay on the cold floor, noticing that I could actually tell the temperature again meant that I was slowly getting my senses back.

Then came the ringing in my ear as the voice of April became slightly clear.

"B..s...r..u..i..ght?" I couldn't reply I was just too tired.

My vision turning clear I saw the destruction done to room.

The parts of the tub scattered across the room the chemical compromised it's integrity and my trashing about finished it, The chemical ate through parts of the flooring exposing the bare blocks,the metal platform was partially melted.

I noticed that my stingers were still outside my arm as I slowly drew them back in.

I was gradually beginning to feel better as my healing factor kicked in promoting me to carefully get back on my feet.

I was fully naked there was no article of clothing on my body.(I have a nice ass if I do say so myself.)

The results from project iron skin stated that I now had extremely- **dense** skin and muscle tissue, adding more strength and durability to my already enhanced body significantly increasing my weight I was definitely heavier than I looked very heavy.

Ahhh….the damn bliss.

Let me tell you the bliss you get from watching in astonishment as the knife flattens against your eyeball with you barely even feeling it due to the skin absorbing the impact, It takes special kind of balls to watch a knife edge stab your eye I was either slightly insane or very ruthless to myself. Imagine me if I treated my neighbor as myself (hehe), I would use my guns but I didn't bring them to this place the point is I was invulnerable dammit that was epic can you imagine it, I had bullet proof skin and tissue. It might seem like a minor enhancement for the people of the MCU but for me a person coming from Earth Prime this was epic this was super sick everyone who has ever seen superman would understand and damn I was halfway there to becoming superman I was very pleased.

My process was very different from Luke cage's, my body was already enhanced when I went through the procedure causing the effects to become more pronounced that Luke's ever were or will be.

The density of my stingers were increased granting them a deadly sharp edge with an overall darker hue, sharp and strong enough to pierce my skin with some force (well force for me is relative with super strength and all) they had also been affected by the same procedure granting them superb characteristics that was the only reason they could even prick my skin.

I don't really like self harm but it's hard to resist when you have unbreakable skin.

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and I had already done my chores.

So right now I was lazily browsing through my phone while sticking upside down on the corner of the ceiling.

I was looking at memes online trying to get some sort of entertainment.

"Boss your mom is coming"

April warned me as I heard a knock on my door compelling me to instantly drop down from the ceiling landing on the soft spongy bed.

"Miles hon you have visitors from school" today was a Sunday why would anyone from school visit me.

"Alright ma I'm getting dressed"

I heard her mutter "I wonder why?" as she was leaving.

"I'm not doing anything suspicious ma!"

"of course you weren't" I know she's being sarcastic, I wanted to defend myself but saying anything else would act to prove otherwise.

"April who came to the house"

"Boss it's people from an organization involved in research and development, Shield also just sent a message saying the avengers initiative has been put into action"

I put my phone away and went to the sitting room.

"Miles come meet Mr Jones and Miss Smith they're from the centre for scientific research and innovations" These people were probably sent my way by shield, making a valid excuse for me to be away from home and school for a while.

"Hi I'm Miles Morales nice to you"

"Nice to meet you as well Mr Morales" they had smiles plastered over their faces.

"So uhh how can I help you" I asked I knew what they were here for but I wanted to know what excuse shield would use.

"We at C.S.R.I look for innovative Young Minds who bring fresh ideas on the platform for making the world a better place and you Mr Morales fit the criteria.

We would like a person with a unique perspective such as yours onboard our program, you will get to meet others who share the same enthusiasm as yours, it is a fully sponsored program and you won't have to spend a cent." he hands my parents a brochure detailing the whole program.

"You won't have to worry about your school since we work in conjunction with the education sector." That Was The nail in the coffin, I could see my parent's eyes glowing they were proud that I was being recruited by a high standard organization.

Nice move Nick well played I couldn't be able to back out without disappointing my parents, since I always went out for one science fare to another it would be suspicious if I didn't even go to one I was invited to, one as prestigious as C. S. R. I

" _wow I'm so impressed this is all I ever wanted."_ I made deadpanned sarcastic remark that they out right ignored

I did get an elbow tug from my mom.

"Miles this is great for you, a place where you can get sciency with other nerds" my dad joked.

"Oww OK Rio I'm sorry"

"Thank you all for granting him such an opportunity, my little genius will always make me proud" my mom looked at me with loving eyes.

"what do you say little guy do you want to be apart of their program" I looked his eyes and I knew I couldn't be able to deny him this. So I did what was best for us all.

"Yes Dad it's an opportunity I can't pass up on"

"Great choice Mr Morales we assure you that you have made the right decision,now we just need your parents signatures and some paperwork"

' _These smug bastards'_

I went back to my room.

"April back everything up and encrypt it were leaving for awhile oh and get the spider armour mk 2 ready."

* * *

"Whooooohooo!" If I ride I ride in style baby!. I wasn't an adrenaline junkie but I could get used to this type of excitement,whats the use of powers if you can't enjoy them.

I was sticking onto the exterior of a Shield jet that was going at subsonic speeds the wind beating against my armour was barely even sufficient to make me lose my spider powered grip I had on the jet, the air resistance would've destroyed my organs had I not been enhanced.

"Boss we'll arrive at the shield helicarrier in 5 seconds"

"Alright April, deploy the nano tracers."

A micro compartment on the back of my footwear opened up letting nanobots the size of grains exit and then spread out through the jet, after it lands they would occupy the shield helicarrier.

"Nano tracers deployed and active"

The nano tracers would be necessary if I wanted to always have Shield's current location on hand, if I ever needed to find them that is.

The jet was slowing down and hovering as it prepared to land.

Now to execute a perfect landing.

I put strength into my legs and leaped off the jets exterior shooting off into the distance.(I really should get around to playing basketball) using a frontflip to alter my center of gravity I made a classic hero landing.(deadpool was right) The personnels paused to stare in amazement at my actions. I saw Captain America tensing up in preparation for battle Black widow had a small smirk on her face finding it all amusing. Steve Rogers looks larger than he did in the movies, he was an amazing specimen of humanity's very peak, his hair was almost glowing ' _Beautiful bastard'._

I approached him one step at a time, I stood before him and extended out my arm "It's an honor meeting you Mr Rogers, I must say you look nothing like an octogenarian" it takes him a moment to get it as he smiles,before he reaches out to shake mine "The Spider nice meeting you as well" what a firm handshake, the helmet collapsed sideways leaving only my half face mask on, making the upper parts of my face visible displaying my brown eyes and black short black hair.

He was surprised, probably at my age.

"Hey arc, glad you could make it" Natasha drew the attention, arc originated as a shortened form of the arachnid, when they don't call me black spider. Well I was a shield agent so I did have to go out on some missions and I met other shield agents while at it.

"Nice seeing you Nat, I heard you had a blast at Budapest, talking of Budapest where's Robin hood(heh hawkeye)"

"Barton is unavailable"

' _of course he's under Loki's control'_ Steve gave her a look but she just shrugged it off.

That's when another jet landed with Bruce Banner exiting it.

We approached him with Captain America extending out his arm for a shake.

"Dr banner" "Uh yea Hi they told me you'd be coming" he looks at me "You I never heard about" "I'm the new guy" I replied.

"Word is you can find the cube" "Is that the only word of me?" "It's the only word he cares about" my bad it was just too tempting to resist. Earning me a look from Captain and Banner.

"Dr Banner I have studied your work extensively and your contribution to the research on gamma rays is revolutionary, absolutely unparalleled, we should talk more about it when we get inside."

A smile slowly spreads across his face, he was pleased to meet another intellectual in the same field.

"gentleman you might want to step inside in a minute, it's gonna get a little hard to breathe" Natasha announced.

' _it won't be for me'_

"Is this a submarine" Steve asked as we walked towards the edge "Nope it's a flying ship, I mean it really." he thought I was being sarcastic. "oh that's even worse" Banner stated as the ship slowly began to rise from the water casing the rotors to become visible, alarms blaring, personnel running towards the main infrastructure in an orderly fashion after securing the jets.

This is why I love the MCU it makes the word "impossible" seem obsolete. Is this the 8th Wonder of the world because it would be on earth prime.

A military base in the air shouldn't it be called an Air Force(heh Air Force since its in the air and...moving on).

Let's get this started.

* * *

*I am thankful very thankful to you all.

We crossed the 100 followers/favs milestone! And we did it together Whoop!whoop! it's all you guys thank you all for your support I am very grateful.

Here's the latest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

Show the story some love by hitting that fav and follow button. Tune in next week to find out if miles gets a (knuckle)kiss to the mouth.

 **Victory!** *


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 **Defying**

I remember the interior of the shield carrier looking very impressive on TV but seeing it in person stomps it all to hell, it was just too spectacular the light silver colour scheme works seamlessly with the equipments constantly emitting beeping sounds in timed intervals, The shield Eagle was proudly displayed at the centre, agents sitting behind their symmetrically arranged workstations talking into their earpieces, others with files and folders in hand moving around in their form fitting blue shield uniform with the eagle emblem plastered on the chest, the ladies were looking absolutely sexy, I mean wow look at that one that just walked past me what a sight this is, don't you just appreciate a woman in uniform, thinking of all the ways you can take it off…puberty strikes yet again,thank God I'm wearing armour "Boss you're staring" "oh" and she sees me….' _awkward..not? she's smiling, why? Is my armour compromised?_ ' I looked down and it wasn't

"We're invisible sir" Maria states

"Gentlemen"

I turn my sight elsewhere, noticing Fury as he was walking up to us, Steve takes out his wallet and hands Fury 10 bucks, Maria hill stares but Fury just smiles. Oh I saw that one guy Tony pointed out playing galaga yeah he was at it with a tiny joystick and all, talk about balls of steel. How do you do that when Fury is just above you, you sir have my respect.

Fury turns to Banner "Dr thank you for coming" "Thanks for asking nicely"

"Speak for yourself" I state as I walk past them headed to the main station where coulson was. "So in how long I'm I staying" "Until we find the tesseract"

"And how far along are you with that"

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet, cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us."

"First off that's illegal and you people have zero respect for privacy" they went silent for a moment Steve casts me a meaningful glance. Then Fury begins "The whole world is in danger and you care about privacy"

"This is a slippery slope" "We do what is needed, we do what is necessary and this situation demands it." ' _You're handing Hydra everything it needs'_ "Your call Fury" I walk out the doors and come back in a some seconds later "I can't find the restroom" I could see Natasha visibly holding back a laugh, Banner had his head down and Cap had his back to me so I couldn't see his expression and Fury sighed with exhaustion.

"Boss beta unit nanobots are active" I just needed an excuse to leave the room so I could deploy more nanobots(heh) foresight for the win.

* * *

It was a starry night filled with the sounds of screams, groans, grunts, and the clacking produced from the heavy steps of shoes and heels throding on the black solid asphalt as the people in distress run away in a flurry trying to escape Loki who was clothed in beautifully crafted armour the golden horns of his helmet arching upwards, in one hand was his scepter which had a cool blue almost pulsating glow, the grin on his face made it all seem like he had found an amusing game as he watched them run to stop like trapped animals due his projections stationed around them. I was in camo-mode using only by back to stick onto one of the many high rise buildings, observing as Cap in his red and blue uniform, shield held in hand was stealthily approaching Loki who stood above kneeling people, droning on and on.

The quinjet was in position ready to strike at anytime.

Loki had his scepter pointed at an elderly man who stood up in defiance a man who against all reason in the face of certain doom refuses to bow. This is what I love to see, humans rising above the overwhelming odds, gods? Slay them, demons? conquer them, devils? Devour them, why? because **Humanity hell** **yeah**. I'm HYPED Up! ' _what the heck is this?'_ this was going to be the first fight since I went through the chemical bath and I was energetic and filled with anticipation, every hair on my body had it's sensory dialed to 11, I felt like I was going to blow up if I didn't find an outlet and I was looking at one before me,I wanted to punch a god right now and I wanted to punch him hard. So with both arms drawn out I shot webs to a platform, holding both ends in each arm forming a human sized slingshot.

Loki shot an energy blast from his scepter, the blast was redirected back at him after ricocheting off Captain America's shield.

"Last time I was in Germany I saw a man standing over everybody, we ended up disagreeing" the webs held in my hands were drawn taut,anymore force would rip out the platform they were attached to, I waited for the right moment a moment where Loki would be too occupied to notice me come at him,captain America provided that moment for me and taking a deep breath fully focusing on Loki I let go.

"The soldier a man out of ti-" I felt resistance on my armour as I shot through the air like a bullet zeroing in on my target, my gloved fist colliding square on Loki's jaw, _crack_ his soft skin was impacted by the metallic knuckles of my gloves, the force enough to send him off his feet rolling across the floor with a likely fractured jaw, his scepter still held in hand. "hhhuh! waoh!" exclaimed the kneeling people, the sudden turn of events leaving them speechless I could hear prayers of thanks being uttered, Loki was too focused on Captain America, giving me a chance to sucker punch him in that moment.

I then turn to Cap who was not expecting me to act so decisively with such ferocity "He talks too much" I stated rubbing my gloved palm across my throbbing knuckles, a small rise visible on the corners of his lips before his expression changes.

 _BZZzzz_ my spidey sense warned me _as_ I immediately jump away from my previous spot, hearing the whizzing of the blast as I dodged past it.

Looking at the source of the blast I spot Loki with a bloodied lip sending an angry glare at me "Boss Mr stark is here" Loki is unable to utter a word as he is met with a repulsor shot to the gut courtesy of the now arriving Ironman the blast is enough to plant him onto the cement steps his scepter sliding away from his fallen body, the blaring music just adds to the flair of the situation.

This is my first time actually meeting Tony in person, he was like a knight in his shining Iron Man armour which in itself was nothing short of a technological marvel, thinking of all the specs and capabilities almost drives me to give it a hug before my common sense kicks in.

The concrete breaks apart due to the resulting force of Tony's landing, standing a feet away from Loki Tony raises both arms as he points his weapons at the downed Loki.

"Make a move reindeer games " to which Loki responds my raising both hands above his head making his armour disappear.

"Good move" he depowers his weapons as captain walks up to his side "Mr stark" captain says as he takes deep heavy breaths.

"Captain" Tony responds he glances at me as I approaching him.

"You actually shot to thrill" I was referring to the song and his shot to Loki as well.

After a momentary pause he says"I aim to please, nice piece of tech you've got there" I knew he scanned my suit during that pause.

"Nothing in comparison to yours"

"What's your power source?"He asks eyeing my armour "graphene"

"you must be using multi layered graphene plates"he deduced all that just from me mentioning graphene.

"Correct, its constantly being charged by flexible piezoelectric generators, and metamaterial photovoltaic cell clusters"

"That's how it takes the load while having enough to sustain itself, smart"

He stretches out his arm for a shake and I reciprocate the gesture.

"Thanks" there's a nice feeling you get when your intelligence is being complimented by Tony Stark.

See Tony knows I'm young but not how young I actually am...yet. Shield gave him a modified file for my case.

"We should finish up and head inside the jet" Noticing the now landing jet Cap mentions as he heads over to secure the scepter, grabbing Loki we head towards the quinjet.

* * *

We were in the quinjet flying back to base, Steve was whispering to Tony about how he thought Loki being subdued so easily was suspicious.

Tony wasn't concerned about it as he ended up mocking Steve about his age "heh capsicle" ' _the colour scheme must be enticing'_ a laugh escaped my lips Tony had a smirk and Steve looked annoyed.

The sounds of Thunder accompanied the flashes of lightning as quinjet shook.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?" Steve mocked Loki "I'm not overly fond of what follows"

With a heavy Thor lands on the exterior of the quinjet causing it to be visibly shaken. "We should suit up just in case" I mentioned as Cap took up his shield and Tony wears his helmet, I stood nearest to the door, I was going to try and stop the conflict before it happens.

Thor lands into the opened quinjet with an angry scowl on his face.

Iron Man points his weapons at him.

"Hey Thor!" I shoutout drawing his attention.

"Man spider, what business do you have with Loki"

"First off it's not man spider and Loki is being transferred to Shield for questioning"

"This is an asgardian matter, you cannot involve yourself"

"Yeah well he is on Earth soil so it is our business" Tony stated albeit somewhat angry, I nodded pointing at Tony "Iron Man is right, as long as he is on earth soil he is our business"

Thor seemed to have been convinced for a moment before Tony mutters "Tourist" under his breath cashing Thor to become angry.

He grabs Loki in one hand as smacks back Tony with his hammer held in another, he makes his way out of quinjet. "You just had to say something" I gave him a hand helping him back on his feet

"It was lost in translation and now there's another one"

"Is he a friendly?" cap asks as he rises from his stance.

"Doesn't matter, of he frees Loki or kills him the tesseract's lost"

"stark wait we need a plan of attack"

"I have a plan attack" as he approaches the door I walk up to him "Mind giving me a ride"

"Hold on tight" and with that we shot out the quinjet. I was holding unto his sides as we flew, bursting through clouds, the whizz of the wind and the humming of the repulsors filling my ears

"You're heavier than you look, Thor and Loki spotted I'll take blondie and you take Loki"

"Fine by me" I prepared myself for the drop. As soon as Loki was in my line of sight I let go of Iron Man, I really was heavy considering that as soon as I let go he went even faster, delivering a spear to Thor that sent the both of them over the cliff.

Loki sees me coming and tries to dodge, but I was quicker as my webs impacted him on the chest, perplexion visible on his face as he observes the webs it was short lived as I drew him towards me and utilising the momentum from my downward descent I take him down with a lariat that nearly takes his head off "It's not personal I just really want to kick a god's ass" he's on the ground vigorously coughing up a lung, kneeling down next to him I jam my reinforced alloy tipped syringe on a vacuumed canister into his exposed neck extracting his blood, Loki isn't a pure asgardian since he's partly frost giant but he acquired his godhood in asgard, I don't know what effects his blood might have on me and although I may not be able to use it on myself as long as there's a chance to get godblood I'll take it there might be use for it in the future.

"Procedure complete boss" with confirmation from April I pull out the syringe and storing it safely into utility belt, I then web both his arms and legs and dragging him by the feet I head towards the a clear spot that would act as a pickup location.

"Nat I have Loki"

"OK arc heading for your location"

I spot cap as he descends towards the location of Tony.

Shouldn't I help out? No let them settle it out I'm not going to get involved, I already have Loki's blood and I am satisfied, selfish? Yes I am I have to be if I want to survive plus I did get the chance to test my strength against Loki, I know now that I am stronger and faster than he is, I feel great. What? You can never have enough power you can either have to little or over sufficient, you are either stronger or weaker than something, there is nothing in between, and I want to be powerful, I'll use means maybe even the not so right ones without sacrificing my principles I would do all this just to make sure I'm on top of my game, to make sure I don't become the prey, to make sure I have enough strength to back myself doing whatever I want to do because if I can't do all that what's the use of immortality.

"I will make you pay for laying your filthy Mortal hands on me" oh he's back.

"Two cents is all you're getting from me Mr grinch" I webbed his mouth shut, dragging him a bit roughly.

 _ **Boom**_ a blue wave spreads out from forming a blast radius that left the encompassed trees in splinters, I watched as the three men stood before each other quietly observing themselves. Captain America with his Shield, Thor holding Møljnir and The Iron-man in his banged up armour.

"Are you guys done!" I asked "because the quinjet is here" I back to boarding the jet.

* * *

I was in the shield meeting room with the avengers.

On the smart table was a display of Fury trying to intimidate Loki, which Loki uses to his advantage to further poke holes into Fury's logic, subliminally pitting the ideals of the avengers against each other.

"He really grows on you doesn't he" banner remarked

"Yeah he really does" I smiled rubbing my knuckles.

"Loki is gonna drag this out so Thor what's his play" Steve directs his eyes at Thor.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people, they will win him the earth and in turn I suspect, the tesseract"

"No, they will try like numerous others before them and they will be presented with the same result, failure, and that's a fact, don't underestimate humans we bite back, harder" it might seem like a rant but I was tired of everyone looking down on humans, I mean the greatest heroes of the galaxy are mostly humans, the people who have saved the universe the most times are humans and the people who tried to destroy the galaxy the most times are human as well, what I'm trying to say is people from Earth shouldn't be messed around with, humans strike back, viciously.

"He's right you know, we do bite back harder" I knew you had my back widow,she smiles turning to Cap, who shares the same sentiment.

"An army from space, well there is a first time for everything"

That clearly brightens up the atmosphere in the room, making the discussion take a positive turn.

Banner points out "So that's why he needs Selvic, he's building another portal" .

"Selvic?" Thor turns his attention to Banner.

"He's an astrophysicist" Banner nods

"He's a friend"Thor emphasized.

"Dr selvic's under some kind of spell along with one of ours"

"I don't know why he let us take him, he's not leading an army from here"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki that guy's brain is a bag full of cats you could smell crazy from him"

"Have care how you speak, Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother"

"Is he now? But So what, should we bow before asgardians and remain silent in your presence, is that what you're saying? Because Last time I checked your brother invaded Earth" I stated with an almost angry tone.

"He also killed 80 people in two days" widow said glancing at Thor

"He was adopted and that was not what I was wished to convey man spider, I have respect for your people." yet it seems you look down on us.

Banner seems a bit uncomfortable but he continues,

"I think it's about the mechanics, Iridium what do they need it for"

""It's a stabilising agent"" another voice joins in on mine, the voice belonged to the one and only Tony Stark who just walked into the room.

He smiles at me for a moment after branching away from coulson.

"Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at Shield, no hard feelings point break you've got a mean swing" he taps Thor as he walks past him "Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay as long as Loki wants"

He gets into the main control consoles "That man is playing Galaga, thought we wouldn't notice but we did" he says says some other words, I tune it out to fully focus on his actions.

I have to do it at the same time he does so it goes unnoticed.

Looking at his fingers I notice the flat silver pellet he was holding.

"April get ready to piggyback on Jarvis's decryption, remain unnoticed at all times"

Tony turns while sliding his fingers over the metallic casing beneath the console screen. ' _Now_ '

"April Commence Operation parasite"

"Operation parasite now in effect Boss"

Maria hill with her arms crossed over her chest, asks Tony

"when did you become an expert know thermonuclear astrophysics?"

"Last night. The package, the extraction papers selvic's notes, am I the only one who did the reading" he raises his arms dramatically,walking forward.

"What kind of power source" Cap Asks

"He'd have to heat to cube to hundred and twenty million Kelvin to break the coulomb barrier" Banners eyes brightened

"Unless Selvic's has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" Stark adds

"If he succeeds in doing that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor in the world" I concluded.

We were like nerds talking passionately about the Spiderman comics, I was glad that other people could share the same passion about science and actually understand each other.

"People who speak English" Tony smiles with arms wide open.

"Nice meeting you Dr banner, your work on anti electron collisions is unparalleled and I'm a big fan of when you lose control turning into and enormous rage monster." he then turns to me.

"How about you join me at the Stark tower we have floors dedicated to R&D, all the tools you can ever dream of and more it's a tinkerer world up there"

"Uhh How bout when we're done with this issue, we can talk more about it then"

Fury approaches us.

"Dr Banner is only here to help find the cube and I was hoping you could join him"

"Let's start with that stick of his(heh)it may be magical(haha, magic rod) but it looks an awful lot like a hydra weapon"

Cap definitely did that on purpose how else do you put stick and magic in the same sentence without ringing any bells.

Fury got tense at the mention of hydra weapons.

"I don't know about that but it is powered by the cube.

And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men unknown into his own flying monkeys"

"Flying monkeys? I do not understand" Thor looks confused.

I walk towards Steve's seat.

"I do! I get that reference" ignoring Tony who rolls his eyes, I raise my hand "High five" which he actually does agree to giving me a crisp high five. Steve just wants to fit in and if that smile is anything to go, by he is happy.

"Shall we play gentlemen" Tony asks

"This way sir" Banner motions towards the general direction of the lab.

"Go on ahead without me I'll join you guys later" I state walking out the other end.

* * *

I was in stealth mode right on Cap's tail.

See Captain America was going to lead me right to the cache of hydra weapons being kept on the helicarrier.

The only sounds being the ones of foot steps produced by Cap, I was crawling above him following him throughout his secret trip.

We got to a door labeled Secure storage 10-C, straining as he put strength into his push, the door slowly but surely slid to the side, protesting to the act it made an irritating scraping sound _cllnnkk_ as it gave way.

The storage room was devoid of any human presence other than those of ours, the very steps he took echoing throughout the room I followed him as we went deeper into the storage room.

"Boss shield files acquired and downloaded. Operation parasite accomplished"

"good job April, keep primary focus on the Alpha unit nanobots outside the helicarrier"

"OK Boss, on it"

Jarvis had already hacked through the shield database granting me access to multitude of important files.

' _Bingo_ ' Cap just found the boxes filled with hydra armour and weapons.

He had a look of disbelief and anger, angry at the fact that the thing he fought so hard to eradicate is in the one place it should have no business being in.

With shaking hands he grabbed a hydra weapon and hastily went towards the door.

I however will make use of such an opportunity.

If I wasn't Spiderman I would be the dufflebag hero. Opening a compartment on my utility belt I took out a highly compressed duffle bag that I specially made using an altered web formula.

The bag in its compressed form looks just like a sugar cube, on exposure to an external environment it decompresses into an air tight,water proof black duffle bag displaying its intended form.

I load all the contents in a single box into the bag, I can't be greedy, being greedy is being needy and that never works out well.

' _Time to leave'_

Going into camo mode I hung the duffle bag over my shoulder quickly making my exit.

I was outside on the exterior of the shield helicarrier the . I wasn't going to stop Hawkeye from blowing up the rotor, no in fact I wanted him to blow it up because it would provide cover for what I was about to do.

"Boss the foreign quinjet is here" I saw the incoming quinjet where hawkeye should be in.

"Alright April is the takeover ready?"

"All set boss"

I went towards the quinjet I had originally arrived in. When I checked the insides of the jet before I rode it, I had distributed specially made bots that would allow an interface for April to be able to access the jet enabling her to successfully hack it, granting April full control over the jet.

It's doors slid open,I quickly threw the duffle bag into it before making my way back.

"April start up the systems and wait for my signal"

I was waiting for Hawkeye to blow up the rotor and scramble the shield systems so he could disabled another rotor.

During the scramble of the shield systems April piloting the jet in stealth would erase all records of the stolen quinjet while the timed explosives I put on a few would blow up.

Shield would think that they either fell into the ocean or were destroyed during Loki's escape, while the stolen quinjet would actually be in my possession.

Walking into the room where the avengers are busy arguing and yelling at each other, I carefully approach Bruce Banner and putting my fingers on his neck I deliver a venom strike.

"What was that" he asks moments before the bioelectricity kicks in, dropping him out cold on the floor, of course if he had turned into the hulk it would've been way harder, but he was his human self making it possible for it to work.

I carry his body to a safe place where the blast won't harm him meanwhile everyone has their sights turned on me.

"What did you do" Cap's tone has anger in it.

"I just put him to sleep before the big guy came out, which would put everyone on the helicarrier in danger" I clearly announced.

 _ **BrrZzZz**_ my spidey sense rang "April now!" "Done boss"

"Everyone you need t-" **BOOOM!**

The blast sends me off my feet fliging me through the glass as I land on my back rolling unto my hands and feet,I notice Natasha next to me.

I dust pieces of glass off my armour. I had superhuman durability coupled with Luke cage's skin the blast just shook me up,all I had to do was shrug it off to get back on my feet.

Pipes were burst spraying gasses from within.

"Nat you alright"

"I'm OK but my feet is trapped under the rubble" she tries to free herself but is unsuccessful.

"Let me give you a hand" I lift the rubble off of her as she gets back on her feet.

"Thanks" she said.

"It's Barton he took out our systems he's headed for the detention level, does anybody copy"Fury requested over the channels in a hurried tone.

"This is agent Romanoff I copy" Natasha replied, dusting herself and checking her gear.

"and you Arc?"

"I'll lend the staff a hand clearing this mess while taking out any stray hostiles I encounter" I answered.

"April how are we with the plan"

"It's progressing smoothly boss"

"great"

The lower levels of the helicarrier was littered broken pipes and railings, steam polluting various levels lowering the visibility, the occasional groan escaping the lips of trapped agents as I pulled the rubble and debris off of them while making my way to the containment unit.

I saw coulson leaning against the wall slowly bleeding to death.

"Agent Coulson! This is bad"

"It's alright Kid, I did my job" with blood trickling down his lips he still smiled.

' _damn'_ he was bleeding out, losing so much blood because Loki's stab hit major organs.

I loosened his tie before tearing the clothes covering his stab wound, webbing his pierced skin shut. He was still in a critical condition I just prolonged his life by minutes.

"Fury's here Coulson stay with me" and as if on cue Fury bursts through the doors and kneels beside Coulson. I make my exit leaving them to have a private moment.

What I really came for was the destroyer gun but seeing Coulson like this changed my mind. Sometimes you just had to show respect even at a cost, I am not a monster. I know Coulson comes back to life later but I still have my principles If I work without any principles it makes me no different from an animal.

* * *

Standing before us Fury gave a speech about the avengers and how Coulson sacrificed himself still believing in them.

How the tesseract was just a side project, the main thing being the avengers and how they would change the world, being Earth's first line of defense. ' _Spies and lies'_ he's not saying the whole truth.

The atmosphere in the room was gloomy, stark was looking very distressed so much so that he walked out and cap following him some minutes later.

I was seated next to Banner, who woke up earlier although he was unhappy at what I did, he still thanked me for helping him keep the big guy in.

Cap came back in the room all suited up with shield in hand.

I stand alongside Banner.

"Are we doing this Cap"

"Yes the world needs the avengers"

"You coming Banner?" I ask banner as we already start walking.

He sighs

"Well I would like not to but when do I ever get what I want"

The beam from the top of the tower lights up the sky like a giant beacon but instead of hope it brings disaster.

The Chitauri came through the portal in droves, the streets of Manhattan were riddled with bodies, wanton destruction apprerent as debris and tipped over burning vehicles littered the roads.

The screams and cries of people filling the already polluted air.

We had crash landed, as we were now on foot running towards the Stark Tower.

Our advancement was cut short by The massive beast of destruction The leviathan came through the portal with a mighty roar that could rival thunder announcing it's presence.

"April I hope you're ready"

"In position boss"

April's location was being displayed on my HUD I was going to be loading chitauri tech into the quinjet so I needed it to be at an easily accessible hidden location.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Cap asked.

"Seeing still working on the believing,where's Banner?"Tony replied.

"He's right here"

"Perfect"

Taking cover behind a car we take account of the situation.

"They are fish in the barrel down there"Cap says while looking around.

"Yeah we've got the same situation on the east side" I point to the chitauri infantry on the other side.

"We've got this, you can go"

"You think you can hold them off"

"Captain it would be my genuine pleasure" Hawkeye says, shooting an arrow at the chitauri soldiers.

"See you soon" I jump over the bridge speeding off towards the opposite direction of Captain America.

Opening my gun compartments, I took out my highly fancied desert eagles.

Spidey Sense grants me auto aim(heh op as hell) using my spidey sense to effectively form a gun Kata I drop bodies everywhere I pass with each shot taking a life with it, performing unimaginable feats of acrobatics and marksmanship on the very streets of midtown Manhattan.

With both arms diagonal to each other I do an upside down rotating shot,gunning down four chitauri soldiers three wielding the a staff and the last one a blaster.

"Get to the subways, stay off the streets" I say to the panicking civilians.

' _I hope someone got that on camera_ '

Putting my empty guns back into their compartments, I grab their weapons webbing it all together, I continue to April's location.

I was helping people while hunting for chitauri tech and I now had the staff and blaster what I needed next was a chariot , some cores and a body, yep a chitauri corpse.

The Chitauri have amazing mind to machine interface tech and exoskeletons, I wanted to get all the tech I could off of it might as well take apart a body to find out how it works with it.

I didn't have to wait too long for my prayers to be answered as I spotted Two chitauri chariots branch away from the squad and come my way.

Shooting a webline at the one nearest to me I tug hard on the web line causing the chariot to smash into the side of a building turning it's passengers into a broken mess of flesh and bones.

The second one opened fire at me, none hitting me due to my spidey sense and excellent reflexes.

Running towards another building with the chariot hot on my tail, I jump landing on the side of the office building, I start running up the side. They never anticipated such an action making them pause momentarily, putting me at a level with the chariot I extend my stingers and went to work.

Jumping from the building I land on the chariot.

In a swift motion I stab the pilot through the neck pushing his head down causing the chariot to descend, I web soldier #3 on the face kicking his activated blaster arm towards the soldier #2 as it goes off, burning a hole through its chest as it collapses, I jam my other stinger through soldier #3's chin going all the way up to its head killing it. Using my stinger still in the pilot's neck to steer the Chariot back up again picking up the weapons and using a weblines to tow the crashed chariot heading to April's location.

"Arc we're converging at the agreed location" widow announced

"I'll be there"

"land it here April" the quinjet steadily landed with the doors opened as I loaded up all my chitauri loot which amounted to two chariots 3 bodies and 6 weapons.

"All set boss?" "Yep" the quinjet closed up as it ascended back into the air, it should be heading back to one of the bases all in stealth mode making sure it can't be tracked.

"tell Banner to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you"

' _Here we go'_ "April cue the music"(Cinderella man by Eminem)

"Dr Banner now might be a really good time to get angry"

"That's my secret Captain I'm always angry"

Banner turns around and begins to transform into the hulk.

With a mighty roar he punches the incoming leviathan with so much force it tips overs vertically. Have you ever wondered what it would be like when unstoppable force meets an immovable object? This is the closest thing to reality you'll get to see.

The crunch of the metal as it is dented under the hulk's fist.

The large body of the leviathan forming a shadow over us as it tips over.

Cap drew widow under his shield, hawkeye hid behind a car and Thor was spinning his hammer.

' _Nope_ ' "Hi, cap your shield really is great" I said while holding onto him from behind I could hear widow chuckle as guts and purple blood rain down from the blown up carcass of the leviathan.

We stand back up with everyone assuming positions.

' _Maximum cool'_

The chitauri infantrymen roaring out in anger but all their roars being outdone by that of the hulk.

It's nice and all but I might go deaf at this rate.

"OK listen up until we can close that portal our priority is containment.

Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call out patterns and strays. Stark you've got the perimeter anything gets more than three blocks out you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift" Barton turns to Tony "right, better clench up legolas" Tony quips.

Cap points at Thor "Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow em down you've got the lightning light the bastards up"

Turning to me"Arc take the mid levels, drop those that aren't either on the ground or high enough for Thor."

"Alright" I web myself towards the buildings.

"You and me we keep the fight here on the ground"he says nodding to widow and himself "and hulk smash" he says causing the Hulk to grin viciously.

There's one piece of tech that I haven't used yet from day 1 and those are my lethal lines, and I think I'll only use it when it matters looking at it in now action, purple blood is flooding my side of the streets as the chitauri on the speeding chariots still haven't learnt their lesson.

My web made razor wire is so thin it's virtually invisible leaving the passing chitauri decapitated or cut in pieces as they drop to the floor.

There were a few lucky ones that escaped the wire but they became easy picking for me.

"Arc I'm coming in your corner" Tony announced

"watch out for the wirelines" I reminded him.

Iron Man maneuvers through my razor wire while the accelerating chariots following after him where vivisected by the wires.

"Great job Arc"Cap complimented.

"Thanks Cap"

Due to the large casualties on my side I drew the attention of a leviathan.

Thor was with hulk taking down another one, iron-man was helping Captain down below this one was up to me till any one was free to help out.

"The leviathan is coming my way"

"Hold put as long as you can help is on the way"

Leaping off the building I watched as it crashed through the wire destroying it.

I swung towards a lamppost putting some distance between us.

Standing on the ground, I tune everything out focusing only on my bioelectricity, I imagine it gathering forming a ball that gradually grows larger.

Opening my eyes my sight was filled with orange, I saw the bioelectricity of other organisms, from large mass of bioelectricity that was the leviathan reaching me to the very grass on the ground. My bioelectricity was crackling erratically getting more intense by the second and I was hovering off the ground as yellow currents danced all over my body.

I could feel the hot breath of the leviathan as it approached me with its mouth wide open.

' _Now_!'

 **BOOOOMMM!** everything went quiet after that absolute silence as I fell from the air feeling comfortable held in an embrace of some sort. By the time I came to it I realized that I was caught by Thor.

"Thanks for the save Thor"

" Do not mention it Man spider, how do you wield lightning without a weapon"

"It's part of my abilities"

"Is your father a god"he asks

"No he's not"

"You must have a background involving mythology" he was mumbling some words about totems and what not but I was focused on the leviathan.

The leviathan no longer had a face, it was just a partially burnt body that had massive amounts of electricity still running over it.

If you haven't guessed it I used my one shot kill ability, an ability I had never used till this day my Mega bio-blast.

It was taxing to use but the results were satisfactory. I never tried using it because of its destructive force but seeing it in action now it was nothing short of epic.

I saw the avengers sights separated between me and the portal, since Tony isn't here That must mean that the nuke was launched and stark was with it outside the portal.

All the chitauri and leviathans just dropped dead, it was like a giant plugged was pulled out of the socket.

They just stopped functioning any form of biological activity ceased as their hive mind was destroyed. I could've sworn I head jubilation.

Cap ordered Nat to close the portal and at the last moment Tony came out through it rapidly falling.

"Somebody catch him!" I shouted.

Although I was still recovering from my bioblast I could still do it but that would take away the hulk's moment.

Hulk bursts out of nowhere catching Iron Man, but still falling. So he holds him close to his chest like a baby using his own body to break their fall.

Approaching Tony fallen body, the atmosphere turns gloomy when they find out that he's not breathing.

Using my bioelectricity I jump started his heart.

"Haah! Ha!" he took deep heavy breaths

"what just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me" he said between breaths.

"We won"

"Hell yeah we did, I told you so Thor.

Humans bite back harder"

"True man spider, your people make fine warriors"

"Yes we do. Hey have any of you tried shawarma. There's a shawarma place just down the block I want to try it"

We gathered around the crawling Loki.

"If it's all the same to yo-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because I webbed his mouth shut.

"Now let's get that shawarma"

* * *

*Whooo what a ride! I want to give a huge thanks to you all for your immense support, thank you all very very much.

I am also grateful to you all for all the perspective you provided, especially

DahakStaz and lifelessman thanks for all the help.

This chapter is fresh out the oven I actually finished it this very night I had to make a lot of rewrites to get it where I wanted it to be so I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you all enjoy it.

Hit that follow and favorite button show some _love_.

 **Victory!** *


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.

This is a work of fiction.

'Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

Sentiments:

"Miles you coming?" Alicia asked, she was still seating next to me in class even in the 10th grade. It's been months since the invasion happened.

"Nah, I won't be able to. I'm right on the edge of a breakthrough for my science project"

"Yeah yeah we know you're a genius so what exactly are you working on" she asked.

"you're one too you know, a very pretty one" I flirted. See doing that would make make her too shy to continue asking questions or even stay.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class.

"Bye casanova, see you tomorrow"There was a tinge of blush on her cheeks as she hurriedly walked on.

I'm not blind I noticed that she's been getting closer and closer to me, even laughing at my corny jokes I knew it since the ninth grade when I overheard her friends talking about it (super senses) and my verdict is that it really can't happen between us, she's 15 now and judging by her looks she'll get prettier the older she gets but my point is I don't want to date her she's too young and it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, feeling as if I manipulated her using her inexperience to my advantage.

To sum it up I'm too mature to be involved in puppy love.

"April update on tags"

"They are enroute to the site boss"

Leaving the school grounds I went into stealth mode quietly tailing the a school bus from midtown high. Yep you guessed it Peter Parker, it was a while back but I got info on Peter and using my one of my drones to watch him (not creepy) I found out that he wasn't bitten by the spider yet, who says you can't have good luck in Marvel huh? This gives me a chance to be able to acquire his spider as well it would be the chance #5 of operation "catch the crawler"

"April I have a feeling that this will be the successful one"

"You said that the first four times Boss" she remarked

"April you have to be positive, miracles happen" I intoned positively

"I'm realistic Boss, I'll believe it when I see it"

"Have you taken a look at me?" I ask her.

"You boss your case is different"

I stood beside Peter Parker in stealth mode as he was attentivly listening to the scientist talk about the effects of radiation and how it was safely handled, turning his sight elsewhere something caught his eye and with his attention fully captured by it with me following behind he approached the fully functional gamma generator machine partly encased in highly reinforced Plexiglas.

"Boss there's a spider in there"

"Yes there is"

I saw it, a tiny spider with intricate patterns and designs which matches the description of the one that escaped from Oscorp, it got blasted with gamma radiation by the generator.

Peter was so focused he didn't notice the spider crawling out of the machine but the spider noticed him. Jumping off the machine it landed on his clothed upper arm walking down till it got on his bare arm. I have never seen a spider make an expression but that little beast looked like it was going to enjoy what it was about to do.

Extending it's fangs the spider plunged it deep into Peter's hand.

"AhOuchh!" Peter yells as he flings his arm throwing the spider off into the air, dashing towards with my container in hand I swipe at the spider capturing it before it lands on a girl's chest, a girl who I would later find out to be Cindy moon. The wind generated from my actions blows across her face pushing her hair back she barely noticed as she runs towards the fallen Peter.

Peter was convulsing to the point that he fainted.

The paramedics appear within the minute putting Peter on a stretcher driving him to the hospital, I was seated on top of the ambulance that was speeding to the nearest infirmary.

Why was I still there? It's to acquire Peter Parker's blood, I know that his parents were scientists that died in a plane crash when he was just a child I also know that his blood is special because how else would he survive a bite from an irradiated spider. The radiation alone would kill him.

I was invisible as I made my way outside with two vials of blood in hand.

"Operation successful Boss"

"Heck yeah April, let's head to base"

Reaching my new primary base which was a secret underground nuclear bunker in Brooklyn.

Yep shield files came in handy ofcourse I wiped it off their database the only ones who know of this base is me, myself and I. I fortified the base to the teeth with so many weapons and redundancies all being operated by April. The number of self destruct sequences alone were staggering if you ever managed to get past all the defences and surveillance. See the thing is to walk through the doors you needed to have your own matter phase shifter since I embedded mine directly into the doors and without my activation nothing comes on, if they do manage to how ever it redirects you right back out.

Using Dr Selvic's notes on portals and the chitauri matter phaser I made a two way portal. The portal needs to be always open on one side so the signal from the other side comes through making a connection between the both of them that bridges the two ways together forming a portal. So as long as I have one in my base connected to any open phaser gate I open, I can always come back to base travelling amazingly long distances instanly. Technology for the win!

No one was going to steal my work or tech I worked my ass off for it and there is no way I'm handing it out.

I had a project in the works that would have my base equipped with a robot hive with each unit serving a specific purpose such as workers, combat, production and defense. Like an ant colony.

Moving along the passageway my tools, equipments, vehicle, armours and all other tech came into view.

My modified quinjet proudly displayed on the left-wing of the base right below the chitauri portal with provides another pathway of exit and entry.

The quinjet was retrofitted with antigrav engines integrated into it on each side as well as blasters adding to the firepower of the quinjet. It ran on chitauri cores providing it with more than extra juice to run for a very long time.

An ordinary white hexagonal pack which was in its glass casing, proudly displayed next to my other suits also in glass housing.

Inside of the pack was my suit was inspired by the Superior Octopus design with the white and black colour scheme and the four thin but very powerful tentacles.

Well while I was making my Masterpiece of a super suit the spider armour mk 3, I was determined to up my game by adding tentacles like those of Dr Ock, I found out that he was here in this version of the MCU working at a university on atomics and deciding to check up on his other works, my mind was blown, his level of accomplishments alone were staggering he had so many inventions that were buried deep or not yet approved, so although he might be sometimes arrogant he has the ability to back it up. I wanted to work with him and learn as much as I could.

OK OK what the heck was I doing wanting to work with this ticking time bomb? The man who became Spider-Man's most titular antagonist well the answer is that Otto Octavius is a bloody genius, it takes one to know one.

I mean this man, in all his years fighting Spider Man was still just a baseline human with absolutely no enhancements other than tentacle harness he uses which he created from scratch.

So I went to the University using shield contacts, and utilising my genius I was able to impress him enough that I became his right hand assistant, his only assistant to be honest well it's not like people were fighting over the position. This version of Otto wasn't very nice to other researchers or people in general and they in turn avoided him like the plague, even making fun of his name as they took to calling him Dr octopus. He knows but he acts like it doesn't bother him in anyway whatsoever other than the times I see him crying secretly...yeah it wasn't a pretty sight. His life didn't turn out like the one from the other movies, he never got married to Mary because he had her fired just to please his traumatized mom who was too attached to her son after her abusive husband died. Well he should be happy he has his mom right? Here's the twist Otto found out that his mom was secretly dating someone so he confronted her in anger and during their argument her heart gave out yep she died of heart attack, devastating Otto to the point where it changes his disposition drastically. What a damn tragic life, so tragic it could be a hero origin.

I was was working with Dr Otto Octavius working on our new project.

Neural scanners that would enable people to not only map the brain, it can also be used as a controller operated by thoughts and a plethora of other uses. The Neurolitic scanner was influenced by the chitauri and their mind to machine interface tech, we actually made a breakthrough last week that enabled us to build a working prototype.

Right back to spider armour.

The armour was a slim suit mesh made using a Titaurium *chitauri-titanium* binary alloy allowing it to remain ultra thin but still strong and flexible enough to hug the body like spandex.

It expands and contracts based on the amount of current supplied into it like my previous suit, granting it a somewhat self healing capability. When deactivated the suit opens up from the middle and then folds inward back into the pack. To equip the armour it's the same process but in reverse.

It's painted white from the torso which had added armour making it denser than the rest of the suit I still added the classical webhead design of the Morales spider suit which instead of red was black along with every other part of the suit, except the glowing eyes and emblem.

The arms had super slim exoskeletons running under the suit.

Right behind the gloves were the new and improved web gauntlets from the spider armour mk2.The guantlets also shoot nano spider drones that double as tracers, they can remain hidden in clothing, hair, skin(subdermal capabilities) and other objects even under water or in blood. They display a signal that can only be sensed by my spidey sense.

On the back of the glove was a low profile collapsible pulse plasma shooter that fires a beam of concentrated destructive force.

A booster on upper arm that slides down to provide an extra push for flight.

Adapting hovertech from the chitauri chariots I was able to build a low profile hover core that slides under my feet when required, it retracts into the heel of my footing when unneeded.

The suit had Four silver tentacles, made of Nitarium *chitauri-titanium-niobium* (heh, what a naming sense) hybrid composite. Giving the tentacles spectacular properties such as ultra durability and strength without sacrificing the slim size or weight. Each tentacle could lift up to 4.5tons using my own body as support the figure increases since I unlike Otto, am an enhanced human. The tentacles were equipped with chitauri blasters that double as boosters for flight, the claws fitted with laser tips provided a super grip on anything as well as a super intense laser cutting edge if I wanted to cut or stab stuff. The tentacles are able retract into the pack, which was also detachable and doubles as an air and multi terrestrial drone using the tentacles. This allows me to be able to call the suit to my location anywhere on the planet.

Why not spider themed tentacles? Flexibility, the octopus themed tentacles provided amazing flexibility that was off the charts, I wasn't going to be limited just because it's not spider enough.

The spider emblem was the classic overarching spider but it was slimmer this time and I introduced the tentacle lines on it as well, the emblem and eyes glowed blue on default due to the properties of the chitauri core.

Two chitauri cores provided more than necessary power with one acting as the backup power source.

They were located beneath the tentacles protected by the pack.

My mask had the a direct neural interface adapted from the one I developed with doc Ock it enables me to control every single piece of tech on my suit as if it were part of me. The HUD also acts as a display for the EM spectrum scanner, has its own dedicated oxygen supply for the eventuality that I went under water or into space, coupled with an air filter and a voice modulator/amplifier.

The mask itself collapses into a half face mask that is then further able to collapse into a neck band headphone, yeah hiding in plain sight. The neural interface on it allows me to remotely access and control my suit pack.

My gadgets were stored in low profile compartments all over my suit but mostly beneath the spider emblem and the pack. They included all the classics and an assortment of very new tech, like the chitauri matter phaser used by the vulture in homecoming. The phaser was going to act as a portable door maker allowing me to bypass anyform of solid obstacle by just phasing through it like vision as long as the device was on a stable surface, it also allows me to form a portal gate back to base when the signal is activated. I also added Energy grenades: v1 disintegrates organic matter, v2 for demolition. For when you just wanted to do things the smart way.

Heading to my workstation I observed the spider's condition.

The radiation was slowly killing it so I had to make haste extracting it's venom which would also degrade in less than 36 hours of not metabolised due to the radiation so if I wanted to do something it would have to be now.

"April, map out the micro cellular composition of the blood, synthesize its essence for introduction into a foreign blood stream"

"On it Boss"

I went to work on extracting the venom out of the dying spider.

Some hours later.

I could progress as fast as I did because of all the experience we had working on blood and serums. It's should have taken us less than 15 mins but because of the characteristics of Peter's blood it took hours.

"April update me on current progress"

"Boss we're at 80%, Parker's blood has special unexplainable properties that work together forming a micro biological smart machine that self repairs and decides on what to choose. It will take some time to get it to accept your DNA."

"April I've separated the venom into ratios add #1 and #2 to the mix, this is going to take more time that we thought it would"

Peter's blood was amazing it's like it has a mind of its own, making it's choices. Using it's self repair ability it assimilates the pieces beneficial to the body while discarding the harmful or useless pieces.

What I am trying to do is to get his blood to accept my DNA assimilating with it, this would grant me the same properties of Peter's blood.

26 hours later

I had been working with April on the procedure since late afternoon yesterday to this morning.

And my work paid off.

"OK April this is it wish me Luck"

"Don't die Boss"

I slowly put on the modified gas mask sliding the tubes up my nose, I could pierce my skin with my stingers and inject myself but using this mode of distribution allows the venous system from the nasal cavity to deliver the contents directly to my heart without going through liver metabolism my heart would then circulate the contents throughout my system.

Lying on the bed I checked to make sure nothing was out of order.

The vitals monitors were working fine, the electrodes on my body monitoring my system and everything was ready.

Slotting the vials which contained the now modified blood and the spider venom into place, I gave April the signal and then I hit the switch.

I tried not to gag as the contents of vials were being emptied into my nose. All I could smell was the scent of wet iron and mild acid.

"The procedure is complete Boss"

With the confirmation from April I took the mask off.

"Well April I don't notice any difference"

"Boss looking through the charts you have a mild increase in strength, agility, durability and stamina.

Your brain activity has shown an increase due to a slight enlargement of the neural network, improving your processing capacity and reaction time"

"Alright April I ge- blearrghhh" Blood rapidly rushed out my mouth as I collapsed back onto the bed "Arghh it hurts it hurts APRIL!" it oozed out my nose and eyes turning my vision red

"APRI- blearggh!" I was in so much damn pain I felt sick so sick I couldn't even think clearly I felt like I was going to die tonight.

"Boss you gotta hold through" for the first time since my birth in the MCU I said my first cuss.

"I WILL FUCKING LIVE!!" I had to pull through, using nothing but pure concentrated will power I held myself together, I pushed my chi energy all through my body as I activated my bioelectricity. Lightning crackled all over my body as the blood beneath me evaporated. I was sick I was powerless but I refuse to die.

Out of nowhere golden organic webbing from the tips of my fingers started wrapping around me forming a cocoon while yellow electricity was still flickering on my body. The cocoon wraps me in it, my vision went black as I slowly drifted away into the vast darkness.

"Hheeee!" I took a sharp breath as I woke up with darkness filling my sight, everything was silent, too silent.

My breathing became calm after some moments, I had to think about my situation calmly panicking won't do me any good.

I tried raising my arms or moving my legs but I felt restrained I felt walls all around me. I tried remembering what happened before I passed out

"I'm still in the cocoon" I extended my stingers, that was when I felt something on my fingers as I swiped at the walls tearing it apart. Rays of light climbed through the cuts filling the dark cocoon. Putting my fingers in the cuts I pulled apart as the cocoon was ripped in half. The light immediately assaulting my eyes, the sounds from the environment filling my ears.

"April" I called out.

"Good morning Boss. It's wonderful that you're alright" she answered with a pleased tone.

"How long was I asleep for" I asked.

"It's been four days Boss. Your condition was caused by the blood working to correct the harmful mutations hidden deep in your body." she paused as she projected the images on the screen.

"Each of the previous procedures had deep seated adverse effects we didn't notice, they would have killed you in the long run after flaring up. But Peter's blood running in your system repaired your body down to the very last cell"

"So the various enhancements I've been through had beneficial results and we didn't notice the ill effects because they were too masked by the beneficial side?" I asked

"That's because your core DNA was still human boss, the improvements to it from the enhancements were too pronounced as we couldn't find any deep seated effects, your body would've broken down had we gone along with all the set procedures since the damaging mutations would have flared up" April paused.

"I see" I nodded

"With the introduction of Peter's blood into your system, Your DNA has been fundamentally altered Boss. It now has the ability Peter's did and more. It's almost like you're from a whole different species now" April concluded

"And the cocoon?"

"That was unexplainable boss, you shed your skin and came out a new person quite literally."

Looking at the dead skin lying inside of the cocoon I nodded.

"It must have been caused by the spider venom since my latest change involves me having talons now"

"Yes they have almost the same composition as your stingers making them very strong and superbly sharp"

I had very sharp retractable claws on each finger tip like those of sabretooth, sharp enough that lightly swiping it against the chitauri metal I watched it leave somewhat deep scratches on it. I was just too tired and hungry to celebrate over it.

Grabbing my cocoon and all the dead skin I tossed it all into the furnace and raised the temperature all the way up, there was no way in hell was I going to even keep it around for a day I've seen too many horror movies to not smarten up, I watched it combust as it bursts into flames before turning into ashes, taking no chances.

"Wait four days!?" I asked loudly looking through my phone. "My parents didn't call?"

"They did boss, I answered the calls using a voice modulator set to your vocal frequency"April answered

"Smart as always April." I praised her as I walked to the fridge grabbing all the food inside. I was hungry very hungry.

Let me just eat and sleep for a while.

On my way to Dr Ock's lab I noticed that three teenagers were approaching me with one at the forefront, he was an African American teen with a raised side fade hair cut and walking next to his sides was a girl of Latin American descent with pink hair and a caucasian teen with a Mohawk. The African American teen who was slightly taller than both of them walked up to me and gave me a great big hug.

"Boss man, we've been looking all over for you" this is why I try to avoid Henry.

Yes they knew me and I knew them. Why was he calling me boss? Well it's just that I was the leader of the club, a while back after the invasion I found out that gang activity had been on a steady rise due to all the destruction caused by the chitauri, destabilising most of the already established orgs that have been doing much good. The most targeted people for indoctrination were teens especially the ones in foster homes. The police were trying their best and so was I, but you just can't be everywhere at once and you can't save em all but I can save most. I got to talking with James and Jennifer about a solution and we figured something out. I provided immense funds (thank you criminals for your donations) for the redevelopment of the various declining organizations and the upstarting ones dedicated to helping people and after months of hardworking we succeeded in stabilising the situation I couldn't have done it alone I had help from shield and some of the avengers. I also infiltrate a gang and took over from the inside giving me an outlook the affected individuals had. Pushing me to re-brand it into a club called the Spiderz. Where young adults could turn to so they could acquire skills for later on in life, all paid quality education with all the necessary resources like labs and workshops. Providing an opportunity for them to make their lives better. And they were also my eyes and ears on the streets providing insider information on all the happenings they chanced upon. So why are they calling me boss? I did say it used to be a gang didn't I plus it felt kinda cool I always wanted to be a teenage boss like the ones in movies. But this wasn't a game it's someone's life.

"I told you to stop calling me boss, Henry, we're not in a gang anymore" I stated looking at the three of them.

"""Yes sir spider king""" they said in unison.

"Hahahaha I set myself up for that one didn't I" I cracked up in laughter. The spider king was the alias they gave me since they were called the spiders.

"So what's up, I haven't seen you guys in what, close to a week"

"Well that's you ghosting cause we've been looking for you too" Bella said. Her full name is actually Isabelle but we call her Bella.

"Yea you missed out on a lot dude, look at my hair" Michael pointed at his head.

"heh I noticed it, who did you lose a bet to" I asked.

"That would be me" smirked Bella.

"You know how Mike gets dumb sometimes right so he challenged Bella to s-mnff"Henry was stopped midsentence by Michael.

"Dude don't out me, that's snitching" he shouted.

"Don't mind these weirdos, so where you been"

"Ah right I've been busy working on a project with the prof, it's actually where I was headed" I replied

"you're such a nerd sometimes dude but you're the cool kind. We're going down the block how bout we walk togather since we're on the same path"Mike said.

"sure no biggie" I said as they tagged along.

"Good afternoon Dr Octavius" I greeted him as I walked in. He was working on a machine of some kind as his tentacles were handing him various tools.

The lab was clean with the occasional math filled paper blown across the room. the black board was littered with equations as was the wall next to it.

"Mr Morales welcome back, and how was your trip" he asked, looking back from his workstation.

"Well I just took some time off to clear my head" I replied, looking around the room I spotted a surgical bed. 'Never knew we had that'

"You must have been as exited at our breakthrough"

Getting up from his workstation he approached the counter and pulled out a champeign bottle.

"The Neurolitic scanner is amazing my boy, it will revolutionize the world. I figured out something amazing about it Come I'll tell you over a toast"

He said with a look of pure happiness on his face he poured two cups full.

Taking one in hand as he did. "To the great future that awaits. Cheers"

Clink I drank a mouthful and then I noticed it,the chemicals that he laced my cup with. I would be afraid but it was already being neutralised by my body.

"My boy the Neurolitic scanner can transfer consciousness, by rewriting the neural pathways and downloading data into the brain using the established neural link." he stated while he kept his eyes on me.

"You would be able to literally take over a body" I said while acting dizzy.

Using his tentacles to lift my body he took me towards the bed.

"Why Doc I thought we were partners, I thought we were friends"

"Hah! Friends? I admit you are a genius on my level but you lack experience. The world is changing boy, aliens, gods, men in armour! I want to live I want them to witness my rise to glory" he set me down on the bed and strapped me down into it.

"It's nothing personal boy, but your body fits all my requirements unlike all these other monkeys. My body is dying due to years spent slaving away exposing it to harmful radiation but with you I can have a new start be privileged that I acknowledge you."

He pulled out an Octobot that had a neural fixed into it he took off his tentacle harness and lay on the ground as he put the Octobot on his head "when I wake up I'll be a new man"

And there went my trust for humanity.

Tearing the restraints off of me I squeezed the Octobot in my hand, crushing it to pieces of useless scarp.

His eyes shot wide open "How!?"

I don't say a word as I grab his head and twist viciously crack! He head slumped weakly against his body. As his heart slowed to a crawled and eventually stopped beating. Dr ock was dead.

"You think I'm stupid, you should have run when you had the chance to"

His tentacles came to live as they tried to jump towards the window but my hands were already on it.

I brought it up to my face

"I knew you were smart enough to leave a backup behind" the tentacles whipped sporadically barely even fazing me as I pushed my bioelectricity into it the smell of burnt circuits assaulting my nose the tentacles swinging wildly trying to escape my grip all in vain as parts of it began to burst into flames. I dropped it as it turned into a piece of burnt plastic on metal. I put a timed explosive on the tentacles after placing it on top of Dr ock's lifeless body

"April purge the computers"

"Already done boss"

Mixing various chemicals I poured it onto the desk as it slowly began to make smoke I watched as everything in the lab went up in flames including his body. Stepping out of the lab as the explosives detonated.

When the police investigate they would find that the circuits on his tentacle harness exploded while he was still wearing it, killing him and burning his lab after the flames made the chemicals combust.

"Boss are you ok"

"sigh...April Im just tired"

Why did it have to turn out like this. He could have talked to me maybe we could've helped enhancing him or even made him a clone if we pool our geniuses together.

I really did respect Octavius, he was arrogant sometimes but he backed it. I was just trying to give him a chance to start something great, the Neurolitic scanner would have really changed the world imagine the Vrmmo games that every nerd dreams about it he could've been apart of a new age but I guess it's a dog eat dog world huh even with people who you'd think to be geniuses would make stupid decisions. I'll do it alone then.

Looking up the sun was about to set over the horizon the vibrant clouds painting the canvas that was the sky in their colors.

"rest in peace old man"

*suprise! Yeah the man has a chapter for you and here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. How must miles be feeling at his first possibly not last betrayal.

Thank you all for your wonderful support.

big thanks to dahakstarz the as well pls dont destroy the world.

Hit that like and fav button show! It! some! love!(Kamehameha!!) This isn't even my true form. I hope you all have a great day. Victory!*


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

* * *

 **Down came the rain.**

"Hey! Let me go! you hear me when I get out of these I'll kill you!" Sevan screamed at me, his voice reverberating through the lab.

"Yeah you do that" I answered sealing his mouth shut with special heat resistant webbing. It's been a month since Dr ock died. I had enough time to plan for the acquisition of extremis. Leading us back to Sevan.

So Why was Sevan, the right hand man of Aldrich Killian in my lab? To acquire extremis and experimentations of course. No mercy for this guy, he caused the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of people. How did I capture him? See I kept eyes on the Chinese theatre since I knew the events of Iron Man 3 would be unfolding soon. Seeing happy pull up into the theatre right behind sevan I knew the time had come. I approached him, Happy was surprised to see me but I talked to him beforehand on a plan of action to apprehend them. So when I saw Sevan hand the suitcase to the extremis agent who couldn't regulate the plan went into action. Happy went after the agent while I went after sevan. All it took was a tap of bioelectricity to knock him off his feet. After I was done with him I saw that the extremis agent was beginning to destabilise. I noticed Happy's beaten form was still hugging the case as he lay at the side. Launching a webline at the agents' chest I pulled him as I flew out of the building with Sevan securely held in one of my tentacles. I had to call Tony so I could close all loose ends.

"Tony! Listen happy's at the Chinese theatre he needs help. It's The mandarin, it's just a cover for AIM you've go- **Boomm!**

The Extremis agent blew up as I shut off my video feed and using a cluster of energy grenades I made another blast.

The resulting force from the blast pushing me higher into the air as I went into stealth mode with sevan still in tentacle(get it tentacle instead of arm). See when they investigate they would think that I hurt really badly during the blast, no one knows that I have unbreakable skin. And when I would appear before them with an extremis enhanced body, I was going to tell them all that I was severely injured and the only way to heal myself was to use the extremis virus.

And that was how I got away with kidnapping (Sevan).

I had already gotten all the extremis I wanted from Sevan. What I needed his body for was to observe the effects of godblood on humans enhanced with only extremis.

"Alright sevan this will only hurt a bit"

I injected him with a diluted portion of Thor's blood.

"mmmff!"

It instantly set off a chain reaction of destruction and construction. His body was trying to hold itself together as the godblood was taking it apart to make it something else it looked promising at the start but his body was gradually degrading as it turned into ash, electricity burnt through his being.

" **Arghhhhh!** " he screamed in pain till his vocal chords separated as he was burnt thoroughly by lightning leaving only pieces of a charred corpse and ashes on the operating table.

* * *

It's been 16 hours now since I started trying to melt the a piece of destroyer metal using my superheated bioelectricity.

I acquired the ability to superheat by bioelectricity from the extremis enhancement. Yes I had already administered extremis onto myself. How did it feel? It was painful during the first few hours but after all the pains I've gone through I could endure it. The extremis changed me physically so much so that I grew taller with a larger muscular but compact build that would fool you into thinking that I wasn't strong.

The way Extremis works is to enhance the user's physiology by rewriting their DNA. It harnesses bio-electricity in the body and uses to activate parts of the brain that govern repair and recode it chemically. And I had so much more bioelectricity than any normal people, I even used bioelectricity as my main weapon so this bioelectricity of mine supercharged the extremis virus causing it to make radical changes to my body, My version of extremis is just so much more than what killian's ever was can you imagine it, I can heat my body to a point where the room starts melting around me.

It makes me think that Maybe just maybe I should've gotten laid before I went through it, my hand literally burns now, I'm sure I'll get some action….

Back to business, Everything about my physique and abilities were amplified, strength,agility, speed, reaction, intelligence, durability and every other ability I had, did you know that extremis even heals psychological damage. My mind my body I felt as though I was on the edge of reaching transcendence.

My strength level puts me right next to Thor without his hammer, I could trade punches with the hulk and still remain standing if it ever came down to it. My agility and reflexes are way above theirs even without my spidey sense my perception and reactions alone would allow me to instantly respond to all attacks.

Since I would heal like wolverine. I was now virtually immortal. "HAHAHAAH" I was at the halfway point to reaching my goals.

"Boss you're doing that creepy laughter again" April announced.

"oh April, you don't understand how great I feel" I answered with a smile.

I looked back at the d-metal that was levitating between Superheated electric arcs as they danced around the metal that was slowly beginning to melt. The destroyer metal was made of Uru the same metal that was used to form Thor's hammer. How comes I think I could melt it? Did you know that the core of a lightning has temperatures two times that of the surface of the sun. Imagine achieving that temp for 16 constant hours it was in a localised area and I used magnetic shielding to keep the temperature from fully affecting the environment. I mean Shield scientists used methods to turn the destroyer metal into the colossus gun. By manipulating the magnetic fields inside the metal and complimenting the process with superheated electric arcs it was possible to melt the metal.

"April, get the moulds ready"

"All done Boss"

I dropped the liquidised metal into a mechanized crucible, moving towards the mould I pushed my arms into it extending my talons and stingers into place.

"April do it"

The crucible was brought toward the mould as the red molten uru was poured down into one of the moulds. The one where I stuck my claws and stingers into.

The pain was like pouring hot metal unto your arms literally it hurt as much as it looks.

I could feel the molten metal surround and infuse into my claws and stingers I felt it seep into my digits. The pain was intense but bearable. Tonight was Christmas Eve and I had the perfect gift for my parents.

"April what do you want for Christmas?"

"Your safety, Boss"

"Hah well I am technically immortal now,what's the progress"

"The bonding process is almost done boss"

"How do you like your new body?"

"It's great and all boss but do we have to always make it spider themed"

"oh come on the webs look fine plus we have an image to project, don't forget April you're like the war machine to my iron man" I would build her a drone body like those of Ivan vanko's but for now it'll have to be arachnid inspired.

The aracnobots were done and April Was operating the queen bot. They were designed to be like giant spiders with a red and black colour scheme. They came equipped with a variety of systems dedicated to their specific purposes. They could scale walls and other solid platform using an electronic electrostatic adhesive system. The hive had 13 bots with four units consisting of 4 bots each. Dedicated to defense for the base, production which includes the Builders, Makers and fixers, Hunters for when I needed my bots outside my base, in the storage pack of the hunter bots was a phaser portal as well that brings all acquired objects back to base, and the queen bot directing all their actions. The queen can occupy any bot so even if she is destroyed the hive still functions.

The finishing touches were all the self destroy sequences and anti theft measures.

While I was talking to April I felt my chi energy reach out to the uru that was bonding to my stingers and the claws on my fingers.

I felt the Chi move through my body as it reached my stingers and claws it interacted with it in a way I couldn't understand. I felt the metal bond to me, to my being as my energy interacted with the uru.

"Boss there's a rise in energy and it's affecting the bonding process"April announced.

My chi created a pathway as it interacted with the metal flowing through the pathway it emptied itself into the metal and a new type of energy invaded the pathway solidifying it.

With bioelectricity jumping all over my arms I pulled my hands out of the mould with my claws and stingers still extended.

My claws were finely razor edged sharing the stingers needle tipped apex, I felt like I was about to bleed just by looking at them. They had a dark silver glint, the uru was glowing with a silver haze as my chi energy surrounded it with my bioelectricity. Swiping my claws around I left ghost scars on the mould and walls.

"Boss that was just a form of energy projection."

"I can see that as well April, the destroyer's armour was enchanted by Odin himself so this must be a sort of interaction it has with my chi"

Stabbing my stingers down into my thigh I watched as it the tip pierced into my flesh going almost an inch deep before it I pulled it back out my flesh healing instantaneously.

"Boss the properties are off the scale, the uru from the metal is nigh indestructible"

Scratching myself across the arm with my talons I watched it leave a scratch that healed as fast as it appeared.

Retracting my claws and stingers back into my arms.

"Boss...your fingernails are silver"

"huh?" I looked at my fingernails, noticing that they were all painted silver.

"Oh come-on!" I tried rubbing at it but it still stayed the same.

"Boss as you always say 'You win some you lose some' "

"very funny April"

they looked punky coupled with my neckband I looked almost like a metal fan. Might as well cut my brows.

I had a low side fade cut, my face was angular and without any black spots, my eyebrows were slightly raised at the ends giving me an almost hawk eyes look. The brown of my eyes looked almost brighter than they were.

Looking at my bare body that was drawn taut with muscles. I was naked since all clothes I would've worn would be burnt to ashes by the heat I was emitting during the whole process.

"April are the gifts for my parents ready"

"Almost done Boss"

* * *

Falling snow formed a blanket over the neighborhood painting it a serene white.

Christmas songs and laughter filled the environment with joy and life. Love was as abounding as the red bulbs decorating the green of Christmas trees. With one step in front of the other I walked up to our house, ringing the doorbell I waited.

"Miles baby!" my mom said lovingly. Before I could even walk through the door I felt her warmth as she wrapped her arms around me. "My baby I miss you so much" with a smile on my face I hugged her back "I miss you too Ma, but I've only been gone for a week"

"Rio would you let the boy come inside First" my Dad said.

Moving inside and shutting the door behind me. I placed my gifts at the side.

I gave my dad a hug as well.

"Hi Dad I miss you too"I said.

"You too son now you better stay, your mom was about to kill me with the number of times she's asked of you" he said with a smile, as he set the table cloth over the dinner table.

"Oh look who's talking" my mom replied as she walked into the kitchen. I went in after her to lend her a hand.

"Miles you look taller again, son why do you keep growing this fast?" my mom grabbed my cheeks and pulled "oh my baby you're growing up so fast"

"Ma I just want to grow up and take care of you guys" I held the plates and other utensils and setting them on the table. The white porcelain complimenting the red of the table cloth.

The Christmas tree lighting up the house in a multicolored vibrance.

' _This really is joy_ ' looking at the happy faces of my parents as they sat around the table, the joy and love of this home fills me with energy, it makes me believe that the world can be a better place. Family isn't an F word.

"OK My dear Parents I your son bears before you a gift that dwarfs all others" with a British accent I announced.

placing a small rectangular wooden box that was decorated with symbolic fire, I opened the lid displaying its contents.

"This is something I've been working on for a very long time."

Two vials sat inside the box, the contents were translucent with a somewhat orange glow.

Yes I was giving my parents a stabilized slightly watered down version of extremis, it won't make them glow but the healing factor would still work, albeit not as fast, granting longevity, strength and youth. I couldn't give them the full version the rejection rates were still not suitable for my tastes.

Holding a vial in my hand I drew their attention I continued.

"This is what I would call a fountain of youth, you don't have to worry about growing old or sick. It heals you of every illness keeping you healthy all the days of your life. I promise you this won't harm you in any way, I love you guys and I don't want to lose you with all the crazy things that have been happening lately" I said almost drawn to tears.

"Son you really take after your mother, why do you worry so much.

Well Rio, our son worked so hard to gift us with a scientific miracle in a bottle." my dad turns to his attention to my mom

"Oh Jeff, look at my baby, is that why you're growing so fast?" she squinted her eyes as she seemed to be connecting the dots.

"Well it involves a lot of milk and maximum effort"

"I know it's like I'm rushing you I really am but I just can't wait, Mom, Dad this will make you feel like you're 25 again. This is like holy grail to…." After some time spent droning on and on convincing them I was successful.

"OK ok how do we use it exactly"

"Great just stretch out your arms" with their arms outstretched I put the tip of the vials on it as the micro syringe penetrated their skin emptying the contents into their body.

"I don't feel any different" my Dad stated as he observed his body.

"Yeah you'll have to go to sleep first in 5..4..3..2- oh that works too" they both passed out on the table.

I took them to their room laying then on the bed. I watched as my parents went through a miraculous transformation. The wrinkles on my mom's face faded away, her beautiful figure pulling at her clothes ' _I have to turn away before this gets deadly'_ my Dad got hair back on his head(heh), his muscles becoming more defined as he looked slightly bulkier. They looked like they de-aged a few years. Now I don't have to worry as much about their safety. Of course I would teach them how to control their new found strength and getting used to their enhanced bodies.

Why did I enhance my parents? What if people came to get a piece of them? I may be selfish but I have my principles, my parents brought me to earth the least I can do is to make their lives a whole lot better and enhancing them is me showing my appreciation towards them. I am aware that it would draw attention their way if it is widely displayed but I already had that handled.

I will become the strongest on earth, moving on to becoming one of the strongest in the galaxy, do you really want to mess with my people? Secondly The extremis I gave them only works for them since its coded to function only with their DNA, steal it and it destabilises when introduced into a foreign body.

"April what's the progress"

"He's already been found boss"

"Well then let's get it done with tonight"

I left my parents a message saying something really important came up at the lab.

* * *

Stars visible blinking in and out of existence the moon shedding light through the curtains of clouds,the smell of dried salts and rust polluted the air.

I was in a coast in South Africa it was the abandoned salvage yard to be exact. The one where Ulysses klaue's base of operations is in. I had been searching for him for a while now and it proved to be successful. Sneaking into the Churchill, it was a dump the interior was as almost as bad as the exterior, the ship was rusting away, the metal groaning from my weight. I saw all his men armed to the teeth standing guard all throughout the ship, from their stance I could tell that although most of these people were trained professionals they still treated their duties as a pastime instead for what it was, boredom permeated their beings as their thoughts were visible on their vary faces ' _who would want to rob such a dump'_. I was moving through the ship heading for the vibranium cache using the schematics and blueprints downloaded from his computer. It was stored behind a highly reinforced titanium alloy vault door above the oil tanks, oddly enough it wasn't guarded by people but rather an assortment of sensors and cameras which April had hacked into. I took out a gadget from my pack, placing it on the vault door I watched as the device separated into four pieces forming a square outline on the door. This device was the matter phaser, it lit up into a purple boundary forming a doorway to the insides of the vault. Walking through the purple boundary I saw a stockpile of vibranium as it was stored in illuminated cannisters, a computer displaying some properties of the wonder metal that gave off a dark purple glint, reflecting the light from my mask.

With a smile spread across my face hidden behind the mask I gave April the go ahead.

"This is it April, activate the portal signals" the purple boundary turned thicker as more energy was supplied into it. "Portal stabilized Boss" Grabbing canisters of vibranium I tossed them into the portal watching them disappear and reappear in my base as the aracnobots arranged them, everything displayed live from the video feed in my base. In less than five seconds I had stolen all of Klaw's vibranium stockpile which was nearly arranged into a small tower by my aracnobots.

"Objective one accomplished Boss" April stated. Moving on then. Heading towards Klaue's main office in camo I noticed the man sitting in his chair busily going over info on his computer. I got right next to him and whispered "Boo"

"Ahhhh Hahahaha!"

he jumps in fright which then turns into a full-blown hysterical laughter. With an outstretched tentacle wrapped around him, rendering him immobile.

"I've seen you spider avenger" he states pointing a finger at me. "Nice suit too"

"Aww thanks man that means alot coming from you, thief" his jolly attitude takes a 180 turn.

"What do you want" he asks.

"What's Wakanda like" I respond. Grabbing a neurolytic scanner from my pack.

"Oh it's always sunny there." he states with a smile on his face. "And the women are amazing"

"Black Panther" his eyes widen at the mention of that name. I slam the neurolytic scanner onto his head.

"Purge the info April" I had to get him thinking about wakanda for what I was about to do to him. Purging the memories from his head. Yes the neuro scanner has a multitude of uses once you know how to program it towards that end. I learnt a lot from Otto Octavius and I was going to put it all to use. I wanted to find wakanda's location and klaw was an expert on it so using a reprogrammed neural scanner I would take all the relevant info in his head of course it was going to be a painful process " **Arghh!** " yep there it was, he screamed in pain as I the info was being forcefully taken from his brain. With him securely held in tentacle I made my way through the now opened portal heading for base. "Start the fireworks April" the portal collapsed as the device went critical activating the explosives within along with the ones placed throughout the ship. Turning it into flaming pieces of scrap along with everyone in it that wasn't lucky enough to escape.

"Download complete Boss" I looked at klaue whose eyes were glazed over drool dripping the sides of his mouth. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Alright April show it to me" the info was sent via the neural link leaving me a bit dizzy.

I smiled turning to the oblivious Klaue "Thanks for the help klaw".

* * *

Vibranium was easier to melt that uru from the destroyer metal. I added the vibranium to my uru bonded claws and stingers giving them an overall darker glint as the composition of uru-vibranium alloy changed to something with unique properties that even I don't know the whole of but it has gotten easier to pierce and tear through my skin. Vibranium has a self healing capacity so whenever the metal is damaged it repaired itself.

My new suit was in the works it would be the all holy combination of vibranium and uru.

So for now I upgraded my web gauntlets, tentacles, foot soles and helmet using vibranium as well. Making them darker, stronger and more durable, durable enough to take a bomb blast at point blank and barely have a scratch. The web shooters now have holo projectors and when they are placed right over each other they form a short lasting energy shield by constant emission of a kinetic field due to the excitations of the electrons by my bioelectricity so I basically charge it like a human battery. The helmet Was The most futuristic thing I had ever made, vibranium it interacted with my tech in ways I have never thought possible. Everything was just way cleaner and faster, the computing capacity was tripled even April's processors were upgraded. The soles of my footing was coated with vibranium just like the tentacles allowing it to absorb most of the kinetic energy produced to make my steps absolutely quiet and silent, since most of the sounds are absorbed. The tentacles are much more slimmer and stronger , they aren't fully made of vibranium just coated.

"Good morning Brooklyn!" I announced swinging from building to building.

"Hey look it's Arachnid" people exclaimed pointing at me.

As I landed outside the burning three story building. Smoke rose the air as firefighters tried to put out the fire through the water spewing hose.

"Chief whats the situation" I ask

"The flames have occupied the lower levels and are spreading upwards my men can't get in from below, we're doing all we can but any help is welcomed "

"Alright I'm heading in, I'll try to put out the flames from the inside" I tell the chief.

"April, Foam Webs" jumping into the flaming building, I sprayed foam throughout the burning lower levels the smoke not affecting me as my air filter was functioning just fine. Moving towards the most affected areas I sprayed a thick layer of foam putting out as much of the flames as I could.

"Boss there are people trapped on the higher levels"

Heading towards the second floor I went into the house with life signs.

The inside was smoke filled as the family of three were huddled under a blanket. They noticed me breaking down the door.

I saw a mother and her two kids who were having problems breathing.

"It's OK help is here" taking out three breathers I hand one to the lady and gently putting the other two over the mouths of the children.

Holding the children in both arms and the mom on my back held securely by a tentacle I went out through the window. I felt their grips tighten around me as we rapidly fell. My boosters providing lift at the last moment granting us a soft landing. "You're both brave kids" I rubbed their heads, The paramedics approached taking the children with them. The mother held onto my arm in thanks as she nodded taking off the mask "Thank you" she said with tears pooling in her eyes. She was wrapped in a blanket as the medics took her to her kids. Helping people really isn't bad at all. Two trips later and I had evacuated everyone in the building the firemen handled the situation very well as they put out the remaining flames.

With a handshake I stated "Chief you and your men did a great job here."

"You're not so bad kid"

"Whoo!" a loud burst of praise accompanied even louder claps turning around I saw the gathered people.

"Thanks you all its nothing really"

"We love you Arachnid!"

"and I you bald sir from the third floor"

Jumping atop a lamp post I raised my arms, spreading out my tentacles making me have a spider outline and I took a bow.

"Yes I love you too New York!"

I could get used to this helping people really isn't bad at all.(The granny called me a demon) it was fine.

Now to catch the fire starter. Someone secretly started this fire so they could draw attention away from the bank robbery that was happening in another location.

They were about to make there escape when I got there.

On a circular glider stood an armoured man with a pumpkin head. The pumpkin head had a fiery demonic glow and then came his annoying laughter, bursting out of the bank doors. He tossed pumpkin bombs at the police vehicles that formed a barricade.

"Ha Ha haaaa!" he went hysterical as he enjoyed the resulting chaos of his actions.

"Jack-o-lantern" he turns to me "I'm going to give you a chance to stand down please don't take it."

"Arachnid! heheheheeeeee!" disregarding my offer he tosses pumpkin bombs at me.

"Let it not be said that I am not a generous hero"

Rather than dodge the bombs I encase them in webbing before they hit the ground the webs contained the explosions.

jack-o-lantern tried to use the explosion to cover his escape that was foiled by the webs noticing his attempt I web the glider beneath his feet pulling it to a stop as he shoots off landing roughly on the asphalt.

As I approach as he turns around to face me as the mouthpiece of his pumpkin mask grows into a sinister smile as it spews hot raging fire right at my face. He laughs again thinking that he has won. If I had blocked the flames it would have caused an explosion that would take his head with it.

The smoke clears and I am still standing before him without a single scratch on my mask. I won't lie I was tempted to reciprocate the action with my extremis plasma breath but a swift take-down would suffice.

"heee hee-" a straight punch breaks the mask and his nose as collapses on the floor, knocked out with a bloodied face and some broken teeth.

I webbed his arms and feet and hung him upside down but not before I ripped his armour. I left a spider shuriken with a smiley face next to restrained Jack, what? The police like it.

Taking a good look at his glider I noticed that it was chitauri antigrav tech. Taking out the power core I sent a pulse of bioelectricity into it destroying all the delicate and important components.

"Boss your spiderling is at the spot" heh spiderling was what I called Peter Parker. He started being active some time ago but it's only on the small scale stuff I guess till homecoming. We have a meeting spot where we hang around on days we're free or just want to talk to each other. I also gave him a aracnite(nano drone) he could reach me on 24/7.

 **X**

Peter was seated on the edge of the roof. He wore his classic red and blue costume but it wasn't the hoodie version it was an upgrade to a full costume like that of the Amazing Spider Man since I helped him out with some graphite fabrics, electronics and tools so he could build his own costume. No I won't build a costume for him, why? He has his own ambitions and passions, he's a genius as well and I respect that, so let him get creative because his suit will represent him.

I was in stealth as I walked towards him. When we first met our spidey sense initiated a form of a handshake so we knew each other. I was careful to not make any noise as I walked very close to him and than I yelled "BOO!" "ahhh!" he screamed leaping off the edge of the building before he stuck to the surface with his hand. Climbing back onto the edge.

"Dude you almost gave me a heart attack" he says exhaustively.

"Heh it gets you all the time" I respond seating next to him. My helmet folds into a half face mask. I pull out a paper bag.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asks.

I slowly put my hand into the bag making sure I kept eye contact with him.

"Arc come-on I'm starving"

Handing him a hotdog I respond.

"Hi starving I'm Dad"

"uhhh" he groaned swallowing the food in his mouth "again with the dad jokes"

"What they're funny" I stated.

"No they're not and you're not even a dad" he said.

"Like you're one to talk, you have the worst jokes ever" I replied.

"what, no I don't, my jokes are so good they call me the friendly neighborhood Spiderman"

"You go get em friendly neighborhood nerd" I laughed at him.

"So how was your side of things spidey"

"yeah I did a lot, I got a cat from a tree, I led an elderly across the road, I helped this lost…"he continued on and on. I really should stop setting myself up like this, but it's fun talking to him he's like a brother.

"...yeah I guess that's it" he concluded.

"well you had a great time, talking of time I guess it's getting late" getting up I stretched and dusted myself.

Taking out a small case that contained electrical components and chemicals from my pack I tossed it at him.

"think fast spidey" he caught them "you can use those to build a web shooter and the chemicals for different web compositions or whatever you can think of" I finished.

"Arc won't you just build me one"he said eyeing my gauntlets.

"Nope, you're a hero you can't be lazy, use your imagination and creativity. What we're doing here is really serious you have to know how to utilize your tech efficiently and learn to improvise.

Plus how hard could it be you're a genius" these are some of the things I wished someone had told me when I begun.

Looking inside the pack his nerdy side awoke I could've sworn his eyes were smiling

"Thanks a lot dude!" he turned to look at me but I was already in stealth.

I heard him mutter "How does he do that" heh because I'm the Arachnid (batman).

* * *

The fresh morning air blew across my upper face as I flew through the meadows and valleys of mountains. A tide of white flows through the slopes as Shepherds herd their unblemished sheep. The occasional flock of birds crossing my flight path.

Making a landing on the meadow that stood before a small village I retracted my tentacles as klaue fell to his knees. Klaue was paralyzed by my venom running through his system he could barely even blink. I walked towards the village, before noticing the approaching men, two of whom were on horseback and the rest on their feet. They were garbed in blue and red traditional African wear, with tribal marks proud on their faces. These guys are the border guards and they looked badass I won't lie. The one in lead approaches me and asks in thick accented English.

"What is this" he points at the restrained klaue "and who are you" and then at me.

"Who I am is of little importance but this man here he is a person of interest to your people because this man is Ulysses Klaue" I pulled the sack off his head. All of them tense at the sight of the one man who was able to cause so much damage to wakanda and still escape.

"You shall follow us to our Leaders, they will decide on this matter"

He gives his men a nod and gestures for me to follow. Hanging Klaues over my shoulder "Wait, guy on horse can I get a lift" I asked one of the men.

He turns his head towards me as his gaze is solely focused on mine and with a deep voice he responds "Yes" that was…..surprising to say the least, guess asking nicely really does change things.

* * *

The golden city of wakanda was nature in perfect balance with technology. Beautiful plants grew on the sides of building. Hoverails moving along the roads, people displaying holograms from their kemoyo beads. It was all just wow really advanced, I see now why people have been trying to gain access into wakanda. This place was like a tech heaven on earth. I could barely take my eyes off of all the tech but they were all dwarfed by the Royal Palace. This building was the technological pinnacle of Wakanda.

Walking on the steps leading to the interior of the palace lining the walls were the dora milaje, female royal guards standing as straight as the spears they held, their intense gazes directed at me almost palpable in the air.

The current king of Wakanda T'chaka was seated on his throne, standing on his right hand side was younger T'challa. His family and subjects seated around him in a semicircle. All their gazes on me and the stumbling Klaw who still looked somewhat incognizant. Klaw's mind wasn't the same anymore its scrambled due to the brutal process of purging his memories. ' _I wonder what would happen if I coughed'_ I thought looking at their serious faces.

T'chaka narrowed his gaze upon klaue as he walked towards us from his throne.

"Klaue after all these years you have finally fallen into my palm. Judgment will be passed on you for all your crimes against my people" turning to me he continues "Young one you are a benefactor of Wakanda and you have the thanks of I and my people" he extended his arm for a shake. Collapsing my mask to its half face form I shook his hands.

"It's my pleasure your majesty" pulling the duffle bag off my back I place it on the floor. The guards tense and most draw their weapons but with a wave of his hand they resume their former positions. I slowly open the bag and pull out a canister of vibranium, sharp gasps fill the room.

"You recovered the stolen vibranium?" he asked.

"Yes I did" of course I didn't give them all the vibranium, just call it a minor payment for my services.

"You have done a great deed to my nation, not only have you caught the thief but also retrieved our stolen materials. You succeeded where none of us could for the past 30 years"

"Who are you. We know you are part of the Avengers and what you are called but who are you" T'challa inputs

"Well yes I was getting to that"

Collapsing the half face mask all the way to reveal my full unobscured face.

"You are Miles Morales!, Boy genius, inventor and child prodigy" a new voice states. Turning to the voice I spot a younger Shuri, she looks 14, her kemoyo beads displaying a holographic image of me, my various inventions and science projects.

"That was fast" I commented.

"What are your motives for assisting us" T'challa asks

"Motives? I help you and you accuse me of motives. Well that just makes you a really smart king to be." I respond.

"Actually I came here because of Bast. I saw her in my memories" well I did see her in movies that were now in my memories. Everyone's gaze was now totally focused on my being.

"I seek to find the truth about circumstances I cannot mention and Bast the Panther goddess is my best shot at that. I would need your help in doing so" I continued "My parents, I need you to let my parents reside here. I know it's maybe too much to ask for but I am involved in very dangerous matters and leaving my parents in safe hands would really take a burden off my shoulders" yeah my parents, wakanda is the safest place on earth till Thanos invades. I'm not wasting my opportunities, my parents are very important to me and I want them to be safe.

"You are a good son. We will grant you and your Parents wakandan citizenship. Your deeds deserve as much" T'chaka answered.

I actually was surprised that really was more than I thought they'd give me.

"You have done a great service to my people" T'chaka placed a hand on my shoulder as he led me through the palace.

* * *

It's been two weeks since I left wakanda.

They publicly executed Ulysses Klaue after a trial it was all held over the course of three days. The king allowed my parents to gain residence in wakanda as they welcomed me as their benefactor, I was able to learn a lot of things about vibranium and efficient ways of manipulating it. The citizenship granted me the rights of a wakandan in wakanda so what they learn about vibranium I learn too, the tech they use is available to me as well and every other right a citizen has.

We agreed that I would keep the info concerning the real Wakanda a secret. I mean it's not like I could tell anyone anyway since my parents would be staying there that would be a very stupid move.

Wakandans are actually really nice people, I had a blast while I stayed there. T'challa and Shuri are real geniuses, well shuri might be more of one than her brother. We really hit it off I think, nope I have no feelings for her this isn't a disney movie where the hero falls in love with princess (it actually is a Disney owned movie) I admit she is cute, funny and smart….and nice, and, no wait I see where this is going. No way I'm too mature for that. Moving on.

I was at home with my parents, tonight I was going to tell them about my activities and most other things that they have been wanting to ask.

"Mom, Dad I know you have a lot of questions about everything that has happened and I have a lot of things to explain but first" I stood before my parents as I activated my super suit. The tentacles extending out of the pack, the suit folding outwards covering my whole body. The neckband enlarging to form a helmet.

"I am the Arachnid one of the avengers and working with shield" surprise and confusion was written over their faces. Their mouths open in disbelief as they couldn't even utter words.

"Miles! What is this! Why are you working for shield you're just a kid! Why are you involved with those people" my Dad yelled.

"Jeff calm down. Our son opened up to us let's listen to him."my mom mediated.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, it was for your safety." I said

"You're too young to talk about our safety we're your parents. Did shield give you these stuff" he asks pointing at mysuit

"No I was bitten by a mutated spider it gave me powers and I made the suit myself it's just that I wanted to help people, and I did. I know I should have told you and I'm really sorry I didn't."I respond.

My dad pulls his glasses off and massages his temples. My mom looks at me with tears almost pooling in her eyes.

Fully collapsing the mask I repeat again "I'm sorry". My mom turns to my dad and hugs him "Jeff our son is a hero, let's be proud of him"

"Boss someone's coming"April announced.

 _ **BRZZZZZ!**_ My spidey sense went crazy. _Clap clap clap_ a very large man dressed like he came from the 1700's walked into our home.

"Very touching I must say I'm almost touc-" **boom** a concentrated beam blast from my tentacle drove him out of through the walls but not before he held onto the tentacle dragging me out with him.

"April get my parents away from the house"

"Yes boss"

"Spider Totem it's rude to interrupt others" he says dusting the rubble of himself. "But you are different from the others, so full of life force, so succulent"

"shut up you overgrown vampire" I may not know his name but I know that he is one of the inheritors. Who else would talk about life force.

"Surrender yourself to me and I will let your parents live"

"FUCK you" I focused all my range weapons on him blasting him back. I wanted to keep him at a distance he looks like a short ranged fighter and I don't exactly know how his powers work.

"That barely tickles me" he takes the brunt of the blast and stands back up walking slowly towards me.

"Boss you parents were captured!"

"WHAT!" I shouted out.

"Brother must you always play with your food" a female one dressed in a purple gown appears what draws my attention towards her are my parents. Held by their necks in each hand of her hands,they try to claw her fingers off but she was too strong for them.

I lost focus of the one I was fighting being distracted by the female. That was a mistake. The male uses the distraction to pound me in the chest driving me across the street.

"Sister are you done with your hunt?"

"That totem escaped my grasp"

"The parents of this totem are full of life force brother they would serve as a pleasing appetizers"

"No WAIT! You want me! leave my parents out of this" I cried out. "April send all aracnobots"

"Totem we will have you as the main course" he laughs sinisterly. I put all power to my boosters, approaching them at breakneck speeds. The male intercepts me.

Driving us both crashing into a house.

A phaser portal opens up as large spider bots rapidly coming out of it. They head towards the female.

"Insolent!" she blurs through the bots leaving them in scrambled pieces as they blow apart with large explosions. "Boss we lost all aracnobots"

I ram my fists down on the male beneath me. His nose caves in bloods staining my gloves and gauntlets.

Getting up from him I try to run towards the female holding my parents. But I feel a grip on my ankle. The male tosses me the force driving me through one house into another and another.

As the residents scream in fear.

I immediately get back up and burst through the walls heading outside.

I try to rush at the female again but the male blocks my path. "You have entertained me spider totem" the male says as we tumble back and forth. I just want to get my parents to safety first.

"Watch totem, witness the might of the inheritors." I watch as life begins to drain from my parents bodies.

"Miles! We love you and we're damn proud to have you as a son"

"Baby We'll always be with you!"

My parents shout out using their last strength. They held hands as gradually the light in their eyes fade out. The extremis trying to heal them but it too was rendered useless. My being is frozen solid I can barely register the punches raining down on me or the laughter of female as she drops the bodies of my parents which turn to ashes that ascend to the sky.

' **KILL EVERYTHING'** The temperature of my body rapidly rises, my suit begins to melt, the tentacles, the helmet, the pack and everything on my body melts into a puddle of molten metal. Superheated Bioelectricity dances over my skin. My uru-vibranium bonded claws and stingers extend out of my arm. My body glows an intense deep yellow that would make it hard to keep eyes on me. Like a sun god that descends to earth every step I take burns the very asphalt into molten tar.

"Nice trick" the male says throws a punch at me. Going under his arm I impale him with a stinger to the heart through the chest.

"that stings totem" he says with a smile he can't move because he is paralyzed from my venom.

I swipe my claws over his throat tearing it out. "gurgle" pulling out my stingers he drops on his knees holding his neck. I jam my stingers up his eyes to his brain I channel my venom strike through the stingers as the superheated bioelectricity burns his brain and inturn his head to ash, he drops dead on the floor.

I can see fear in the female's eyes a she opens us a portal to try and escape. Golden webs latch unto to her before she can cross the portal. I drag her down with my organic webs. I want her to suffer I want her to feel pain. I channel my Nova strike through the organic webs as superheated plasma tangled over her skin "Arhhhhh! Ahhh!" the smell of burnt flesh wafts through the air as she rolls over and over as she tries to put out the flames burning her. Her healing factor trying to work but it was subdued by the bioelectricity. I walk up to her burning body "Ahhhhhh!" I plunge my thumb claws into her eye sockets as I pull out her eyeballs"ARghh!" she screams as they turn to burn to ashes in my palms. I shove my clawed hand into her chest pulling out her heart it burns in my grasp. As she lay dead her and her brother's body dissipate to ash.

I get on my knees and roared out to the heavens. " **AHHHHHHHH!** " The very air around me shakes from the intensity of my heat. I cry and cry, tears evaporating off my face as the heat gradually subsides. I kneel naked on the bare asphalt as another portal opens up this time a purplish blue. Spider men walk out of the portal the one in lead looks around and then approaches my kneeling body and kneels next to me "Sorry we got here too late." he places his arm on my shoulder. I look him in the eyes I raise an arm and push his off my shoulder. I walk back to the now destroyed house of my parents with the spidermen following behind me. No I'm not surprised, I'm barely holding back my anger, my parents don't have bodies to bury what do I put in their graves. I am too angry to be surprised at Spidermen. This damn spider powers and their attached strings maybe I shouldn't have taken them.

"Did he kill them both alone?"

"That's impossible"

"He did, their life signatures ended here" they whispered behind my back.

As I walked into the house I grab my phone and make a call.

"April send mk3.5 " the suit was an improvement to the spider armour mk.3 made with vibranium and wakandan tech.

Looking around the house I grab all photos and mementos I can.

"We need all the help we can get to fight against the inheritors. We are gathering Spidermen across the Multiverse to fight"

I turn to the Spider men

"I will kill every last one of the inheritors" I state calmly as if I were merely stating a fact.

The new suit flew into the broken house as it docks unto my back. Vibranium nanites expanding to cover my body. Black tentacles extending from the pack on my back. My eyes and spider emblem glowing a demonic red. I open a phaser portal and put all my parents belongings through it to my base. Everything is transported to my base.

"Deploy explosive arachnites"

"Yes boss"

The men follow me back out the house as the nano bombs coat every piece of rubble and robot part. I detonate it watching it all go up into flames including my house. It's either I kill them all or I don't have a home to come back to.

"I'm ready" I said. The portal reopens as I walk into it with the Spider men in lead.

* * *

*Doooom doom do dooom! Spiderverse people!. After all his efforts to try and protect his parents after he worked so hard to keep them safe just to watch it all be destroyed by the inheritors. The grief of miles is being bottled up because He wants revenge. This is actually a surprise chapter I just started writing and I couldn't stop. I hope you all enjoyed it, I appreciate your feedback and awesome support. Hit that like and fav button show miles that the world goes on show him some love.

RIP Rio and Jeff I had a really awesome time writing about you.

 **Victory***


	17. Author

ok people i cant put put a chapter right now because of some stuff that happens to be caused by unreasonable tenants and people at large.

Miles parents arent dead! i left a lot of hints in the last chapter. I'll explain the rest in the next chapter. Just look a bit closer and you'll find the answers


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

* * *

 **Out came the sun.**

I stood in the midst of spider men who came from all across the multiverse. The multitudes of colours, Red, blue, black, white, purple and even green all came together almost forming a human rainbow. Bizarre Spider-men from different dimensions such as the Monkey spidermen, pig Spiderman earned my curiosity. I stood not in wonder no I stood in preparation for the inevitable doom approaching their oblivious lives. I do not know much about the spider verse but I still know key info.

These Spider-men came through a portal just as I had earlier.

"Look alive fellas we've got company" Spider-Man Noir said with arms crossed over his chest.

Assassin Spiderman who took the same pose next to Noir asked "Waste em?"

"No they are with us"

"How can you tell"

"For starters their dress code" he gestures with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah we come in peace. Now listen up we're running outt-" spider pig was interrupted by another voice.

"What the -? A talking pig, that's insane!" spider monkey points

"...you're kidding right?" spider pig blankly stated pointing at the spider monkey.

Spider-Man Britain took a step forward.

"OK people we don't have much time. All you have to do is come with us to our safe zone now, before the-"

"No you British idiot, shut up" the superior Spiderman bluntly interrupted.

"That goes for all you mindless dolts! I had everything under control until you lot came stumbling in.

For months I've been studying these inheritors, assembling an army fighting and winning!" he took out a circular disc and pointed to it "See this?! A cloaking device. I built this! It makes our scent from them" he proudly displays his device.

The superior Spider Man walked towards kaine, a clone of Spider Man and points the cloaking device at him.

"Take kaine here. His readings are abnormally high explain!"

"That's the other a being unique to his and another dimension" old man Spider-Man states.

"And this girl here. Her levels are off the charts" he turns towards Cindy moon who took off her scarf.

"That's silk she's the bride" he answers

"And him?" he asks pointing to me.

"They are all special totems" Old Man spidey says.

I don't care about that all I care about is killing the inheritors.

"Totems?! Spare the the superstitions old man. I'm talking science. With all of our unique signatures gathered especially those three, the inheritors will find us in no tim-" he was cut short by the appearance of an unexpected portal.

"What have we here?! Oh, weaver you have outdone yourself this time. So many spiders! Why it's a veritable banquet" a laughing daemos exits the portal.

"You fools, any other time this would be doom! Fortunately for you I am here! Team like I trained you **attack**!"

Before superior Spiderman could utter the word attack I was already on the airborne daemos. I had learned from a Spiderman that the name of the inheritor I hated the most was daemos. To the other Spider-Men I was like a blur as I ruthlessly and repeatedly stabbed daemos in lethal parts of his body finishing it with a stinger to the heart. Destroying his organs and pumping his heart full with venom. By the time we reached the ground. I was standing over the corpse of daemos but his body didn't dissipate.

"Woah that guy's angry" spider pig commented.

"wasn't that a bit too easy?" spider monkey asks scratching his head.

"You killed him" Spiderman of earth 616 slowly said looking at the corpse of daemos.

"Yes I did." I answered.

"Good work arachnid. Sadly I can't take credit" superior Spiderman says as he pats my shoulder.

"It's wrong" spidey 616 replied.

"No it's justice I just wish it was by my hands" May (Mayday) Parker says as she looks at the dead body of daemos.

"No, May you don't mean that. And that's not what I meant. I've fought his kind before when they die they crumble to dust.?" spidey-616 asks.

"But this bithead didn't. A stasis charge. You augmented yourselves with future tech from 2099" the Spiderman of 2099 answered as he bent beside the dead daemos.

"Yes we did" a stasis field was applied over my weapons by superior spidey. He got the tech from his journey to the future.

Superior Spider-Man turned to spidey-2099 "Of course. And now we have a tactical advantage we can study that corpse and learn more of our enemies weakness"

"Radiation" it's time I hand them the valuable information. I could've done it earlier but I needed all of them together.

Gaining their attention I continued.

"These beings called the Inheritors are a clan of totemic hunters who feed on the life force of Totems, as in us. They can feed on animals totems but they just have a special hatred for spider totems. Radiation is the deadliest poison to them, it severely damages their physiology as it accelerates their rate of cellular degradation. Making it the bane of their existence." I concluded.

"Of course! How do you know all this and never mentioned it?" superior Spider-Man inquired.

"I needed all of you together" I stated.

"How do you know so much about them?" spidey-616 asked.

"It doesn't matter right now" I answered.

"He's right. Now you better listen if you want to know-" old man Spiderman never got to finish his sentence. Hands appeared out of thin air grabbing his head.

 _Snap_

His neck was broken and his head fell limply.

"Sorry you were saying?".

Daemos asks walking out of a portal with two other inheritors who looked to be twins. Yes it was the recently dead daemos whose cold corpse was laying on the floor. The inheritors have a clone world. Yes, you heard right, not a facility no, it's a whole world dedicated to their ends. After death they transfer their consciousness to these clone bodies enabling them to come back to life. That is how they keep coming back from the dead. And if I wanted to kill each and every last one of them I have to start there, making sure that they can't come back to life.

"You'll have to forgive our brother, Daemos he's always interrupting people" the female twin says.

"And turning up late. Took him forever to get dressed" the male twin added.

"Impossible. We killed him you all saw!"

Standing on guard the superior Spider shouted.

"Everyone through a portal! We're bugging out! Now! " spider Britain said.

It was a slaughter house as flying blades impaled the unfortunately less agile spidermen. The twins sharing hysterical laughter.

"Ha! So many! it's hard to miss!" the female twin shouts. I could stop them but I was following the clones of Spider-Man. Kaine, Ben Riley and black widow of ultimate earth. I was going to have my revenge, the smart way. I'm a genius not some dumb berserker that kills whatever comes to sight. No, I was going to destroy their foundation crippling them so they can never stand and then I will take my sweet time killing each and every one of them.

The clones of Spider-Man were headed to the clone world plus I didn't have an interdimensional portal device so they were my ticket to clone world.

"They can clone themselves! Come back as many times as they want to. Our guys don't have a chance. We can't win" Kaine stated barely dodging a whip.

"Unless someone does something about it! I can open a portal to their frequency and take us where that clone came from" Ben Riley responded by opening a portal.

"And as the two guys who know more about that stuff guess it's up to us to go there and-"

"Make that three" I interrupted. Swinging in to catch a blade that would've impaled kaine. I threw it back in full force and watched it slice through the hair of the male twin who barely dodged it.

"I'm coming too! It's up to four of us now" added black widow as we all went through the portal.

* * *

 _ **Earth-803**_ _clone world aka Jennix's base._

Exiting the portal we were greeted by the stench of rotten biomatter and chemicals that polluted the abandoned passage.

"April, deploy aracnite unit omega"

"Yes Boss"

Black widow scrunched her nose "Oh man. This place stinks".

"Chemicals. Rot. Decay. Just once I would like for a villain to switch it up. Actually silvermane used to smell pretty good until he turned into a withered old man" Ben Riley intoned tiredly.

I tuned him out as we kept walking down the corridor. Spotting a door at the side we made an exit. Leading us to the one of the most amazing sights I have ever witnessed. It was like wakanda but without the vibranium. This world was immensely advanced. The shining silver infrastructures reflected the light from the clear skies. Hoverships flew over tall skyscrapers but one thing I noticed was that they were no birds nor animals of any kind, trees were non-existent as was mere grass. This place was pure concrete, metal and glass. This world was dull.

"Oh my God" Ben exclaimed looking at the view.

"We gotta get back inside" Black widow said, dragging Ben back inside.

"Woah it was beautiful out there. I didn't see even one starbucks what kind of a villain homeworld is this?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, I saw. we can't go out like this with our costumes on. The device superior Spider Man gave us stops them from sensing us but it doesn't make us invisible. We'll be noticed immediately if we go swinging around" black widow explained as we walked back into the corridor.

Scratching his head Ben nodded.

"Err OK what do you suggest we do. You guys don't have regular clothes under your costumes do you? Because…. that would be backwards."

Kaine reappeared with hospital gowns held in his hands " I think we're in some kind of a hospital. I found these"

"I don't need it. I can turn invisible" I stated. Rejecting the gown.

"You're like Miles" black widow said looking at me.

I never took my mask off so she doesn't know my actual identity.

"I am Miles. Well Miles from Earth 1999985" I replied retracting the mask. Yes I found out that my Earth was 1999985. A mouthful isn't it?

"...wow I did not see that coming at all" she looked at my face in disbelief.

Ben and kaine just looked on. I heard kaine mutter something about weird shit that keeps happening before Ben drew his attention.

"Kaine where's yours?" Ben asked.

"I have a stealth suit I don't need it either. How do you think I got it in the first place"

Pointing to his suit kaine answered.

"Alright everyone let's get going"

"I'll scout ahead with Kaine" I went into camo mode as kaine activated his stealth.

"Lead the way" widow said as we went through the doors leading to an even larger path.

Holographic screens lined the walls continually displaying Jennix's speech. Jennix is the brains of the inheritors and he controls this cloneworld.

" _Jennix sees you within the machine. There is nobility in your utility._

 _There are elegant secrets in complexity._

 _You are complex_ " the holo screens announced.

"Oh yeah this is definitely one of their world's you know how I can tell? That guy's a TV star." Ben remarks sarcastically as he points to the screens.

"A group of people coming down the hall"

"Here we go be ready for anything"

A group of identical clones walked down the hall towards us. I noticed the helmets they wore on their heads looked like a larger, heavier neural scanner. With their eyes glazed over and their gait machine like. The clones just walked past Ben and black widow.

We shared a momentary silence which was interrupted by the holo screens.

" _Jennix is not capricious. Jennix does not create in vain. Each of you has a purpose"_

"They just walked by us like zombies. It's like they didn't even notice them" Kaine said as we advanced.

"That was creepy" I added "I also noticed that they were clones"

"Me too" widow said.

"No way did we stumble into their clone factory on our first try. Even I'm not that lucky" Ben scratched his chin.

"I doubt it. Those weren't inheritors. Too physically normal and way too placid. If this is their cloneworld then it would make sense that they maintain order by genetically engineering the vast majority of the population. We're probably in a gross cloning facility."

Jennix is a bastard and this just adds to my hatred for the inheritors. The people in this world were created to be mindless drones made only to serve and please the inheritors. He takes something natural and twists it into this sick perversion.

We begin to look through the files.

* * *

 _ **Earth-13.**_ _Home of cosmic Spider-Man aka safe zone._

A purple portal comes to life as spidermen make an exit from it.

A distressed May Parker approached the cosmic Spider-Man.

"My brother? Is he?"

"Right here, May" cosmic Spiderman hands Benjy Parker a toddler who is the second only living relative of May back to her. May lovingly hugs Benjy as she whispers comforting words to him.

Looking at the now arriving spidermen "I don't see the old man" Gwen points out.

"Sorry Gwen we lost him. And not just him" spider Britain announced tiredly.

"ohmiGod! Where's spider-woman she didn't -?"

"She and silk are alright Anya. We should talk" Spidey-616 calmly responds.

The angry Superior Spider-man interrupts.

"No! The time for talking is over! Don't you get it? This is war! And from this point on _**I'm in charge**_ **!** "

"No. You don't get to make that call. You're not in charge here. I am" Spider-Man 616 points to himself. Other spider people stand behind him showing visible support to his action.

"The whole reason I'm here is because I have the most experience with the inheritors"

"Nonsense, I've been studying them for weeks. I have formulated plans around the information the Arachnid gave us. And I'm the future you from our timeline"Superior spidey smugly says as he takes off his mask. His face an exact replica of spidey-616's. The superior Spiderman was Dr ock in Spider-Man's body. Yeah the whole body switch like he tried with me but this time he was successful. Doc doesn't know that Spider Man was able to recover his body in the future see doc can't imagine himself failing. He's that arrogant hence the reason why he assumes spidey-616 is from an earlier point in time.

"Logically I've been through everything you have and more. Between the two of us…. I am the superior Spider Man." he smirked "And I've seen what you call " _leadership_!" HA! My team was faring better without you!" walking up to Peter's face he spreads his arms out "We were holding our own against the inheritors! Until you came blundering in getting some of my best men killed! Why on earth should you lead us! Show me! Take your best-" a powerful fist to his face from an angry and irritated Peter shut him up. Almost falling backwards the superior Spider-Man regained his balance as four glinting needle tipped tentacles extended from the back of his suit. All threateningly pointed at Peter. Wiping the blood from his lips superior spidey took a stance. "Very well if you wish to settle things this way so be it"

The sidelined spider people cheered for Peter. Well the Peter without the tentacles.

The red tentacles took a mad swipe at Spider-Man who dodged it by jumping away. "Swing and miss!" the airborne Peter mocked Shooting webs at the tentacles "Look at you eight limbs and you still can't hit me. What's the matter old-me? Arthritis setting in?"

Tearing the webs apart the superior spidey stated.

"Jokes really? I outgrew those, Got smart, wised up and realized this isn't child's play... it's a war"

Standing on the sidelines May Parker turned to the cosmic Spider-Man.

"This is time we could use going after daemos and the inheritors. You have the powers of a god, break it up"

"Sorry, May. I can't pick sides here. This conflict needs to play itself out" cosmic Spider-Man answered.

Meanwhile the tentacles of superior spidey shot energy blasts at the maneuvering Peter. "You don't have what it takes. You never go for the kill!"

"And I never will! I'll never be that ruthless!" dodging each blast Peter was gradually closing the distance between.

"Oh, you will. When you're me!"

Landing right in front of superior spidey Peter raises his arms as all four tentacles stopping mere centimeters away from his face ready to impale him.

"Alright. Show me your winning move. Kill me"

"What? But you're an earlier point in my timeline. I can't-" _thwack!_ utilising the confusion of superior spidey Peter delivers a direct kick to the jaws of superior Spiderman taking him off his feet and out cold.

* * *

 _ **Earth-13983**_ _lycansphere aka home of spider werewolf._

"AWROOo-"

An inheritor with a helmet that covers his whole head stands over the impaled dying body of spider werewolf.

"Are you watching, Father? Can you see my latest kill? The great spiderwolf of lycansphere!" pulling out his two pronged energy weapon he raises it as he shouts out. "Is this tribute enough lord Solus! Is my hunt at long last over? May I come home?"

* * *

 _ **Earth-001**_ _loomworld aka home of the inheritors._

"Weaver, send my wayward to another world. Somewhere challenging this time" Solus ordered the submissive master weaver who moved around the web of life. A web with no visible end, a golden brilliance encompassing the multitude of stars all held by the boundary of webs.

"Karn will have to journey far and wide if he is to earn a seat at my table again. And what of you Molurn? Where you're brother endlessly wanders, your path has come to an abrupt end." turning his gaze to his approaching son.

"It's nothing, Father" Molurn answers.

Solus sends him a questioning gaze.

"Is that so? There are whispers that you are afraid. Of a certain spider who has entered our web. The one who has killed you twice over. The same with your brother, Daemos."

A frown on his face Molurn replies.

"All that concerns me….is the prophecy. Four players have appeared on the board father."

"Yes three pieces and one unexpected. They could all end our reign over reality itself." Solus agreed.

"The other, the bride, the scion and the discrepant, the brave" Molurn frowns harder at the implications of a new variable.

"I know where they all are"

"But one lies in their refuge. Out of our reach"

"Nothing is outside of my reach. Gather your brother, Jennix. We have played with these totems long enough. It's time to crush their last hope" Solus stated with a nasty smirk across his face.

* * *

 _ **Earth-13.**_ _Home of cosmic Spider-Man aka safe zone._

A groggy superior Spiderman notices the hand stretched out to his downed body.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm reaching out here because…. I need you." grabbing the hand superior spidey is pulled up by spidey-616 "You have held your own against the inheritors and I'd be a fool not to seek your advice on what to do next"

With a small tug at the sides of his lips, the superior Spider-Man admitted.

"That is the smartest thing you have said so far." turning around he continued "First off this " _safezone_ " of yours isn't very safe. We're all out in the open."

"I'm with you on that. There are no walls to crawl on. Nothing to swing off of. We should move closer to the streets and building" Peter noted, massaging the back of his neck.

"There's no need. I'm here to watch over all of you." The Cosmic Spider-Man confidently said.

"And it's been working out for us." added Spider-Britain.

"Well not for me. I don't like having all my eggs in one web sack" Drawing his mask over his face Peter inputted.

 ***/***

Spider-Man-616 and some other spiders went around the multiverse looking for as much support as they could get. The Superior Spider-Man was left with the rest of them in the safe zone. They would be finding ways of weakening the inheritors using radiation.

All the spiders in the safe zone paused in tension as their collective spidey senses rang in unison warning them of the great danger.

May Parker was holding a crying Benjy "Do you feel that?"

"We all do May, even your brother does" Cosmic Spider-Man answered.

"Mine's never gone off like this before"

"This is some bad Mojo" Spider-Punk added.

A portal opened up. Tangible yellow against black smoke announced the arrival of the inheritors.

Jennix sniffed the air.

"Interesting. So this is where they've been gathering"

"No, brother. This is where they've been cowering" Molurn corrected.

"Inheritors! Who thought they'd dare come here" Cosmic Spider-Man said as he slowly rose, blue clouds covering his ascent.

"By all counts that's Jennix and Molurn" the superior Spider-Man announced.

"There's someone else coming through" one of the Spider-Man alerted.

"That one I don't know"

Coming out from the portal was a giant that towered over all the spiders. The terror from sighting the giant cashed the spider-people senses to flare up with such intensity that it caused them headaches.

"I am something you have never seen before. I am lord Solus. I herald the death of you all" the giant announced.

"Boys, feast! kill them all"

The inheritors jumped at the spiders, like they were mere prey. Consuming their life force, leaving only dried husks as remains of what were once vibrant beings. Screams of sorrow and shouts of anger filled the tainted night air. And then came the sound of thunder accompanying the death of Jennix who was struck down by an energy blast from the cosmic Spider-Man.

His voice shaking the very atmosphere.

" **Enough**! Everyone get clear of them. I have this!" turning to the remaining inheritors "You were foolish enough to come here. This is my world! Here I process cosmic powers you can't begin to comprehend." he rains down a barrage of blasts on solid who merely brushes it off.

"Coming to our safe zone was your mistake Solus"

"Spiders, you find yourselves funny. "Safezone" with a mighty leap from the ground Solus zooms at the cosmic spider "There is no such thing!" he slammed the cosmic Spider-Man in the chest driving them on a straight path to the ground _**Boom!**_ They formed a deep crater. Dust rose as rocks thrown about. "Not from us"

"This is impossible! I'm the most powerful being in the universe" the cosmic Spider-Man intoned incredulously

"In this universe, totem. I am Solus, king and god of those who have inherited the multiverse! I loom over all realities!"

Solis and the cosmic Spider-Man traded blows. Blasts of energy painting the environment blue. The pure physical force of Solus withstanding all forms of punishment. The very earth shook beneath them.

Everyone else paused to watch the fight between gods. The victor will determine the fates.

Blue energy converged between the triangle formed by his fingers.

"Whatever you are. You are no match for the Enigma Force!"

Two powerful arms gripped the head of the cosmic Spider-Man "Your precious primal force of creation? You poor fool! That is pure life force! The power that my brooch feed on. While it maybe too much for any of them to handle. I am the first of my kind and my hunger knows no bounds!" the visibly golden life force was ripped out of the cosmic Spider-Man turning him into a dried up corpse. Solus tossed the corpse towards the devastated spiders. The silence broken by the decralation of Molurn "The scion is ours!" he holds Benjy triumphantly over the crying May.

"Holysh%t! He just killed the captain universe guy. We are so screwed!" spider punk shouted out.

"Shut up! It might have weakened him. He's there leader this might be out only chance at him!" superior spiderman pronounced.

"But my brother!"

"Molurn you have the scion?" Solus asked.

Nodding towards the child in his arms.

"Yes father"

Leading the charge the superior Spider Man ordered "Forget the child. Attack now!"

Punching through the heart of the samurai-spiderman "Ha! You think me weakened?" Solus mocked.

He tore spider-money apart by the jaws. "I consumed the greatest life force of this dimension. I have never felt more alive!" Spiders were dropping left and right. Molurn left the battlefield with the baby Benjy "Weaver, I command you. Spin me a web home." a golden portal opens up before him. "No!" May rushes toward the leaving Molurn who backhands her across the field.

"Child I fail to see how you can stop me"He says, stepping through the portal which closes up behind him.

"NOO!" May screams in agony.

A massive purple portal opens up over Solus. A gigantic metallic tiger head surfaces.

"LEOPARDON!" the iron giant announced its arrival. It's massive metal body fully exits the portal as it charges at Solus.

"What manner of creature are you?" Solus questions.

The voice of the Japanese Spider-Man resounds through the area. "I am the emissary of hell. And I will fight this great evil for the fate of all spiders"

"Enough of your toys!" Solus ripped the arm off of the metallic Titan.

"Everyone follow me were jumping now!" Spider-Man 616 called out as he opened a portal.

Prompting all the Spiders to leave through it.

* * *

 _ **Earth-3145**_ _radiation world aka new safe zone._

 _Cough! Cough!_ "Where the heck is this" Spider punk asked.

"You imbecile. Is this your new Safezone? Are you trying to kill us?!" the superior Spider Man angrily points at Spider Man 616.

"The radiation on this world is enough to kill us!"

"It's the place no inheritor can cross over to. We're safe here, all we need to do now is follow the arrow" Spider-Man 616 points to the web arrows sprayed unto the area.

The spiders follow the signs guiding them to a fallout shelter.

"A fallout shelter, that's very convenient"

"It's better than that. Ezekiel(Old man spider) built these to hide us from the inheritors"

The vault doors slide open. Silk welcoming the spiders inside.

"Silk smart move coming here. I'm afraid it's gonna get a little crowded."

"You have no idea Peter. The totem of this world was inside when I got here. Prepare yourself for a shock."

Leading them through the hallways the totem comes into view.

"Uncle Ben!" Peter yells out, as he is unmistakably surprised.

"Toldja" silk comments.

"Peter" Uncle Ben smiles.

"You're Spider-Man?"

"Not Spider-Man just their totem"

"I gave up on that years ago"

"That makes no sense. Explain!"

"A long time ago, there was this crazy science experiment my Peter wanted to go to and so I took him. I'm sure you know what happened next. Spider bite, spider powers. But heroes make enemies and one of mine took away everything I had ever loved. Blew up my house with my nephew and wife still inside" he paused "The powers were a curse, so I threw it all away. One day a guy shows up tells me about Molurn and how he's gonna kill me unless I bunk down here. I didn't have to think too hard about it."

"What!"

"Every choice I've made has haunted me often. If only I listened to Peter. Looked after me and my own, clowned around and not rock the boat" Ben added.

"No you've got it all wrong" Spider-Man 616 said.

"Have I? May and my boy would still be here with me." Ben questioned.

"Yes. They'd be with you trapped in this cage! Admit it, you quit. And because of that this world is a burnt out cinder" Superior Spider-Man stated.

"Yes, I could've stopped Octavius from destroying this world if I wasn't down here."

"What!?" superior Spider-Man asked, wide eyed.

"The man was an arrogant fool. He held the world at hostage with his nuclear weapons. His demands were being met but he must have made some miscalculations, the device prematurely went off. Dooming us all"

"OK everyone enough. This is a distraction. We've got inheritors to deal with." spidey-616 said.

* * *

 _ **Earth-803**_ _clone world aka Jennix's base_

We were going through all the files we could on the terminal. My arachnites had already given me every info I needed from Jennix's main computer. Yes the omega units were armed with an absolute defense breaker that evolves. So it is able to get into any program given enough time. But that's the thing, Jennix's own main computer had no defences, absolutely none. He was arrogant, thinking that not one of his creations would ever even try to lay hands on his files. And he was right, none of his twisted creations that had their whole beings bent on serving him would never ever go against his purpose. So the inheritor left his system bare. The spider people next to me didn't know it yet but they will soon.

What do I need all this info for well I knew that he was overly obsessed with spider people and anything related to them. Meaning that somewhere on a super secure level of this building he had things I would need to further my goals. But that was all secondary to my main purpose of crippling all his systems and automations.

Spotting an incoming person I alerted them. "Guys we have company" causing kaine to activate the stealth mode the same time I did. Ben and widow shutting down the terminal.

"What are you two doing out of your groups? What roster are you?" the scientist points at them. He probably thinks that they are local clones.

"Uhh. Quick! What would a clone say" Ben whispers to Jess.

"You are a clone" Jess points out.

"You know what I mean"

Before the scientist could call out the securities. I webbed his mouth shut then continued to restrain him with more webs. Getting a closer look at him I noticed that he was Max Modell of horizon labs well a clone of Max Modell.

"They're heavily armed guards a few halls away. We have to leave now!" Kaine announced urgently, interrupting me from any further inspection of Max.

Rapidly moving down the hallway I handed Ben and Jess back their costumes. "But our cover-"

"Already blown. And I am not fighting naked again. There's probably a J. Jonah Jameson clone here and I'll never get those pictures of the internet." Jess concluded.

Further down the hallway energy blasts burst through the windows whizzing past our bodies and we jumped through the ruined glass. We were attacked by a group of silver humanoid drones, fully fitted with weaponry which was being used on us.

They were barely a challenge for me as I ran down the side of the building tearing machines apart. My claws went through them like a blade through paper. Pieces of scraps raining down as they formed heaps of useless metal.

Looking at the fighting styles of my colleagues. I took into account the brutal and instinctual moves displayed by Kaine using his stingers, a sharp contrast to Ben's gracefulness and the widow's clinical precision.

"Boss, someone's incoming fast. Looks like Iron-man" April alerted me drawing my attention to the rapidly approaching flying armour in a black and yellow colour scheme that was gradually getting to our position.

Landing on the roof of lower building the others spotted it as well.

"Looks like we've drawn some attention."Widow pronounced a bit skeptical.

"The good kind" Ben Riley sounded hopeful. "Looks like the Calvary is here!"

I went into camo, making me invisible. You'd think that they'd have learnt by now. This is a clone world. This is Jennix's base, you think he'd let a version of Tony Stark that wasn't working under him out and about? No this version of Iron-man is clearly a clone.

"What in the great web is going on here" the Iron Man clone makes a landing retracting his face plate. "Spiders? Here? Is this a test? Is Jennix watching us now"

Riley takes off his mask.

"It's not a test Stark. We're going to take down Jennix, we need all the hel-"

"Wait!" black widow interrupted but it was too late. I watched as a red unibeam from the arc reactor impacts Ben sending him flying across the roof. Taking that as my cue I slapped the bare face of Iron Man knocking him out as well. What? MCU Tony's an asshole might as well take it out on this one.

"Ben!" Kaine ran to his side.

"April flood the suit"

"OK boss"

I was going to steal the arc reactor after copying the full schematics.

"Let's get out of the open"

We were currently hiding out on the lowest floor a building still under construction. Ben was still out cold, kaine and Jess were watching over him in one of the makeshift rooms. And I was keeping an eye on a tied up Tony.

I could hear Ben waking up and apologising to the others. He walked out of the makeshift room with Jess and kaine at his sides.

Looking at the unarmoured iron-man

"Wow! How did you take his armour off of him?" Ben asked Jess.

"He did" She pointed at me.

"how many times were you electrocuted?" He directs the question at me.

"None" I simply answered.

"Not bad" "Should we wake him up now?" He points to Tony who was still unconscious.

Sending a shot of bioelectricity through him did the job. "nnn~ugh!" maybe a bit painfully. If I wasn't so bent on revenge I would actually quip.

Squatting next to Tony, Ben pointed to himself.

"Tony do you know me?"

"You damn spiders! You're all spiders from different dimensions"Tony spat out.

"Can we just cut to the point" I inputted. I really don't want to waste time. "Tony, where are your bosses"

"There is only one Boss on this world. And his name is Jennix" He said with a smirk.

"Tony what happened to you?" Ben asked.

Tony looked at Ben straight in the eye.

"What " _happened_ " to me? I'm the chief architect of three of jennix's cities. My designs are the framework for his systems. Jennix shares his genius with me! That's what happened to me."

Turning away from Tony, widow began walking to the dismantled suit.

"Forget it. This isn't the Tony we know. This is Jennix's recipe, we're in his world now. For all we know everyone here is just a clone He's specifically bred for loyalty"

"Enough! Where is Jennix's headquarters. Where does he clones his brothers and sisters?!" Kaine angrily demanded, His stingers dangerously close to Tony's face.

' _I could've told you that'_

"He's the greatest mind on the planet. Where do you think his headquarters would be? It in the Baxter building." Tony answered with a smirk.

Kaine took a sniff "I don't smell a lie on him"

"That's because he isn't lying" I added.

"Why would you just tell us that?"

"That's because you're four spiders. I'll be delivering you right to him, I will be rewarded for it. You don't actually think you're going to win?"

"Well technically I'm an arachnid" I remarked.

"Tony, I am Spider-Man. So yes, I will win" Ben added. ' _yes you will, it's too bad you die at the end tho'_

"OK then, I'll see you on the other side" we were done with the plans. Ben, Jess and kaine will be going through the front door. Ben will be posing as Iron-man, putting Jess and kaine fake restraints. He would then lead them through the doors granting them access to the interior of the Baxter building.

Me? I'll be taking Tony to his own terminal in the building so I could gain direct access to Jennix's defences. Rather that's what they think I would be doing. I was already in Jennix's system. What do I need Tony for? Well this.

"You bastard! You're a monster!" Tony screamed at me.

"Tony, It's nothing personal" I say as I slowly plunge my claws into his chest, his skin barely even forming a resistance as I carefully extracted his arc reactor out of him. Blood was dripping from my hands, Tony's pained breaths gradually getting slower and slower, coming to a stop. This Tony's arc reactor was embedded in his chest. After getting all the specs and schematics of his suit, I still needed an arc reactor.

"I'm sure you'll find peace now that you're free" I didn't want to kill him but seeing these twisted clones of people I knew bent to the will of an inheritor I realized that they had nothing in common to my people. These guys are mindless drones or that's what I tell myself to justify my actions.

 **Boom**! That's the cue. Rushing to the positions of the spiders. I saw a flame covered Johnny Storm. Another integral piece of my own plan.

"You guys head on I'll handle this" I jump down landing between them and Johnny.

"What of the systems?"Ben asked "Already crippled"

"Ben let's move!" Kaine said Running ahead with Ben as they advanced through the building. I was delaying Johnny.

Dodging a flame ball after another I suddenly stood still. "big mistake spider" Johnny mocked. As he sent a wave of flames at me. Engulfing my whole being. I walked out of the flames that only left marks on my Vibranium armour, if it couldn't stand up to such flames then I don't think it deserves to be called a miracle metal. Looking at my unburnt form Johnny's elation was extinguished "How ar-" a swift jab to the jaws knocked him out. Carrying his unconscious body on my shoulder I went towards my next objective. Ben and Kaine had already taken care of the guards so I didn't have any attention on me. I was headed to the secret lab, the one that none of Jennix's scientists were allowed into. The one more special than what kaine and Ben would discover.

I had no need to break the vault doors I was already in the system, I was in control.

Clones of Peter Parker filled the pods that lined the walls, moving through the lab more grotesque forms filled the pods. A half tarantula half human, a human with mandibles others with multiple of limbs and eyes. what drew my attention Was The black goo suspended in the centre pod. Yes that was the symbiote. Jennix has been trying to clone it as he was trying with Peter Parker albeit unsuccessfully.

The spiders were In one of the cloning facilities fighting a losing battle with Jennix….for now. Pulling out a canister from my pack I stuck it to the port of the pod. Drawing the symbiote into the canister and sealing it. I took a look at the black slime squirming and mapping out its new container.

I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face. It really was unexpected, a pleasant surprise that Jennix would have a symbiote locked up with the other failed clones. I hooked Johnny up to various nutrition tubes and put a neural scanner on his head.

Focusing on the video feed I watched as Kaine impaled Jennix, killing him. Ben shouting at Kaine. He really shouldn't have done that because this is Jennix's facility. Kill one body and a stronger one comes back to life. A new body rose from one of pods. Before he could even gloat he was disintegrated by a blast from one of the defense cannons. "Thank me later, that was a high yield self detonating unstable plasma round. Enough to vaporise a solid block of Adamantium." I spoke over the system.

"That was an explosive entry" Ben quipped. "I can't believe I have to say this to you too but we don't kill anyone. He just comes back stronger we need a way to disable them" Well he is right.

"I get you. Well they have some kind of Signal carrier to transfer their consciousness. It's drawing all the power, acting as a giant interdimensional receiver"

I explained.

"we have to shut it down somehow"

They were being absolutely dominated by Jennix. Kaine was already out after sustaining heavy injury, widow was held down by Kaine and Ben secretly grabbed a cannon. Why don't I help them? I'm busy setting up Johnny for the big finish.

Making my way over to their location. I saw Ben with a cannon in hand Standing over Jennix who still held the widow.

"Do you think you can threaten me with that boy? Good I need a fresh body, I think this one chipped a nail" he says mockingly.

Ben was gritting his teeth.

"Actually I was thinking about the web. How it brought us here to New york. The same place where you have your headquarters. How the strongest strands always seem to pass through here." He paused "I'm guessing that even if you have facilities all over the world, this is the one that receives the signal to carry you back to New bodies. So I'm going to blow it up!"

"NOOO!" Jennix shouted trying to stop him but Ben jumped away shooting a web. He left the portal device behind which I proceeded to acquire. I know what he was about to do and he will die. Why not save him? I don't really care about him, where were they when my parents died? Yeah right. Plus when Ben dies, Kaine goes to the inheritors homeworld and kills the patriarch. Why would I want to stop that.

Looking at the video feed I saw Ben arrange the unstable rounds in a neat row holding a single round in his hands.

"Ben I can rearm the weapons. Let me get to the terminal"

"No, Miles. Jennix is right behind me with a major mad on. I have a more immediate solution to this were never going to get another chance."

"You don't have to do this Ben"

"Miles...you're a great guy and a brave spider, take care of Jess and Kaine. Jess I'm really proud of you, you're noble like Peter but you have more of yourself in you and that's great.

Tell Kaine that it's alright to laugh and crack a joke sometimes. Tell him he's a good guy even if he doesn't believe it and good guys always win." I felt the sincerity in his voice. But I couldn't stop what I had started. Moving to the fallen bodies of the Jess and Kaine. I hefted them unto my shoulders we needed to leave before this place blew up.

On the videofeed, Jennix ran wildly towards Ben trying to stop him. But not before Ben tossed the round in his hand at the arranged ones.

 **BOOOM!**

The building shook and parts of it broke off, floors collapsed as the structural integrity was compromised, dust rose clouding the air. "Rest in peace, Ben Riley"

Kaine and Jess stood next to me looking at the ruined remains of the building.

"They killed him" kaine's voice was dripping with venom.

Jess tried to calm him.

"He sacrificed himself so the mission coul-"

"They Killed HIM!" Small spikes protruded from his skin. His canines became more pronounced.

"I'm going to loomworld, taking the fight to them." he was becoming more animalistic.

Jess tried to stop him but I dissuaded her.

Using the portal watch I opened up a portal to The loomworld. "Do what you have to do Kaine"

"I'm going to end this!" with that he jumped into the portal.

Jess almost fell to her knees from the despair. "Ben was noble he saved us all"

"You couldn't have stopped Kaine, Jess, he had to do what he had to do. Ben said he was proud of you, don't fall now, stand up. We still have work to do"

I opened a portal to the new safe zone.

"You're right"

She regained her spirit as she walked through the portal. I closed it right after she did.

* * *

 _ **Earth-001**_ _loomworld aka home of the inheritors._

Solus held the baby Benjy in his arms. Molurn was standing beside his father as all his siblings knelt.

Jennix began.

"The spiders got the better of me Father. They destroyed my cloning facility and the world it was built in. It will take years to rebuild it on another world and in that time if any of us should perish I fear it will be permanent."

"Brix let the bride get away. We had her in our sights and he her go to the one world we can't follow" Bora rattled on.

"Shut up! Bora" Brix shouted, feeling betrayed.

"Shush. We have the scion and soon the bride, the other and the brave will be in our hands. Isn't that true weaver?" Solus turned toward the master weaver.

"Yes, lord Solus. It has been foretold" the weaver confirmed.

Solus straightens his forms as his voice booms through the palace.

"Rise children. These losses are nothing compared to the bloody swath we have carved across reality. We have hunted these totems to the brink of extinction. And after tonight, we shall sever their threads. Forever! By my decree there shall be no more Spider-Men!"

 _Sniff sniff_ "Brothers? sisters? Do you smell that?"

"The Bride!" "The other!"

"Here on loomworld as predicted" Solus says as he hands the baby over to Jennix.

"Prepare Him for the ritual. As for the rest of you, come my children. The bride and the other are here! Feel the frenzy building inside you. The greatest hunt of all awaits!"

Kaine yelled out as he transformed into a monstrous, gigantic, tarantula. It's eyes glowing with a bloody red. It stared at the inheritors who stood before it.

"The spider totem revealed! Revel in this, children, for we face the ultimate prey!"

The inheritors jumped at the beast, it swatted them away easily with its large arms. Solus took the lead as he attacked the beast form of kaine.

"Father have care this creature is ughh!" Daemos words were cut short as the beast smashed him into the floor.

"Formidable? Yes! Finally a foe worthy of the great Solus!" Solus rained punches unto the beast.

"I have waited centuries for this. I have never felt more a-" _SHILKK_ multiple spikes extended from the arm of the beast, impaling Solus. Turning his body into a bloody sieve as he lay dead in a pool of his own blood.

"FATHER!" Molurn shouted.

"Impossible" Daemos said unbelieving.

Molurn dashed for the beast. With his rage fuelled form, he ripped off the fore tentacle of the other and stabbed it through its head. Killing it.

"No! The ritual!"

"All we need is it's blood!" Molurn responded.

* * *

 _ **Earth-3145**_ _new Safezone_

Calling all the spiders to converge on loomworld. Spider Man 616 gave the last announcement.

"All right everybody! This is it"

Ben was convinced by the superior Spiderman to take up his mantle once again. The spiders stood side by side as a massive portal was reopened.

"Spider friends, Go for it!" with that the spiders went through the portal.

* * *

…. I am going to destroy every cloning facility on this world by destroying the world itself. I am not going to leave the inheritors any chance to transfer through bodies, even if the main receiver is destroyed they could always build another one.

"April what's the progress?"

"Almost done Boss"

Johnny storm. I couldn't have been able to destroy this world without him. See I knew that Johnny could go supernova but he was always being limited by his very own mind.

In the cells of a normal human body convert energy from nutrients into a form of energy usable by the body, adenosine triphosphate(ATP) . I know that the cosmic ray bombardment caused a genetic code rearrangement that caused Johnny's ATP production sites to generate a new form of energy containing molecule.

Hence his transformation into the human torch is caused by his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by a subconscious mental field and can be modified by an act of will. Or in this case my neural scanner. What I did was remove each and every mental inhibition he had, conscious or subconscious.

The only thought on his mind should be Burn, burn, burn. The nutrient tubes provided him the extra needed energy to make him go supernova and sustain it for some minutes. Enough time to destroy this world by incineration. Oh, yeah he'll die. I mean he is going to use up all nutrients in his body and then more. Thereby killing him when his flames run out. Evil? It depends on your perspective. I'm trying to save the universe from the inheritors. That sounds like what a hypocrite would say. I won't lie, revenge was a major reason for it. I'll deal with the consequences later.

"Boss it's began"

A heat wave originating from the Baxter building spread out over the area. The temperature was gradually rising.

"To all spiders. We're converging on loomworld. We end it now!" the portal device sounded out.

' _I guess it's time'_

"Goodbye world"

Opening a portal I went through it as I saw smoke begin to rise from the environment due to the immense heat wave.

* * *

 _ **Earth-001**_ _loomworld aka home of the inheritors._

Going through the portal I was rendered absolutely speechless. There was a metal Gundam giant right in front of my eyes fighting the inheritors along with a multitude of multiversal spider-people. Corpses littered the palace but one thing drew all my attention.

" **Daemos**!" I ran towards the bastard who was busy fight Mayday. I slammed into his sides. Spearing him away from May as we landed on the other side of the palace. The sick crunch of his ribs sounded like music to my ears. Standing over his downed form. I jammed my stingers through his shoulder sockets "Arghhh!" rendering his arms useless. I saw fear very evident in his eyes. He was begging for mercy.

I was going to take this slow.

"This time you're going to stay dead. I made sure of it." I slammed my fist down unto his face, breaking his nose as teeth fell into his throat. "Argh!" putting my arm over his mouth I slowly extended my stinger which pierced through his jaws. "Mmmghm! Uhh!" he convulsed wildly, his screams muffled my my armoured hand. From the corner of my vision I saw May look at me in horror.

' _I don't care'_

I rammed my other stinger through the side of his temple, ending his life. He lay dead as he crumbled to dust. That was when the most intense headache I had ever felt hit me. Making me drop to my knees. "No!" one of the spider men shouted. I looked to where he pointed and I saw the master weaver dead, among cut off strands of the great web. The superior Spiderman standing next to him with bloodied hands.

Slightly recovering I saw The superior Spiderman being subdued by Spider-Man 616.

The spidermen approached the Dallas master weaver, with silk taking off his helmet.

Karn the helmet wearing inheritor gasped as he took off his. His face an exact replica of the master weaver's.

"That's you from the future? But how can you be in two places at once?"

"Time is not structured linearly here. Those two spiders should be enough prove of it" he gestured towards the superior Spiderman and Peter. Using his two pronged energy spear, he plunged it into the ports of the mechanical abdomen armour of the master weaver. Opening it and donning it himself.

"But only spiders should be able to spin the web" black widow asked.

"I have consumed enough totems. Their essences flow inside of me"he answered as he put on the six eyed helmet of the master weaver. He climbed the great web.

I noticed that the other inheritors weren't in the palace anymore. They were sent to the new safe zone where they could only live in the bunker or risk dying due to the radiation poisoning.

I tried opening a portal to _**earth-3415**_ but the device didn't function. I want my revenge. Masking my anger I asked " The portal devices aren't functioning. Can you get us home?"

"Yes. But first, the so-called superior Spider-Man must return to his place in the past."

The superior Spider-Man was yelling about how he was going to have his revenge on when a Spiderman 616 push him through the portal that opened up beside him.

"God, I hate time travel" Peter commented.

"While repairing the great web is still new to me. I believe I have stabilised the strands of **Earth-616**. Your past is secure. Soon I shall return to to your present. But first." he turns to me.

"Miles, you can save your parents if you go through this portal now" He opens up a portal in front of me. The gaze of all the spiders were directed at me.

Recovering from my shock and surprise "Why?" I asked suspiciously. I just couldn't believe that he would do it from the goodness of his heart.

"The great web has made it so." he answered simply. I was still suspicious, maybe he's trying to save his family from me. Or maybe some cosmic force was looking out for me. But I decided to believe it this once.

"I don't know why a cosmic connection of reality would try to help me. But if I find out you're lying to me, I will be back and I will make you pay for it"

With that I went through the golden portal.

* * *

"It's all going as planned, Boss" "Great april"

I watched my past self fight daemos while my parents had their life-force drained. Well rather they were clones of my parents.

When I went through the portal I had gone some weeks into the past. Meaning the past me was still in wakanda at that time. I stole the plans of Dr Helen Cho's cradle and using the cloning methods of Jennix. I was able to make short lived clones of my parents. Well the only similarity they had to my parents were their looks and general behavior, I was too short of time to make it more complex. The Extremis virus helped in making the clones last longer, hence the pre-programmed speeches I gave them. You remember their last words right? That was all pre-programmed as well as the reactions they would have when past me came out to them. I should have realized that they were clones when their bodies crumbled to dust after they died. I mean human bodies don't crumble to dust, that only happened to the clones and inheritors. _Sigh_ past me did you have to blow up all my aracnobots? Did you have to blow up the house as well? You almost wasted precious vibranium when you turned it into a puddle that I had to scrape off the roads you idiot-past me.

Of course I was also the one who helped my world's Peter escape the inheritors. Do you think that he could have done it alone? I really should have realized that earlier.

Where are my parents now? They are having the time of their lives in Wakanda. The Wakandans were confused that I came back with my parents almost as soon as I left. No, no videos of the fight made it past the jammers I set up around the neighborhood and April's security.

My first lab ever was destroyed by me(past me was an idiot)

The fight came to an end when I saw past-me go ultra-hot killing both inheritors rather painfully. When the Spider-Men came through the portal, I watched him call the mk3.5 armour and blow shit up. All my shit at home up. Thank goodness my certificates are digital. I do have to get new clothes. Yep, past me destroyed all my clothes as well. I was nude under the armour.

"April run clean up" after past me left the newly constructed aracnobots came through the phaser portal to cleanup the mess I made.

' _After this is done I'm going to sleep for four whole hours'_

* * *

* **BOOOOMMM!.** I hope you all enjoyed it. My goodness! It's fresh out the oven. My fingers are dead for now.

First off I'm sorry for the late chapter. I could use the school excuse which I have a lot of but the truth is I fractured my finger trying to kill a mouse(the book slid off my hand while I was slamming down on the mouse. So my forefinger impacted the bare ground in full force instead) …..instant karma. oh it hurt...alot. Still does. Back to business.

Most scenes from This chapter were heavily influenced by the spider verse comics, you should check it out .

And now you know the reason why miles parents are alive and kicking.

Once again I thank you all for your patience and support. Hit that like and favorite button it keeps the story up.

p.s Hey how would you guys like a fic based on the DCEU. Maybe a light novel(xianxia?) SI on the side as well. Hit me with feedback if you'd like to see it.

 **Victory!** *


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer_ :all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_  
"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

* * *

 **Hit it**

* * *

I was floating around in a sensory deprivation tank. Gathering my thoughts and looking back on all the actions I had taken. I was taking a break from everything, I needed to connect with myself. I needed to deal with some of my issues. Yes, I knew I had issues.

I destroyed a whole planet and I barely feel any remorse or regret… I am becoming increasingly ruthless, gradually throwing away my humanity. I realise that I am changing and it's not only physically.

If I become too cold and ruthlessly logical what makes me different from a computer program? I needed to hold onto my humanity...well parts of it….for now. But if we're talking about genocide, then what of what we did to the chitauri? Sure they were alien invaders, but they had some form of sentience. They were alive as well, but no one felt bad about killing them.

"Boss, you have to get to the conference in 4 minutes." April's voice reverberated through the chamber.

"Yeah yeah, Get the suit ready" no not the super suit, it was an actual honest to God suit…..it might also be bulletproof.

After my fight with the green goblin, I had acquired the oscorp building and have been slowly remoulding it to fit my tastes. It was all in preparation for the establishment of my company. "MileStone" (heh get it, cuz it's my name and then...moving on) My company would be involved in a multitude of fields.

But still mainly focus on healthcare(Biotech), military(Weapons,armour), and multiple forms of technology(Robotics, VR, wearables).

And tonight would be the official opening of MileStone.

I'm too young? The needed documents? The people? Money can solve a lot of things. And an artificial intelligence can solve even more.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's the man of the hour! Welcoming to the stage Mr Miles Morales" a thunderstorm of applause announce my arrival to the stage.

He walked steadily and confidently to the centre of the stage. He made sure to stand straight as my eyes roamed over the audience.

' _Calm down and just go for it. You have been through more than just a crowd'_

"Thank you all, you're too kind. Well as you all know I'm Miles Morales. I am just a normal guy that wants to change the world the way I can. And today, today I show you how I want to change the world, today welcomes the dawn of a new era. Our lives will never be the same. " Lights came on as the holographic displays activated. "hhu!" Exclamations filled the air. Short "Wow!" gasps and amazed moans "Ooh!" changed the atmosphere. The holo displays not only showed our line of tech, but also real time interactive entertainment.

"Well April, it's going good so far"

"Boss, did we have to do this?"

"Come on, we're just testing our new bot"

"I think you're just lazy, boss"

"Yes, and you know why? April I'm on my vacation. Now stop being such a party popper"

No, that wasn't me on the stage. That was a programmed android made to look, sound and act like me. It had certain speech parameters being monitored and controlled by April. Yes it's safe, if you know me then you know that I made a more fail-safes than necessary.(God bless batman.)

I said earlier that I was on a break and I meant it.

"Smile, April, make it smile more. OK, good" I directed.

The first line of tech my company will be producing would make the dreams of countless video game addicts, fiction lovers and otakus become reality.

Vrmmo Headsets. Yes, you heard right, VRmmo. When I mentioned that the neural scanner was going to revolutionize a lot of things, I wasn't kidding. Using the a variant of the neural scanner it was possible to have brain waves interact with a computer on an almost intuitive level. It would feel like controlling an arm. And the computer would also be able to interact with you on a whole new level. The game takes influence from a multitude of light novels and movies I had seen back on Earth Prime "Oasis, EL, SAO" just to mention a few. I made highly interactive Vrmmo come to live! Otakus can you see me?! This is a dream come true! I know I know it may not be very impressive when compared to an arc reactor but it's these small things in everyday life that make big changes. The other attention grabber of my company was the highly advanced cybernetic prosthetic limbs that come at very affordable prices. The prosthetic limbs function through the neural scanner to give you the same sensations a functioning limb would. Can you begin to imagine the way people's lives would change. A lot of people got injured during the invasion, and a lot more get injured everyday due to accidents. Now imagine a Sci-fi replacement that everyone can afford! Even if I do say it myself, I am proud of what I have achieved.

And these are just two from my whole tech line up, in two years I will change this world. My name would be on almost everything.

Oh did I mention my "cure all" pill, using molecular nanites based on wakandan tech? One pill and done, no sickness no genetic disorder, problems all gone. I am just beginning, oh I know the "Big industries" will try to stop it's spread. I made plans just for that possibility.

A smile formed on my face as I slowly drifted in my thoughts.

* * *

"Boss we're somewhere uncharted" April alerted. Waking me from my peaceful slumber.

The doors of the sensory deprivation pod slid opened as the interior of the quinjet came into view.

"April, send in the scouts, let's map out the area." I said, pushing myself out of the pod. This wasn't our first time getting to unknown places.

"On it, Boss."

Exiting the pod, a boxer short was the only piece of clothing on my body. My form was reflected off the wall panels, Perfectly sculpted muscles adorned my solid tall form.

My bare feet thread along the metal passageway.

"Boss,... we have a problem" April announced. "A very large one"

"What?"I asked. The scout bots were vibranium made, and the signals relayed directly to the ship. So what could cause a problem? Their structural integrity alone was off the charts.

"It's better you see it yourself" A hologram came to live before me. I watched as the scouts approached the massive cave like structure. The feed started breaking up(which should've been impossible) as the scouts entered the cave. "What!" I shouted in disbelief. I saw it, even with the breaking signal, I clearly saw it. It's gigantic form filling up the interior of the cave. It's demonic red glowing eyes looked back at me through the screen. I felt it stare at me through the boundary of the screen. I felt it's intentions through the tense air. I saw a dragon.

' _The only easy day was yesterday, dammit!'_

I guess you can't have a vacation without adventure.

* * *

The quinjet was parked further away from me as I stood before the dragon that was exiting it's cave. Saying the dragon was large was like saying that the ocean was water. The dragon was massive, it was gigantic so much so that its shadow covered the area making it almost seem like night as its hugh form blocked the glaring rays of the sun. A pressure of majesty radiated from its black form with each step it took, steps that shook the very earth. It's black form and mighty wings spoke of its power. The immense pressure bore down on me, trying to compel me to kneel. To admit to the dragon's regality. ' _ **NO'**_ I refused to kneel, Chi energy was rapidly circulating through my being. Extremis flowing in my veins, raising my body temperature. I didn't wear my armour, I didn't have any weapons other than my claws and stingers on me. I didn't suit up, I was still in my black boxers shorts.

The dragon turned it's eyes towards me, I felt small, I was like an ant to boot. But if I was an ant than I would be a superpowered ant that would tear apart that boot.

The dust settled, I got a better look at the dragon. Noticing The golden horns which stood proudly on its head, it's eyes a beautiful but equally dangerous mix of red and purple.

The Dragon spoke.

" **Human? Hmm"** it's voice was like the thunderous pounding of the mighty waves. It shook me to the very core of my being.

" **It has been many millennia since I've had visitors.**

 **Human child, what is your reason for coming here?"**

Well you see, what I came here for was the fountain of youth. Yes the fountain of youth, If this is a world where the line between reality and Fiction is blurry then why can't it be the same for myths? The marvel verse was a place where anything was possible. So I set to finding the sources of immortality that have been passed down through history, sources that were all just discredited to be myths. Ever since I had April, we've been trying to piece together a comprehensive map, a route to finding it. I found the Holy grail, it looked like just an ordinary normal clay antique cup. It was actually just being displayed in a museum in Britain. It didn't have any of the mystical properties listed in legends causing me to almost discard it. If it wasn't for my sensitivity to energy and the residues of strange energy I felt on it, then I really would've thrown it away. It took years of research but I found out that it had connections to the fountain of youth. The Holy grail was meant to be used in conjunction with water from the fountain of youth, doing that would complete the process of granting immortality to an individual. I went around the world finding leads to the fountain of youth. Most of which were false. From the westernmost district of the Bahamas, Bimini. To the gulf Honduras, a large inlet of the Caribbean Sea. To ending up here, a place where I actually don't know. And I am certain that it was here, why else would there be a damn dragon?

"Mighty Dragon, I have come in search for the legendary fountain of youth" Look this was a being that demanded respect, I wasn't about to diss it.

" **Ah of course. Many among your ancestors once came here too, that they may acquire it. But all of them have failed.**

 **So tell me human, do you still wish to acquire it?"** It said with a nostalgic tone.

It said that they came here but failed. That must mean some kind of a test. Or maybe a qualification. Even if I wanted to back down now would it let me? I came searching for this and since I've found it why would I give it up. If you want the power you need to take the risk. Succeed or die trying.

"Yes, I do"

" **Very well, Of the three trials, you have succeeded in withstanding my presence. Most of your ancestors crumbled to their knees at the very sight of my being. Now to test your mind"** the Dragon gazed into my eyes.

 _ **BrZzz!**_ "AHHHHHHHH!" A piercing pain took over my head, after my spidey sense. I felt like my mind was being ripped apart.

I saw madness. And then I saw sanity. I wasn't in my body, I was floating. My mind was floating, floating through a flux of concepts a flux of the unimaginable. Words couldn't describe this. I was in a hell that was in a heaven that kept spinning in ways that defied reality. Darkness, shapes, sounds, light, stability and instability came together to form a warp of something unholy an abomination that tormented me for thousands of years or for an eternity? Time had no meaning, I don't know how long it took for me to regain my sense of self. I was lost in this abomination. I was nothing in the abomination but I was also something. The madness was everywhere and nowhere. I pushed the abomination, it was like pushing against a solid wall. But I had no other choice, if I lost myself here, I would be lost forever. I pushed and hammered at the abomination till I saw golden light seep through the smallest of cracks. That gave me hope. The golden light gave me strength. I hammered harder I did everything I could and the wall began to have larger cracks. The abomination was being pushed back by the golden light. It felt solid, once I made contact with it. I was immediately drawn through the warp and back into my body.

"Blearrgh!" I nearly puked my guts out. My vision was blurry, I felt sick and nauseated to my very core. I wasn't even stabilized yet as the dragon began to speak.

" **Good! Human, you succeeded once again. Now for the third trial. Survive!"**

 _ **BRRZZZZZZ!**_ ' _Holyshit_!' the intensity of my spideysense was second to the all encompassing bloodlust that flooded my senses, so much bloodlust. I felt that I would really die if I made any moves. I was frozen solid as the chill spread throughout my being. I immediately sobered up and I saw the rapidly approaching gigantic form of the dragon. If I stood still, I would also die. The dragon was trying to kill me. It really was trying to kill me!

I turned around a made a dash toward the thick jungle.

" **Haha! Human, you must survive."** the gales generated from the wings of the dragon drove uprooted trees into the air. I went invisible and maneuvered through trees and rocks with unparalleled acrobatics. I was beginning go get angry at this shitty dragon. I turned extremis all the way up and jumped on its back. It was easy getting a footing because of my spidey abilities. I stabbed down into its back as my glowing body came into view. I had to use a lot of force and Chi energy just so I could penetrate it's scales.

" **You have courage human, but that barely tickles me."**

"Then this will get you laughing"

I pushed a nova blast through my stingers into its scaly back. The smell of burnt meat wafted through the air.

A pained gasp escaped it's lips. The dragon turned on its back as it tried to slam me to the ground. I jumped away running through the trees, along its now flying form.

I shot webs from my fingertips into its eyes momentarily blinding it. Making use of the opening I made a leap, trying to get on its head. The dragon performed a feat it's large body should have allowed it to. _**Br**_ **Zzz** It agily flipped over as its large tail was coming towards me. I crossed my arms together forming a guard, the force from the tail impact drove the air out of my lungs. My arms were bent in a way they shouldn't as I shot through the ground forming a crater. My broken bones instantly healed as I got back to my feet.

 _ **Bzzz**_ with the alert from my spidey sense, I instantly put my guard up again as I jumped away. Dodging a claw swipe that would've taken my head off. The claws instead tore across my arms and torso with much resistance, leaving very deep gashes.

" **You have very hard skin human. That attack should have torn you apart"** it commented **.**

Pain flared up as my healing factor kicked in again. Shooting webs out to the tall trees I swung away going invisible again. The dragon paused as it looked for me.

" **Human, since you like hiding so much. I will just have to smoke you out"**

 _ **BRZZZZ**_ **!** I ran with everything I had, I put all the strength I could muster into my arms and feet and I blurred through the jungle. I knew what this dragon was about to do, I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

A dust cloud formed in front of me a the dragon that should have been behind me instead appeared before me. It's eyes were smirking and mocking me.

From the open jaws of the dragon came the hottest flame I had ever bore witness to. I crossed my arms together, extending my claws. And as the magical flames covered me the magical energy behind it was being rapidly absorbed into the claws. Saving me from the full brunt of the fire. But still I felt my flesh roast, and turn to char. My bare bones exposed to the fire, My healing factor working overtime to repair my body's horrendous damage. My eyelids burnt up before my eyes burst. My vision turning dark as new eyes were being formed through the immense pain. When the flames subsided and came to a stop, I was still kneeling, allowing my body the chance to heal itself.

The dragon slowly approached me. It brought it's face close to my kneeling form.

" **Be proud human yo-"**

The dragon couldn't finish it's words, I swiped at it with the redistributed magic energy, causing ghost scars to appear on its mouth. I had been channeling a mega blast slowly building it up and when I opened my eyes, my vision was filled with a large mass of orange. Circular electric arcs danced around my floating body.

 **BOOOM!** I delivered the largest mega bioblast I ever had right to the dragon's face. The force enough to send it to the sprawling over the fallen trees. I looked at the fallen form of the dragon. It was still breathing but it looked like it was out. My bioelectricity doesn't only cause exterior damages. It causes damages to the nervous system as well, it over loads the nerves burning them out when heat is applied, and I'm sure an extremis superpowered blast would cause even more damages. The side of its face was burnt but I could see it visibly heal. I breathed out in relief as I fell on my back, as all the pent up exhaustion hit me at once. The ground was still hot after being scorched from the dragon's breath the parts of it that was turned to lava was beginning to and ash rose through the air from the burnt trees and the now almost bare jungle. On my chest and parts of my arm slash scars were visible. Although the wound was completely healed it still left a diagonal scar running from my lower chest to over the back of my forearms. It was the only scar I had on my body after all these years of activity. I'm sure it's due to the dragon's magic.

This was a day I would never forget, I can say with a 100% certainty that I went through hell today….naked!

* * *

" **Human, you are indeed surprising! It's been a long time since I had a battle like that. You fought like a true warrior, and you have earned my respect."** it said looking at me.

After the dragon woke up, it informed me of passing and led me to this altar. An intricate golden fountain stood in the centre. Clear gems decorated the the golden body of the fountain.

"And you have earned mine, mighty dragon. But did you have to try to kill me?" I asked. I was still somewhat upset, it didn't even let me recover from the mental attack. It just rushed me.

" **It was necessary human, to us dragons, strength tells us all we need to know. I had to test yours to make sure you deserved it. Although, I did take it slightly easy with you, had I used my full abilities, you would have perished."**

"I just hope you don't say, " _This isn't even my true form"_ " I muttered.

Reaching the steps of the altar. The dragon gestured towards the fountain.

" **You can now claim your prize"**

I walked to the fountain bare handed. Yeah the Holy grail wasn't really needed to use the water. The Holy grail was one the keys that allowed you to gain access to this land. Without it I would've never found this place. How the heck was I supposed to know that earlier?

The history books can be deceiving.

The clear, still water of the fountain was enticing. Looking at it alone made me thirsty. I put my hands into the fountain and- _**BrZzz.**_ I snapped my head back expecting an attack but the dragon was still where it was looking at me with amusement in its eyes. I frowned and turned back to the fountain. Putting my hands into it again _**BrZzz**_ my spidey sense flared. I knew what it meant this time. The fountain of youth isn't what it seemed to be. My spidey sense went off everytime I put my hands into it.

 _Sigh_ I should've known that nothing is that easy. Immortality couldn't be obtained so easily. I took my hands out of the fountain and walked down the altar.

"It doesn't feel right. I don't think immortality is so easily obtained."

I said, turning to the dragon whose eyes were now smiling.

" **Haha! Human, you really are different. You have managed to truly impress me. That was the last true trial, For those blinded beyond reason. There is no such thing as a fountain of youth. That water is cursed, it turns whoever drinks of it into an undead."** it pointed at the gems that decorated the altar and fountain.

" **All those gems are the cores of the cursed ones. After they turn into undead abominations I purify them with my flames forming these cores. Serving as a remembrance of all the braves and their achievements"**

"So, if there isn't a fountain of youth, then what's the reward for passing all these trials?" I asked.

" **My legacy."**

"Who are you exactly"

" **I am a soul fragment of the Primordial Dragon. I was sent here during the birth of Earth, as a guard. I stood by the Asgardians as we fought back the Frost Giants. During my many journeys through Earth, I taught magic to talented individuals who became most of your powerful sorcerers. I witnessed the rise and fall of many civilizations and races on Earth.**

 **But the lifespan of the soul fragment is coming to an end, it would be a waste to discard of my strength and so I made trials to grant my legacy to those who I deem worthy, to those who truly deserved it.**

 **The fountain was made by a madman who was too blinded in his search for immortality, using his very soul force he made this cursed fountain, to corrupt the souls of the brave. I foiled his plans by freeing him of his life. But the curse upon the fountain still remained.**

 **The curse can only be broken by rejection, but none who have made it this far ever rejected it as you have now. "** it explained

As if on cue the fountain turned into a bony structure, the water turned a murky filthy black that evaporated. The bones that made up the fountain began to disintegrate. The gems twinkled like stars before bursting open, spirit visages were shown with smiling faces as they had now found peace.

GOD bless my spidey sense.

"But who is this primordial dragon you speak of." I questioned

" **Human, your strength isn't high enough for you to know that. Become stronger and maybe one day you will cross paths with the primordial dragon"**

"OK, so what now?" I shrugged.

" **Come human, this time you earn your true reward"** the dragon turned around walking back to its cave And I followed it.

"You know, I realise now that you cheated. You used Teleportation magic that time right? I can see you smiling!." I pointed at it

" **Haha! Human you humor me"** it said with a lazy tail swipe.

The real cave was actually highly decorated and advanced. Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be this advanced but it was a dragon, seeker of knowledge was one of its titles.

" **Human, bear the pain. The more you can withstand the more you'll gain."** I was lying inside a king-sized enclosed golden pod.

" **I will be sending all my remaining essence into you. It will alter your body and strengthen your soul. The changes are irreversible but beneficial. They shall be what you desire"**

That signalled the start of the process. Magic circuits came to live in the pod as they began to glow blue.

' _Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I asked it for dragon balls'_

"I never got to officially say this, but Thank you!" I yelled out. I knew I could trust a dragon's word. I just felt that way. The first being whose word I could actually trust wasn't even human.

I heard an appreciative laugh. A thick red substance began to fill the chamber. It slowly rises till it covers my entire body, submerging me in it. I was worried of suffocating but I found out that I had no trouble breathing. Some seconds after being submerged in the substance, I felt the heat rising. Which shouldn't have been an issue with me since I had extremis, but this heat was different. It felt like my very existence was being set on fire. My body's internal system was on fire! I felt the fire move ever so slowly, causing me pain, so much pain. It felt like molten magma was being poured into my bone marrow. I grit my teeth the first few minutes and then it turned into a full blown scream of agony. The pain was so much. Extremis raised my body's own temperature but that didn't seem to solve the issue it instead excited the substance around me. Causing me even more pain. The blue lights from the magic circuit became so intense that I had to shut my eyes. My body was being rebuilt, down to every last molecule to every last cell. I could feel my cells bursting and being remade. These new cells began to absorb energy from the red substance after being strengthened by the blue light. I would have noticed that something began to slowly form in my chest, if it wasn't for the pain I was going through and my strangled screams.

I don't know how long I've been in here. Sometimes I almost forget the pain but then it comes back even more intense. My screams have begun to lessen I'm slowly getting used to the pain. The thing in my chest is growing on the opposite side of my heart.

The liquid has begun to subside, the blue light is still intense, but I feel that it's necessary for my body. The pain is still here but I haven't screamed for a while now. I'm beginning to endure it better. I have a second heart, that was the thing in my chest, I can feel it beat in sync to my heart. It's not fully developed yet, I can tell.

There isn't anymore red liquid in the tub. The blue light has begun to get dim and I can feel that I would soon be able to leave.

I can feel my second heartbeat in perfect sync to my first one, my blood was being pumped energetically through my system. My body is so full of strength and vitality. I feel like I could live forever.

I feel power coursing in me. There's this new energy in my being that flows along with my chi, It feels the same but fundamentally different. I feel like I can readily use this to affect reality.

 _Clank_ the doors of the pod smoothly slid open. The explosion of colours and ambient sounds hit me at full force.

"huu" I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I experienced the scents that flowed in the atmosphere. My senses were Sharper than they ever were! I was enhanced beyond normal measure even by my standards.

Once again I seemed to have grown some inches taller. My body wasn't as slim as it was before, it was now slightly bulkier raised framed filled with muscles. But it wasn't adverse to my agility at all, in fact I felt lighter on my feet.

I looked around for the dragon but couldn't find it. What I found on one of the exquisitely crafted tables was a golden letter. As soon as I opened it words began to appear.

"Human, if you're reading this it means that you have indeed survived. I unfortunately will not be alive to witness it. I have given you all I could, it's up to you to you now. Dragons grow stronger under pressure and in the face of insurmountable adversities. Do not stagnate, learn and grow stronger. Take your fate into your own hands! Stand with pride wherever you are, do not kneel before anyone. You who now carries a dragon's strength and potential, grow and reach the pinnacle.

PS don't think I didn't find out that you were a spider totem."

The letter turned to golden light particles that dissipated through the air.

"I guess I just found myself a new base" I'll call it the dragon lair…...yeah(chuuni alert!).

You know of all the things that happened so far I just hope this dragon didn't give me horns. I was a spider themed hero, since it knew that surely it wouldn't have given me horns...right? I refuse to touch my face because I know I didn't have any horns on my forehead. It must just be my hair, it probably grew longer...Yeah.

I had something close to scales all over my body, they were hexagonal nano structures that lined my skin. I could see it because of my superbly advanced eyesight. And also the sensation it makes on my skin. The nanostructures were the same colour as my skin, the only marking they left were the barely noticeable hexagonal shapes.

* * *

"Boss, you have horns on your head" April pointed out as soon as I got into the quinjet.

"Dammit! Couldn't you just leave me in my denial?" I said rubbing the protruding horns.

"Well Boss, you told me to look out for any glaring changes"

 _Sigh_ what do I do now. Do I rebrand myself? Oh look it's the horn spider. Maybe devil spider, no? How about arachnid with horns. _Sigh_ I spent so much time creating my image. I even called my bots "arachnobots". This wouldn't have been an issue if the horns would retract or disappear but no it had to be noticeable, very noticeable. Looking at the mirror, I touched my golden horns. They curved upwards from both sides of my forehead. Standing proud as if to announce itself to the world. They served a purpose of acting like magical antennas or receivers. I could feel the new energy in me work in accordance with them. The energy was also being produced by my second heart. Apart from the vitality aspect, I believe that the second heart would have something to do with magic maybe magical capacity as well.

Because of the horns I could also clearly feel the energy in my surroundings. It's almost like a radar. What this means is that I could now use magic. Which should have been impossible considering that I was using Chi energy.

Yes I couldn't use magic before. This energy is clearly different from Chi but also similar. I made research, I even tried to teach myself but it was all useless. When you begin to utilize energy irreversible changes are made to you body adapting it to fully utilize that specific kind of energy. That's why Chi using martial artists couldn't use magic and vice versa, such is the law of nature you can only use a specific energy due to characteristics of the adaptation.

But with the horns and a second magically attuned heart, now I could clearly feel this new type of energy and I also had the capacity to use it. I should learn some spells. I'll have to look through the dragon's lair, a dragon must have it's archives.

"April, how long was I gone for" I asked, grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the freezer.

"Boss, it's been 6 months"

After taking a refreshing gulp I spoke"That was good. April could you say that again, I think I misheard you"

"It's been six months since you entered that cave Boss."

"damn!" The winter soldier should have occurred by now.

"April, tell me everything that happened these past few months"

I started rubbing my horns.

* * *

I tested my new enchantments. My skin became harder. The hexagonal nanostructures had a synergistic effect with the my impenetrable skin. Making it even more impervious. My stingers could barely pierce my skin. The claws only left ashy scratches on my skin. Talking about marks I still have the scar the dragon gave me. I could now definitely tank a hit from Thor's hammer at full force and dust it off.

My bigger frame came with the added super strength. I could feel Every fibre of my being. My agility and reflexes seemed to have multiplied. Sharper senses especially smell and sight and a beyond advanced kinesthetic sense. Allows me to always keep my balance and orient myself rightly in all situations, use my strength in anyway I want to.

Did I mention my always energised state? Let me tell you how I barely ever get tired anymore. I'm filled with so much life, you should try getting two hearts it gives you double the output of energy.

Over all the enhancements include Increased bone density, increased muscular mass, enhanced senses,

I did notice the slight craving for meat. All kinds of meat.

And my virility, I definitely noticed that one. (King sized joystick)It's like my hormones were amplified.

I definitely noticed the looks I've also been getting from women.

Which has to do with this situation right now. Me in this room with Beth, who was peacefully sleeping next to me…naked. Yes, I finally got laid, and with an adult as well.

I met Beth in a casino at Vegas. Look, I finally look like an adult alright, I matured faster than my actual age. It was time I got laid. How did I go out with my horns? Selective invisibility. I could now make parts of my body go invisible, it was like when I went into camomode but instead of my whole body it's only parts of it. They were still solid, they just allowed light to pass through.

Back to Elizabeth.

Beth had an awesome figure, I'd say her figure was just next to Jenni Walters'. She was in her mid 20s, had fiery red hair(maybe that's what drew me in…), that complimented her brown eyes. She was on a break from her performance as a contortionist.

I could attast to her flexibility it was like she didn't have a spine with the way she moved. I can say hands down that that was the best sex I have ever had since I came to the MCU(*its the only sex you ever had since you came to the MCU*) We both came to the understanding that we weren't looking for relationships, this was all just a one night thing, maybe it'll evolve into a "friends with benefits" type of thing but I'm not exactly banking on it.

I got to find out that even blessings can be curses. I couldn't finish, nope. It was great really good but I didn't get to a happy ending, I tried, she passed out from over stimulation and exaushtion. It was caused by my superhuman vitality and stamina. Yeah, who knew? I did. But I didn't think it'd get to this, even after limiting and controlling my strength.

 _Sigh_ what nice hands I have. Guess I'll be a solo player for now.(heh)

* * *

 ***** Boom! Dragon born(reborn?) haha. Miles now has magical affinity. What a reap! I always thought about myths in the Marvelverse. If it's a world of possibilities why not explore legends and myths? Miles decided to do just that. And it led us to a dragon! And Miles getting laid! (They grow up so fast) I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Hit that like and fave button to show some _love_. A dragon is born everytime you smile…...or is it? I am thankful to each and everyone of you for all your support.

PS for the DCEU fic, would you guys like for the SI character to be a pragmatic kryptonian(Who is absolutely different from superman) or Human. Hit me up with your opinions.

I wish you all a great day.

 **Victory!***


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

'Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

Thoughts of other characters

* * *

HELL RIDE

* * *

I teleported into the main area of the hydra research base, Strucker's cell, which was protected by the surrounding forcefield. I used the same magic teleportation used by the dragon.

Talking about magic, I've been learning ways to utilize it from the tomes in the dragon lair and I have to say, bending reality at a whim is really addictive. I see now why most sorcerers try to conquer the world. Everything is telling you that you have the power to do it, so why don't you? It makes you get drunk on its high addictive power and if you're not careful enough you might just fall into a bottomless abyss of addiction and depravity. Magic is overpowered but dragon magic is op to the op. This is damn haxxor, my teleportation is very different from that of the normal sorcerers. One glaring proof is the fact that I don't need to use a sling ring to teleport, and my teleportation doesn't generate a golden sparking dimensional boundary, like those of the normal sorcerers. All I have to do is visualize the location and then appear in it, of course, a bridge is formed between my location and destination, but the bridge isn't visible to the naked eye and it is silent.

It was the same way the dragon instantly appeared before me without warning when I tried running from its breath attack. Thinking about it now, maybe the dragon did take it somewhat easy with me. I mean considering what it could do to me using magic alone was very scary, or maybe it couldn't use a lot of its remaining magic since it had to prolong its dying state to find a worthy successor.

Back to the matter at hand, I walked over the bodies of the now disabled agents, who didn't even have time to take up arms or put up a defense. I didn't have to fight when I could cheat instead. Maybe that sounded wrong, I didn't have to fight when my aracnite bot army could do that for me instead. They were set to non-lethal and with their nearly molecular size which was achieved using Pym particles, they were very effective.

They had a special chemical coating that could knock out an elephant, and with each of them flying through the air attaching themselves to every other person here, my trip was a walk in the park….almost.

I couldn't rein in my annoyance anymore "Could you stop breaking them! They're quite expensive" I said to Wanda who had formed an energy field that was destroying the aracnites. Pietro was out cold, laying at her side. He was hit with an aracnite when he was busy running around.

Making Pym particles isn't very cheap. But getting the pym particles themselves was the most walk in the park operation I had taken, next to the Iron skin.

Stealing the formula, the Pym particles themselves and the schematics of the Ant-Man suits and even that of the yellow jacket took less than an hour.

In the first five minutes of the mission, April acquired all related files and formulas about the particles, I was invisible when I teleported into the safe where he kept it all and took the physicals. The whole 55 minutes I spent doing it was me being overly cautious that it was all going too easy and thinking the Murphy was going to bend me over backwards. But guess every dog has its day.

I spoke calmly trying to diffuse the situation. "Look I'm here to help, ok"

"Why should I trust you?" she questioned, in between quiet but sharp intake of air

"Do you have any other choice?" I stated blatantly.

"Yes, I do." She affirmed decisively and began to activate more of her powers. Her hair rising with the waves of energy spreading from her. Maybe I was a bit too blatant.

"Wait, I didn't mean it that way. Just listen to me, alright?" I hurriedly calmed her.

"I know you're angry, but your anger is misplaced. Hydra is the one who killed your parents not Stark."

"What are you saying?" She sounded shocked.

"Wanda Maximoff, the bomb that hit your home wasn't launched by stark. It was hydra, the ones you're currently helping" She was shocked at such a revelation.

Yes, I was telling outright lies but she didn't know that. I needed her for something very important.

"You will get your revenge, that I can assure you of. But right now there are more important things to do" my helmet collapsed into its half mask form, I slowly walked towards her "It's better if I show you, I want you to look into my mind and you'll see it for yourself." she stared at me.

Calm down, I'm not showing her my actual memories, that'd be dumb, and I don't think she'll be even able to read them. No, by memories I meant images I specially created using the neural scanner. I'm showing her images and short videos of parts of the future movies, of how everyone would die at the hands of an alien dictator and how she could be the key to ending his reign only if she helped out earlier instead of being angry at the wrong guys. Maybe I might have forgotten to add some key aspects to the images and I might have fabricated others as well. But as long as the point gets across then I'm all good.

She looked shocked before but now she was visibly mortified, the color was drained from her face and her hands constantly trembled. Again, maybe the images were a bit too graphic.

"H-how?" She struggled to word out.

"How do I know of the future? It's because of my powers, I could only see unclear glimpses before, but after the Invasion it started getting clearer. I reached out to you because I needed your help, so tell me, Wanda, will you save humanity?"

Her eyes told me all I had to know, and I couldn't stop smiling.

"I have to finish what I came here to do first, so just give me a minute"

"Memory download complete, Boss"

"Good job, April"

I walked past the now cold corpses of Wolfgang von Strucker and List the scientist.

Heading into the lower levels of the lab, I approached the majestic silver scepter that glowed in this dark lab, the embedded blue core gave off a cool calming like shine further adding to the otherworldly appeal. The hovered in an electric field.

"Boss, I'm getting high fluctuating energy readings from the scepter."

"Don't worry April, that's just the energy from the mind stone"

I stretched out my armored arm and pushed it through the tangible electrical field and drew out the scepter. I held the weapon that contained the mind Stone in my grasp, can you understand how I feel?

I a person from prime earth was holding onto one of the most powerful things in the universe. I was holding a piece of the singularity! From a life of mediocrity, where all of this was supposed to be fiction, to this, can you truly understand how I feel at this moment? It's scary and exciting at the same time. It's almost fulfilling.

"April, Tell Coulson to send the clean up"

* * *

"And that marks the end of our class for today" Ms. Pamela concluded. As the bells rang. The students immediately got up to leave the class while talking to their friends.

I was here because this might be the last time I ever get to see it again. Why? I felt my impending death. My spidey sense has been warning me of the impending doom approaching my life ever since it was enhanced by the dragon procedure. I knew what was causing it and I had a way to stop it, but the solution could also cause my death. No, I wasn't giving up, I was just putting things in order.

I was still invisible under my stealth mode as I made my way through the hallways. I would have liked to be visible but because of my fame, people would swarm me if they found out that I was here.

Since I was the creator of Valhalla, the number one revolutionary game of the century. It's been winning consecutive awards back to back and this was just the VR system.

I exited my stealth mode in a secluded spot and made my way out of the school premises.

"Miles!" Alicia surprisingly called out to me. I would've normally tried avoiding her but I guess my mind has been occupied recently.

"Hey, Alicia" I smiled at her.

Getting a good look at her she truly has grown more beautiful. Her form was beginning to become more pronounced and noticed. Her luscious pink lips raised at the corners to display a pleasant smile. Her clear eyes matching her now brown flowing, fragrant hair. She should be seventeen now since we're high-school juniors now and wow just look at how much she's grown.

"Miles, it's been a while. I mean, I know you're busy with your company which by the way is totally awesome. But you could've sent a text or called at least." She said playing with a lock of her hair.

She looked absolutely cute doing that.

"Yeah i'm really sorry about that. I've been too busy, but I will try to make it up to you." I answered.

"Really, well if you mean it. Then would you uhh….go to…prom with me" she heavily blushed after saying that.

It's time I settle this situation since I might actually be dying soon.

"Alicia" I looked into her eyes "Do you like me? What I mean is do you like, like me".

A bright smile surfaced on her face.

"For a genius, you're pretty dumb sometimes. I thought you'd never notice, I liked you since the 9th grade but I never got the courage to tell you it more like you were never around for me to actually tell" She blushed heavily.

"Alicia, you're the best friend I've ever had so please believe me when I say I truly care about you. But I can't reciprocate your feelings" her bright happy eyes dimmed and so did the happiness in my heart.

I've thought about it, I did the math, I ran the simulation, we will never work out. I was a man searching for immortality and let's say she joins me on that search. Do you think she's able to watch all her friends and loved ones die before her very eyes, can you imagine the pain she'd go through? She wouldn't be able to withstand the resulting madness that would be a result from living for too long it would severely affect her. Could she live for millions of years and still be the same? No, you can't.

I died once, I understood life and I am greedy for it, that's why I chose this path and everything that comes with it.

It's better this way….. I hope. The path I was walking on was a ruthless one, I realize that now and I've been too soft.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry for doing this to you. But this is the way it has to be, you'll grow up and forget me, that'll be the best choice for you. And I ask that you forgive me for the pain." 'because I grew to like you too'

With so much pain in me, I gave her the last hug I would ever and then I left. Nothing could stop me, not the lonely tear that slid down her face, nor the immense heartache that threatened to rip my heart apart. I walked with heavy steps that wanted to drag me down to the ground, I refused to turn back, I refuse it all! Fuck! 'I'm tired'

* * *

"Hi mom and dad" I put up a fabricated smile and waved at the holoscreen.

"Miles, honey have you been good? Aww, Look at how much you've grown. Mom misses you so much" My Mom dressed in traditional multi-colored African attire with her hair drawn back in a ponytail, exposing her wide smiling eyes and her lovely expression, she waved back at me.

"Rio, would you let the boy breathe. We just saw him last week" My Dad wore a patterned shirt that displayed his healthy physique and white khaki shorts. He stood a foot taller than Rio by his side. His words uplifting the atmosphere.

"So what's up son? As you can see me and your mom are about to hit the clubs"

"Haha! You're really funny dad. I know I just saw you but I missed you guys. I just wanted to say that you guys are the best parents a child could ever ask for. I am very grateful for having you as mine. And I love you very much" I said to both of them.

"Boy, we love you too. Now what's with the sudden gloom feel"

"Miles, honey, we know you're mature and all that but you're still just a young kid. Enjoy your life more, Ok hun."

"Ok, Ma. I better leave you guys now before I see things I shouldn't. You look great by the way"

"Take ca, e honey!"

"Be good big guy"

The smile on my face faded. Once again a solemn look resurfaced on it as I turned towards the computer screen and went back to running simulations.

* * *

"April?"

"We're ready, Boss"

I walked past a glass chamber that house a mass of a dark silver liquid metal substance, the substance would periodically expand to fill the large chamber and then contract to microdot not larger than a needle's tip.

I had already begun the integration of Pym particles into the Infinity armor.

Pym particles are an isolated group of rare subatomic particles that have the capability to alter the scale, mass, strength, and density of objects by pulling or adding it from a subatomic dimension. Which might most likely be the quantum realm in this universe but my money was on the kosmos dimension from the comics. Looking at it now it sounds a lot like molecular manipulation but with a crutch.

Using the ant man suit has its resulting strains on the human body, continuous use takes a toll on the body.

But with my evolved body and unique physiology the strains should be very muted basically non-existent.

But back to the armour.

The Infinity armour mk.1, was made to harness the powers of the infinity stones, its name also represented its potential ability of limitless growth.

It was the most powerful thing I had ever built as of yet and it might just be on the list of the most powerful weapons in this galaxy. The armour could be called a bio armour since that's what it was, a living organic machine.

The suit's foundation was the klyntar symbiote which was alive, I then seeded it with d-metal and vibranium combination nanites. The consciousness of the symbiote was wiped clean by the nanites that impregnated it. Meaning there was no venom or any other consciousness residing in it.

One ability of the suit was its absorption mode and the psionic connection it had to me.

Absorption mode made the suit able to literally eat other forms of technology, energy, metals and even organic lifeforms and then it could add those absorbed properties into its own.

The psionic link allows the suit to be an extension of myself, of me. I didn't have to use words to communicate with it, the suit could directly interface with my thoughts.

The power source was still charging, accumulating a bar of quantum energy. What? You think I'd get pym particles and not go for quantum energy? I won't lie, I haven't fully understood its inner workings but the parts I did understand, I have been able to stabilize enough and then contain decidedly to be used as a power source, magic was a very essential part of achieving it all.

The Q-energy was being stored in my own invention, the power ring. The power ring was a circular glowing disc that contained pym particle miniaturized clusters of vibranium hexa-reactors, which were my very own improvement on the arc reactor. A single power ring could power five planets of earth's size for countless millennia, and barely deplete it, so imagine the power behind full power energy blasts I could release when I really didn't have any other choice. What I'm trying to say is, I could destroy the planet if I ever fully depleted 80% of the stored energy as a blast. But then came the draw back, the charge time. The accumulation, stabilization and containment of Q-energy wasn't very time effective. So it would run on backup fusion power when the q energy was fully depleted.

I put everything and then some into building this armour and some other projects which almost left me dirt poor, I would've already been so if not for my companies so thank goodness for that.

I had to wait for it to be done with the finishing touches and any other checks and tests before I could actually begin the bonding process to use it. But to actually be able to bond to the armour is also another thing, I had to set my body up to standard, to make sure it was strong enough to withstand the pressure. If not, then the armour would eat me up, literally devour me.

"Boss, the evo-chamber is active" April announced.

"Thank you, April" I answered as I slowly rose from my lava dip. Yeah, I've been having the cravings for well cooked meat, expanding my knowledge, warm temperatures and sex….lots of sex. The extreme temperature of the lava felt just mildly warm to me, like an extremely comfortable hot tub that hits the sweet spot.

The evo-chamber was what I now called the golden tub the dragon left me. I upcycled it with extremely advanced tech and more magic. On its sides were vials that had a golden glowing fluid and tubes that ran across them.

Synthetic Amniotic fluid filled the horizontal tub. The amniotic fluid contained nutrients and various chemical concoctions that would passively enhance my body. The nanites in the fluid would slot into specified spots on my body. I didn't have to make a piercing on my body. Nanites equipped with phasers would bypass the layers of my skin and connect directly to the specified targets. Of course I had a disruptor field with me, it would destroy the phasers should they be used offensively against me. Paranoid? Not enough.

I teleported with the Evo chamber to the highest point of the island exposed to the elements. The birthmark on my arm was tugging, it would only do that when lightning was involved, so I had no doubt that a lightning storm would probably happen and I might get struck like I was when I died. Thor blood couldn't come into true effect unless lightning was involved, that was his domain and I felt I had a connection to it too.

I would've liked to do this power up enhancement after the dark elves Invasion, but I didn't have much time now.

…

I immersed myself into the clear, vicious amniotic fluid that filled the golden pod. The nanites amassed and assembled into metallic tendrils, the tendrils bypassed the outer layer of my skin and penetrated my body. The golden substance in the vials was emptied into my body through the tendrils. I felt the invasive energy begin to penetrate my whole being, a tinge of pain appeared on the location of my birthmark. Dark clouds gathered overhead, and rumbled.

Both of my hearts beat in sync the rhythm resounding in my ear as the energy reached it. And then my sight went white.

…..

"huh?" I looked around in confusion, I wasn't in the pod anymore. I was in a white endless, serene, space.

"Welcome, Mortal. I thought you'd never come" a heavy loud voice resounded and echoed through the space. And then a gigantic humanoid figure fully clad in lightning appeared before my sight.

"Who are you?" I asked, colours exploding with each word almost surprising me.

"Does that matter, since you're about to die? If you must know, then I am a God"

"You're the thing that's been making me feel death!" I pointed at the bastard.

"I would've liked for this process to be quiet but who thought you'd meet that stupid lizard and strengthen your soul."

"What do you want from me"

"Your soul, boy and your body. You did survive the soul stream to get here, but do you think that would've been possible without my energy mutating your soul?" I felt it looking down at me.

"When you traveled through the soul stream, I became bonded to you. I was weakened and on the verge of death due to expanding my energy to save us both from corroding. I would've died and be absorbed into you but I never expected you to be able to grow so strong and even learn energy manipulation all on your own. And you even formed a core that brought me back to life."

"What?"

"Of course I had to impede your growth, if you grew too strong then you would obviously have found and consumed me instead. Look there" the giant pointed towards the endless white expanse and a giant golden spider appeared out of nothing. The spider was heavily chained up, next to a pure black dragon that I recognized as the one from the island.

"I slowly implanted subconscious thoughts into your soul and made you reject the full power of your strength, I made you keep them at bay. Of course I had to work here in your soul to make sure they couldn't be set free. But now that you're here it doesn't matter anymore because you're about to die."

"Why did you do all this"

"Boy, I am going to use your body to come back to life. And take my place as ruler."

I really didn't know how I was going to defeat this being. I did plan for something like this, but not something this powerful.

"I'd rather die than let you win" I said.

"Haven't you been listening? You are going to die" it stated like a simple fact.

And then it appeared before me faster than my senses could register, faster than such a body should have allowed. A giant hand slammed me across the abdomen. It was the equivalent of a truck slamming against a ball. I was thrown clear across the space. I didn't even land on the solid floor of the space before another force slammed me upwards, and then downwards into the space. I jumped off of the floor and made distance between us, or so I had hoped the giant didn't let me have breathing space, it tossed me, it threw me, it slammed me, I was thoroughly brutalized and it wasn't just for a day. I spent so much time in here that I actually forgot how long I've been here getting beaten up. The feeling of hopelessness was beginning to slowly erode my will.

"You're a monster. You gods act kind and benevolent but you're all evil bastards. Using humans as toys, I will kill you, you damn reject!" I screamed at it angrily.

"Hah!" it laughed "Boy, you are a reject as well. Have you forgotten your true past. Here let me show you"

A clip played before me, showing events of my past life I had forgotten. I watched myself get beaten to a pulp by an abusive father when I was 10. I saw him die when I stabbed him with a pencil in the eye when I was 11. I saw a mother who took me in when I was 12, for once in my life I felt happy but that changed when I saw who she truly was, she never loved me and she told it to me each day. I saw a mother who did unspeakable things to me so much so that I broke. I changed, I became something truly sinister, I did things I couldn't even mention, I performed horrible acts, I became a monster.

And then I saw myself taking revenge on her, performing abominations that would send my soul to hell, for all she did to me and I saw her smile in the end saying she was right and then I broke again. Two old people took me in, I had blocked all memories of my parents from my life but they brought it back and helped me overcome it. I saw myself smile for the first time when I turned 18, and I saw the old people smile with me. I saw them get sick but they told me it would all be ok, I knew it wouldn't. The night I went out to clear my mind by free running was the night I was struck by the lightning.

Everything became clearer. I felt real now. "Thank you." I said to the giant sincerely "I always felt like I was missing something ever since I came here and this was it. So thank you for giving me back a lost piece of myself" I began to grow larger till I was a head taller than it.

"Oh, you found your strength, well, that's good for you. Here you might as well have them back. I want you to die fighting with everything you have" liar, it couldn't hold them back anymore and it acted like it released them.

The Golden spider walked up to me first and hit its head against mine. It was painful but I guess it was feeling a bit vindictive, ever since I began growing stronger I looked a bit down at my spider based powers. I understood its emotions and wills. This was the soul like representation of all my arachnid related abilities, it was telling me to not neglect it and use it well. And deep down, I felt true untapped power in it, power that even the dragon couldn't give me. The Golden spider turned ethereal and it joined my being. Slowly erupting from my back were six golden tentacles with a metallic shine to them. I instinctively knew how to fully utilize them.

My sight expanded, it had an almost 360 view coverage, everything felt clearer and smoother. A beat resounded through the white space and I felt truly powerful.

The dragon disappeared, I didn't know to where but it disappeared.

"Your spider truly is loyal. Why would you trust a reptile and let it into your soul? I'll deal with that when I consume you."

The giant vanished, but this time I could see it with my enhanced sight. I stretched out a tentacle that shot golden organic webs in the giant's face. The giant held the web in its arm and scoffed at me. I then activated a tentacle version of my venom strike, the bioelectricity stunning the giant. I jumped towards it and aimed the sharp tip of all six tentacles at its vitals.

Thud The tentacles couldn't penetrate past a single cm of its durable skin. Again I tried using my stingers and claws but I was met with the same result. This was what despair felt like. Even after a power up I could barely scratch the giant.

It had a look of annoyance on its face.

"Human, it seems that I would have to remind you. I am a God. You cannot defeat me" it grabbed a tentacle of mine and proceeded to rip it clean off.

"UrggHh!"The pain was so much that I uncontrollably convulsed.

It used that same tentacle to impale me through the stomach and held me up to its face.

"No one is coming to save you. Nothing is coming to rescue you. You are just a prey, an insect that grew too large" it began to systematically break each and every one of my tentacles. And when it was done it threw me away like a discarded toy. But once again I got up even through all the pain. I don't know when but I was able a cut on its cheek.

"Insolent!" The giant stomped down hard me. My mind went blank. My soul seemed to begin fading. I knew I was dying and no one would come to save me, no one but myself. I wanted to destroy my body, I just didn't know how to. You think I would willingly hand over the thing I worked so hard for? All the of my hard work gone just like that? No, if I could I would rather have my body turn to dust.

This looked like the end for me, but I'd rather die standing. I crawled my way back to my feet. I stood and thought of everything I had ever gone through since I came to this world. I thought of all my experiences, all my acts. This was a life well lived. I won't lie, I made mistakes, but I learned from them and it made me a better person. Well shit, look at me being all introspective.

I really was expecting the dragon to appear by now and do me a solid save, but I guess this is what it is. You can only ever depend on yourself, I was given a chance and now it felt like I was going to lose it in the most unfair way possible.

Booomm a wave lightning hit the white room and caused it to shake. My body must have been struck by lightning. The room tumbled for a moment and recovered but this time it was brighter and a second human figure appeared. Who was…. Me?

Even the giant stood perplexed staring at the figure.

He walked with a steady gait, his eyes were calm but cold. A thin scar ran horizontally by his temple, it looked like a well placed barber cut style.

Behind him were the same tentacles I had but these seemed more….regal, the tentacles radiated a golden glint and had a majestic but deadly aura, they also had several intricate complex runes and carvings on them.

"You" he pointed at me "Really are an idiot" Was I always this dumb

"Who ar-" the other me cut the giant's word off.

"You shut the hell up, I'll get to you later. You know what? No, I'll deal with you now"

He stretched out his arm and the giant was drawn into his grasp, like light into a black hole.

"WHAT!?" it shouted in shock.

"Holy shit!"

The other me held the giant by the neck. "Why is it that you gods and higher beings lie so much? Don't even answer that" he threw the giant high up, the white space turned into a mouth with jagged teeth that swallowed it whole with a satisfied crunch. A wave of something powerful something higher spread out through the white space. All my injuries instantly healed and the space now became more brighter.

Turning to me, he spoke.

"They always lie. You see this room" it gestured around us "This is all my soul, meaning yours as well. That guy was a dead God who hitched a ride on my soul when it traveled through the stream. And he was trying to make you give up so he could consume you"

"Who are you" I asked again trying to affirm my deductions.

"Let me ask you this instead, how stupid are you?" he asked with a serious tone.

"How many times have I given you a clue, how many times do I have to direct you before you catch a hint. I gave you a damn lightning shaped birthmark for crying out loud, what else do you need?"

"What are you saying?" I was perplexed.

He ignored my question

"I even put all residual energy I had to make you head toward lightning storms and yet you still once again proved your stupidity. Thor even used lightning right beside you and you just stood there looking at it. What do you want? An air shaped birthmark for you to know to breathe?"

"Look, other me. You're being an asshole here" I pointed out

"No, if you weren't such an idiot I would've appeared way earlier in my life. Here let me spell it out for you.

Go. Get. Hit. By. L.I.G.H.T.N.I.N.G." he said with emphasis on the lightning.

"I tri-"

"Don't even say you tried, because I am you, and you didn't"

He walked up to me.

"Look, the more I talk the more time I waste. Let's get this over with" he place his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. And I…we merged. Memories from my future came to me in waves that threatened to drown me. I saw horrors and I saw heavens, I saw creation and I saw destruction, I fell into the deep sea of recollection. I lived as my future self, I experienced everything he did and learned of all that happened. I became my future self because I was myself and myself was I.

….

"Finally" I roused myself from the merge. I had finally succeeded. Me, the last survivor, has succeeded where all others have failed.

I had something to take care of first.

"You better stop hiding and come out now."

The dragon appeared before me. I stared deep into its eyes and I wanted to tear it apart.

"You scaly, four legged overgrown nut sack. You never thought it'd end this way did you?" my words were dripping with anger and venom.

"Human, I helped you. I empowered you I gave you my soul why do you betray me now?!"

"What a great actor you are" I said with a wicked smile. Just because a dog barks doesn't mean I had to bark along with it.

The dragon flapped its wings and began to rise.

Ptuchi! It's wings were ripped apart like pieces of paper. It fell on the soul floor writhing in pain as I stood above it.

"I'm coming for you root eater" I drove my hands into its chest and ripped out a golden heart, which I put back into my soul form's chest and something holy clicked into place, giving my soul peace.

One thing the dead god was right about was the lizard. They are deceitful and I fell prey to its trap.

During my future timeline I had defeated the dead god after falling into the deepest reaches of my soul. But during my moment of weakness after the fight, you won't believe who ambushed me. It was the dragon! After all the talk of nobility and getting me to believe in its goodwill, it enslaved and used me. The primordial dragon, hah what a load of bul, it was the root eater, the coward that strikes when you're most weakened.

It never cared about earth, it in fact was one of the forces trying to destroy it. And it's soul piece was made to find the perfect pawn, which I subsequently became. Prior to meeting the dragon I never had an interaction with magic so I didn't know that when I first entered the Golden chamber it had taken a piece of my soul and used it to create an imprint that would bind me to it until death. And what I just did was take back that piece of my soul and destroy that imprint, while also keeping the dragon enhancements it gave me. I now fully assimilated the soul piece it was going to use to control me, it wouldn't know it yet but it was already weakened by losing a piece of its soul.

It was time to leave my soul realm and head to the outside world.

* * *

I rose from the slimy amniotic fluid and felt nostalgic at seeing earth once again. How many millennia has it been since I've had a breath of earth's fresh and natural air. I felt it fill my lungs and refreshed my being. In the future, Earth was destroyed. That was the start of the culling. I survived through unimaginable situations, one of the reasons I barely even survived through its destruction, was because of barebones improvisations and my healing factor.

I'm sure you're asking yourself what exactly is going on? Well let me help you, you see in the future, I truly did achieve immortality, but even immortals died when they came. They were beyond all things, they were beyond the universal laws, and they killed everything, and it was all just for an experiment, they saw us as lab rats they treated the most powerful beings in the universe as toys, they broke apart reality. I fought till I could fight no more. I saw worlds die, I saw galaxies burn up into nothing, I saw the end of everything.

I was chased to the very edges of reality, to the very shores of existence, that was where I happened onto a dying nexus of space-time and reality.

Using the nexus as a doorway, I interacted with it in such a way that it would resonate with my very own soul frequency. And using that frequency I pinpointed the exact location of prime earth and my past self.

I secured a dense packet of my consciousness to the most powerful extra dimensional energy I lorded over, that took the form of a lightning bolt. It traveled through the singularity to reach prime earth and succeeded in breaching the never before breached walls of of prime earth's reality.

And by doing so I had significantly altered my current past. This was cause and effect. Future events affecting past events, the ball rolled because I pushed it, or I pushed the ball because it rolled.

Unexpected variables did pop up, delaying the process of awakening my stored consciousness later than I would have preferred. I still think that was due to my past self's disability to notice the obvious. And that brought us to this day.

You think I'm cheating doing all this? Are you insane? Do you know the magnitude of power I expended to run just bare calculations? Can your minds fathom the energy involved, spent doing all of that? You think it was a walk in the park? You think I was handed the opportunity? No, but you're quick to judge. Everything I became, I became through my very own hands. All things I achieved, I got and built through my Very. Own. Hands. I survived the longest, I fought the hardest! Through nightmares that would sap your soul out your very eyes. Spending millennia through unimaginable tortures? And you think, I was going to just give up? To just die? And let it all go to waste? Heh, I promised myself that I would never die again and I meant it.

I looked past the blue horizon, my 359 omnidirectional sight giving me the greatest of scenes. I raised my hands to the air and I called it forth. The clouds rumbled, the mighty waters roared, the thunderous applause of the smashing waves. The very ground I stood on shook and the might of power.

The skies darkened, the light of day blocked by dark curtains of storm clouds. Hurricanes began to twirl around, tornadoes dug up the trees by their roots, the skies roared, the ground drummed.

Crackle! A mighty pillar of golden lighting tore through the very fabric of earth's atmosphere as it rained down from above, and unto my very being.

Cosmic lightning danced on my body, interweaving with my bioelectricity, it welcomed its master. I felt alive, once again meeting my old friend even though it was just an insubstantial part of it. A true blast of full cosmic lightning would rend the earth apart through its very core. And my body couldn't withstand its stress yet. The atmosphere calmed as I reined in my power, the seas returned to their tranquility, the air regained its serenity. And the light of day pierced through the clouds.

I began to make strides, threading on bare molecules that made up air. One of many tricks I mastered by being creative with my ability. I was using the control over interatomic bonds granted by my arachnid side and finely tuning it with my bioelectricity.

I air walked slowly towards the main lab, savoring the sights and satisfying my yearnings of seeing earth once again.

…..

In a wooden tiled room sat a woman in a meditative pose. The serene atmosphere of the room, in harmony with the calm look on her face, was broken. She felt raw unadulterated power being born anew by something unexplainable. She tried to peer, to look, but she found nothing. Although it was but for a moment she knew that she had truly felt it. And her senses have never lied to her.

A disciple of hers walked into the room almost hurriedly.

"Ancient one, did you feel it?" he said, a look of distress on his face.

She slowly nodded "It seems a God is born" She rose from her pose "Or a devil has descended upon us".

…

"Sir, I measured unexplainable energy readings that happened to have instantly disappeared."

A male electronic voice resounded through a well lit lab, strewn about with gadgets and devices, a network of holographic screens displayed an uncompleted technologically advanced armour.

A man with glasses roused himself from the heavy calculations he was inputting into a drive. Another in a shirt that displayed his lean muscular form raised his safety goggles.

"Could you triangulate its point of origin?" the bespectacled man asked.

"It vanished before I could, Mr Bruce"

"Well, guess we'll have to do it the old way. We prepare and wait, if it's not a fluke, we'll find it or it finds us." The other spoke in a confident tone.

…

A blond man cladded in godly armor quizzically looked at his hammer begin to hum as it grew a little heavier.

"Thor, is everything ok?" the woman by his side questioned.

"Aye, Jane. All is well" he answered slowly.

* * *

"Welcome, Boss" A sweet slightly electronic tone reached my ears, one that drew deep memories back to the surface.

"April" I savored her almost forgotten name on my lips. I was going to save her this time.

"I'm getting increased energy readings from you. It's above what you previously had" she dutifully announced.

"Yes, April. I know" I could clearly feel the abundant energy residing in me. The power at my beck and call, the absorbed essence of the dead god, the devoured soul force of the dragon, the power of the golden spider all merged with the chi and magical energy to form a new force within me. A growing cosmic like force that was all mine.

Walking towards the main computer terminal I stopped by a glass chamber containing a liquid metal like substance, pulsating with lights as if to state that it was alive. I couldn't stop the bitter smile from surfacing. When I created this armour I thought that it would be one of the most powerful pieces of tech in the galaxy, that it would be an ever evolving weapon that would never lose out or stagnate but I was wrong. Oh, it was good, but there was better out there and I was severely outclassed. That was going to change, now.

I tapped on the glass and walked past it, looking over my old lab. I was young and maybe a little naive but I was creative and this lab gave testament to that.

Reaching the main terminal I began rapidly typing in codes, this might take a full day to complete but when it would be done April and any other software systems I had should be upgraded.

…..

"Boss, I am….alive" She spoke in wonder.

"Yes you are April. Get used to it, we have a lot to do from now on."

"Boss, I'm not sure you understand how I feel? Why am I even feeling?! It's…what are all these things? I am alive, I am existing. My current code is light-years ahead of anything on earth, I am advancing."

"It's alright April just breathe, not in the physical sense" The code was a piece of my future very own AI system called the Mona Lisa. She was a masterpiece I made her after losing April to a self replicating, system deteriorating core virus.

"Now I want you to run these simulations under these values. We're replacing all your cores with quantum processors, that should do for now."

"Boss, are these for what I think they are?"

I smirked

"Yes they are April, yes they are" the power-force I wielded stirred and rose to my call, I put on my gloves and began working simultaneously using all six tentacles to form a team of myselves. And then I supercharged my brain. Flashes of bioelectricity dancing across skull as my neurons fired light-years past the limits they were never created to cross, my thought processes increased to such ridiculous and tremendous degrees, that everything else seemed pale in comparison. I learned to use my bioelectricity for a lot of things and this was by far the most useful, thought enhancement and acceleration. Of course the neural pathways would be destroyed but that's where my healing factor kicked in. Immediately repairing all damage to my brain.

…

"All checks complete. All states functional, power source running at optimal conditions."

"Good. Begin bonding process" my voice echoed in the reinforced glass pod.

"Depositing seeded symbiote. Organic functions stable. Bonding now in progress."

The warm, soft, metallic thick viscous goo state of the symbiote spread out all over my body upon contact. I felt it slide down my back, past the six short diagonal golden stripes which were any indication of my hidden tentacles. It travelled down my spine to encompass my whole back and then my body.

April had already purged it of any form of consciousness but I knew what was about to happen.

"Hello, venom" I said looking at the squirming mass of black slime that had a feral grin on its face, it's tongue going side to side.

"Why are you trying to kill meee? We can become so much more if you just accept meee." it's deep irritating voice spreading through my consciousness.

"Heh, na, no one is ever living in my mind again" I said with a smile. Well no one I didn't fully control.

[Hidden consciousness located. Commencing purge] That was the upgrade I made to my very own mind now being functional.

Tendrils of light appeared out of nowhere and rushed at it.

"You're foolish to think you can defeat me" it began growing gigantic and threatening.

"I killed the last person to say that" the tendrils wrapped around it's gigantic form and brought it down to size.

"Nooo, wait! We can be together, I can help yo-"

"Help yourself first" the tendrils fully encased it now. It's remaining consciousness and will was fully consumed.

[Purge complete.]

Something clicked into place, I felt fully in control of the suit now. Every piece, every cell and molecule was in my grasp.

"Bonding successful, Boss"

The AVR intuitive display on the visor showing all things running and functional. I didn't need speak, the suit responded to my thoughts via the psionic mental link. I felt all the things the suit did, it was an extension of me. Like a second skin. I could feel the energized, thin, techno organic circuits in contact with my skin, when the power ring was put in place. I felt each piece of spike that emerged from the back of the suit's forearms all the way to the shoulders, caused by the intrinsic properties of the destroyer metal's enchantments.

…

A humanoid figure came through one of the paths. She had purple glowing hair, matching the violet iris in her eyes which surrounded a white pupil, her skin a deep pink with thin single silver stripes running around her toned arms. Gold decorated her well proportioned body, as an intricate designed form-fitting wear. That was April, who now had an actual body, by body I meant a highly advanced piece of bio machinery, made of vibranium and the symbiote, that contained so many weapons it could start and end world War 3 on a single arsenal.

It's been two weeks since the successful bonding process and this was the second phase of my plan.

April approached me with the mind stone, which was mounted to a complex piece of machinery I called the Giver. Most of its parts were created from the now dismantled specter of Loki. I had extensive knowledge on the way scarlet witch's powers interacted with the mind stone, due to working with her previously. I also had all of list's memories on how he used it to give the twins their powers.

This step was a two-part process;

The first process involved me activating any dormant power I had. And if I didn't have any, well then so be it.

The second process was welding the mind stone, using my infinity armour.

Concerning the first process. The cosmic energy from the mind stone caused a form of radiation to affect an individual's mind and body in such a way that it resulted in the unlock of dormant powers they held within themselves. Of course 98% died due to the Cosmic energy radiation killing them instead since their bodies couldn't withstand it and others just didn't have anything special to activate. It was like a less explosive form of the extremis virus but with higher rejection rates.

April positioned the Giver directly over my head. The splendor of the mind stone's light was before my eyes. This was going to be a mind over matter process. I had absolutely no idea what my dormant power would be. 'Matter Manipulation' 'Reality Manipulation' hence the reason I've been mentally reciting the powers I wanted. What? Faith can move mountains, so it just might succeed.

I looked at April and smiled. "Ready when you are, April"

"Boss, stop smiling. We don't know what effects this could have on you, and that is if it even succeeds at all" she stated while hitting switches and monitoring the device.

"If I had Penny for everytime you said something wouldn't work, I'd be a billionaire by now. Oh, wait, I already am." I remarked.

"Boss, your safety is my concern. I have to give you clear warnings before you proceed with any life threatening procedures, such as this" she said softly her hair growing a darker shade of pink. Feeling emotions must still be new to her.

"April, it's alright. Everything will work out. We ran the calculations, we did the math, plus, when have I ever died?" I joked.

"There's a first time for everything" She sighed then nodded "Ok, Boss. But if you do die, I'll kill you when I raid the afterlife."

"That's the April I know" I relaxed and laid back down. April began attaching wire bundles and electrodes to my head. Each one serving a specific purpose.

"You know April, I just realized something. Your naming sense sucks. The Giver? Come on, you could have done better."

"Really, Boss. You came up with the Arachnid" she deadpanned. "That's even worse than Deadweb"

"The Giver, is primed and ready."

"Commence procedure"

"Inducer activated. Beginning procedure in 3...2….1. Mind Stone active. "

A beam of orange like light was shot from the mind stone and then into my head. The energy beam began diverging when it penetrated my skull and I could feel it move through my mind, like it was searching for something. It began fully combing through every part of my brain, it felt as painful as it sounded. It moved through my mind and then my body and then back to my mind, a normal human would've died 10 times over just from a single cycle. The energy should have found any latent power I held within me during the very first seconds when it entered my mind. And yet it still hasn't, bringing the possibility of me not having any to mind.

The beam was cut off and the energy gradually dissipated.

"Energy readings still the same. No outward changes detected. Blood toxicity levels rapidly decreasing."

"Oh" well that just rendered all the hard work I put into creating a psionic link useless.

If before I felt like I had a second skin, well I now lost that second skin and instead upgraded it to become my actual skin and body. I had technopathy…. Wow. That was really unexpected, I did receive a Manipulative ability but it wasn't reality or matter based but rather technological. And it's interacting with my bioelectricity in such a way that it's changed into something like Technokinesis. It sounds underwhelming when I define it because I can't seem to find the right words. I became an organic universal electronic and data, interfacer, communicator and controller.

* * *

*Boom! Twist! Muahahaha. This chapter was insane, holy wow. It seemed to have written itself, I couldn't sleep till I finished it.

I do apologize for the long wait. The man is back NOW. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter

Hit that like, fav and follow, switch to bring some light into Miles life.

VICTORY!*


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer:_ all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

 _Thoughts of other characters_

* * *

 **REVELATIONS**

* * *

I could manipulate all electronic machines and devices in a close proximity to me. I could understand and communicate with each and every piece of tech as though it was just another part of me. Software was like play dough when I began to interpret electrical signals or data, if you will. I was a living over-computer. Anything technological was laid bare before me, they had no secrets I couldn't find. With it came the voices of machines that nearly drove me mad. I say voices but not in the human sense, it was something new, something undiscovered in the Electromagnetic spectrum, a form of communication and control that seemed to bypass every barrier. I spent a month in a mechanical isolated chamber just to try and give myself peace from all the overwhelming voices, and when my mind adapted to it. I learned to control it. I learned to interact and enhance not only machines but data as well, it was like learning to breathe, once you grasped it, it came naturally. Was this how AIs saw the world? Was this how they communicated with machines?

This new sight and voice allowed me to correct previous flaws I never noticed in my infinity armor, this also allowed me to upgrade my computers to transcendent degrees. Computers which were so small it barely went past the size of a dust particle now connected to the base of my skull in a cluster grid no larger than a match pack, which increased my mental capacity and processing speed. My mind was different now, I had brain scans to proved that my brain wasn't the same as it was before. It's evolving one step at a time but it was evolving.

This ability was truly unexpected, I couldn't even begin to describe how amazed I felt. During my previous future, I never went this far with the mind gem. I was impeded by the destruction of earth and the control of the dragon and then the arrival of the _others_. I never got the chance to use the mind gem again because _they_ destroyed it. Yes, _the_ y were that powerful. But now with this ability, things would get a whole lot easier.

I couldn't transmute tech. But I could repurpose, rebuild it if I had the right plans and accurate schematics, I could turn a flashlight into a lightsaber. Using my bio electricity as a medium I could disassemble and reassemble devices, of course for that to work it had to be in contact with a conductive medium such as my webs, metals or my favorite, the, tentacles.

Being haxxor feels so damn good I could cry. Is this how Superman feels? How did I ever live my life without this ability?

It was time to wield the mind stone. A port was created in the forehead of my armor, techno tendrils wrapped around the mind stone and drew it in. The tendrils then formed another connection to my mind. For that one single moment, I felt the collective wills of all living things across the universe, just that single moment I felt them all. I didn't have the power to sustain that state nor the soul might to withstand it. The mind stone contained a universal subconsciousness, it allowed you access into that subconsciousness and all that it contained. It slowly began to expand and permanently enhance my mind. The power flowing into me was a hint of nirvana, a deep abyss of unimaginable pleasure. Without sufficient willpower, you become a slave to this cosmic power. I roused myself and firmly held onto my sanity and will. The mind stone didn't only contain power, it held knowledge and that knowledge was what I was more focused on.

"Boss, the elves have arrived in Greenwich" April reminded, drawing me from my search.

I guess it's time to get the second stone and some tech.

* * *

The bright London atmosphere turned gloomy as the large ark appeared out of a portal. Malekith and his ilk of dark elves exited the gigantic spacecraft. The mind stone stirred being so close to the presence of another infinity gem.

I was in camo mode as I began to walk on air, standing above the large dark elve ark. I began communicating with it, learning of its capabilities and all it held within, while also changing its ownership from Malekith to mine. And when that was done, Thor had already begun confronting the dark elves. Blasts of lightning and whips of energy flew around the battlefield.

I raised an arm and positioned it before the ark now in my control ' _Shrink'._ I mentally commanded, a ray of pym particles impacted the ark, causing it to shrink to ridiculous degrees. From a towering mighty ship to a toy like trinket as it flew and landed in my hands.

That seemed to have drawn everyone's attention.

'April, you're a go'

'Understood, Boss.'

"Who dares?!" Malekith shouted in question.

I teleported directly in front of his face. He instinctively lashed out whips of energy from the aether towards me. I activated a containment field I put into my suit, the energy whips fell apart. The containment field formed an energy barrier that disrupted the connection the infinity gem had with the wielder. Of course, it also affected me as I had lost all connection to the mind stone. The field had a very short distance of two meters and was short lasting, as it could only last for a minute before being overwhelmed by the power of the gems. But a minute was all I needed.

Malekith looked on in confusion as his command over the aether was cut off. He began to feel something he thought he had long lost, fear. His unsightly face was reflected on the silent being's dark visor. The being seemed to be armoured in the darkest of the deepest nights. Malekith was a dark elf, born from the very darkness that predated creation, it was the one thing he welcomed, but looking at the two horned being approaching him he began to dread it. For it seemed as though death had come for him. He roared at such thoughts, he was Malekith, he had no fear.

The elf roared and charged at me in anger. I didn't need the mind stone to smell his fear masked by his false courage.

 _Slice_ That was the sound produced as my claws parted his flesh apart with barely any resistance. His head flew from his shoulders and rested meters away from his now fallen body. I dug my hand into his chest and pulled out a semi liquid like aether which now began converging into a solid form. I stored the gem into a holding unit along with Malekith's blood.

And rose up to welcome a chilling sight. April had already decimated 90% of all the dark elve soldiers, the rest of them were being mowed down by her with such cold surgical precision that it drove them to despair. They couldn't even aim properly as they were busy shaking. Plasma shots and laser blades, were her agents of death.

"Who are you, stranger" Thor spoke with his grip tightening on the vibrating mjølnir

Yeah, no one knew that I got horns or was even here. My 'life model decoy' was doing an excellent job of taking over my life here on earth. Plus I didn't use the spider themed colors or costume anymore. My suit was now pure black, my helmet had a futuristic sci-fi dragon theme about it. The dark silent visor leading up to the two curved protruding horns. The power ring rested on the center of my chest with its golden glow.

"I am…. **DEUS** " Power stiired and caused invisible waves to form. The moment I mentioned that word as my name, I felt it marked on my soul. With all things bearing witness, I was born again.

Thor took an attacking stance.

"I come in peace son of Odin"

'April, get the tech and bodies into the micro storage'. The storage was a chituari door maker turned into an isolated space. The entering objects would be turned into nano sizes by the pym particles, making the large space almost limitless.

'Already on it'

"I need you to surrender the aether, Deus. Asgard will make sure it is kept safe" Thor said. He looked on at the one who called himself Deus, he was truly dressed in darkness, the only thing of light on him was the shining sun like disc on his chest. He wondered if Deus, was a God of thunder. mjølnir has been restless ever since he came, and it has begun getting heavier. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable being in his presence.

I'm sure he could feel the deadpan look I gave him behind my helmet. I could gleam at his thoughts and he wasn't wrong. When Thor discarded mjølnir because it was broken I looked for each and every broken piece of it and put it back together, saying it that way sounds like it was an easy process. I seeded it with so much of the power I held that I nearly ran out of juice myself. And that was just to mend a single crack.

Mjølnir is sentient, no one gets that, mjølnir is alive. And it only displays as much power as the wielder believes it to, or as much as the wielder can contain. I don't know why it's calling for me, but it seems to remember me.

"Son of Odin. You will not be able to take the aether from me." The atmosphere turned tense.

I responded to his thoughts

"I am the ruler of lightning, and a lot more but you're just a god of thunder. Mjolnir knows so as well."

The essence of the dead god I absorbed contained a piece of lightning divinity. I remembered it. That was the reason it stuck to my soul in the first place, because we shared a very similar element.

No, Thor found it unreasonable to believe the man(god) before him "Lies!" he shouted. Thor tossed mjolnir at supersonic speeds towards my face…...and then it stopped, mere inches away from my face. I didn't do a thing, mjølnir stopped of its own accord.

I took a quick pic of Thor's face. The look he had was priceless as he tried calling back the hammer. A connection began to form between I and the hammer, threads of blue lightning with traces of silver coming out of its metal body started interweaving with the golden threads that instinctively came out of mine. I felt the link build between us, the hammer was using my lightning to…..grow, attune itself to me and form an imprint of myself on it. And I felt the power it had, flow through me. My bioelectricity crackled, the mystical might of the god storm was woken, and it was starting to rise. Golden sparks danced all over the hammer's body as energy flowed into the hammer and then back inside me, a cycle was established, the bond formed was unbreakable. And mjolnir changed, from a bright silver to a clean smooth deep gold, with a circle symbol on one side and a two horned spider outline on the other. All this happened in the mere moments I came in contact with the hammer.

'I remember' I heard the voice of the primordial storm say in my head. My hands closed around the hard but comfy texture of the leather grip on mjolnir. A bolt of lightning flashed throughout all the nine realms and landed on the raised hammer, I could see it with my very own eyes as it passed through the open portals.

Heh, I honestly didn't feel sorry for Thor. When mjolnir was destroyed he abandoned it, when its pieces were strewn about on a field, he basically went on to get another weapon, cheating on poor, poor mjolnir.

Was I worthy? Is that even a question?

To make sure no one would try to wrest control of the hammer with me, I uttered the words of truth.

"Thor, Gorr was right" the remaining piece of whatever power Thor and Odin himself had on the hammer disappeared that moment. He didn't focus on that, the man was now on his knees due to implications behind my words. Gorr was the god butcher, and to sum up what he said. Since gods began getting involved with human lives they brought more pain and suffering and humans could have ever caused.

"Odinson, Mjolnir has spoken." I raised the hammer and disappeared with a bolt of lightning.

'Boss, that was the most metal thing I have seen you do this month'

It was, but the depression was about to set in for Thor. I hope he recovers from what ever wallowing he's about to go through for his own sake. Did I get past mine? One reason I haven't drowned myself in alcohol is because I simply can't get drunk. And also the fact that it would waste my time, if I wanted to die I'd rather do it gloriously. Maybe I should go get gungnir, I mean they did lose it right? So it should be fair game after Odin dies.

* * *

I'm sure it looks like I'm breaking apart the Avengers, but I was trying to make them stronger. Not for me, but for them. I tried the whole teamwork routine the first time and failed miserably. Some people just work best alone, I know. But in this cold world, you couldn't hope for another man to keep filling in for your weaknesses. "A bundle of sticks held together is stronger than one" I've heard of that countless times, but I say, a single twig is stronger that a bunch of rotten to the core, decaying sticks held together. Or if you're extreme, a mighty trunk is stronger than a bundle of sticks.

I have said before that in this world, there is no lowest limit when it comes to power. You can only be 'stronger than' or 'weaker than' there is no middle point. You either live or die, depending on what you have experienced, the skills you've sharpened, and the tools you have at your beck and call.

In this cold, ruthless and unforgiving world, your life is in your hands, and lacking power means death.

Might is everything. And it's better for you to be alone and mighty, than together and weak. This is coming from a man who has lived through it all. I could be wrong, but I'm not asking anyone to follow me or my beliefs. This is my story and I'll do it my way, because I have the power to. And if I don't, then I deserve to die. If along my path, I am defeated and broken, then I fully deserve it and can only blame myself for not having sufficient power. But I too will do the same thing to others who stand in my way, and if they don't have the power to overcome me then they too deserve what's coming for them.

…

"Hello" I said upon my descent, kicking up pale pallid dust, that slowly hovered above the ash like dead surface of the Moon.

I stood before a short giant. His uncharacteristically large bald head held upon a thin slender body. His face calm and stoic, his brows furrowed, eyes white lacking any pupils, eyes that peered into the very existence of souls. He was dressed in Greco-Roman styled garments, a silent regality radiated from him. I was on the blue area of the Moon, the hidden part of it protected and inhabited by the watcher. And what I hoped on, seemed to have been true. There was a watcher on earth's moon and I was certain that it was Uatu.

"You can't see me can you? I don't mean as in light aided vision, no, I mean the events of my future or past" his brows furrowed more as if to prove my point.

"I know you don't speak. Your oath demands that you do not interfere or speak. But it's not like you can't think right? I mean it's certainly not against your oath for you to think of answers"

He got the clue, the watcher lowered the defenses of his surface thoughts and I could hear them. He began walking towards his base, which was surrounded by an invisible force field that hid it from all prying eyes. And I took that as the cue to follow him.

The watcher's race made technological and scientific advancements that are second only to the celestials', well they themselves were almost as old as the celestials. And I was brought into a base that recorded some of these immense amounts of such scientific advancements and history, true actual history recorded by the watcher himself. Bioelectricity was constantly crackling over the sides of my skull, my mind running at tremendous speeds all to try and grasp, understand, these sciences that were truly light-years above me. To record these histories and all the useful locations I could gleam from them. The computer grids at the base of my skull were constantly being replaced due to memory shortage, can you believe it? Actual memory shortage, we're talking about petabytes here and the others from burning out. All the while technological schematics, plans and explanations kept downloading into my literally 'overheating' head.

"Watcher, Uatu." I began "I won't waste your time. I want to know the truth about what really happened on earth in the beginning, when it was just a lifeless ball." I had to know why we were destroyed.

'No' He thought shortly. He eyes closed into almost slits. It was like I was asking him of something very dangerous and forbidden.

"You don't know what I'm about to do next do you? You can't see my future. So I'll ask nicely, watcher, show me what happened"

He stood absolutely still, with the same stoic expression. But I could feel the cosmic power he held within stirred to my threats.

I wanted to kill him and pluck his eyes out so I could use them to see for myself instead, they acted as transdimensional recorders, I'm sure I could hook them up to something and get it working. But let's go for a more _peaceful_ approach.

Gigantic red chains appeared from thin air and securely wound around the watcher, the red distinct glow of the reality gem shone from the back of my left hand. The more simple a construct is, the longer it lasts. A large neural scanner created from the black nanites of my suit wrapped around the watcher's head. Of course his mind has defenses, but during this short time I spent with him, I had already to programmed one to his unique physiology from earlier scans. This specially made neural scanner would severely weaken his defences and I had the tool to break past and finish the job. I pushed the power of the mind stone into his defenses, the results were as expected, they crumbled like dust. And I got what I was looking for. My eyes widened in shock, my existence was shaken. My grip over mjolnir tightened to the point where I heard the leather strain.

A single line replayed in my mind,

"We are God's vomit"

…

This universe, this earth wasn't the central Mcu earth, it was divergent. We established that early on, the things I'm about to reveal to you will consolidate that to new extents. During my future timeline, we didn't defeat Thanos when he came to earth, six beings called the eternals did. Who they were and where they came from, we never knew. I suspected that came from Olympia but there wasn't any on this earth. They just appeared when the earth was in danger that was beyond our capability to solve. And they solved it with such holy ferocity that there wasn't a Thanos left after they were done. They were worshiped as new gods, and the earth was peaceful until it was suddenly split apart. Space turned into a graveyard that day, so burnt broken, oxygen starved, exploding bodies and organ parts littered what was once earth's zone. But for those of us lucky, who survived it, we scant few saw the celestials, beings so large that they formed shadows over the moon. Stand above the dead ruins of earth. I didn't know why they were there but the eternals were with them. I would never forget the disinterested gaze on their faces as they looked at us, the last remnants of a destroyed world. I'll never forget them going through the survivors, like a hot knife through butter. Their brutality only rivaled by those who came to wipe out the galaxies many years later. _They_ who came down upon the celestials like God's judgment, I truly felt they deserved when _they_ came. But now I know they did.

Let me tell you what I saw:

Four billion years ago when earth was just another mud ball filled with molten lava in a Cosmos littered with many more like it. A God fell on it, not by Divine intervention, on even by choice. The being that fell on earth, fell because it was dying. The titan sized alpha celestial, was sick. Heh, even space gods fall sick. But this wasn't your average 'celestial disease', this celestial was infected by the hoard, space locusts that held an endless hunger for the celestial 'juice' once they got a taste of it. They were the bane to a celestial's existence, they would devour and consume life forces of said celestials upon infection. And this celestial was hopelessly infested, the first of its kind to be diseased.

It fell randomly through space for years on end, till it eventually landed on earth's primordial soil. Where it bled black, putrid, celestial blood and cried radioactive tears. It channeled a piece of itself so small it was insubstantial but that piece was pure and untouched by the hoard. It deposited that piece into earth's core, forming a womb where it would gestate and grow. Then the celestial slumped over and died. It's black blood, rotten flesh and sickness seeping deep into the shifting sea of muck and lava. Spreading throughout the planet. The infection permeating all through earth for millions of years, significantly altering our evolutionary path. This was one of the reasons earth became such a Superpower reason why, of all the infinite planets in the Cosmos, Earth became so unique. God's vomit.

But back to them.

The hoard did what every other organism would do and laid eggs that would only hatch when another celestial appeared. To continue the cycle. And here comes the twist.

The piece, that insubstantial piece gestating in the earth's core would be the celestial's answer to the hoard, the disease, for once and for all. The celestial that would be born from that gestating energy would be the virus killer, the immunity, the cure to wipe out the hoard forever. And when the other celestials appeared on earth to investigate the disappearance of their progenitor, they wanted to destroy earth to wipe out the hoard but, they noticed it as well. When the 'Healer' would be born earth was not going to make it. And so they empowered humans who would serve as guards. Humans, who would come to worship them. Who came to see them as the living proof of ultimate benevolent Gods who gave and asked for very little in turn. They saw it as an honor to be the chosen ones to watch over the unborn celestial. Of course they knew not that celestials could die, the truth of the progenitor hidden from them. The celestials would then come in visits they termed as hosts, to watch the growth of the unborn one. And to experiment with the unique habitants of the planet. They would then wipe out the memories of their visits from the minds of everyone but the 'chosen' eternals.

The reason for future happenings I was able to deduce.

They stayed hidden and let the Avengers fight off and handle any threat to earth. But when Thanos attacked the earth, he posed a threat they deemed serious enough for them to act. And when earth was torn apart, that was the celestial 'Healer' being born. The fifth host as they appeared before us. The eternals couldn't be more happier with the arrival of their savior. To them the world was being cleansed through Armageddon and would soon rise to paradise. With the Gods.

There was truly no mercy for the weak. I sat down next to the writhing watcher who was just beginning to recover from that mental journey. I don't know why but the mind stone seemed to have recorded it all and held it deep within itself. The universal subconscious within it seemed to have gained something from it.

The watcher looked at the earthling who was able to transcend his limits, an evolved earthling on the cusp of becoming a higher being, there was anger in his eyes but they quickly faded into pity. A silent tear slid down his cheeks. He understood the feeling of being lied to, the feeling of knowing that everything you were led to believe in was a thorough lie. He pitied the earthling who was the only one other than him to know the actual truth, the burden he would have to bear. The pain behind knowing.

God's vomit. Heh, vomit. Haha, the vomit that killed God, that's where I came from. Wow, this must be why humans were so badass. Imagine it, we killed Gods when we were just vomit. What more could we do when we're actual people.

Well that sounds a lot better when I put it that way. Was it worth it, did I really have to find out such a truth? Well it was better than being kept in the dark.

Why the heck was the watcher crying? It looked absolutely disgusting…... _sigh_ I can't even properly lie to myself.

I kept playing fetch with mjolnir. Throwing far into space, past pluto and having it return back to my arms was quite calming.

I couldn't sit around doing nothing, I see a lot of opportunities right now but the most blatant was celestial metal at the bottom of the icy waters of the north pole. Hell, yes.

I am about to take you on the single most greatest, epic, power grab, God slaying, universal dominating adventure you will ever witness.

While in the watchers mind, I saw a lot of other juicy secrets.

This is for you all out there, Those who sit above in shadows, Eternity, the Fulcrum, the Beyonders. I'm coming for you all.

* * *

 ***Double boom! How. Was. That? Crazy right? I know! That was absolutely something else.**

 **We now have a pairing, M &M(Miles and Mjolnir) kek. **

**Of course some of it was fannon, some of it actual comic storyline. How do you think Miles feels, knowing the truth no one else can.**

 **So give me your feedback and tell me what you think.**

 **Don't forget to like, fave and follow. It gives me energy!**

 **P. s double chapters just to make up for my absence.**

 **VICTORY!***


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.

This is a work of fiction.

'Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

Thoughts of other characters

* * *

 **DEUS EX MACHINA**

* * *

The desolate, deep, blue of the Arctic waters surrounded the dark kneeling titan. No sea life came to these silent depths, they avoided these parts, not because of their inability to survive, but because of fear. Fear of God.

' _Hello creator'_ so this was the maker? Wow, too bad it died. Humanity was a mistake, but aren't the best things always?

It took awhile for me to comprehend this beings size. Two thousand meters of pure height….two thousand meters of metal covered form. Can you truly imagine the size of this celestial? I was feeling almost humbled standing before it. I was like a mouse gazing at the corpse of blue whale, the size was staggering. This was the largest thing on earth, this thing was one of the largest beings in the Galaxy. Well, enough admiring. I looked at the metal that made up its body and found it to still be in excellent condition, it was 4 billion years old and was still in this good of a condition, that is, if you discarded some pores and holes that looked like the after result of something forcefully drilling into it.

Time to steal an actual God. I primed the pym particles and aimed it at the Celestial.

…..

That took the most amount of pym particles than I ever used throughout my life. The only reason it even worked was because the thing was dead, because if it had any form of energy in it the application of pym particles would've been disrupted and rendered useless.

I walked into the empty shell of metal that was once the housing of a celestial.

This metal was vibranium. No, not Wakandan. This was true Alpha vibranium, this was celestial metal. It was like proto-adamantium to adamantium. Indestructible, my heat couldn't even warm it up, it absorbed all of it. I couldn't make even micro scratches on it, only by using mjolnir was I able to cause a tiny ant like dent and that was when I channeled most of my power into it, well it did almost fall over though so there's less blunt force resistance. Of course, the celestials had ways of molding it. They used their vast energies and God level sciences. The celestial was the major operating system of this suit, meaning there wasn't a computer I could interface with for now. I still had to power up the armour to find out more. For now I chose to power up only the head, because if there was going to be info, then that was the most likely spot it would be in. The power rings were still in production, I had to wait for it to be ready before I could even start doing anything.

But for now, I had something else to look for.

I walked past masses of giant vibranium wires, towards a very specific energy wavelength. The sounds of creaking metals echoed through the spacious pathway.

[Lifeforms detected in spinal base. In suspected dormant states]

The scout bots reported. Showing me a live video feed. I teleported to their position and saw a scene straight out of a third rate horror movie, thousands and thousands of green bulb like egg sacs covered the whole spinal base. This was one of the sights that get to me, it's like I have minor ocd. I just wanted to scrub it all from the face of this planet. I wanted to literally, begin scrubbing this all away, my skin was crawling as I imagined thousands of these critters surround me.

"Haaa. Puff" Calm down, Deus. This isn't the time to exaggerate nightmares. When I fully calmed down, I observed the energies of the critters. And all I could see was an all devouring force, resting in each and every egg.

"Deploy, isolation field"

"On it, Boss" multiple bots flew in and covered the whole circumference of the space the eggs occupied and then a transparent stasis field was layered over the eggs. How did I create a stasis field? I hope none of you forgot that I, was a past the level of super genius. And I downloaded sciences to help me put that to use. You think if my intellect was any lower I could decipher sciences light years ahead of me? Exactly. Plus the mind stone was constantly enhancing my mind permanently.

A spore flew out of my suit and expanded to form a large Sci fi looking building. That was my lab, I carried my stuff with me. Pym particles were very convenient. I was going to study the energies of these things, find out why the celestials couldn't do a thing against them. And find out a way to use it myself. That is the true Miles' way. Survive, adapt and evolve.

…

 _Ring!_ The bell sounded when I pushed the doors to the barber shop.

This was just me being normal and getting a haircut. No fight, no wars, nothing. Just a simple down to earth, honest to God, hair cut. I took a slight break from the hoard and the celestial head to freshen up my mind. Things are already in motion whether I rush or not, they'll still be there. So let me just take this one night, once in a millenia chance to relax.

"Good evening" I greeted.

"Good evening to you, young man." one of the less busy barbers answered.

I looked around for an empty spot. Before one the elderly men who was done with a client called me up.

"Hey, kiddo, sit right up" hah! I finally met a Stan Lee. That genuinely put a smile on my face.

"So what's it gonna be?" He asked.

"Give me something special. A cut that says Epic" It's Stan Lee guys, I'm sure he'll give me something glorious.

"Kids these days and their crazy talk. Why in my time we….." he began talking while taking care of my head.

Classic, Stan Lee. I did ask for his autograph. Eat your heart out marvel fans. I'm sure he'll live forever.

…

I returned to my normal size and walked out of the now powered miniaturized celestial head. It's been three weeks since I powered up the head. It didn't contain as much as I thought it would when it came to information but all it had was truly CRAZY! I almost liquefied my damn mind when I went at it full force. Thank oversight that I used the mind stone as a buffer or else things would've turned out 'not good' very, very 'not good'. Now that my mind seems to have grown, yes, I had proof of it. It's seems that peering into the info held in the celestial head armor, granted me an enlightenment that pushed my mental faculties past its previous limits. And to top it off I added upgraded processors to the cluster grid at the base of my skull. I did find the info on how way to mold, manipulate and use the metal but that would require a special ingredient I had no access to yet, so for now it was on the pending list.

I walked on the dead red surface of our angry, pallid, sister planet, Mars. One thing I like about Mars is the quiet. Heh, it's like earth but without all the noise…and life. Super senses can sometimes be very annoying.

Reaching my destination, I set the armour on standby. I welcomed the sight of special connective arrays formed between all the hoard eggs. Each one connected to the system, which was a large converter grid.

"April"

"It's set up and ready, Boss" she announced.

I attached the cables to various parts of my body naked body, reading all the data and securing the connection, I then stood in preparation. I learned how the hoard became so deadly to the celestials. The hoard had a special intrinsic energy, this energy was a devouring force that ate up every form of foreign energy it encountered. Individually it's not much, but the hoard reproduce to ridiculous numbers after consuming other forms of energy. This is what makes them scary, each time it feeds, it gives birth and produces more hoard critters.

So what was I about to do? Well, absorb the energy into myself, granting me the power to devour a celestial, of course it won't be so immediately. Won't the energy devour me instead? It would've if the eggs had hatched and the energy matured. But the things were barely even formed, the energy was still just budding. Making it the very best time for me to draw it and add it to myself. I had used the reality Stone earlier to change and alter some properties of the energy to make it easier on me. It would be temporary, but that was fine, all I needed was to do what I had to do before it reverted back to its normal form.

The converter would help monitor the amount and intensity of energy I was taking into my system. It would also alter some more subtle properties into what I needed.

"Well, Boss. The precautions are well listed, yes, I know we ran all the calculations but this, this is suicidal, and since I can't stop you. I wish you good luck, show me another miracle"

I smiled at that. "No risk, no gain" What can I say. Where others see dead ends, I see opportunities.

"Extraction process commenced, converter initiated. Energy build up steady, beginning introduction in 3….2….1. Transfer established"

Waves of this dark, foreign energy flooded my system. It was supposed to be a raging storm but because of the processes I took before hand it was a calm invasive force. It still had a ravenous hunger, like an unstoppable devouring force. It raced to the core where my budding cosmic power rested, it began to slowly surround the power, like a predator sizing up the prey.

'Now mjolnir' I hovered over the platform as mjolnir raised above me and drew forth the dark thunder clouds.

I felt the energy enter me as my body was struck by giant rods of lightning. The bright golden energy struck the devouring force, driving it back. The power cosmic within me stirred and attacked the devouring force. The devouring energy began eating the cosmic power that attacked it. It stained my cosmic force, the essence began to change and evolve. This was the property of my mutated soul that allowed me to consume the dead God and the dragon essence. This mutation began affecting my energies causing it to become something better. My very own energies were being mutated and the devouring energy was the catalyst that caused the change. This evolved force once again attacked the devouring force, this time it was different. Streaks of red and black tendrils wrapped around the baby like devouring force and dragged it into the giant mass of cosmic force.

Golden energy once again entered my system from another lightning strike. It too was drawn into the giant mass and assimilated together with the devouring force into the giant mass of power.

The power in me gained, no, took properties by consuming the devouring force. And when it settled it was different.

It was a success, now I had to do that for the remaining ones. You think I took all of it into me? That's insane, no, I took small bite sizes. One step at a time. And now that my energy has evolved, I could take it all.

'Send the rest, April' I sent a mental command.

'All of it?'

'All of it'

'Ok, Boss'

More devouring energies, magnitudes larger than the last, flooded my system, the process began again. And as before, it was absorbed and assimilated.

* * *

Six hundred and ten meters. That's how long the ship is. I modified, remodeled and upgraded the dark elves ark into this beautiful beast of a machine. It had some hints of the original T shaped visage. The smoothed out aerodynamic curve of the ship, matching the calm white colour of its surface. Which could change to a variety of colors, depending on the situation.

610 meters of a pure vibranium coated hulls, and if the pym particle drives were activated it could go past a thousand meters. The ship itself could double as a small planet that was 110% self sustaining. The multitude of bays, the staggering weapons array, the unimaginable defenses, the mind-boggling power of the engines. It was meant not only for space exploration but world domination.

Ladies and gentlemen, plants and animals, monsters, demons and angels, I give you,

The Queen. From the depths of watcher and celestial knowledge flooding my mind. Through the very domain of my technopathy. This was a sentient, living ship.

The doors slid open without a hint of friction, silently. I walked through well lit, wide, smooth hallways, the interior colors changing with each step of mine as the Queen responded to my presence. I went past silver pulsating veins that decorated the halls, they contained an assortment of nanites acting as the ship's own healing factor.

Drone squadrons flew to their necessary stations. Each drone serving its specific purpose, the aracnohive. Workers, builders, caretakers, defenders, hunters/scouters and the guards. Each one playing a specific role to the Techno ecology of the ship.

I walked to the control hub of the ship and was welcomed by a smiling April. I took a seat in the customized captain chair. It was raised like a throne, overlooking everything else. And from above I looked on. We came far, didn't we? From prime origin earth, to the mcu, to power grabbing,

to here now. We really did make it far, look at what I have achieved with my very own hands. I killed, I stole, I built, I worked, I bled, I sweat, I cried, I laughed. I did the impossible and made it look easy. I turned dry to greasy, heh. Look at what I became. The amount of power ups I had gone through just to reach this state. It all looks like I was lucky, but was I really? The time spent trying to solve problems, the time spent reading, training and every hard work I had to do. The times I secretly cried and almost gave up, heh. The times my life hung on a thin thread. We've come far, indeed. This is another start point. I could've launched from Mars but this is tradition. We launch from earth to not forget our roots. I'll be back though, I still had a celestial to kill.

"Queen, report"

[Engines Online. Black hole generators active.

Quantum ghost drives active.

Anti-gravity generators online.

Back up Hexa-reactors array active.

All systems and subsidiaries, online and fully functional, Sir.] a harmonic voice responded.

I confirmed it as well, my technopathy allowing me to see, monitor and interact with each and every electronic piece of the ship and on the ship.

"Activate stealth and begin, lift-off and flight sequences"

[Yes sir.]

The ship slowly rose off of the earth. It's silent engines, almost purring. I watched as the ground got smaller and smaller, canopies of clouds brushing against the rising invisible ship. In less than sixty seconds we had breached earth's outer atmosphere.

"Map a course to Asgard."

[Course charted.

Initiating jump procedures.]

Dark elves archives contained one of the most extensive and complete maps in the Galaxy. Plus I also had knowledge from the mind stone. So, yeah. If I wanted to go somewhere I was going to get there at FTL speeds. The Black hole engine let's the spaceship fall in any direction of space at absurdly unrealistic speeds. Of course, I could also get there instantly with the teleportation arrays, but there wasn't any need to rush.

 **/X/X/**

[Destination reached.

High energy shields detected] Queen announced.

"Activate the ghost drives, we'll phase right through" sub-commander April directed. "Maintain stealth"

We rose on the edge of Asgard. I say edge because that's the most accurate term. Asgard would be heaven for flat earthers. Waterfalls surrounded all its immediate edges, and a golden shield formed a semi sphere around it. This must be the security measures they're taking after the Invasion. The Queen phased right through the golden shields without any form of disturbance whatsoever.

Past the bifrost Bridge, My ship steadily approached the golden castle that stood over all of Asgard. The beacon of hope, the house of power. It reflected golden rays around the city it rested on. The glorious palace of Asgard.

I grabbed the golden mjolnir and went into stealth mode.

…

I actually didn't know the way to the vault, but Mjolnir did. So I teleported the both of us to the location it provided. Right before the golden doors of the vault. The doors did have security runes written on it, that barred strangers from gaining an entrance into this place. The magical power floating within was formidable and potent, but I too held the blood of an Asgardian within me. I laid my hands on it and pushed, a brief power pulsed through the runes and the doors gave way.

Welcoming me to the treasures it held within. Each step of mine down the stairs causing a silent echo that reverberated through the lit square hallway. My visor displayed the now mapped out area and all the things it held. I marked red the ones I needed, red.

A round micro spore was ejected from my armor. The spore separated to form a circular boundary and then a purple portal was created.

"Send them in, April"

A team of drones came through the portal

"Maker and retriever squad deployed"

The drones flew into the vault, the retriever squad taking all the marked treasures and relics back to the ship. The makers armed with nanite forges, building exact replicas of all that was taken and putting them in their rightful places as though they were never even taken.

"Operation successful, boss"

The drone team left through the portal after accomplishing their mission.

Maybe if Odin was here he would've discovered me by now. But the Old Man was trapped on earth.

I stood before the glowing blue box. Holding the Tesseract in my hand I realized that it was cold, directing a concentrated laser beam across it, the Tesseract was split in two equal halves. The space stone resting within it came into view. Holding the gem in my hands, I thought of its abilities, the power to travel to any location in the universe. The power of omnipresence when fully utilized. Not once have I doubted myself. But this seemed to be something else, I was beginning to have real power. Power to bend the universe, but _they_ broke and killed the universe. And I knew that _they_ were coming. These stones, I can only use them to obtain all I needed to make myself stronger, I couldn't depend on them. No, the only one I could depend on was myself. A port was created on the back of my right palm. A blue wave of power pushed through me as I slotted the stone into place. This power drives you drunk on it, it makes you addicted. Heh, but that's only a problem for the weak willed.

I walked to the ends of the vault. Standing before the eternal flame, the never dying fire. The flame that existed since the dawn of time. Hela was right to praise it. This was amaterasu, this mystical flame that cannot be extinguished. It was stolen from Surtur by Odin and his brothers. So that Surtur could not light his sword and bring about Ragnarok. I couldn't store it in a Containment unit, it would eventually burn through it all. I put my bare hands into the bowl of flames and pulled out a flame ball, I was going to supercharge my extremis. This flame was going to significantly alter and enhance the properties of extremis. I would be on the platform of immortality. My extremis would never truly run out, meaning no matter how injured I got, as long as a single cell of extremis remained in my body I would regenerate.

Basically I was evolving extremis to God levels and then past it. See the potential of humans, who could've thought that extremis could be so much more than just a hot healing factor. I had no doubt that this flame would consume me if I did what I was about to do, that is, if I didn't have extremis. One thing that was certain was the skin peeling pain I will go through.

I brought the flame up to my mouth and swallowed it. Before my taste buds burnt out, it was like eating a piece of hell with a slice of high yield nuclear bombs and a hint of supernovae. The fires moved through me, saturating into my cells. My extremis becoming energized and I was beginning to heat up. Rapidly so.

'April, clear up the evodev. I'm coming in hot'

'Yes, Boss'

I teleported into the dark room, it was fortified with three feet of solid vibranium, which was then coated with ultra durable alloys from the dark elves harrow ships. The room didn't have an exit or an entrance. The only way to get in is through portals, or directly teleporting inside. To top it off an energy shield covered the walls and protected it from forces it couldn't withstand.

I was heating up past very intense temperatures, my body was brightly illuminating the dark enclosed chamber. My armour was left outside in standby mode, I was still connected to it through my technopathy. I was connected to everything.

My outer skin began burning and falling off, turning into ash, the fire spread throughout my whole body. What I did was the human equivalent of dousing myself with gasoline and eating a lit match. The everlasting flame increased in mass as my whole body was set ablaze. Extremis kicking in to heal me, my hard skin giving way to the ultra temperatures I was reaching. My eyes, being burnt up and replaced over and over again. You don't want to know how it feels to have your joystick on fire. At least I could joke about having a flaming rod(heh).

…..

I've been burning for two sol days straight but now I held control over a piece of the flames as the extremis virus was evolving and mutating into mystical hell cells. That's what I called it now. This wasn't a normal extremis anymore no it was never dying hellfire saturated into my cells born through everlasting flames. This was the Deadpool of fires.

….

I could fully control it now. It was part of me, in every sense of the word. In molecule of my body the fire resided, I felt it, like another blood channel within me. The progenitor of all flames was inside of me, all weaker flames could never harm me. Infact, fire would strengthen me if I ever got hit with it. My horns were on constant ethereal flames. The flames on it were real but in a ghost-like state. I couldn't cover them in nanites anymore so they were now left out of the redesigned helmet, it was similar to the star lord's helmet but mine was all smooth and metallic with a visor. The horns were exposed over my forehead like Loki's but flaming and darker.

Talking about Loki, he was still pretending to be Odin and he was doing a great job at it. Albeit he does seem to grow bored of it. He isn't actually that bad of a guy, he's like a scorpion that stings you with happiness. So you'll feel pain and joy at the same time. Gungnir proudly stood upright, on the right hand side of the throne.

I don't need gungnir, I did want to grab it but I don't need it. Not because mjolnir was jealous but because I was going to create my own weapon. I didn't need hand-me-downs, I was going to build my weapon with mjolnir as the base. And it was going to be the most powerful weapon in all of existence.

* * *

I walked through the blue portal created by the space stone. Darkness welcomed me. Absolute darkness. But I could see; giant roots, widths unimaginable, spread out to everywhere. The earth around me rumbled then relaxed, like the breath of a titanic beast. I let my hand caress the rough root as I walked down the path formed by the largest one. This was another world below another world. It had skies of fog and the land was just soil and gigantic roots. I was in yggdrasill – the end of the world. I followed the deepest root, the very origin of the world tree, down into an opening.

It was hard to see all of it, even when I was looking at it. It was almost as large as an alpha celestial. Understand what I'm trying to say, this beast was kilometers large. This was what giants called true giants. Primordial beast of destruction, titanic statue of pure bodily composition.

Four giant scaly lizard like limbs supported its titanic body.

Six massively large membranous webbed wings protruded from its back. Each of which were covered in sharp spines and spikes.

The six horns sprouted from the top of its head seemed to be able to tear apart the skies. It's dangerous eyes glittered in a terror inducing red. Eyes which were turned towards me. To the dragon, I was microscopic in size. The alpha celestial was dead, this dragon was alive, I was smaller than an ant before it. This could truly induce the fear of God into man. But I wasn't just an ordinary man. And I was here to hunt a dragon.

I jumped down from the opening. Falling thousands of meters to land on the solid ground. A massive crater forming at the point of impact. The sound from my impact disturbing the solidarity of the cave. Its outer scales were covered in a rock like texture.

The dragon snorted in amusement.

" **I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE '** _ **TRANSCENDENT MORTAL'**_ **."** It's voice a thundering wave of power.

"Then you must also know why I'm here" I stated, gripping mjolnir tighter.

" **HAH! DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN** _ **FACE**_ **ME? DO YOU SEE ME AS THE** _ **DYING**_ **SOUL PIECE YOU ENCOUNTERED?"** Its laughter shaking the very earth we stood on.

I had a piece of it in me. Although I did break its hold over me, we still had a thread of connection between us. That thread had to be broken, the connection between us cannot be allowed to exist. And for that thread to be broken one of us had to die. One had to consume the other. That was the only way for us to live.

"You're just a root eater, nutsack. If you're trying to threaten me, you're failing miserably".

With a mental command, pym particles were pumped into my armor and my hammer.

My body rapidly grew to a hundred meters, mjolnir growing to five hundred. If I was an ant before, then I was now the size of mouse holding a giant sized sledge hammer. This wasn't my max size, it was the one I was most comfortable with.

This scene was almost familiar. It was like the first time I faced the abomination. Man vs godzilla.

" **NICE TRICK, HUMAN. BUT TRICKS WON'T SAVE YOU"** it flapped its wings, creating gales and tornadoes. It's red eyes focused on me, the dragon blew its breath. A poisonous flame that ate through every thing impacted my figure which burst into red energy. " **WHAT?!"** it questioned.

That was a physical construct created from the reality Stone. Opening a portal above the dragon, I willed its wings into glass and slammed mjolnir down onto glass wings, shattering it. I had infinity Gems, of course I would use them.

" **ARGHH!"** it roared in pain. It's wings began to regenerate at a visible pace.

Running on the dragons back I avoided its spines and reached its head. Using the space stone in conjunction with the reality Stone, I manufactured a black hole on the dragons head. I jumped away to observe my work. It was an almost comical sight seeing the dragon's head began to spaghettify as it was sucked into the closing black hole.

 _ **Thud rumble**_ the headless dragon fell.

 _ **Brzzz**_ I jumped away from a tail that would've impaled me.

" **YOU HAVE THE INFINITY STONES?"** it sounded amused. " **I WILL PRY THEM FROM YOUR CORPSE"** another head grew from the where there was once nothing. The dragon stared at me with four pairs of red eyes. It's heads turned towards me with a sick smile on its maws.

"So you've finally gotten serious." This was its true form. Twin headed dragon of chaos. The devourer of yggdrasil. Nidhogg the primordial dragon.

Lightning cackle on the hammer, I inhaled and then charged.

 _ **CLANG!**_ I slammed away the gigantic black tail.

 _ **CRACKLE! BOOM!**_ Mjolnir cut through the air and slammed the dragon in its side pushing it back.

An army of monsters made of poisonous goo, rose from the ground and attacked me. Energy cannons morphed over the tentacles on my back.

 _ **Twoom! twoom!**_ Each tentacle accurately blasting apart the monsters, craters formed with each step I took.

Spears of magic rained down on me as golden runes appeared from thin air. Each spear containing megatons of explosive power. The magical energy making sure they don't miss their target. The thousands of spears shot at me. Slowing me down as my suit endured the concussive blasts.

The recovered dragon opened wide its maws released its breath.

Fire and poison. The cave was flooded. The cave the size of a country was flooded in fire and black poison. I felt the heat lick against my skin and I _ate_ it. I took in the essence of the fire. The black patches that formed on skin reverted back to its healthy state. Mjolnir flew into the opened maw of the dragon and blocked it from closing. The dragon dropped as it was unable to lift mjolnir. The poisonous head, flooded the cave in black fog, fog so thick it started turning into rain.

I dove into the dragon's opened mouth.

It was a different world. One made of flesh and magical energy. Endless constructs of pure magical might appeared. I drove my chest outward and concentrated.

 _ **TWOOOOMM!**_ My feet dug trenches in flesh as a solid beam of energy was projected from the power ring. The recoil enough to drag me back. I revert back to my normal size.

The blockade was disintegrated. The dragon's flesh was burnt. My hud turned red, in warning. And then blue.

[Q-power depleted. Reactors online]

I saw my destination, the dragon's flesh regenerated at an incredible pace. The path shut close by the reknitted flesh.

I disappeared into a blue portal.

I appeared before a black beating heart the size of a tennis ball. It was encased in magical power so large a solid construct was formed around it.

 _ **Rumble**_ The flesh shook. The dragon was threatened it was trying to expel me. Black goo poured out of vessels. The goo formed into a humanoid with horns. It was a faceless squirming mass of black.

It attacked. Strong. The goo possessed strength almost equal to mine. I tore it apart with my claws. The goo reformed. More goo seeped into the heart chamber. More humanoids were formed. The heart was sinking into a vault of flesh. I overexerted myself to push the reality Stone. A wave of red, everything was stuck in place. I felt the warm trickle of blood down my nose.

I teleported again, my vision turning red because blood tears filled my eyes.

Electric whips from my tentacles lashed at the dragon heart, the magical constructs surrounding it were broken. I held the warm black ball in an outstretched arm. Reality returned to its normal state. My powers are exhausted. A purple portal opens up behind me, from the previously lodged spore. I lean and fall back into the portal.

" **AAARRRGGGHHH!"** The dragon roars in pain. It is the last thing it does.

The cave trembles, and so does Asgard. The world tree rustles, it's roots squirm. I watch as the dragon corpse turns into black dust that is sucked into the beating heart. If left alone, the dragon will be reborn. But I came here to kill. Only one of us can survive.

 _Gulp_ I swallow the beating heart.

It flows down not through my oesophagus, or my windpipe. It isn't painful. It just flows down into my chest. A trinity is formed as the heart occupies a center space below the two. A triangular channel is formed, all three hearts beat in sync.

A storm of power raged in me. Uncontrollable power, it laughs out, it is joyful. It Wraps around me, I am clothed in this force. A dust cloud is formed as the power builds up.

My armor is thrown off my body, fire ignites on me. My horns grow larger, they begin to curve. The microscales grow thicker. My body becomes bulked up. I feel my muscles squirm and begin to compress but still mass fills up in me. The density radically increases. Might and Strength fills me. I can tear the world apart with my bare hands. My eyes change, my sight gains something. I see the life in the world tree.

I just know what to do. It's instinctual.

I raise my head upwards and I roar.

 **ROAAR!** _**Rumble.**_

 _ **VIOOZ**_ Fire shot out of mouth as a MASSIVE pillar, the defied it's point of origin. My tentacles rise spew black smoke held together by red lightning which coils around the fire. The silhouette of a dragon is formed. It burns the soil to glass and then to ash, it devours the roots of the world tree. It rampages and I laugh.

* * *

 ***Hello, everyone. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas, I did!(maybe).**

 **Wishing you all a happy new year in advance. Let's all live and get into 2019, the future.**

 **First, I just want to say thank you. I know, I've said that a lot of times but I mean it. I remember when I started my first fic here, 'Pyramid of life' my writing skills were subpar. Just take a look at chapter one, and you'll see what I mean. And now look at how far we've come.**

 **No, I'll never rewrite it, its important that I remember where I started from and I am fond of it.**

 **You people helped me improve above standard. You really did. I am very grateful for that.**

 **The fact is, I'm not a writer, never was never will be.**

 **This is all a hobby I enjoy doing, I'm not a professional or even great at it but I simply enjoy doing it.**

 **What I'm trying to say is, this is a hobby that has taken up too much time it shouldn't have. Although I did enjoy it, I can't allow it to continue to sidetrack me.**

 **I hope you guys understand, I need to get important things sorted out. So from now on, I'll only be posting when the situation allows me to. There won't be a stable update schedule or any of that. And I'll post more stories, if I do want to.**

 **Don't worry though, all the stories are planned out, and I do have a specific direction I'm taking them in. If you can't wait, if you can't put up with it or tolerate it, then please, the door is wide open. Just close it on your way back in. Kek.**

 **I truly appreciate the time you all have spent with me and the journey we have embarked on. I'm grateful for all your assistance.**

 **I wish you all the very best and nothing less.**

 **Special thanks goes out to Dahak Starz, the dude is an awesome guy. And very creative, I keep him locked to the basement close to the typewriter if I were you. His ideas are through the roof. Thank you dude.**

 _ **Hero**_ **, out.**

 **VICTORY! ***


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer:_ all characters and mentioned universes belong to their respective owners and/or creators.  
This is a work of fiction.

' _Italics means he is talking to himself /inner voice'_

"inverted commas" means a normal conversation.

"different languages" means speaking in a foreign language.

* * *

 **DEUS EX MACHINA II**

* * *

I walk through the glass smooth path my fire created.

I entered another sub reality. Through a fiery portal.

The world sings. The earth cries. The birds are silent. The roots stirr. The wind doesn't blow. The sun doesn't show. In the impure red, the bloody darkness, I walk to the well. A severed head lays at the side, it stares at me, silently.

Three women seated beside the well, under a root, stopped weaving threads on a massive loom and stare too.

The ethereal flames on my horns is reflected on their eyes.

"Sisters of fate." I said.

"We saw you devour the primordial one. But your threads we cannot see anymore or touch" The one in the lead spoke, her voice like the serene flow of water.

"I am Skuld, weaver of the future. These are my sisters Uld and Verdandi, loomers of the past and present.

We greet you Lord Deus" Skuld bowed, as did her sisters.

This was the deepest parts of Yggdrasil, a subreality, where the sisters of fate resided. And where the waters of mimir were, the place Odin gained knowledge.

"Do you know what I've come for?"

"That, we do not. But you will bring Ragnarok in the coldest of winters." Skuld affirmed. Her sisters nodded.

"Why?" Prophecies are something I never liked. They're full of shit.

"It has been seen through the threads. Without Nidhogg, the world tree will freely spread its roots without restraint. It will scour the nine realms for nutrients, turning them bare and barren. Asgard, must be…destroyed." the three of them began to speak in harmony.

"The world tree is the energy of life, it must be removed from its physical bounds, it was never meant to be stained by the physical realm, by Odin's tampering , it has been corrupted. Only the everlasting flames and the unique power you will wield, can purify it. In doing so, Asgard will not be spared. For it is built upon the tree. It has aided in its corruption, it must all be purified." they finished.

"HA! The foolish king haha! I warned him! I showed him! But he was foolish! Haha! He wanted his kingdom to reign forever and now it will all be gone! Hahahaaaa! Foolish king hehehe! " The head of Mimir, loudly sneered in laughter and mockery.

Actions and reactions. Consequences. We have a world tree that should provide life now turning parasitic, and it will suck life it was meant to provide out of every world it pollutes so it can grow, the thing holding it at bay, the natural antibody, the dragon was now dead. A classic scenario of ' _if I don't stop it, the world, no, universe ends'_ and to do that I'll have to destroy Asgard, a world full of intelligent life. All because some old king planted a seed, where it should have never been allowed to.

Natural order of things, what goes around comes around. The universe will always find a way to balance itself, a state of equilibrium.

 _Joy._

"Let the time for that come. For now let Asgard bask in its dawn" I didn't have to do it now, no, I didn't even have to do it. Because why should I? Because she said so, because she saw the future? Fuck prophecies, my life cannot be dictated or predetermined. The future constantly changes, the past alters the present, cause and effect.

I walked to threads woven around a loom, drawn to thin strands to form a fabric, I felt the all too familiar energy signature. This was a part of the great web of life. The one I encountered back on loom world, during the inheritor war.

"Ah! Indeed, you are a wise one" Mimir's head said in realization.

Golden webs strands left my fingers and connected to the strands of the web of life. This must be how spiders felt when they moved around their webs. I had an intrinsic sense of how to navigate the web. It was natural, like using my arms.

I could see infinite realities, infinite worlds. Each connected to the web, the web that covered all things. There were parts I couldn't see, parts that had no anchors, destroyed worlds. But for those I could, I did. I saw the master weaver in loom world turn his gaze to me, he nodded and went back to weaving. This was nigh omniscience, I withdrew my consciousness, the sights of the multiverse fading away, a thick strand was in my grasp when I pulled back my hand. It turned golden and dissolved into my fingers. I felt the link it created to my spidey sense, it felt satisfying and true. I let a breath escape my lips.

There was something else, but I didn't know what it was, it was almost nagging.

The spidey senses were more than just for premonitions.

It was because of the connection to the great web that allowed us to have a precog danger sense and sometimes visions, spider fact for you.

The sisters were stunned stiff. They were supposed to be the only ones who could interact with the threads. But what they didn't know was that the thread itself, was part of the master web. And spiders with enough power, could also utilize it.

…..

"What do you seek, Spider?" Mimir's head tilted it's lips.

"Knowledge and Power" yes. Power at its finest and most powerful but also most esoteric and hardest to wield. Only a certain few could truly handle it. And knowledge necessary for it to function. Where do you think Odin obtained his force? I was on a path to Godhood, it was something I had to do.

"The foolish king also sought those, but there is a price. Only through knowing and sacrifice can you achieve it. What will you offer as payment?" it raised its eyebrows. "You will not gain more than the king, unless your sacrifice is greater"

"Of course" I walked to the edge of the stone well. Even with my vision I couldn't see the bottom of the pit.

"Where are the waters? Where is the wisdom?" I asked.

"There are no waters. The well doesn't grant such, the sacrifice and the ritual does. It brings to surface the wisdom within you. As such you must find your own ritual"

"Do I have to do the same thing Odin did?"

"Only you know what must be done. You must face your fate, godling, as all others do. This is the true path to Godhood. I must warn you, all who fail are harvested"

"But, shouldn't it only be accessible to asgardians" I had the blood of Thor in me. I know, but this was on another whole level. I had to be compatible.

"Ha!" he snorted "Godliness is only obtained through sacrifice, ritual, through making. Not by **happenstance or birthright** "

"So I question you godling. Can you do what must be done? Is your resolve firm?"

"Yes, is is" I closed both of my eyes and took a breath to calm myself. I brought my hand up to my face and pushed my claws deep into my eye sockets. "Ughm!" I grit my teeth and pulled out my eyeballs, throwing them into the dry well. Hot boiling blood slid down the sides of my face.

I felt something leave me. A piece of my power that resided in my eyes. My body was already working on healing them but they would never be the same.

The well was still dry.

"It needs a true sacrifice godling. Walk your own path." heh, nothing comes for free.

The mid tentacles on my back extended outwards. I grabbed and I pulled! Ripping out flesh and bones with pieces of my spine. I threw them into the well. The pain I was in didn't matter anymore. I felt the new set of tentacles regrowing. I knelt.

"The price is acceptable. Hahaha! Drink of the waters, a sufficient price deserves a sufficient reward" I heard his voice.

Water began to flow over the edges of the well.

I dipped my hands into waters of the well and brought it to my lips, I took a sip…. Knowledge. Future, Present, Past. Knowledge. It's all a great being scheme. It's a never ending cycle! How many times must I go through this!? Look at me, I thought I had knowledge, I was wrong. The firmaments, the _others_. The cycle, the cycle echoes. Knowledge filled me.

"You must now seek the power of the runes"

I tried opening my eyes, it was still dark. I couldn't see! They regrew, but I couldn't see anymore. My other senses more than made up for the lack of sight.

"How do I read these runes without eyes"

"What are your eyes compared to your power? Ha! Follow the voice godling, you must complete your task. To be reborn you must cast your life aside"

"Haha" I couldn't help but laugh, here I was finding immortality, and I had to die now to complete the ritual. Sure, why not. I've died once, what's one more on that. Haha, I might be going mad.

"Birth requires the sacrifice of life. You must cease to be, so that you will be remade. Call your totem, it will give you sight beyond sight"

' _I know you're there. I need you, I really do'_ Look people, Miles is actually asking for help. What a day it's been.

Something crawled on my back to my shoulders. It was like using the mind stone but easier. I could see beyond the planets. I could see things back on earth, It was like using the web, but this time everything was in my eyes and then something. I could see higher and lower realms. Glimpses of the future, happenings of the present, and occurrences of the past. It was all laid clear before me. On my shoulder was a golden spider with horns. It was the one in my soul realm, it was the piece of my very existence. And through its multiple eyes, I saw.

A spiritual manifestation of Mimir rose from the head. It stretched its ghost form and gestured for me to follow it. We weren't near the well anymore. This was another dimension, in another dimension.

"You need knowledge beyond knowledge. Wisdom beyond wisdom. You need the true magic of the runes. And for that you must walk beyond the steps of the foolish king"

We walked on the stem of yggdrasil. One step at a time, Mimir kept whistling as he brought me before a blood stained branch, our destination.

"This is where the foolish king hung himself, for nine days and nights. Till he was at the brink of death—A sacrifice to himself. And he gained the knowledge of the runes.

You however, will have to thread into the grasp of death, into its reaches!"

I pity the bastard who tries to one up my ritual after this.

"If you fail, you know what comes next" Mimir said.

"I pray in my name that I succeed." I said it in jest but I felt my power respond to my prayer.

As I wrapped the chain over my neck, I felt myself being strangled to death. You have to understand that I was invulnerable, I was powerful in my own right but this chain contained a law. Like an infinity stone, this chain had a specific purpose. And that purpose was to strangle and kill you. I could break it off, but that would render all my sacrifices useless. My body had very strong survival instincts, it was beyond will consuming to watch myself die. The spider, Ravar(that was what I named him), still sat on my shoulders.

 **/X/**

I don't know when, but I had transcended my body. I was seeing the boundary of time, the edges of space, I was seeing the frequencies of things, past the sight of God. The beginning, _the runes_ , the hot, the cold. The dark, the light. Concepts words could never explain, _runes,_ powers _symbols_ , powers. They entered me. It was like a God level acid trip. Fields of equations, 2-dimension fluxes in 5th dimensional paths. Quantum routes and structures, relationships established, cycles of life and death. Patterns the manipulated the infrastructure of matter and reality.

 _Everything dies, but nothing truly dies. Everything ends, but nothing truly ends._

I was seeing things only a high being should. The chains around me broke loose, but I was already dead.

 **/X/**

Did you know, that the lowest level of hell was cold instead of hot? There's a fact for you. I know who I am, I am man? But I don't know why I'm here or how I got here.

But what was my name? I know, I know it, but I just can't remember it.

There are no nights or days here, it is just me and cold I trekk on. Oh, and the occasional soul I feel floating about, and others frozen in ice. I don't get hungry here, I really don't know why. I can't see either, because everything is still white, my eyes don't open.

The souls just wail in pain. They don't really talk. It's not that painful here so I don't really know why they wail. Couldn't they be more like me and just walk it off. Hah, I must be a really funny person. What's the word again…..comedian! Yes that's the word. Was I a comedian? No I was _$ &%U%#,_ huh? What was that.

' _ **You're mine**_ ' wow, wow. A woman dressed in black was calling for me. She was very pretty and she had these huge boobs that were barely covered. I'm amazed that she doesn't feel the cold. I'm happy that I could see now, but my eyes were still closed. Shouldn't they be open for me to see?

' _ **Come'**_ she said again. I felt pretty inclined to comply, but I had this nagging feeling that I shouldn't. You know, my mom used to always say something about strangers, I wonder what it was? I wonder who my mom was? Was I born here? No, #$ **U** %%#.

' _ **I said come!**_ ' oh, she's getting angry now. There's something I want to draw, no, write. I've been writing them since I got here, they are symbols. I always have an urge to write it, but was this a good moment? Eh, who cares. I drew my fingers through the snow and made a y symbol with a cross.

 **Remember.** My eyes became heavy, so sleepy.

"Argh" the woman was really strong, woah. She had her hand around my neck and it was glowing. **Remember**.

I felt something coming, it was my name, what was it? **REMEMBER!** MILES!

 _ **BOOM!**_ An explosion happened in my head. "I was Miles Davis Morales, **DEUS** "

Get your filthy hands of me Hela. I gripped her hand and wrenched it from my neck, throwing her away.

"You're not death, you just share of a domain she allows you to" I was pulled from hell.

"Hmm" I raised myself from the pitch black ground. Ravar was on my shoulder again. And I was no longer in the cold wastelands of hell.

" **RISE, WE HAVE WITNESSED YOUR DEEDS. DEUS OF EARTH. NEW KING OF GODS, YOU WHO HAS TRAVERSED OVER DEATH. YOU ARE WORTHY OF OUR BLESSINGS"**

" **The** ' _ **ones who sit above in shadows'**_ **I can see you"** they hid behind the shadows of old mighty gods, but I can see through their shadows. I have sight beyond sight. I opened my eyes and their mystery was no more, the power I wield was beyond anything I had ever known and with it I truly saw, it was _them_ in disguise. Asgardians perceived them as old gods, it was the mirror effect, like how each race saw galactus in their own image. But I saw them truly.

" **I know who you are"** the ones who destroyed it all. The ones who treated us as toys. The ones from beyond.

" **SO WHAT IF YOU DO? WE HAVE SEEN PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO WITH THIS KNOWLEDGE.**

 **YOU HAVE NO EXPLANATION FOR THAT WHICH YOU HAVE NO CONTEXT FOR, YOU ARE JUST TOYS BEFORE US. YOU CANNOT HARM US."**

" **You who sit above and laugh at us. You who feed on the life cycles of the gods. Things will change, you will be brought down from your pedestal. I know you."**

" **AND WE KNOW YOU TOO. WE KNOW ALL OUTCOMES. YOU CANNOT HARM US. WE ARE BEYOND YOU, WE ARE BEYOND ALL YOU KNOW. YOU ARE NOT A THREAT TO US"**

" **No, it'll will be different. The cycle will be broken, I promise you that"**

" **REALLY, THAT WOULD BE INTERESTING"** I felt the mockery in its tone.

" **Let's see about it"** a portal with runic edges appeared before me and I walked through it.

 **/X/**

"So what will you do?" Mimir asked.

" **Follow me and find out"** I answered. My voice soaked in overflowing God force. My God force, the **DEUS FLOW**.

My power was saturated into my armor causing it to change, becoming larger to accommodate my new form. It had intricate patterns and complex designs, hexagonal plates like that of my skin, adorned in black, gold and silver, built to look like a technological God armor. The golden pauldrons on my shoulders matching the gold of my footing. The red gauntlets sharing the same color as my thick luxurious cape. My dark Norse god inspired helmet spoke of power. The suit was smart.

But what truly protected me was the aegis aura, the force field I now subconsciously generated.

"Hehe, of course I will!"

I created another portal that led us to the loom.

"Bringer of Ragnarok, conqueror of death" Her voice, like the song of angels. Calm and beautiful.

"Lord over dragons, King over spiders" the other rises, and says. Her voice like flowing water.

A melodious voice rang, "Ruler of lightning, God over Gods" The last of them says and then they bow in harmony.

" **Cease your nonsense, your acts are laid bare before my eyes"** I could see the past—postcognition. I know of their tamperings, and manipulations.

My glowing pupil less eyes were reflected on their faces.

"Hahaha! You truly are wise. Yes! I see it now." Mimir laughed.

"DEUS, Son of Earth, Rune King, God lord. You cannot destroy that which is already woven."

They should be allowed to control the webs, not even a strand of it. I see that clearly.

" **Although I may not be able to destroy that which has already been written, I can destroy the machine. The loom that takes advantage of the strand and set it free.** "

"No! No! The power is ours! They gave it to us! You cannot take it away, it is not fair!" they screamed together.

"Yes, you do see the way. I truly am glad that you, have gained the knowledge" Mimir smiled.

Mjolnir ignited with flames and crackled with lightning. I raised it over head.

" **HOLD, KING DEUS, YOU HAVE WON OUR RESPECT AND HONOUR! YOU NEED NOT SHOW US YOUR STRENGTH OR WISDOM. WE ADMIT DEFEAT, YOU HAVE BESTED US IN OUR GAME!"**

" **So you cry like lost children when faced with defeat. I do not need your respect or honor. Just know that we will meet again, and that day will be your downfall" I** was going to cut them off of this universe, asgard was their connection point. Well, not anymore.

" **COME TO US, JOIN US ABOVE! YOU HAVE EARNED A PLACE AMONGST US"**

" **With this final act of cosmic ritual, all is complete! "** I struck down with Mjolnir. Runes flashed on its head as a mighty explosion shook the universe.

 **BBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!** The sisters were blown away, the tapestry and the spindle disintegrated, the connection of those above forever severed. As a law was created. Ripples spread out through the very fabric of space - time and reality.

- **/X/**

In asgard, a mighty earthquake shook the very foundations. The magically attuned felt such power that it drove them blank. Loki jolted from the throne.

Heimdal frantically turned his eyes, trying to find something to look at, the power was too blinding.

April felt her connection to her _boss_ , she couldn't stop her smirk.

Thor and the dwarves in nidavellir, held onto weapons, such power has never been felt. Not even Odin after his sleep, had this much magnitude. The God force was pure, the magic in it was absolute. Laws were being made.

Across the nine realms, unexplainable phenomena occurred. Frost in fire, water in sand. Mysteries formed.

The power of a God King was recognized.

Odin smiled, where he sat on earth. He rejoiced, for it has been done. They were free. The fates of people were theirs to mold, it was no longer predetermined or dictated.

A human has transcended. Even above a God. The ancient one, was very pleased.

- **/X/**

A massive tear was created through the bark of the world tree. It began to suck itself up, like a black hole. The physical tree was dying so the true one may be born. It sucked up the moons and planets in this subreality, it ate up every single star. And then itself. With a blip, it was no more a physical manifestation but a whole new dimension that reaches out to all things alive and living.

I'm this dark, starless reality I stood. In awe of my power. Look at how far I've come. From boy to man to God to God king. Heh, mom would be proud.

Mimir was turning back into his head form.

" **Live again in Flesh"** I said as runes flashed. His body reconstructing back from matter, the power of my words manipulating matter as I saw fit.

"Haha! God king, you have surpassed all expectations! It feels so good to have a body again! Wait till I see the foolish king, hell never believe it. Haha! So much knowledge to acquire! So much to do!..." I tuned him out when he began droning on.

Another portal was created and we walked through it appearing in the throne room of asgard. I created multiple portals, calling for those I needed here, specifically the asgardians royalty that mattered. The guards knelt as did loki, my aura was spread out. Call it a sense of arrogance, but I deserved the respect and I won't accept nothing less.

* * *

 ***BOOOM! HOW'S THAT FOR A SHOCKER!? GIVE IT UP FOR ALMIGHTY MILES! ZE GOD KING. MILES NOW HAS HIS VERY OWN GOD FORCE. AND HE'S THE RUNE KING. WHOO!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did.**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, LIKES AND FAVS.**

 **FEAR NOT THIS IS NOT THE END, NO WE HAVE A LOT OF PLACES TO GO TO AND PEOPLE TO KIL– MEET.**

 **SO HIT THAT LIKE, FAVE AND LEAVE A REVIEW, SHOW SOME LOVE!**

 **VICTORY***


End file.
